Retrouvailles
by Natacha35140
Summary: Depuis l'âge de 8 ans Bella vit à Phoenix suite au divorce de ses parents. Elle a du quitter sa meilleure amie Alice Cullen et la séparation est difficile pour toutes les deux. Maintenant âgé de 17 ans elle décide de retourner vivre chez son père à Forks. Comment vont se passer ses retrouvailles? Qu'est ce que la vie réserve à Bella? Venez le découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, après avoir lu bon nombres de fictions j'ai décidé d'essayer d'écrire ma propre histoire. C'est ma première fiction donc soyez indulgents avec moi! J'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes! Je m'en excuse d'avance si s'est le cas. Bonne lecture!

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer!

* * *

**Départ**

Mon nom est Isabella Swan mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella. Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours détesté mon prénom entier au grand désarroi de ma mère Renée qu'il l'avait choisi en mémoire de sa grand-mère qu'elle adorait. J'ai 17 ans presque 18 et j'habite Phœnix depuis que mes parents ont divorcés quand j'avais 8 ans. Ma mère ne supportait plus le climat de Forks, la petite ville pluvieuse de l'État de Washington où mon père Charlie était et est toujours le shérif. Alors elle a décidé de partir vers un État plus chaud avec moi dans ses bagages. J'ai du tout quitter et plus particulièrement Alice Cullen ma meilleure amie depuis le jardin d'enfant. On est devenu inséparables toute les deux depuis qu'elle m'a défendu quand un groupe de filles se moquaient de moi à la suite d'une chute. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dis mais je suis super maladroite ! J'ai deux pieds gauche une vrai catastrophe ! Depuis ce moment-là on ne se quittaient plus, enfin jusqu'à ce que Renée décide de tout laisser tomber et de prendre l'avion direction la Floride. Je lui en ai d'ailleurs beaucoup voulu à l'époque. Mais j'ai finis par lui pardonner. Quelques années plus tard elle a rencontré Phil un joueur de baseball de seconde zone. Ils se sont mariés quand j'avais 12 ans. Je m'entends bien avec lui bien qu'il ne remplace pas mon père. Je retourne à Forks tous les étés pendant 1 mois et Charlie vient 1 semaine pour noël à la maison. Pendant ces quelques semaines je profite à fond de ma meilleure amie même si c'est vraiment trop court. Mais bon bien que nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre on s'appelle tous les jours pour se raconter notre journée. On peut rester des heures au téléphone ! Mais voilà Phil voyage beaucoup pour son boulot, ma mère reste avec moi mais je vois bien qu'il lui manque alors j'ai pris la décision de repartir vivre avec mon père. Ma mère n'a pas été très enthousiaste mais j'ai finis par la convaincre avec quelques bons arguments.

_Flashbacks_

Je rentrais de l'école avec la voiture que Phil m'a offerte pour mes 16 ans quand j'ai obtenu mon permis. J'ai eu la surprise de trouver une magnifique Volvo c70 noire dans l'entrée lors de mon retour chez moi. Quand ils m'ont annoncés que c'était ma voiture je ne les ai pas cru sur le coup mais quand j'ai vu qu'ils étaient sérieux j'ai sauté de joie tellement j'étais contente. Depuis je la bichonne !

Renée était dans le salon, Phil était parti il y a quelques jours et je voyais bien qu'elle était malheureuse bien qu'elle essayait de ne pas me le montrer. Mais malheureusement pour elle j'ai toujours su lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert comme elle avec moi d'ailleurs.

**Coucou maman je suis rentré !**

**Ah ma chérie, comment c'est passé ta journée ?**

**Bien la routine tu sais, les cours, les cours et encore les cours, **lui répondis-je en riant.

J'ai alors pris mon courage à deux mains, j'ai soufflé un bon coup et je me suis lancée.

**Maman je peux te parler de quelque chose s'il te plaît ? **lui demandais-je timidement.

**Bien sûr ma puce, rien de grave j'espère ! **répondit ma mère inquiète tout d'un coup.

**Non maman rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas, **lui dis-je pour la rassurer. **Laisse-moi finir avant de m'interrompre.**

**D'accord je t'écoute.**

**Voilà tu sais que je t'aime mais je vois bien que quand Phil part pour ses matchs de baseball tu es triste et que tu voudrais bien le suivre. Je sais que tu restes pour moi, pour que j'ai une vie stable mais je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, alors j'ai décidé de retourner vivre avec papa pour que tu puisses le rejoindre et être épanouie. **

**Mais Bella ne te sens pas obligé de partir à cause de moi ! Tu sais j'adore être avec toi même si Phil me manque mais tu es ma fille et tu es ma priorité !**

**Je le sais maman et je me sens pas du tout obligée de retourner à Forks. Et puis je pourrais passer un peu plus de temps avec papa et je retrouverais également Alice tu sais bien qu'elle me manque énormément.**

**Je sais, **souffla ma mère résigné. **Tu es vraiment sure de ton choix ma chérie ?**

**Oui sure et certaine ! **lui dis-je déterminé.

**Très bien comme tu veux, tu comptes partir quand exactement ? Tu as prévenus ton père ?**

**Oui je lui ai demandé et il est d'accord. Il est même très content que je revienne vivre avec lui. J'ai regardé les horaires de vol et il y en a un pour demain à 14h.**

**Très bien, tu vas me manquer tu sais !**

**Toi aussi mais je t'appellerais très souvent tu verras et puis je viendrais te voir de temps en temps et tu seras la bienvenue chez papa aussi ainsi que Phil.**

**Tu as plutôt intérêt à m'appeler, **dit ma mère en rigolant.

_Fin du flashback_

Après notre conversation je suis allée appeler mon père pour le prévenir que Renée avait accepté que je vienne vivre avec lui et lui donner l'heure à laquelle était prévu que mon avion arrive à Seattle. Puis j'avais fais le nécessaire pour que ma voiture soit rapatriée à Forks, je n'allais toute même pas l'a laisser ici! Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me déplacer dans la voiture de patrouille du Chef Swan sans arrêt! Déjà que je vais être la nouvelle attraction de tout le monde mais si en plus j'arrive dans mon nouveau lycée dans une voiture de police bonjour l'affiche! Moi qui n'aime pas attirer l'attention des autres sur ma petite personne se serait loupé! En plus j'arrive alors que la rentrée scolaire est déjà commencé depuis quelques jours. Mais bon je ne serais pas toute seule, Alice sera là. Avec elle je sais que je pourrais supporter tous les regards qui seront posés sur moi, bien que je m'en passerais volontiers.

Le soir j'ai profité du dernier repas avec ma mère, on s'est fait un plateau repas et ont s'est installées dans le salon devant la télé. Puis je suis montée faire mes valises. Il faudra d'ailleurs que j'aille faire un peu de shopping une fois là bas parce que la plupart des vêtements que j'ai ne sont pas du tout adaptés au climat de Forks. J'en connais une qui se fera sûrement une joie de m'accompagner, car Alice et les magasins c'est une grande histoire d'amour! A chaque vacances que je passe avec elle il faut absolument qu'on fasse les boutiques et une fois qu'elle est lancée c'est difficile de l'arrêter. Elle pourrait passer sa vie à en faire que ça ne la dérangerait pas!

Le lendemain, à l'aéroport les aurevoirs avec ma mère ont été difficiles mais c'est pour notre bien à toute les deux.

**Tu m'appelle quand tu es arrivé chez Charlie surtout, **me dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

**Bien sûr maman et tu embrasseras Phil pour moi quand tu le rejoindras, **lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. **Je t'aime maman.**

**Moi aussi ma puce, tu diras bonjour a ton père de ma part et tu embrasseras Alice également.**

**Je le ferais ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais devoir y aller, **lui dis-je. En effet on venait d'entendre l'appel des passagers pour le vol en direction de Seattle.

**A bientôt ma chérie.**

**Au revoir maman. **

Une fois dans l'avion je pensais au fait qu'Alice ignorait totalement mon retour, j'avais demandé à Charlie de ne rien lui dire pour lui faire une surprise. J'ai tellement hâte de la retrouver. Nos retrouvailles vont sans aucun doute être riche en émotions!

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensés, si je dois continuer ou pas...

Je posterais le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible.

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde, je poste le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction en espérant qu'il vous plaira! J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes d'orthographes! Bonne lecture!

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Arrivée**

Pendant toute la durée du vol, j'ai écouté la musique sur mon lecteur mp3. Ah oui je ne vous ai pas dis mais j'ai une vraie passion pour la musique. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à jouer du piano à l'âge de 6 ans. J'ai toujours été fascinée par cet instrument depuis ma naissance. D'après ma mère quand j'étais bébé il n'y avait que le son du piano qui arrivait à me calmer. Donc c'était une suite logique au fait que je veuille savoir comment en jouer. Mes parents n'ont pas été étonnés et mon père a réussi à trouver un piano d'occasion pour que je puisse m'entraîner à la maison en plus de mes cours particuliers avec un professeur. Quand mes parents ont divorcés et que nous sommes parties Renée et moi à Phœnix, la musique a été un vrai refuge. Je passais mon temps dans ma chambre avec ma musique et mes livres ma deuxième passion.

Un soir en rentrant de l'école, j'ai eu la surprise de voir dans notre salon un magnifique piano à queue noir. Je suis restée en admiration pendant plusieurs minutes avant de sauter dans les bras de ma mère. Malgré que je lui en voulais d'être partie de Forks et d'avoir dû quitter mon père et Alice s'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle pouvait me faire à ce moment-là. En grandissant je me suis mise également à chanter les chansons que j'aimais bien accompagner de mon instrument. Renée est d'ailleurs ma première fan, elle adore littéralement m'entendre chanter !

Enfin l'avion amorce sa descente et le temps est comme je m'y attendais : gris et pluvieux. Je crois que je ne reverrais pas le soleil de sitôt ! Après être descendue j'attends mes bagages sur le tapis roulant. Une fois les avoirs pris je pars à la recherche de mon père qui doit m'attendre dans le hall de l'aéroport. Je le remarque assez rapidement, en même temps il n'y a beaucoup de personnes qui porte un uniforme de flic dans le coin ! Il n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. D'ailleurs on se ressemble énormément tous les deux. Enfin presque je ne porte pas la moustache moi ! Comme moi, Charlie a les cheveux bruns, les miens m'arrivent dans le milieu du dos et sont ondulés. Ont a les yeux de couleur chocolat. Il est plus grand que moi, ma tête lui arrive au- dessous de son menton.

Au niveau du caractère c'est la même chose, je suis quelqu'un de très discrète. Je ne parle pas pour ne rien dire, c'est pas mon style de meubler une conversation, dans ces cas là autant ne rien dire. Je n'aime pas attirer l'attention sur moi, en faite tout le contraire de ma mère! C'est pourquoi je sais qu'une cohabitation prolongée avec mon père se passera très bien.

Une fois à quelques mètres de lui, Charlie me remarque enfin et se dirige vers moi en souriant.

**Bonjour Bella, comment vas- tu? Ton voyage s'est bien passé?**

**Bonjour papa! Ça va , j'ai passé un bon vol. Et toi tu n'es pas trop fatigué de ta journée? **lui demandais-je d'un ton taquin. J'aimais bien le charrier sur le fait qu'à Forks à part quelques excès de vitesse ou des conflits de voisinages il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire.

**Si, tu sais c'est fatiguant de jouer aux cartes et de manger des donuts à longueur de journée! **répondis mon père entrant dans mon jeu. **Bon si nous rentrions, tu dois être épuisée de ton voyage et nous avons encore de la route à faire jusqu'à Forks.**

**Oui tu as raison, on y va! Au faite maman te passe le bonjour.  
**

**C'est gentil de sa part, comment va t'elle?** me demanda t-il.

**Elle va bien, elle doit rejoindre Phil demain donc elle est contente.**

Nous arrivions jusqu'à sa voiture de patrouille. Ouais j'ai vraiment hâte que ma voiture arrive! Normalement elle devrait arriver demain matin! Charlie remarqua mon regard et se mit à rigoler.

**Je vois que ma voiture ta manqué! **me dit-il hilare.

**Ahahah, très drôle papa!**

Il m'aida à mettre mes bagages dans le coffre et nous partîmes direction la maison. Sur le chemin, le paysage reste tout le temps le même, des arbres a perte de vue. Tout est vert ici! Heureusement que j'aime bien la nature sinon j'aurais fais une overdose de verdure! En effet avec Alice ont aiment bien faire des ballades dans la forêt. Depuis le temps on l'a connaît comme notre poche la bonne vieille forêt de Forks!

Après 2 heures de route passé dans le silence, moi dans mes pensées et mon père concentré sur la route, nous somme finalement arrivés à destination. Nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur. Tout était comme je l'avais quitté il y a quelques semaines. Une fois l'entrée passé nous arrivions dans un salon composé d'un canapé et d'un fauteuil (celui de Charlie). En face se trouve une grande télé à écran plat, le seul petit plaisir que mon père s'est permit ces dernières années. En effet, lui a une passion pour le sport, alors rien de tel qu'une grande télé pour regarder les matchs diffusés parmis toutes les chaînes de sport qu'il reçoit par le câble.

La pièce d'à côté est la cuisine, petite mais fonctionnelle. Mais bon je sens que je m'en servirais plus que Charlie parce que la cuisine et lui ça fait deux. Comme ma mère d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi j'ai appris à cuisiner depuis longtemps si je ne voulais pas subir les essais culinaires de Renée. Je n'en garde pas de bons souvenirs!

Mon père me monta mes valises dans ma chambre. Elle est composée d'un grand lit deux places, d'un bureau avec un ordinateur, d'une bibliothèque pour que je puisse y ranger tous mes livres et d'une armoire.

**Voilà, je te laisse t'installer. Si tu veux faire des changements au niveau de la décoration tu peux comme tu reste vivre ici tu as peut-être envie de changer? **me proposa t-il.

**Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je vais y réfléchir je te redirais.**

**Ok, pour ce soir si je commande une pizza ça te vas?**

**C'est bon pour moi, par contre à partir de demain c'est moi qui m'occuperais des repas. C'est finis les pizzas a tous les repas! C'est pas bon pour ta santé! **lui fis-je remarqué.

**D'accord, sa me dérange pas au contraire tu sais que j'adore ta cuisine. Je te laisserais de l'argent pour que tu puisses acheter ce qu'il te faut demain.**

**Ok**

**Je t'appelle quand la pizza sera arrivée.**

Il me laissa donc m'affairer à défaire mes bagages. Une fois avoir rangés mes livres et mes vêtements, je décidais d'aller prendre une douche pour enlever la saleté du voyage. Cela me détendis énormément. Après mettre habillé, je décidais de descendre en bas ayant entendu le livreur sonner à la porte. Je descendis les marches et ce qui devait arriver arriva je loupais la dernière marche. Je me sentis partir, je fermais les yeux anticipant la chute mais j'atterris non pas sur le sol mais dans les bras de mon père. Quand je vous disais que j'étais très maladroite. C'est un vrai handicap moi je vous le dis! Mon père me remis debout en rigolant.

**A ce que je vois tu es toujours aussi maladroite!**

**Qu'est ce que tu veux on se refait pas!** lui dis-je blasé.

Nous mangeâmes notre pizza dans le salon devant un match de baseball puis je décidais d'aller me coucher étant fatiguée.

**Bonne nuit papa!**

**Bonne nuit ma chérie! Je travaille demain je serai surement parti quand tu te réveilleras.**

**Ok papa.  
**

Je montais donc me coucher parce que demain allait être une journée remplis d'émotions. En effet je comptais rendre visite à Alice chez elle. J'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir!

J'appelais ma mère avant de dormir afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Après quelques sonneries elle décrocha.

**Coucou maman c'est moi!**

**Oh ma puce comment à été ton vol? Tu es bien rentrée? Comment va ton père?**

**Du calme maman!** lui répondis-je en rigolant.

**Désolé ma chérie mais je suis tellement contente de t'entendre!**

**Pour répondre à tes questions, mon vol c'est bien passé, je suis bien rentrée et papa va très bien il te passe d'ailleurs le bonjour également.**

**C'est bien, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée?**

**Si donc je vais pas rester trop longtemps au téléphone. Je t'appelais juste pour te rassurer. **

**D'accord, je te laisses aller te coucher alors. Bisous ma puce!**

**Bisous maman! **

Après avoir raccroché, je m'endormis rapidement, épuisée par cette journée.

* * *

Voilà le second chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensés. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ma façon de présenter mes chapitres vous gènes.

A très vite pour la suite!

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le troisième chapitre de ma fiction. Désolé si il reste des fautes d'orthographes. Bonne lecture.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

* * *

**Retrouvaille explosive !**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais vers 8 heures. Il me fallut néanmoins quelques secondes pour me rappeler les évènements qui m'on conduit à retourner vivre chez mon père à Forks. Je me levais bien reposé et prête à attaquer cette journée qui promet d'être comment dire…mouvementé!

Je suis allée me laver, puis je me suis habillée d'une tunique avec un leggins ainsi que d'une paire de ballerine vu que le temps à l'air d'être sec aujourd'hui bien que ce soit nuageux. Après je suis descendue dans la cuisine, sur la table Charlie m'avait laissé un mot:

_Bella,_

_Je suis parti au poste , je rentrerais vers 20h ce soir._

_Je t'ai laissé de l'argent pour les courses._

_Passe une bonne journée!_

_Bisous Papa_

_Ps: une surprise t'attends dans l'entrée!_

Son petit message me fit plaisir. Je suis donc allée voir ce qui m'attendais dans l'entrée. Je fus contente de constater que ma voiture était arrivée. Je vais pouvoir la prendre pour aller au supermarché toute à l'heure. Sinon j'aurais dû y aller à pieds! Donc ça m'arrange!

Ensuite, je suis partie prendre mon petit déjeuné. Heureusement qu'il me restais des céréales de la dernière fois que je suis venue parce que sinon j'aurais eu le ventre vide ce matin! Il va vraiment falloir que je remplisse les placards et le frigo ici! Je ne sais pas comment Charlie arrive à se nourrir quand je ne suis pas là! Quoi que je me doute que le livreur de pizzas doit bien connaître la maison du shérif! Je pris donc un bol de céréales avec un verre de jus d'orange. Puis je suis montée me brosser les dents.

Une fois prête, je décidais d'aller faire les courses. Je pris ma veste en cuir ainsi que mon sac à main. Je mis l'argent que mon père m'avait laissé dans mon portefeuille, mes clef de voiture et je suis sortie dehors. Je fermais la porte de la maison puis je rentrais dans ma volvo. Quand j'ai démarré c'était juste le bonheur! Je pris la direction du seul supermarché de la petite ville de Forks. Il n'était pas très loin, j'y suis arrivée en quelques minutes.

Au bout de 30 minutes je suis ressortie avec de quoi faire à manger pendant au moins une semaine. Je vais pouvoir faire de bons petits plats à mon papa! Comme je sais qu'il raffole de ma cuisine il sera content, enfin surtout son estomac! Je mis tous les sacs de courses dans le coffre et je suis rentrée.

Après avoir tout rangé, je décidais de faire un brin de ménage dans la maison. En effet, mon père n'est pas une fée du logis! Il lui manque vraiment une femme dans sa vie! Il va falloir que je m'occupe de ça dans l'avenir. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il vit seul, il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qu'il l'aime comme il le mérite. Ma mère a trouvé Phil, il est temps qu'il tourne la page et qu'il aime à nouveau.

A midi je décidais de me faire à manger. Puis je me suis préparée pour aller chez Alice pour lui faire la surprise de mon crois qu'il est temps que je vous présente la famille Cullen.

Alors tout d'abord il y a Esmée et Carlisle, les parents. Esmée est décoratrice d'intérieur alors que Carlisle est médecin à l'hôpital de Forks. Il m'a d'ailleurs très souvent vu lorsque je vivais ici et même lors de mes séjours pendant les vacances chez mon père. Je suis sa patiente préférée comme il aime à le dire. Je les adore tout les deux. Pour moi c'est comme des seconds parents. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux au même titre que leurs trois enfants.

L'aîné des enfants Cullen s'appelle Emmett. Il a 25 ans et est propriétaire d'un garage avec sa petite amie Rosalie qui elle a 22 ans. Ils ont tout les deux la même passion pour les voitures. Leur affaire marche plutôt bien d'ailleurs. C'est un couple plutôt atypique. Lui ressemble à un ours vu comment il est baraqué. C'est un vrai tas de muscles qui mesure près de 2m. Bien qu'il peut faire peur quand on le voit pour la première fois, c'est un vrai nounours au cœur tendre! Cependant si vous faites du mal à quelqu'un qu'il aime il vaut mieux pour vous partir très loin parce que je n'aimerais pas être à votre place sinon. Il vous ratatinerait d'une seule main! Rosalie elle est tout le contraire, bien qu'un seul de ces regards peut vous faire avoir envie de retourner pleurnicher dans les jupes de votre mère! Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, elle est grande 1m75, des formes là où il faut. Pour faire court elle ressemble à un vrai mannequin. Toute femmes sur cette planète se sent ridicule à côté d'elle. Je sais ça sens le vécu! Mais je ne peux pas m'obliger de me sentir banale dés que je me retrouve dans la même pièce qu'elle. Mais bon c"est une personne vraiment gentille comme elle vous laisse rentrer dans son cœur.

Le deuxième de la fratrie c'est Edward, il a 22 ans. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est il y a quatre ans. En effet après le lycée il est parti à l'université de New-York pour faire des études de médecine comme son père. Carlisle était tellement fière quand il a su que son fils voulait faire le même métier que lui. Edward ne rentrait que quelques fois dans l'année voir sa famille mais cela ne coïncidait jamais au moment où j'étais à Forks. Cependant, la dernière fois que j'ai pu le voir il était déjà super canon! Il est grand environ 1m90, alors à côté je me sens très petite avec mes 1m65! Il a les cheveux de couleur bronze toujours en bataille comme si il venait de passer une nuit très mouvementé si vous voyez ce que je veux dire! J'ai toujours eu le béguin pour lui depuis que je suis petite. En même temps faut pas m'en vouloir mais il est tellement beau! Bon j'arrête je m'égare! je sais qu'il vient de finir ses études mais je ne sais pas si il compte revenir à Forks pour travailler avec son père ou bien rester à New-York.

Et pour finir la petite dernière Alice, ma meilleure amie. Elle a eu 18 ans le mois dernier, moi je l'ai aurais le 13 septembre soit samedi prochain. Quand je disais _petite_ toute à l'heure ce n'est pas pour rien, elle ne mesure qu'1m55! C'est pour cela qu'on l'a surnomme le petit lutin. Ce qu'elle n'apprécie que moyennement. Alice a les cheveux courts qui partent en pointe au bout. Pour moi c'est une Rosalie numéro deux mais en plus petite! D'ailleurs elle sort avec son frère, Jasper, depuis 4 ans. Jasper a 22 ans comme Edward, c'est même son meilleur ami. Malgré la différence d'âge ils se sont aimés au premier regard. Ah c'est beau l'amour! Non ne soyez pas mauvaise langue je ne suis pas jalouse! Du tout! Bon ok je le suis! Mais faut me comprendre je rêve de vivre ça moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais intéressé aucun garçon à Phoenix. Je passais complétement inaperçu dans mon ancien lycée, je me fondais dans la masse sans attirer l'attention sur moi. Mais bon, j'espère que cela va changer ici et avec l'aide d'Alice je trouverais peut-être la personne faite pour moi comme elle la trouvée en Jasper.

Je suis donc partie en direction de la maison Cullen, elle se trouve à la sortie de la ville. Il faut prendre un petit chemin de terre pour s'y rendre. Elle est complètement isolé dans la forêt. Une fois arrivé devant la maison, enfin plutôt de la villa, je reste toujours ébahie par la beauté de celle-ci. Elle est sur deux étages et elle présente sur une grande surface de grandes vitres pour laisser rentrer la lumière.

Je sors de ma voiture, j'aperçois la voiture d'Alice, une porsche jaune , ainsi que la voiture de Carlisle, une mercedes noir. Je marche en direction de la porte d'entrée et sonne. J'attends quelques secondes avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Carlisle. Je vois qu'il est surpris de voir ici, mais avant qu'il parle et révèle ma présence à Alice je lui intime de ne pas faire de bruit en mettant un doigt sur mes lèvres. Il s'avança donc en silence vers moi et me pris dans ses bras.

- Bonjour Carlisle! lui dis-je en chuchotant, contente de te voir. Comment vas tu?

- Bonjour Bella! Ça va, mais que fais tu ici? Quelque chose ne va pas? me demanda t-il inquiet.

- Non tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurais-je. Je vous expliquerais à tous toute à l'heure. Je voudrais faire la surprise à Alice, je ne lui ai pas dit que je venais.

- Tu te doutes qu'elle va être hystérique, me dit-il en rigolant.

- Je sais, c'est bête j'ai pas pris mes bouchons d'oreilles, je pense que je vais en avoir besoin pour l'affronter!

Carlisle rigola avec moi en s'imaginant la scène auxquelle on va avoir droit dans quelques minutes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je m'occuperais de toi après si tu as besoin de mes qualités de médecin.

- C'est gentil à toi. Bon allons y, faut que j'affronte le petit lutin.

Il me laissa donc entrer et j'allais dans le salon.

- Attends là, je vais appeler Alice pour qu'elle descende.

- D'accord.

Il alla donc dans le bas des escaliers et cria:

- Alice tu peux descendre s'il te plaît, il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends dans le salon!

- J'arrive papa! lui répondit-elle

Je l'entendis dévaler les marches, elle entra dans le salon et s'arrêta net dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne réagit pas toute suite. Mais quand elle réalisa que j'étais vraiment là elle me sauta dessus littéralement en me criant dans les oreilles! Aie je crois qu'elle m'a percé un tympan! C'est qu'il a de la voix le petit lutin!

- Bellaaaaa! me hurla t-elle.

Avec la force dont elle a fait preuve en me sautant dessus on se retrouva toutes les deux parterre! J'entendais Carlisle et Esmée rigoler derrière. Elle a du entendre Alice crier et être venu voir ce qui se passait. On finit par se relever. Elle me prit dans ses bras tout en sautant sur elle-même comme une puce. Une vraie pile électrique!

- Bonjour Alice! lui dis-je en rigolant de sa réaction.

- Bella mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Pourquoi tu m'a pas dis que tu venais? Tu es là pour combien temps? Oh mon dieu ce que je suis contente de te voir.

Elle me dit tout ça sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle! Elle me fais peur des fois!

- Doucement Alice! Je vais répondre à tes questions mais laisse moi dire bonjour à Esmée d'abord!

Elle alla donc s'installer sur un des deux canapés présents dans cette pièce pendant que je marchais en direction de sa mère. Elle me prit directement dans ses bras. Elle a toujours été très maternelle avec moi, ce que j'apprécie beaucoup d'ailleurs et elle le sait donc elle ne se gène pas pour le faire.

- Bonjour ma chérie! Comment vas tu?

- Bonjour Esmée! Je vais bien et toi?

- Je vais bien, me répondit-elle tout en m'embrassant sur le front. Je suis heureuse de te voir de retour.

- Oui bon tout le monde va bien, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions maintenant Bella, nous interrompit Alice impatiente. Elle faisait carrément des bonds sur le canapé. Si si je vous le jure!

Je la rejoins donc et me lance dans mon explication. Les parents s'étant également installés dans l'autre canapé.

- Pour commencer je suis contente de tous voir, leurs dis-je en souriant. Pour résumer, j'ai décidé de revenir vivre avec mon père pour que ma mère puisse accompagner Phil lors de ses déplacements. Et si je ne t'es pas dis que je venais c'était pour te faire la surprise.

- Tu veux dire que tu reste pour de bon à Forks! Que tu repartiras pas! Qu'on va aller au lycée ensemble!

- Oui tu as bien résumé les choses, je commence d'ailleurs le lycée dés lundi.

- Oh mon dieu, mais c'est géniale!

Elle me serra de nouveau dans ses petits bras. Mais c'est qu'elle a de la force la lilliputienne! Elle m'étouffe littéralement!

- Alice, je crois que tu étouffe Bella ma chérie, intervint Carlisle à ma rescousse.

Elle me lâcha donc désolé.

- Merci Carlisle! lui dis-je pour la taquiner.

- Mais de rien Bella! me dit-il en rigolant.

- C'est ça moqués vous de moi! nous dit-elle en boudant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Mais non mon petit lutin! lui dis-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras à mon tour. Elle retrouva toute suite le sourire.

- Pour te faire pardonner tu sais ce qui me ferais plaisir? me demanda t-elle innocemment.

- Non mais tu vas me le dire.

- Tu pourrais me chanter quelque chose au piano? Tu sais que j'adore t'écouter me supplia t-elle en faisant sa moue made in Alice. Elle sait que je ne lui résiste pas quand elle fait ça.

- Très bien, me résignais-je. Tu veux que je te chante quoi? Attends je sais, je parie que tu veux du Alicia Keys! En effet, elle est une grande fan de cette chanteuse.

- Tu me connaît trop bien Bella. Oui je voudrais que tu chante _Fallin_.

Je m'installais donc au piano, car oui ils ont aussi un piano car Edward en joue également. Je me mis ensuite à chanter la chanson qu'elle voulait. (_ndla: écoutez_ _la chanson en même temps_)

_I keep on fallin'_  
_ In and out of love_  
_ With you_  
_ Sometimes I love you_  
_ Sometimes you make me blue_  
_ Sometimes I feel good_  
_ At times I feel used_  
_ Lovin you darlin'_  
_ Makes me so confused_

Je continuais ainsi la chanson jusqu'à la fin et une fois finis je me retournais vers eux. Et là quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une nouvelle personne présente dans le salon avec les autres.

_Oh mon dieu_...

* * *

Mais qui est donc cette nouvelle personne...

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensés. J'ai pas mal de visites mais très peu de reviews! Seulement une pour le précédent chapitre alors qu'il y a eu plus de 200 visites! Cela ne m'encourage pas vraiment à continuer! Je ne demande pas un roman à chaque commentaire, juste que vous me dites si ça vous a plu.

Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai changé ma façon de présenter pour ce chapitre. Dites moi si vous préférés cela comme ça ou comme avant?

Bye


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà la suite de l'histoire avec le chapitre 4 que j'ai décidé de couper en deux partie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et en espérant qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes d'orthographes.

Je tiens à remercier Marie ( ta review m'a beaucoup touché), becem et diana pour leur commentaire.

Comme vous avez pu le voir le rated de ma fiction a changé. Je préfère viser plus haut que pas assez!

Les personnages appartiennent à Stehenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un retour attendu (1ère Partie)  
**

_Oh mon dieu… _

Edward était adossé à la chambranle de la porte du salon et avait son regard fixé sur moi. Je sentis que mes joues prenaient une teinte très rouge. Vraiment très rouge. Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait cuire un œuf dessus tellement cela me chauffait ! Je le fixais à mon tour, c'était comme si ont étaient dans une bulle tous les deux, plus rien n'existait autour de nous. Il portait un jean et un t-shirt noir qui moulait à la perfection son torse. Il a prit du muscle depuis la dernière fois, juste ce qu'il faut! Il était toujours aussi beau. En fait non, il est encore plus canon que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il y a quatre ans ! C'est pas humain d'être aussi beau, un vrai dieu grec ! Il a toujours ses cheveux en bataille comme s'il venait de s'envoyer en l'air. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de passer mes doigts dedans. Enfin, je n'ai pas que ça comme envie là toute suite mais je ne pense pas que lui sauter dessus soit très approprié en ce moment.

Et puis de toute façon cela m'étonnerais qu'il me voit de cette façon. Pour lui j'ai toujours été la meilleure amie de sa sœur et c'est tout. On s'entend bien, ont jouent du piano tous les deux ce qui nous rapprochent mais ont n'a jamais passés de temps ensembles rien que lui et moi. Peut-être que cela va changer dans l'avenir. Pendant toute ma réflexion il n'a pas cessé de me fixer. Son regard était au début sur mon visage puis il est descendu sur le reste de ma petite personne pour revenir à son point de départ. Cet examen a eu l'air de lui plaire puisqu'il me fit son fameux sourire en coin qu'il réserve d'habitude aux filles qui l'intéresse. Je le sais pour l'avoir vu faire à plusieurs reprises quand ils nous arrivaient de sortir tous ensemble avant qu'il ne parte à New-York. Il y a peut-être un espoir finalement !

Notre bulle éclata, quand les autres voyant que je ne réagissais pas à leurs remarques se retournèrent dans la direction où mes yeux étaient fixés et qu'ils virent à leur tour Edward dans l'entrée du salon.

- EDWARD! cria Alice. Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose! La même scène que toute à l'heure se déroula devant nos yeux sauf qu'il réussit à rester sur ses pieds quand elle lui sauta dessus. _Veinard..._

- Doucement petit lutin! lui répondit-il. Elle lui lança un regard noir pour le surnom ce qui le fit rire.

- Au moins toi tu ne t'es pas retrouvé sur les fesses! lança Carlisle en allant embrasser son fils.

- Merci Carlisle! Je crois que tu aurais pu éviter de remettre cela sur le tapis, lui dis-je en grimaçant.

Tout le monde rigola en voyant la tête que je faisais. Son père lui raconta donc mes retrouvailles avec sa sœur quelques instants plus tôt pendant que sa mère venait l'enlacer pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

Il s'approcha ensuite de moi. Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon désordonné et quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue il loupa même un battement. Oh mon dieu, Carlisle je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vos qualités de médecin pour me réanimer si cela continu! Je rougie comme une pivoine une fois de plus ce qui le fit sourire. Il est content de l'effet qu'il me fait en plus le bougre! Attends un peu que je retrouve mes esprits et tu va voir!

- Bonjour Bella, me dit-il de son doux ténor. Ah je fonds, pitié achevez-moi!

- Bon.. bonjour Edward. Et voilà que je bafouille maintenant! Reprends toi Bella! Sinon il va finir par te prendre pour une débile!

- Tu es toujours aussi talentueuse à ce que j'ai pu entendre, me complimenta t-il.

Bon on inspire, on expire et on répond.

- Merci Edward, lui répondis-je fière d'avoir pu aligner deux mots sans avoir bégayé.

Quand je me retournais vers les autres et que je vis le regard que me lançait Alice je sus que j'étais dans la merde. Oh que oui je l'étais! Elle n'a pas manqué une seule miette de notre échange et par conséquent de l'effet qu'avait son frère sur moi. Je pu lire sur ses lèvres " _il faut qu'on parle" _et je lui fis un signe de tête pour acquiescer. Elle me fit un sourire, satisfaite de ma réponse et se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

- Alors Edward, pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu ne devais pas revenir aujourd'hui!

- Et si ont allaient s'asseoir pour que je vous explique la raison de mon retour anticipé.

- Bien sûr mon chéri, répondit Esmée à son fils.

On alla donc tous s'installer dans le salon. Alice et moi sur un canapé, Esmée et Carlisle sur celui dans face et Edward sur le fauteuil devant nous tous. Il commença ensuite son explication.

- Comme tout le monde le sait, je n'avais pas encore décidé si j'allais rester sur New-York ou revenir ici après la fin de mes études. Il se trouve qu'on m'a proposé un poste intéressant et que j'ai accepté cette proposition.

- On t'a proposé quoi exactement comme poste, demanda Carlisle curieux.

- On m'a offert un poste dans le service de chirurgie d'un hôpital.

- Mais c'est fantastique Edward c'est ce que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir! s'exclama folle de joie Esmée pour son fils.

- Oui c'est super, je suis content, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un tel poste alors que je sors à peine des études mais ils ont été convaincus par mon dossier scolaire et le fait je sois le major de ma promotion à été un plus pour moi. Il me donne ma chance et je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux.

Alice posa la question dont tout le monde voulait connaître la réponse.

- Et où t'a ton proposé ce poste?

- Et bien il se trouve que ce poste est à Forks.

Et là je crois que je venais de perdre un deuxième tympan dans ma journée. En effet, Alice qui était assise à côter de moi venait de pousser un cri à rendre littéralement sourd quelqu'un. Esmée et Carlisle étaient eu aussi ravis que leur fils revienne vivre ici, Esmée en pleurait même de joie c'est pour dire.

Alice sautait sur le canapé en tapant des mains tellement elle était contente du retour de son frère. La pile électrique le retour! Il est où le bouton arrêt chez elle parce que là étant sur le même canapé, elle me fait également rebondir avec elle. Si elle continue je crois que je vais être malade!

- Alice si tu veux pas que je te vomisse dessus, arrête de me faire rebondir comme ça, lui fis-je remarquer.

Et là miracle elle se stoppa toute suite en faisant une grimace de dégoût. D'ailleurs tout le monde rigola en voyant sa tête.

- Merci pour mon estomac!

- C'est pas ma faute si je suis contente! Je me contrôle plus dans ces cas-là! En tout cas, la journée est pleine de surprise. Bella et toi qui reviennent vivre à Forks je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux!

Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas au courant de mon retour chez mon père. Je décidais de lui expliquer moi-même la situation.

- J'ai décidé de revenir vivre chez Charlie pour que ma mère puisse suivre Phil lors de ses déplacements pour le baseball, lui dis-je.

- Ok je comprends mieux.

- En tout cas personnes ne m'a dit que tu venait travailler à l'hôpital! Quel bande de petits cachottiers ceux là! s'exclama Carlisle.

- C'est normal, j'ai demandé à ce que personnes ne te le dise, je voulais faire la surprise à tout le monde, expliqua Edward.

- Et bien la surprise est réussie, dit Esmée. Je suis tellement contente que tu reviennes à la maison.

- En parlant de ça, je me suis demandé si vous seriez d'accord que j'emménage dans le cottage derrière la maison?

- Bien sûr, mais tu ne veux pas plutôt rester ici? demanda sa mère

- Non maman, tu sais j'ai pris l'habitude de vivre tout seul et d'être indépendant. Mais cela de m'empêchera pas de venir très souvent vous voir et puis je ne serais pas loin.

- Comme tu veux mon chéri, mais tu sais qu'il a besoin d'être rafraîchi. Tu aura quelques travaux à faire.

- Oui je m'en doutais, j'irais chercher de quoi faire de la peinture et d'autres petites choses demain.

Et là ce que je redoutais arriva.

- SHOPPING! cria Alice. On viendra tous avec toi comme ça on en profitera pour faire les boutiques. Ça va être trop bien! s'excita t-elle.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant sa réaction. En même temps fallait s'y attendre. Alice restera Alice on ne la changera pas!

Son frère à l'air aussi ravi que moi! D'ailleurs on s'échangea un regard complice en constatant qu'on avait la même réaction face au projet d'Alice.

- En attendant tu dormiras ici. Ta chambre est toujours prête de toute façon.

- Si tu veux bien de moi, dit-il à sa mère pour la taquiner.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Quelle mère serais-je si je laissais mon propre fils dehors, s'indigna t-elle

- Sur ceux, je vous laisse quelques instants, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche!

Rien que de l'imaginer sous la douche me fais me sentir toute chose! C'est moi ou il fait super chaud tout d'un coup! C'est fou je ne me reconnaît plus. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de réactions pour un garçon. Bien que j'ai toujours eu le béguin pour lui, je sens que les chose sont différentes aujourd'hui. Son regard n'est plus le même quand il me regarde. Je crois qu'il a vu que j'ai mûri, que je ne suis plus la petite adolescente que j'étais il y a quatre ans, mais que je suis devenue une jeune femme.

Je le vois se lever et partir en direction des escaliers avec sa valise. Arrivé à ces derniers il me jette un dernier regard en souriant. Puis il monta en direction de sa chambre.

Je reviens sur terre quand Alice me cri encore dessus! Décidément c'est pas la journée pour mes pauvres oreilles!

- Pas la peine de crier Alice, lui dis-je.

- Bah si, cela fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle et que tu ne me réponds pas!

- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensés. Tellement que je n'avais même pas remarqué que Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient plus dans la pièce.

- On se demande bien à qui tu pensais! me dit-elle d'une voix taquine

- Je vois pas du tout de qui tu parles! lui dis-je innocemment.

- Mais oui moque toi de moi! Alors mon frère hein?

- Quoi ton frère?

- Oh allez Bella! Crache le morceau tu veux, me dit-elle exaspéré.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise! Qu'il me fait un effet fou et que depuis que je l'ai vu toute à l'heure je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de lui sauter dessus! C'est ça que tu voulais entendre?lui débitais-je rouge comme une écrevisse.

- Oui à peu près.

Elle se fout de moi en plus.

- On parle de ton frère comme même! Cela te gêne pas?

- Non et puis ça fait longtemps que j'ai remarqué qu'il te plaisait tu sais! Je ne suis pas aveugle, me lança t-elle.

- Quoi! m'écriais-je. Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parlé plus tôt?

- Parce que ce n'était pas le moment pour vous deux.

- Comment ça, demandais-je perplexe.

- Vous n'étiez pas prêts tous les deux. Toi tu n'étais pas assez mûr pour cela, tu doutais trop et tu n'avais pas assez confiance en toi bien qu'aujourd'hui tu es encore des efforts à faire de ce côté là tu as bien changé, tu es devenue une femme. Quant à Edward il n'était pas prêt à avoir une relation sérieuse, à l'époque il préférait s'amuser. Maintenant les choses sont différentes, il a finit ses études, il a un boulot. Il va vouloir d'une vraie relation avec quelqu'un, se poser. Et vu comment il t'a dévoré des yeux je crois qu'il a jeté son dévolu sur toi, me dit-elle en rigolant.

- Tu crois, lui demandais-je timidement. Tu ne me dit pas ça pour me faire plaisir? J'ai pas envie d'espérer pour rien Alice!

- Crois moi Bella, je connais mon frère comme si je l'avais fais moi-même! Il craque vraiment pour toi, à chaque fois qu'il te regarde il a les yeux qui brillent! Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux! Je suis trop contente tu vas devenir ma belle-sœur tu te rends compte! Ça va être géniale!

- Hola du calme Alice! Ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs! On n'est même pas encore ensemble!

- Moui mais bon ne mettez pas trop de temps à vous décider non plus! Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que vous avez envie de vous sauter dessus alors imagine quand Emmett sera là! rigola t-elle.

- Oh non! gémis-je. Il va pas nous lâcher, déjà qu'il est lourd en temps normal avec ses blagues graveleuses mais là ça va être pire! _Pitié, achevez-moi maintenant!_

Tiens quand on parle du loup, on l'entend qui arrive dans la hall d'entrée. En même temps il est pas du tout discret le nounours! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il on tous à crier dans cette famille!

- Nom de Dieu, à qui est cette merveille devant la maison! cria t-il.

Parlerait-il de ma petite volvo par hasard. J'étais sûre qu'elle lui plairait! Alice me fit signe de ne pas bouger et alla rejoindre son frère dans le couloir.

- Coucou Emmett, coucou Rosalie!

Et bien il ne manque plus que Jasper et on sera tous réunis!

- Bonjour minipouce! Alors tu vas me dire à qui est cette voiture! demanda t-il impatient.

- Emmett souffla Rosalie exaspéré.

- Mais rosie, c'est comme même une volvo c70, c'est une petite merveille cette bagnole!

J'imaginais bien Rosalie levé les yeux au ciel à ce moment précis.

- Ah tu parles de cette voiture là, demanda Alice innocemment.

- Bah oui de quelle autre voiture veux tu que je parle, je connaît toutes les autres qui sont là à part celle-ci!

- Tu auras ta réponse en allant dans le salon, lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Je me levais donc du canapé pour les accueillir. Quand Emmett me vit dans la pièce, il se précipita toute de suite vers moi._ Et c'est reparti pour un tour!_

- Ma miss catastrophe! hurla t-il en me soulevant de terre de ses gros bras.

- Bonjour Emmett! lui répondis-je une fois qu'il m'a reposé au sol. Et ne te moque pas de ma maladresse, ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai un défaut de fabrication! Je ne peut pas être parfaite! lui dis-je en rigolant.

Je me tournais ensuite vers les deux filles qui étaient en train de se marrer devant notre échange à Emmett et moi. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers Rosalie pour la saluer.

- Bonjour Rosalie!

- Bonjour Bella! Comment vas-tu?

- Je vais bien, je suis contente de tous vous voir. Et toi, tu arrives encore à supporter Emmett, lui demandais-je de façon sérieuse.

- Oui comme tu peux le voir, mais bon je commence à avoir l'habitude tu sais, me répondit-elle sur un ton blasé. Nous rigolâmes ensemble avec Alice et notre hilarité s'accentua lorsqu'on vit la tête qu'il faisait.

Edward choisit ce moment pour nous rejoindre.

- Y a de l'ambiance ici à ce que je vois!

* * *

Voilà pour cette première partie! Vous retrouverez la suite de cette folle journée dans le prochain chapitre!

Pensez à me laisser un petit commentaire cela me fera plaisir et me motivera à poster plus rapidement la suite!

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je tiens à remercier Lexie et Diana pour leur review!

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un retour attendu (2****ème**** Partie)**

Edward choisit ce moment pour nous rejoindre.

- Y a de l'ambiance ici à ce que je vois!

- Eddie, mon petit frère! s'exclama t-il en allant enlacer son frère. Mais attention, on parle d'Emmett toute de même donc l'accolade doit se faire de façon musclé et vue la grimace d'Edward je ne dois pas me tromper. Le pauvre je le plains! Mais bon faudrait pas me le casser comme même! Je tiens à le garder en un seul morceau!

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! grogna Edward une fois que son frère l'ai relâché.

- Quoi, Eddie ou petit frère? lui demanda t-il en se foutant de lui faut le dire!

- A ton avis!

- Bon très bien je t'appellerais plus petit frère, _Eddie! _

Edward leva les yeux au ciel exaspérer par son grand frère. En même temps, il reste fidèle à lui même, un gosse de 5 ans dans le corps d'un ours de 25 ans! La pauvre Rosalie, elle a vraiment du courage! Je ne sais pas comment elle fait! Ont rigolaient toutes les trois de la joute verbale entre les deux frères, faut dire que c'est très divertissant!

Il alla ensuite saluer Rosalie.

- Bonjour Rosalie.

- Salut Edward.

- Qu'est- ce que tu fais là?lui demanda Emmett. Pas que je ne suis pas content de te voir, au contraire tu vas pouvoir remonter un peu le taux de testostérone de cette pièce je commençais à me sentir seul avec toutes ces filles. C'est qu'elles sont pas gentilles avec moi!

- Mon pauvre Emmett!

- T'a raison de me plaindre, elles se sont toutes liguées contre moi! se lamenta t-il.

- Bah alors _Emmy_, t'es pas capable de te défendre contre trois filles, un gros nounours comme toi! lui dis-je en rigolant. J'avais sortis ce surnom pour venger Edward mais je le regrettais aussitôt.

- Bella... me menaça t-il.

- Oui, couinais-je de façon pathétique faut le dire.

- Cours avant que je ne t'attrape!

Oh oh pas bon pour moi tout ça! Je me mis alors à courir alors qu'Emmett essayait de m'attraper.

- Arrête Emmett! lui dis-je à bout de souffle une fois arrivé derrière un des canapé. Je vais tomber, tu me connais avec ma maladresse! Tu voudrais pas que je me fasse mal toute même! J'essayais de l'attendrir parce que je sais ce qui m'attendais une fois qu'il m'aurait attrapé. Des chatouilles et je déteste les chatouilles! Et cela arrivera sans aucun doute! J'entendais les autres qui étaient en train de se marrer derrière nous. Bande de lâcheur, pas un pour venir m'aider! Je retiens moi je vous le dis!

- Fallait pas commencer ma petite bella! chantonna t-il.

Je recommençais donc à courir et j'allais me cacher dans le dos d'Edward. Après tout c'était de sa faute à lui si j'étais dans cette situation! C'est en voulant le venger que j'avais sorti ce surnom ridicule pour son frère.

- Edward aide moi! le suppliais-je.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça? me demanda t-il de façon espiègle.

Il veut jouer à ça et bien il va voir de quoi je suis capable le coco! Je me m'étais sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver au niveau de son oreille, je m'agrippais pour cela à son t-shirt, et lui dis de façon à ce que lui seul entende.

- Tout d'abord, c'est de _ta_ faute tout ça, si je n'avais pas voulu te venger je n'en serais pas là. Et puis si tu m'aide je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, lui susurrais-je, d'une façon que j'espérais sexy. Je le vis avoir du mal à déglutir face à la deuxième partie de ma phrase. Bon j'ai pas du trop mal me débrouiller en fin de compte vu sa réaction!

- Bon Edward bouge de là faut que punisse la petite! dit Emmett tout en frottant ses mains avec un air sadique sur le visage.

Je me serrais encore plus contre le dos d'Edward, il finit même par mettre ses mains sur les miennes pour me rassurer. Ce qui n'échappa à personnes d'ailleurs.

- Non Emmett, faudra me passer sur le corps avant, lança t-il de façon théâtrale. _Mon héros!_ Oups je m'égare!

- Pas de problème! dit-il. Il s'apprêtait donc à pousser Edward de devant moi quand Esmée et Carlisle ont décidés de revenir dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda t-elle.

- Et bien comme d'habitude Emmett fait des siennes! Quand Edward est arrivé, il l'a appelé Eddie et Bella pour le venger l'a surnommé Emmy, ce qui est soit dit en passant bien trouvé, me dit Alice en rigolant.

Oui je sais je me suis surpassée cette fois ci!

- Comme vous l'imaginés il a décidé de punir Bella de cet affront et c'est donc mit a lui courir après et elle c'est réfugiée derrière Edward, finit-elle d'expliquer à ses parents qui eux nous souriaient attendrie à la façon dont je m'accrochais à leur fils. Bon je crois que j'ai la bénédiction des parents!

- Sacré Emmett, tu ne changeras jamais, dit Carlisle en souriant à son fils.

- Bon finit de jouer les enfants, le goûter est servit dans la cuisine! annonça t-elle à tout le monde.

Les yeux d'Emmett s'illuminèrent au mot "goûter". Ah Emmett et la bouffe une grande histoire d'amour, un vrai estomac sur pattes celui-là!

- Merci mon dieu! soufflais-je tout en me détachant d'Edward.

- Mais de rien Bella, mais Edward suffira, me répond t-il en me faisant son sourire en coin.

Je lui donnais une tape sur le bras tout en rigolant.

- Ça va les chevilles, pas trop gonflées! lui lançais-je en le taquinant.

- Non ça va, merci de t'en inquiéter, me dit-il.

Nous rigolâmes encore quelques instants et je me dirigeais en direction d'Esmée. Quand je vis le petit sourire d'Emmett je su qu'il allait tenter quelque chose et j'étais trop loin d'Edward donc je me précipitais dans les bras de ma deuxième maman. Quand elle vit qu'il venait vers nous elle lui fit un regard noir.

- Emmett si tu continu d'avancer tu seras privé de goûter, le menaça t-elle.

- Mais maman... se lamenta t-il.

- Emmett...! lui dit-elle en lui faisant les gros yeux.

Il partit donc bouder dans les bras de Rosalie qui l'accueillit en rigolant.

- Rose personne ne m'aime, ce plaignit t-il.

- Mon pauvre petit chéri, dit-elle en faisant semblant de le plaindre. Allez viens je vais te donner ton goûter!

Tout le monde rigolait face à cet échange. On aurait dit un petit garçon avec sa mère. C'était trop drôle!

- Merci Esmée, lui dis-je une fois qu'Emmett et Rosalie furent passés à côter de nous.

- De rien ma puce! me répondit-elle.

Nous partîmes donc tous en direction de la cuisine. Celle-ci est d'ailleurs un vrai paradis pour ceux qui aime faire la cuisine, toute équipée, de grands espaces de travailles... Le rêve quoi! On s'installa tous autour du bar sur des tabourets. Edward vint s'asseoir à côter de moi, nos genoux se touchaient presque. Quand nos yeux se croisèrent il me fit un petit sourire que je lui rendis timidement.

Esmée avait fait des cookies, et ils étaient juste délicieux!

- Bon avec tout ça tu ne nous a toujours pas dit ce qui t'amenais à Forks frérot? demanda Emmett à Edward.

- On m'a proposé un poste à l'hôpital de Forks, et comme j'ai accepté me voilà! lui répondit-il

- C'est cool ça, tu reviens habiter à la maison alors!

- Pour l'instant oui, mais je compte réaménager le petit cottage qui est derrière la maison.

- D'ailleurs demain c'est shopping pour tout le monde! s'excita Alice.

Emmett blêmit à cette annonce. Faut dire qu'il n'aime pas le shopping mais qu'en plus Alice soit là c'est l'enfer pour lui. Nous rigolâmes tous de sa tête.

- C'est ça moqués vous de moi! dit-il en faisant la moue. Et toi Bella comment ça se fait que tu sois là également?

- Je reviens vivre avec mon père pour que ma mère puisse partir avec Phil lors de ses déplacements, lui expliquais-je.

- En tout cas je kiffe trop ta voiture! s'exclama t-il.

- J'ai cru comprendre en effet!

- Tu me laisseras la conduire, me supplia t-il.

- Je sais pas, faut dire que tu n'a pas été très gentil avec moi toute à l'heure, lui fis-je remarquer en le faisant mariner un peu. Bah quoi c'est vrai il le mérite!

- C'est vrai que c'est une belle voiture, me dit Edward.

- C'est un cadeau de Phil, il me l'a offerte quand j'ai obtenu mon permis.

- Tu me laisseras la conduire? me demanda t-il.

- Oui si tu veux, lui répondis-je.

- Merci Bella, me remercia t-il tout en narguant Emmett.

- Alors à lui tu lui dis oui mais pas à moi! s'offusqua t-il.

- Edward ne m'a rien fait!

- Ouais c'est ça, dit plutôt que t'es sous le charme de mon frère et que tu peux rien lui refuser! Si tu crois que j'ai pas vu vos petites messes basses de toute à l'heure! Dit -il content de lui.

Je rougie face à sa répartit. Tout le monde rigola de ma réaction même Edward. Je lui donnait d'ailleurs un coup de pied dans le tibia pour me venger.

- Aie, Bella pourquoi ta fait ça? Me demanda t-il tout en se massant la zone endolorie.

- Oups désolé, sa m'arrive d'avoir des spasmes musculaire de temps en temps! lui dis-je innocemment.

- C'est ça, dit-il entre ses dents.

Voyant qu'Emmett allait encore sortir quelque chose je lui lançais mes clés de voiture pour le faire taire. Ce qui marcha d'ailleurs, ses yeux s'illuminèrent directement quand il vit ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il sauta de son tabouret et se précipita sur moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner dans les airs.

- Merci, merci, merci...

- A une seule condition Emmett!

- Tout ce que tu voudras!

Je m'approchait donc de son oreille et lui chuchotais ma condition.

- Je te laisses conduire ma voiture si tu arrêtes tes allusions sur moi et ton frère, lui dis-je contente de moi. Il était tomber dans mon piège les deux pieds dedans!

- Tu es diabolique Bella!

- Je sais! Alors ta réponse Emmett.

- Bon d'accord, j'accepte dit-il résigné. Il partit au quart de tour vers l'extérieur. Ah les hommes et les voitures cela ne changera jamais!

Je le laissais donc partir essayer ma voiture et je retournais m'asseoir avec les autres.

- On peut savoir ce que tu lui a demandé en échange? me demanda Edward.

- Ah ça c'est un secret! lui dis-je.

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais rien me refuser? me dit-il d'un ton taquin.

- Faut pas croire tout ce que dit Emmett!lui répliquais-je.

Tout le monde rigola face à ma réplique.

- Bella tu restes dîner avec nous ce soir? me demanda Esmée.

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais Charlie doit rentrer pour 20 heure à la maison ce soir et il faut que je prépare le repas.

- Mais Charlie est également invité voyons! On va pas le laisser tout seul le pauvre!

- Je vais l'appeler toute de suite d'ailleurs, nous dit Carlisle en sortant de la cuisine en direction du salon.

- Bon si mon père est d'accord se sera avec plaisir Esmée, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Oh mais il le sera Bella, me lança Alice. Charlie ne résiste pas à un bon repas de maman!

- C'est vrai, rigola Esmée.

Carlisle revient quelques instants plus tard en confirmant les dires d'Alice. Il viendrait directement après la fin de son service à la villa Cullen.

- Et Jasper, il vient ce soir Alice? demanda sa mère.

- Oui, je lui ai envoyé un message toute à l'heure pour lui dire qu'Edward et Bella étaient à la maison. Il doit venir après son dernier patient.

En effet Jasper était depuis peu devenu psychologue. Il a toujours su déchiffrer les émotions des gens rien qu'en les observant. Il travaillait également à l'hôpital de Forks.

- Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner, nous dit-elle.

- Tu veux un coup de main Esmée, lui proposais-je.

- Merci Bella mais ça va aller et puis Edward est là il va m'aider, hein mon chéri!

- Bien sûr maman, lui répondit-il.

Un homme en cuisine! On voit pas cela souvent. Je crois que j'ai encore pleins de choses à découvrir sur notre cher Edward!

- Bon Rosalie, Bella, vous venez on va dans ma chambre se préparer! nous dit Alice toute excité.

Oh non, elles vont encore vouloir jouer à poupée Bella! Je gémis et regardais Edward qui était toujours à côter de moi en le suppliant des yeux de faire quelque chose pour me sortir de là. Mais il me lança un regard désolé et me chuchota discrètement:

- Désolé ma belle, mais là je ne peux rien faire contre elles!

- Dommage on aurait pu discuter tous les deux! lui dis-je pour qu'il tente comme même quelque chose.

- Ce ne sera que partie remise Bella, ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il en souriant.

Bon j'aurais tout essayé! Va falloir que je supporte les deux harpies de la mode!

Je soufflais résigné et me dirigeais vers les filles qui m'attendaient impatientes à la porte de la cuisine et nous montâmes toutes les trois en direction de la chambre d'Alice. Sa chambre était à son image colorés et lumineuse dans des couleur vives. Elle avait sa propre salle de bains et son dressing qui était aussi grand que ma chambre chez mon père!

Dés que la porte fut fermée les filles se jetèrent sur moi!

- Alors, alors, raconte nous ce que vous vous êtes dis tous les deux, me pria Alice surexcité.

Je regardais Rosalie, Alice comprit et ajouta:

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle est au courant, me lança t-elle.

- D'accord, c'est si flagrant que cela? lui demandais-je dépité.

- Oui, rigola Rosalie. Edward passe son temps à te dévorer des yeux! En même temps tu as vachement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il t'a vu. Et toi tu es en complète admiration devant lui et tu as tendance à rougir dés qu'il te parle.

_Bon apparemment oui!_

Et comme par hasard je me mis à rougir comme une tomate. Foutu rougeurs! Les filles se mirent à rigoler et je mis mes mains devant mon visage pour cacher mes joues.

- C'est pas drôle les filles, me lamentais-je.

- Bon va falloir qu'on s'occupe de toi maintenant! s'exclama Alice tout en sautillant sur place.

Merde, fais chier, j'ai pensé un instant pouvoir y échapper! Raté!

- Pourquoi faire Alice?

- Mais pour en faire baver à mon cher frère voyons! me dit-elle comme une évidence. Vu comme ça je vais peut-être me laissé faire finalement. Bah quoi j'ai pas oublié ma petite vengeance moi!

- D'accord Alice, mais rien de trop extravaguant surtout! Je veux bien le faire baver comme tu dis mais je ne veux pas ressembler à une trainée non plus!

- T'inquiète pas Bella, ont gèrent!

Bien qu'un peu perplexe j'ai confiance en elles alors je m'installais sur une chaise. Pendant qu'elles partirent à la recherche de la tenue parfaite pour moi je leurs racontait tous les échanges qu'ont avaient eu avec Edward. Les filles étaient d'ailleurs très fière de ce que je lui avait dis pour qu'il empêche Emmett de m'attraper.

Au bout de quelques minutes elles ressortirent du dressing avec une petite robe noir sobre avec un léger décolleté. Une tenue comme je l'avais demandé élégante et légèrement sexy.

- Bien joué les filles, elle est superbe!

- J'en connaît un qui va pas s'en remettre quand il va te voir porter ça! rigola Rosalie.

J'allais donc dans la salle de bain pour me vêtir. Je devais enlever mon soutien à gorge pour porter cette robe comme elle était à fine bretelles cela sera mieux sans. Après l'avoir mise je sortie retrouver les filles qui m'attendais tout en discutant. Et quand elles me virent, elles restèrent bouche bée avec les yeux grands ouverts. Bon cela devient gênant là!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a! Elle me va si mal que ça! leur dis-je en ne les voyant toujours pas réagir.

- Tu rigoles t'es une vraie bombe là dedans! me dit Rosalie, la première à avoir reprit ses esprits.

- Oh mon dieu Bella tu es magnifique dans cette robe, on dirait qu'elle a été faite pour toi! me lança Alice.

C'est vrai qu'elle épousait parfaitement mes formes. Elle m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et le décolleté laissait voir le début de ma poitrine.

- J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la réaction d'Edward, mon frère va vraiment avoir du mal à s'en remettre! rigola t-elle.

- Bon maintenant la coiffure! s'exclama Rosalie. Alice tu t'occupes du maquillage?

- Bien sûr rose.

Je m'installais donc devant la coiffeuse d'Alice et les filles s'occupèrent de moi. Rose refit mes boucles avec un fer à friser. Alice quant à elle me fit un regard charbonneux. Elle me mit un peu de gloss sur les lèvres et j'étais enfin prête. J'allais ensuite regarder le résultat face au grand miroir d'Alice et je restais choquée devant l'image qu'il me renvoyait. Je me trouvais belle, et j'espérais qu'Edward me trouverais également jolie.

Les filles me regardaient avec fierté. Je leur fit un sourire et elles vinrent me prendre dans leurs bras.

- Merci les filles, vous avez fait du super boulot!

- Pas de quoi, mais on n'a fait que t'embellir tu es déjà très jolie d'avance, répliqua Alice tandis que Rosalie hocha de la tête en accord avec elle.

Nous décidâmes ensuite de descendre en bas après avoir vu l'heure. Il était en effet déjà 19h30, mon père n'allait pas tarder à arriver à la villa. Les filles descendirent en premières pour selon elles être au première loge pour voir la réaction d'Edward.

Je suivis donc les filles et quand j'arrivais à la porte du salon je levais les yeux. J'accrochais toute suite les magnifiques yeux vert d'Edward. Comme si les miens étaient aimantés aux siens. Il me fixait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Je souris face à sa réaction, Emmett qui était à côter de lui mit un doigt sous son menton pour lui refermer la bouche et ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelque chose ce qui rompit la connexion qu'il y avait entres nous.

- Ferme la bouche frérot ou tu vas avaler des mouches! lui dit-il hilare.

Sa boutade s'en suivit d'une claque qu'il reçut derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie. Je lui fis un sourire pour la remercier et elle me répondit par un clin d'œil complice. Je vis que Jasper était arrivé alors je suis allée le saluer.

- Bonsoir Jasper, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras. Comment vas-tu?

- Bonsoir Bella, me répondit-il en m'embrassant sur le front d'une façon fraternelle. Ça va bien et toi?

- Je vais bien, je suis contente de tous vous retrouver. Vous m'avez manqués!

- Tu nous a manqué aussi petite Bella! Tu es très en beauté ce soir.

- Merci Jasper.

Tout le monde était là, il ne manquait plus que mon père. On s'installa tous sur les canapés et on expliqua à Jasper le pourquoi de notre retour à Forks à Edward et moi.

- En tout cas Bella ta voiture c'est une vraie tuerie! s'exclama Emmett. Tout le monde rigola de sa réplique.

- Contente que cela t'es plus Emmett!

Quelques instants après on sonna à la porte. Esmée se leva alors pour aller ouvrir. Elle revient ensuite accompagné de Charlie. J'allais le prendre dans mes bras pour le saluer ne l'ayant pas vu depuis hier soir.

- Coucou mon petit papa! Comment a été ta journée? lui demandais-je.

- Coucou ma chérie! La journée a été plutôt calme comme d'habitude. Et toi je vois que les filles ont encore joués à la poupée avec toi! me dit-il en rigolant. En tout cas tu es magnifique.

- Merci papa. Je lui fit un bisou pour le remercier et mon père alla ensuite dire bonsoir à tout le monde et il fut étonné de voir qu'Edward était également présent. On lui expliqua donc la raison et il fut très content pour lui. On passa ensuite à table et je me retrouvais devant Edward. Alice était à côter de moi, en face d'elle se trouvait Jasper. A côter d'Alice, il y avait Rosalie, suivit d'Esmée, Carlisle au bout de la table, mon père à côter et après Emmett.

Le repas se passa super bien, ce qu'Esmée avait préparé était juste délicieux comme d'habitude. Heureusement qu'Emmett n'était pas en face de moi parce que je crois qu'il m'aurait coupé l'appétit! Mais comment il fait pour avaler autant de nourriture en même temps!

Quand le dessert arriva j'en eu toute suite l'eau à la bouche. Esmée avait fait de la mousse au chocolat. Hum j'adore le chocolat! Quand tout le monde fut servis je plongeais ma cuillère dedans et je la portais à ma bouche. Je gémis de plaisir dés que le chocolat fut dans ma bouche. Un vrai délice! Je levais les yeux vers les autres et je vis qu'Edward me fixait. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris d'un coup et il me fixait comme si il allait me sauter dessus. Comme un prédateur face à sa proie. Il fait chaud tout d'un coup ou c'est seulement moi qui m'embrase face à son regard. Je reçu un coup de coude de la part d'Alice, je tournais ma tête dans sa direction. Elle me fit signe de me pencher vers elle, ce que je fis.

- Je crois que mon frère s'imaginait autre chose quand tu a gémis avec ta cuillère dans la bouche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! gloussa t-elle.

Quand je compris à quoi elle faisait allusion je sentis mes joues chauffer. Je regardais Edward, il avait retrouver un semblant de calme et mangeait son dessert tout en me jetant des regards de temps à autre. Je décidais de m'amuser avec lui. Alors je continuais de manger ma mousse au chocolat en gémissant de temps en temps et en léchant ma cuillère de façon très sexy en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Je le vit s'agiter sur sa chaise et je souris face à sa réaction contente de l'effet que je lui faisais. Je l'avais bien dis que je me vengerais! Il me soufflait un "_ sadique" _ du bout des lèvres. Je lui souris innocemment en retour.

Une fois le repas terminé tout le monde complimenta Esmée. On partis tous s'installer au salon et je me retrouvais à côter d'Edward. Il se pencha vers moi et me souffla:

- Je me me vengerais tu le sais ça? me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

- Je n'ai fait que te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, lui répliquais-je.

- Ok un partout alors. En tout cas Jasper avait raison toute à l'heure tu es très belle ce soir.

- Merci, lui dis-je en rougissant.

- Vous nous le dîtes si on vous dérange surtout! s'exclama Emmett comme vous vous en douté. Il reçut d'ailleurs une autre claque derrière la tête de la part de sa chérie.

- Mais arrête rose tu me fais mal! se lamenta t-il tout en se massant la tête.

- Tu n'a qu'à arrêter de faire l'idiot, lui répliqua t-elle.

- Et si tu nous jouait quelque chose Bella? me demanda Esmée pour clore le sujet. Edward pourra également jouer après toi. Qu'est ce que vous en dîtes?

On acquiesça tous les deux et j'allais m'installer au piano pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Cela ne me pose pas de problème parce que j'adore chanter et jouer du piano. Je pourrais passer mes journées à ça!

- Vous avez une préférence? leur demandais-je.

- Non chante ce que tu veux ma chérie, me dit Esmée.

- Ok alors je vais chanter une chanson que j'adore jouer. Je pense que vous la reconnaîtrez facilement! _( écouté la chanson en même temps)_

Je commençais donc à jouer la chanson d'Adèle Someone like you:

**I heard that your settled down.**  
_J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais installé_  
**That you found a girl and your married now.**  
_Que tu avais trouvé une fille et que tu étais marié maintenant_  
**I heard that your dreams came true.**  
_J'ai entendu dire que tes rêves sont devenus réalité_  
**Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**  
_Je suppose qu'elle t'a donné des choses que moi je ne t'ai pas donné_

**Old friend, why are you so shy ?**  
_Vieil ami, pourquoi es tu si timide ?_  
**It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.**  
_Ce n'est pas comme toi à retenir, ou cacher du mensonge_

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**  
_Je déteste réapparaitre soudainement sans être invitée_  
**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**  
_Mais je ne pouvais pas rester éloignée, je ne pouvais pas vaincre ça_  
**I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,**  
_J'ai espéré que que tu verrais mon visage, et que tu te souviendrai_s  
**That for me, it isn't over.**  
_Que pour moi ce n'est pas fini_

**Refrain:**

**Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.**  
_Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai quelqu'un comme toi_  
**I wish nothing but the best for you too.**  
_Je ne souhaite rien que le meilleur pour toi aussi_  
**Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said :**  
_ Ne m'oublies pas, je t'en prie, je me souviens tu as dis :_  
**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**  
_ " Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois blesse "_  
**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.**  
_ Parfois l'amour dure, mais parfois blesse, ouais_

**You'd know how the time flies.**  
_Tu savais comme le temps passe_  
**Only yesterday was the time of our lives.**  
_Hier était le temps de nos vies_  
**We were born and raised in a summery haze.**  
_Nous étions nés et élevés dans une brume d'été_  
**Bound by the surprise of our glory days.**  
_Liés par la surprise de nos jours de gloire._

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,**  
_Je déteste réapparaitre soudainement sans être invitée_  
**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**  
_Mais je ne pouvais pas restée éloignée, je ne pouvais pas vaincre ça_  
**I hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded,**  
_J'ai espéré que que tu verrai mon visage, et que tu te souviendrai_  
**That for me, it isn't over.**  
_Que pour moi ce n'est pas fini_

**Refrain**

**Nothing compares, no worries or cares.**  
_Rien de comparable, pas d'inquiétudes ou de soucis_  
**Regret's and mistakes they're memories made.**  
_Les regrets et les erreurs sont les souvenirs crées_  
**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste ?**  
_Qui aurait pu savoir à quel point ils auraient un gout amer ?_

**Refrain x2**

Une fois que la chanson fut terminée tout le monde m'applaudis et me complimenta. Je retournais donc sur le canapé au côter d'Edward.

- Tu es vraiment talentueuse! me dit-il.

- Merci, à ton tour maintenant! Fait moi voir de quoi tu es capable! lui lançais-je pour le taquiner car je savais déjà qu'il jouait très bien.

- Passer après toi ne vas pas être du gâteau tu as subjugué tout le monde!

- T'inquiète pas mon grand il nous reste encore des compliments à donner pour toi! le rassura son père.

- Merci papa, tu me rassures! lui répondit-il en rigolant.

Il alla ensuite se mettre au piano et commença à jouer une mélodie que je reconnu immédiatement. Il jouait " River Flows In You" de Yiruma. J'aime beaucoup ce compositeur, il a composé de très belles musiques. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de passer après moi car il reçut également de nombreux compliments de la part de tout le monde.

- Vous jouez vraiment bien tous les deux! s'exclama Alice. Vous devriez essayer de faire un duo un de ces jours, vous seriez magnifique ensemble.

- Si Bella est d'accord, on pourra faire cela la prochaine fois, répondit-il.

- Cela ne me pose pas de problème, au contraire ça serait sympas à faire, lui dis-je en souriant.

Après cela mon père et moi, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez nous. Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde. Alice me rappela que nous allions faire du shopping demain et qu'elle m'attendait à 9 heures tapantes à la villa! Comme si je pouvais oublier avec elle!

Quand se fut le tour d'Edward, il me prit dans ses bras et me fit un bisou sur l'épaule. J'en eu d'ailleurs des frissons!

- A demain Bella! me dit-il avec sa voix de velour.

- A demain Edward, lui répondis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue bien que mes lèvres auraient bien déviées sur les siennes! On se calme Bella! Chaque chose en son temps! Cela ne sert à rien de précipiter les choses!

Je suivis donc Charlie jusqu'à ma voiture. Je rabattit le toit de celle-ci car les nuits sont fraîches à Forks!

- A toute de suite me dit mon père en entrant dans sa voiture de patrouille. Et soit prudente sur la route!

- Comme d'habitude, lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Il partit donc en premier étant donner qu'il était garé derrière moi. Je le suivis après avoir fait un dernier signe à tout le monde. Edward quant à lui était adossé à une magnifique volvo c30 de couleur argent, probablement la sienne. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur il s'approcha de ma vitre ouverte donc je m'arrêtais.

- Bella, demain si on a l'occasion, cela serait bien que l'on discute tous les deux, me dit-il en faisant un sourire éblouissant.

- Je le pense aussi, lui répondis-je. En effet, je pense que cela vaut mieux que l'ont mettent les choses à plat, même si ce qu'il veut me dire n'est pas ce que j'espère entendre. Au moins je serais fixée!

Il recula ensuite de ma portière en me souhaitant une bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi!

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas elle le sera! me dit-il avec un regard de braise. Mr Cullen compte t-il faire des rêves peu catholiques! Mes joues s'enflammèrent en m'imaginant cela. Je revînt à la réalité quand je sentis le pouce d'Edward me caresser la joue.

- Décidément, j'adore ces rougeurs, me taquina t-il. Je te trouve encore plus belle comme ça!

Je rougie encore plus quand il me dit cela.

- Merci, mais je m'en passerai bien moi, lui répondis-je en faisant la moue.

Il rigola, puis me laissa partir. Je m'avançais donc en direction de la maison après lui avoir fait un dernier signe de la main auquel il me répondit.

Une fois rentré, mon père m'attendait dans le salon. J'allais lui dire bonne nuit en l'enlaçant.

- Bonne nuit papa!

- Bonne nuit ma chérie! Demain comme tu vas faire du shopping avec tout le monde, je vais aller à la pêche avec Billy.

Billy est le meilleur ami de mon père. Il a un fils qui s'appelle Jacob qui est d'ailleurs un très bon ami à moi.

- Ok, tu les salueras pour moi et tu diras à Jacob que je passerai le voir dans la semaine.

- D'accord, je leurs dirais.

Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre et me mis en tenu pour dormir. J'étais crevée après cette journée riche en émotions. Celle qui m'attends demain risque d'être pareille. J'envoyais vite fait un e-mail à ma mère pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Et je finis par me coucher pour sombrer en quelques minutes dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce 5ème chapitre! Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensés!

A très vite pour la suite!

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà le chapitre suivant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je sais que sûrement beaucoup d'entre vous attendent la fameuse discussion entre Edward et Bella mais il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour cela.

J'ai décidé de faire un point de vu d'Edward qui va retracer les deux chapitres précédents mais vous allez également en savoir plus sur ce qu'il a vécu avant son retour. Il y aura également un petit lemon dans ce chapitre. C'est mon premier alors soyez indulgentes avec moi!

Les personnages appartiennent évidemment à Stephenie Meyer!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Petit retour en arrière.  
**

J' attendis que la voiture de Bella est complètement disparue sur le petit chemin qui mène sur la grande route pour faire demi tour et rentrer chez mes parents. En effet, pendant notre petit aparté, tout le monde a désertés l'entrée de la villa pour nous laisser un minimum d'intimité. Je les en remerciaient d'ailleurs!

Putain quelle journée de folie! J'aurais jamais pensé en me levant ce matin que je vivrais une journée pareille!

_Flashback_

Elle avait plutôt banalement commencé. Je m'étais levé à 7 heures ce matin car mon vol pour Seattle était prévu à 8 heures. J'ai du prendre un taxi pour me rendre jusqu'à l'aéroport étant donné que j'avais fais rapatrier ma voiture, une magnifique volvo c30 de couleur argenté, à Seattle la veille. Comme cela, elle sera à ma disposition à ma sortie d'avion. Je rentrais enfin chez moi et pour de bon cette fois-ci!

Après quatre année d'étude de médecine* je suis enfin devenu médecin comme mon père, Carlisle. Ces années ont été très dur autant physiquement que moralement, n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps pour moi entre les cours, les stages dans les hôpitaux et la surcharge de travail personnel. Du coup je ne rentrais que très peu voir ma famille ce qui m'a valu quelques moments de déprime et de découragement. Mais quand je voyais dans le regard de mon père toute la fierté qu'il avait pour moi, cela me redonnais du courage pour continuer et aller jusqu'au bout.

Mais cela en a valu la peine parce que maintenant je fais le métier que j'ai toujours voulu exercer depuis que je suis gosse. A chaque fois qu'on me demandais ce que je voulais faire plus tard, je répondais toujours " Quand je serais grand je serais docteur comme mon papa!" Et j'avais réussi! Après beaucoup de difficultés les gens peuvent désormais m'appeler Dr Cullen. Et j'en suis fière!

Je laisse donc derrière moi la grosse pomme pour retrouver la petite ville de mon enfance qu'est Forks dans l'État de Washington. J'ai passé de bons moments à New-York surtout avec mes potes de la fac de médecine. Par contre il y en a eu des moins bons et le dernier en date s'appelle Tanya Dénalie, mon ex. Je vais enfin pouvoir lui échapper!

J'avais rencontré Tanya lors d'une soirée organisée dans le bar où j'avais l'habitude d'aller décompresser de temps en temps avec mes potes de promo. C'est d'ailleurs là que je me rendais quand ma frustration sexuelle devenait trop grande à supporter et que j'en avais marre d'utiliser ma main pour me soulager! Tanya faisait d'ailleurs partie des ces femmes que je rencontrais pour un coup d'un soir. Mais attention faut pas croire que je sois un connard sans cœur avec les femmes. J'étais claire dés le départ avec elles. C'était juste du sexe sans sentiments. Un accord mutuel entre deux personnes consentantes. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour une relation stable avec une femme avec mes études qui me prenait tout mon temps. Les femmes avec qui je passaient la nuit ont toujours respectées cela sauf une, Tanya. Certes ont avaient passés un agréable moment ensemble mais comme avec les autres je ne pensais pas la revoir.

Cependant elle s'est accrochée à moi. Ont s'est revus plusieurs fois après cela principalement pour coucher ensembles. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps ni l'envie de commencer une vraie relation avec quelqu'un mais quand elle m'a avoué être tombée amoureuse de moi, cela m'a fait me sentir coupable. Alors j'ai décidé d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec elle. Faut dire qu'elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Blonde, les yeux bleu, une fine silhouette et surtout une belle paire de seins! Bah quoi je ne suis qu'un homme après tout!

Notre relation n'a duré que de deux mois. Je me suis très vite rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas une femme pour moi. Je ne l'a voyais pas beaucoup à cause de mes études très prenante et quand ont se voyaient c'étaient pour baiser la plus part du temps. Ont parlaient très peu tous les deux tout compte fait. Faut dire qu'à part sa beauté elle n'a pas grand chose d'autres qui pourrait intéresser quelqu'un. Enfin pas pour moi en tout cas! J'ai pu le voir au cours de nos quelques semaines de relation. Tanya est une fille superficielle, très narcissique et imbu d'elle-même. Le genre de personne à ne pas se salir les mains mais plutôt à demander à quelqu'un de faire le sale boulot à sa place.

Elle n'a d'ailleurs jamais rencontré ma famille. Elle ne sait même pas d'où je viens réellement. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait été approuvé par aucun membre de ma famille. En particulier par Rosalie et Alice. Je suis persuadé qu'au bout de deux jours avec elle, elles auraient voulus la tuer!

J'ai rompu avec elle il y a quatre mois et depuis elle me fait vivre un véritable enfer! Elle n' a pas apprécié que je veuille la laisser tomber. Selon elle personne ne quitte la grande Tanya Dénalie. C'est elle qui jette les hommes et non le contraire. Quand je lui ai dis que c'était finis entre nous elle est devenue complètement hystérique. Elle a commencé a m'insulter, à me dire qu'elle n'en resterait pas là et que je finirais pas revenir vers elle et j'en passe. J'ai finis par la mettre à la porte de force comme elle ne voulait pas sortir d'elle-même. Elle continuait son cirque même derrière la porte! J'ai du la menacer d'appeler les flics pour qu'elle se décide enfin à quitter l'immeuble. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que mon appartement à cet étage sinon elle aurait rameuté tout le monde! Une vraie folle cette fille!

Dés fois je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu être aussi con et accepter qu'ont sortent ensembles alors que je savais que cela allait sûrement aboutir à un échec. Ont étaient beaucoup trop différents et je n'avais pas assez de temps pour m'investir à fond dans cette relation. Sans doute la solitude du au manque de ma famille. Après cela, je pensais être débarrassé d'elle une bonne fois pour toute mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle a commencé à me harceler au téléphone. Elle m'appelait à toute heure de la journée, me laissait des textos en me disant que je ne pouvais pas la quitter, qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Elle m'attendais même à la sortie de la fac de médecine et me suivait jusqu'à mon immeuble. Elle guettait mes allées et venue dans tout la ville! Cela devenait vraiment invivable!

Bien sûr elle n'était pas au courant de mon départ, sinon elle aurait été capable de me suivre jusqu'à Forks. Heureusement qu'elle ne sait pas où habite ma famille! Je vais enfin être libre de mes mouvements! J'avais fais attention en sortant de mon immeuble qu'elle n'était pas présente avant de me précipiter dans le taxi qui m'attendais devant l'entrée.

A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait aucun bouchon sur les routes, donc j'arrivais assez rapidement à l'aéroport de New-York. Quand il fut l'heure, j'allais m'enregistrer et je montais ensuite dans l'avion qui devait me ramener chez moi.

Pendant le vol, j'eus droit comme d'habitude aux nombreux regards aguicheurs des hôtesses de l'air. Rassurez-vous je suis loin d'être narcissique mais après le nombre de fois où mes anciennes conquêtes m'ont dis à quel point j'étais beau gosse j'ai fini par reconnaître que je n'étais pas si mal que cela.

Une fois arrivé à Seattle, le temps était comme d'habitude: nuageux, mais ô miracle il ne pleut pas! Une belle journée en perspective!

Je me suis rendu par la suite au guichet pour récupérer les clefs de ma voiture. Je suis allé la chercher au sous-sol où elle était garée. Après une vérification minutieuse de la carrosserie de ma volvo, je constatais qu'elle n'avait aucunes égratignures. Je partis donc en direction de Forks.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir une magnifique volvo c70 de couleur noir garée dans l'entrée de la villa de mes parents. Il y avait également la voiture de mon père et de ma sœur Alice. En tout cas, le ou la propriétaire de cette caisse à vraiment du goût en la matière! C'est une pure merveille à conduire d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Je me met devant la grande porte du garage pour ne gêner personne et je sortis de ma voiture pour me rendre à la porte d'entrée.

Je rentre dans la maison et là je suis émerveillé parce que j'entends. La plus belle voix que je n'ai jamais entendu. Elle m'est d'ailleurs familière. Je m'avance donc jusqu'à la porte du salon et je vois que la personne présente n'est nulle autre que Bella Swan, la meilleure amie de ma sœur Alice. Et putain la petite Bella elle a bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il y a quatre ans! Ce n'est plus la petite adolescente que j'ai connu autrefois. Elle est devenue une magnifique jeune femme. De là où j'étais je ne l'a voyais que de côté mais elle avait de sublime cheveux ondulés brun qui lui arrivaient dans le milieu du dos, des formes là où il faut ne nous le cachons pas! Une vraie bombe cette nana! Putain mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive tout d'un coup! Cette fille a à peine dix-huit ans et voilà que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et de la monter dans ma chambre pour vénérer son corps de déesse! Faut que je me ressaisisse et vite parce que ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir un début d'érection!

En plus d'un physique de rêve elle a une putain de voix et elle joue divinement bien du piano. Je sais qu'elle joue depuis longtemps comme moi d'ailleurs mais j'avais oublié à quel point elle était douée avec cet instrument. Elle était en train de chanter la chanson d'Alicia Keys "Fallin", sûrement à la demande de ma très chère sœur. En effet, Alice est une grande fan de cette chanteuse.

Personne ne m'avais entendu arriver tellement ils étaient subjugués par Bella. J'attendais donc adossé à la chambranle de la porte que la chanson se termine. Quand se fut le cas, Bella releva la tête et son regard capta directement le mien. Et là le choque! Elle est encore plus belle vue de face. Elle était très étonnée de me voir cela se voyait sur son visage de poupée. En même temps je n'avais prévenu personne de mon retour à Forks. Je voulais leurs faire la surprise. Ont continuaient à se fixer, c'était comme si ont se trouvaient dans une bulle où seule nous existions.

Vous croyiez au coup de foudre? Parce que je crois que c'est ce que je suis en train de vivre en ce moment même! Un putain de coup de foudre qui vous foudroie sans prévenir!

Notre bulle éclata lorsque voyant que Bella ne réagissait plus, ma famille se tourna dans la direction où le regard de ma belle était dirigé. Voilà que je l'appel ma belle maintenant! Je crois que je craque vraiment pour elle!

Et là la tornade Alice me sauta dessus. Je réussi à rester sur mes deux pieds malgré la force qu'elle y avait mise. Apparemment Bella n'a pas eu cette chance!Je l'enlaçais content de la revoir. Je saluais ensuite mes parents puis je me dirigeais vers Bella. Je me suis baissé pour lui embrasser la joue étant bien plus grand qu'elle. Dés que mes lèvres sont entrées en contact de sa peau j'ai sentis une décharge électrique me traverser le corps tout entier. Quand j'accrochais de nouveau son regard je pu voir de magnifiques rougeurs apparaître sur son visage. Elle est encore plus craquante comme cela! J'ai l'impression que je ne l'a laisse pas indifférente. Au moins je ne suis pas le seul! Je souris à ce constat.

J'expliquais par la suite à toute le monde la raison de mon retour à Forks. Tous étaient ravis pour moi. Ma mère et ma sœur étaient aux anges. Quant à mon père il était fière de pouvoir travailler avec son fils dans le même hôpital. Et Bella avait l'air de se réjouir aussi vu le sourire qui ornait ses magnifiques lèvres. Lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées. Bon on se reprend Edward! Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place!

J'appris par la suite la raison de la présence de Bella à Forks en cette période de l'année étant donnée que d'habitude elle ne vient qu'un mois pendant les grandes vacances d'été chez son père. Je fus heureux de savoir qu'elle revenait vivre ici. Cela nous permettra de passer plus de temps ensembles et d'apprendre à se connaître tous les deux. Bien qu'étant la meilleure amie d'Alice depuis son enfance, je n'ai jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec elle. Je préférais à l'époque traîner avec des copains de mon âge plutôt qu'avec ma sœur et sa copine. Puis elle a déménagé avec sa mère et ont ne se voyaient pas souvent.

Je sais qu'elle est très proche de ma famille. Mes parents l'a considèrent un peu comme leur deuxième fille. Emmett et Jasper comme leur petite sœur. Même Rosalie l'apprécie énormément c'est pour dire! Quant à Alice elle l'adore littéralement!

J'évoquais par la suite mon souhait d'aménager le petit cottage qui se trouve derrière la villa. Il est idéalement situé. Proche du lac où ont se rendaient à chaque fois qu'il faisait beau et suffisamment chaud pour aller s'y baigner. C'est vraiment un cadre idyllique où je me vois bien vivre. Ma mère sembla un peu déçu que je ne revienne pas habiter à la maison mais elle comprit les raisons de mon choix. Alice prévu même une journée de shopping le lendemain pour m'acheter tout ce qu'il me fallait pour rafraîchir mon futur logement. Bien sûr se sera l'occasion pour elle de faire les boutiques. Super elle va devenir complètement incontrôlable dés qu'elle rentrera dans le premier magasin. Pitié achevez moi cela va être un véritable enfer! Bella à l'air de penser la même chose que moi vu son expression.

Je décidais par la suite d'aller prendre une douche car j'en avais bien besoin! D'une part à cause du voyage en avion et d'autre part avec toutes les images de Bella et moi dans différentes situations possibles j'ai vraiment besoin de me détendre sous le jet de la douche.

Lorsque je fus arrivé en bas des escaliers je jetais un dernier regard en direction de Bella. Je vis qu'elle me fixait également alors je lui souris et je montais dans ma chambre. Je posais ma valise au pied de mon lit. Je me rendis dans ma propre salle de bains après avoir prit ce qu'il me fallait pour prendre ma douche.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau je ne pu m'éviter de penser à Bella. A son regard quand elle m'a déshabillé du regard toute à l'heure, à ce que j'ai voulu lui faire quand je l'ai vu. Je sentis directement ma queue se durcir à mes pensés lubriques. Putain j'ai vraiment pas envie d'une douche froide alors je décidais de relâcher la pression moi-même.

Je descendis ma main en direction de ma verge engorgée qui ne demandais seulement qu'un peu d'attention de ma part. J'imaginais que se soit la main de Bella à la place de la mienne. Elle aurait commencé a faire des vas et viens lentement puis elle se serait mise à genoux en face de moi. Elle se serait mise à lécher ma bite sur toute sa longueur en insistant bien sur mon gland. Putain c'est trop bon, je ne vais pas être long à venir! Elle aurait finit pas me prendre dans sa bouche. Enfin ce qu'elle pouvait tout en continuant ses vas et viens de sa main sur ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre. De son autre main elle malaxerait mes bourses. Mon fantasme s'arrêta là car je finis par jouir en de longues giclées sur la paroi de la douche.

Whaouh! Je n'ai jamais jouis aussi fort rien qu'en me masturbant! C'est fou l'effet qu'elle me fait! Je nettoyais mes méfaits avec le pommeau de la douche puis je sortis me sécher et m'habiller afin de rejoindre les autres en bas. Je me vêtis donc d'un jean et d'un t-shirt et tentais de coiffer ce qui me servais de cheveux mais comme d'habitude c'était peine perdu. Ma tignasse a toujours été indomptable!

Une fois prêt je descendis les escaliers et je pus entendre que mon frère Emmett et Rosalie sa petite-amie étaient arrivés pendant que je faisais ma douche.

D'ailleurs, il était en train de se faire charrier par Bella en ce moment même! C'est vrai qu'on se demande tous comment fait Rosalie pour le supporter à longueur de temps! Le pauvre tout le monde se foutaient de sa gueule apparemment! Je décidais de les prévenir de ma présence et par la même occasion libérer mon cher frère de toutes ces femmes.

Quand Emmett m'entendit il vînt immédiatement me serrer dans ses gros bras. Putain il va me casser tous les os du corps si il continut à me serrer aussi fort! Il a encore prit du muscle c'est pas possible! Comme d'habitude il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me surnommer _Eddie_. Chose que je déteste prodigieusement d'ailleurs. Ce qu'il sait mais il a toujours adoré me faire chier et cela depuis qu'on est gosses!

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Bella décide de me venger en l'appelant _Emmy_, ce qui était bien trouvé! Quand je vis le regard de mon frère je su toute de suite qu'il allait en faire baver à ma belle. Et voilà que je recommence avec les petits surnom! Je crois que je suis irrécupérable! Elle m'a touché en plein cœur cette fille!

Il se mit à la poursuivre dans tout le salon. La pauvre était complètement essoufflée à force d'essayer de lui échapper. Elle tenta même de l'attendrir mais il était décidé à l'attraper et à la punir de l'avoir appelé comme cela. Elle finit par venir se cacher derrière moi, je me tendis immédiatement. Quand elle me demanda de l'aider je décidais de me la jouer espiègle en lui demandant pourquoi je le ferais.

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fais de rien dire parce que l'instant suivant elle s'accrochait à mon tee-shirt et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mon oreille et me murmurer quelque chose afin que je sois le seul à l'entendre. Le fait qu'elle soit si près de moi me fis sentir son odeur, elle sentait si bon, une odeur de freesia et de fraise sans doute du à son shampoing. Quand elle me dit qu'elle ferait tout ce que je voudrais sur un ton aguicheur j'eus du mal à déglutir et je commençais à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon jean. Merde, pense à autre chose ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une putain d'érection! Pas avec Emmett qui se trouve maintenant devant nous! J'en entendrais parler pendant dix ans sinon! Rien qu'à cette pensée je me sentis ramollir immédiatement!

Quand Emmett exigea que je me pousse pour pouvoir la punir avec sa voix de psychopathe, je sentis Bella s'accrocher un peu plus à mon tee-shirt. Je mis donc mes mains sur les siennes qui se trouvaient sur mes hanches pour la rassurer mais aussi pour qu'elle comprenne que j'allais l'aider contre mon balourd de frère. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à me pousser de force quand mes parents ont réapparus dans le salon.

Une fois leurs avoir expliqués la situation, ma mère nous annonça que le goûter était prêt. Ah ma petite maman, elle nous materne toujours comme si ont étaient toujours des enfants. Mais bon, cela n'a pas l'air de déranger notre cher Emmett dont les yeux se mirent à briller comme si on lui avait annoncer qu'il avait gagner au loto! Ah celui là il ne changera jamais!

Une fois les cookies de ma mère engloutis, il supplia carrément Bella pour pouvoir essayer sa voiture. C'est vrai que j'aimerais bien pouvoir la conduire moi aussi. Chose qu'elle accepta quand je lui ai demandé. Ce qui ne plu pas à mon frère car elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit si elle l'autoriserait à l'utiliser pour le taquiner. Par contre dés qu'il commença à insinuer qu'elle ne pouvait rien me refuser car étant sous mon charme elle lui balança illico ses clefs de voiture! Mlle Bella aurait-elle des choses à cacher? Elle se mit d'ailleurs à rougir à la réplique de mon frère. Je rigolais à sa réaction ainsi que le reste de ma famille. Ce qui me valus un coup dans le tibia de la part de Bella! Aie ça fait mal elle n'y est pas allée de mains morte! Des spasmes musculaires j'y crois pas un seul instant!

Emmett finit par aller faire un tour avec la volvo de Bella. Ma mère lui demanda de rester dîner avec nous ainsi que son père. Chose qu'elle accepta à condition que Charlie soit d'accord. Ce qui fut le cas après le coup de fil de mon père.

Par la suite les filles décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de ma sœur. Enfin , Alice et Rosalie décidèrent et Bella n'avait pas le choix de les suivre. Elle me supplia de nouveau de l'aider mais là face aux filles je ne pouvais rien faire! Elle partie donc comme si elle allait à l'échafaud ce qui me fis sourire ce que ma mère remarqua. Oh oh cela sent pas bon pour moi! Ma mère a ce regard qui veut dire " il faut qu'on parle mon garçon!"

Je m'installais donc en face de ma mère et attendis qu'elle commence.

- Edward, tu sais qu'ont aiment tous beaucoup Bella, me dit-elle. Je me doutais bien que le sujet de la conversation serait Bella.

- Oui je le sais ça, mais où veut-tu en venir maman? Lui demandais-je. Bien que je m'en doutais un peu.

- J'ai bien vu comment tu regardais Bella..._ Nous y voilà! _ Je veux que tu sois sur de toi avant de te lancer dans quelque chose avec elle parce que j'ai aussi remarqué le regard de Bella vis à vis de toi et elle a le même que toutes les femmes de cette famille par rapport à l'élue de leur cœur.

Ce que me dit ma mère me fis très plaisir. Comme quoi il n'y avait pas que moi qui était tombé sous le charme!

- Je voudrais pas qu'elle souffre car tu te serais trompé par rapport a ce que tu ressens pour elle. Bella est encore jeune et à surement moins d'expérience que toi et je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse et tu sais tout comme moi qu'Alice ne te le pardonnerait pas!

C'est sûr qu'elle m'en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs si je devais faire du mal à sa meilleure amie! Mais je n'en avais pas l'intention! Je décidais donc de rassurer ma mère sur ce point.

- Maman tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, je ne compte pas la faire souffrir. J'ai complètement craqué pour elle dés que j'ai croisé son regard! Je sais que c'est complètement fou mais ça se contrôle pas, c'est arrivé sans que je le veuille. On a certes une différence d'âge mais elle n'est pas si grande que cela. Regarde Jasper et Alice ils sont heureux ensemble malgré leur quatre ans de différence, je ne vois pas pourquoi cela serait différent pour moi. Mais de toute façon on n'en ai pas encore là tous les deux. J'ai vraiment envie de prendre mon temps avec elle. Je veux apprendre à bien la connaitre avant de me lancer dans quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux rien précipiter.

Ma mère me regardait avec les larmes aux yeux et elle vint me serrer dans ses bras.

- Je suis contente pour toi mon chéri, il était temps que tu trouve la personne qu'il te fallait et je sais que Bella sera une bonne personne pour toi. Elle est tellement douce et aimante avec les personnes auxquelles elle tient. Et je sais que tu en fait parti pour elle. Elle a le même regard que j'avais pour ton père, et que j'ai toujours d'ailleurs, quand je l'ai rencontré.

Je continuais à discuter avec elle tout en l'aidant à préparer le repas de ce soir. Faut dire qu'ayant été tout seul pendant quatre ans j'ai du apprendre à cuisiner et sans me vanter je me débrouille plutôt pas mal.

Jasper finit par arriver une fois qu'ont avaient terminés. Ont se trouvaient tous au salon, Emmett étant revenu de sa balade en voiture et mon père avait finit le dossier sur lequel il bossait dans son bureau. Je n'eus pas le temps d'expliquer à Jasper le pourquoi de mon retour qu'ont entendis les filles descendre les escaliers.

Quand je vis Bella arriver je restais figé sur place. Putain elle est trop canon dans cette robe! Elle portait une petite robe noir à fines bretelles. Elle lui arrivait au dessus des genoux ce qui me permis de voir ses magnifiques jambes. Elle avait un léger décolleté qui me laissas voir le début de sa poitrine que j'imaginais parfaite pour mes mains. Faut que je me reprenne sinon je vais finir par en baver d'envie!

Je finis par revenir sur terre à cause de mon cher frère qui ne pu s'empêcher de lancer une boutade qui ne fit rire que lui! Il se prit d'ailleurs une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie.

Elle alla ensuite saluer Jasper qui lui fit remarquer qu'elle était très belle dans cette robe. Ce qui est vrai elle vraiment magnifique ainsi.

On lui raconta les raisons pour lesquelles Bella et moi étions de retour à Forks. Charlie finit par arriver et ont pus tous passer à table.

Le repas se passait très bien, j'étais en face de ma belle. Au moment du dessert tous dérapa à cause d'un petit gémissement lancé par Bella quand elle goûta à la mousse au chocolat de ma mère. Je me sentis durcir immédiatement à ce son. Merde si un simple gémissement me met dans cet état qu'est-ce que se sera quand cela ira plus loin entre nous! Elle me met vraiment dans tous mes état! Je fins par reprendre mes esprits en imaginant des choses horribles comme la fois où j'avais surpris mes parents en pleins préliminaires. Beurk, je me sentis débander rien qu'en y repensant!

Je ne sais pas ce que ma sœur lui dit à l'oreille mais je vis les joues de Bella devenir toutes rouges. Mais ce qui se passa par la suite je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle sera capable de faire cela. Comme quoi j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur Bella Swan.

Elle se mit à lécher sa cuillère à chaque bouchée de façon assez sexy faut le dire. Elle faisait cela tout en gémissant de temps en temps. Je deviens encore plus dur que toute à l'heure car cela me fis repenser à ma petite séance de sous la douche un peu plus tôt dans l'après midi. Je m'agitais sur ma chaise pas très à l'aise avec une érection pas possible. Pense à autre chose Edward sinon tu vas finir par venir dans ton boxer comme un ado de 15 ans!

Je vis que Bella souriait de façon satisfaite tout en me regardant. Elle est contente d'elle en plus! Je lui soufflais un _sadique_ du bout des lèvres auquel elle me répondit par un sourire innocent.

Le repas terminé ont partis tous s'installer dans le salon. Heureusement je m'étais calmé entre temps! Je m'assis à côter de Bella et lui soufflais à l'oreille que je me vengerais de sa petite provocation de toute à l'heure. Ont fus une fois de plus interrompus par Emmett. Décidément il n'en manque pas une celui-là!

Ma mère nous demanda ensuite à Bella et moi de jouer quelque chose. Ce qu'on accepta toute de suite. Bella prit place derrière le piano la première et nous chanta une chanson D'Adèle Someone like you. Elle était juste sublime pendant sa prestation. Ce fut ensuite mon tour, je décidais de jouer une musique d'Yiruma, River Flows In You. J'aimais beaucoup ce compositeur.

Bella et son père décidèrent de rentrer peu de temps après. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui embrasser l'épaule pour lui dire au revoir.

Une fois dehors j'allais m'adosser à ma voiture. En effet j'espérais pouvoir dire quelques mots à Bella en privé. Elle passerait forcément à côter de moi pour partir. Alors dés qu'elle arriva à ma hauteur je m'avançais en direction de sa voiture où la vitre de sa portière était ouverte.

Je lui fis part de mon envie de discuter avec elle demain si l'occasion se présentait ce qu'elle accepta toute de suite. Je lui souhaitais une bonne nuit. Je ne pus empêcher mon pouce d'aller lui caresser la joue quand je la vis rougir une nouvelle fois au fait que je lui dise que ma nuit allait être incontestablement très bonne pour moi. J'allais en effet faire de très beaux rêves avec comme personnage principal ma douce Bella. Je reculais de sa portière afin de la laisser repartir en direction de chez elle.

_Fin de flashback_

Je rentrais dans la maison où je trouvais tout le monde dans le salon. Ils me sourirent tous en m'apercevant entrée dans la pièce.

Emmett et Rosalie décidèrent de rentrer également chez eux. En effet, ils habitaient dans un grand appartement qui se situait au dessus de leur garage.

Jasper repartit aussi chez lui après avoir embrassé ma sœur. Elle le raccompagna à sa voiture.

Je décidais de monter dans ma chambre après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à mes parents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis quelques coups frappés à ma porte. Après avoir autorisé la personne à rentrer je pus voir que c'était Alice. Elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi sur mon lit tout en me fixant d'un regard sérieux. Je sens que je vais encore avoir droit à une mise en garde par rapport à Bella moi!

- Edward faut qu'on parle de Bella! me dit-elle sur un ton grave.

Qu'est-ce que je disais!

- Tu compte faire quoi vis à vis d'elle?

Au moins elle ne tourne pas autour du pot la sœurette!

Je lui confiais alors ce que j'avais déjà dis à notre mère un peu plus tôt, ce qui a eu l'air de lui plaire d'ailleurs.

- Bien c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je vais te laisser tu dois être fatigué de ta journée.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partie en direction de la porte. Mais avant de sortir elle m'interpella une dernière fois.

- Oh Edward, tu sais que je t'aime mais si tu fais du mal à Bella sache que frère ou pas je te ferais bouffer tes attributs à la petite cuillère! Est-ce que c'est clair? me dit-elle avec un regard à faire froid dans le dos.

J'eus du mal à déglutir en imaginant la scène.

- Très clair Alice, lui dis-je d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Bah quoi il fait peur le petit lutin!

Elle sortie ensuite de ma chambre et j'allais me coucher avec pleins d'espoir pour l'avenir dans la tête, et pressé de revoir ma belle le lendemain.

* * *

* je sais qu'il faut plus de temps que cela pour devenir médecin mais c'est une fiction donc j'ai décidé de raccourcir les années d'études.

Voilà pour ce chapitre! Vous savez maintenant ce que ressent notre cher Edward.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensés!

A très vite pour la suite!

Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 7 de ma fiction. Vous allez enfin avoir la fameuse discussion entre nos deux tourtereaux!

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Shopping et Discussion**

Je me réveille de bonne humeur en ce dimanche matin. Il est à peine huit heures quand les quelques rayons de soleil qui ont réussis à passer au travers de mes rideaux me tire du sommeil dans lequel j'étais plongée. Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai bien prononcé le mot "soleil"! Pour une fois qu'il fait beau dans la petite ville de Forks! On va pas se plaindre! J'ai l'impression que le temps reflète complètement mon état d'esprit en ce moment.

J'ai passé une très bonne nuit. Mais j'ai surtout fais de très beaux rêves avec comme personnage principal mon bel Apollon. Je ressens d'ailleurs la douce chaleur qui prit possession mon bas ventre pendant la nuit revenir à la simple évocation de ces rêves. Je devrais plutôt dire fantasmes parce que vu le contenu de mes songes c'étaient pas des rêves sur la vie des bisounours mais au contraire déconseillés aux esprits les plus chastes! Je deviens une vraie perverse depuis que je l'ai retrouvé!

Je crois que je suis bonne pour prendre une douche froide ce matin! Cela me remettra les idées en place et m'évitera de me liquéfier sur place.

Comme le temps est ensoleillé aujourd'hui, je décide de porter une petite jupe en jean avec un top de couleur noir qui moule parfaitement mes formes. Bah quoi j'ai un homme à rendre dingue moi! Faut bien que je mette tous mes atouts en valeurs! Ensuite, je me maquille légèrement et je décide de me lisser les cheveux pour changer de d'habitude. Une fois cela fait, je met mes petites sandales aux pieds et je descends prendre mon petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Mon père s'y trouve déjà, une tasse de café devant lui en train de lire le journal. Quand il m'entend arriver, il pose ce dernier et vient m'embrasser le front.

- Bonjour ma chérie! Tu es bien rayonnante ce matin! me dit mon père en souriant.

- Bonjour papa! lui dis-je en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il fait beau aujourd'hui. Alors je ne peux qu'être de bonne humeur!

Je ne peux toute de même pas lui dire que le fait de savoir que je vais voir Edward toute à l'heure me rends euphorique!

Mais c'est mal connaître mon petit papa! Apparemment, il a vu clair dans mon jeu. Foutu observateur! J'ai jamais pu lui cacher quoi que ce soit!

- Cela ne serait pas plutôt du au fait que tu va revoir Edward aujourd'hui qui te rends de si bonne humeur? me demanda mon père mine de rien.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler, lui répondis-je de façon innocente. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs!

- Tu sais je vieillis peut-être mais je suis pas encore aveugle ma petite Bella, me dit-il en rigolant. _Ça je l'avais remarqué!_ J'ai bien vu les regards que vous vous lanciez au cours de la soirée et comment vous vous comportiez l'un avec l'autre.

- Papa...

- Non Bella, laisse-moi finir tu veux.

J'acquiesçais pour toute réponse. Ont s'est installés tous les deux autour de la table.

- Je ne vais pas te faire la morale. _Il ne manquerait plus que cela!_ Je pense que tu es suffisamment grande pour ce genre de chose. Après tout tu vas avoir dix-huit ans dans moins d'une semaine. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi. Je sais qu'Edward est quelqu'un de bien mais il est plus vieux que toi et à son âge on pense être sur de ses sentiments pour finalement s'apercevoir que ce que l'on croyais de l'amour n'en était pas. J'ai pas envie de te voir souffrir parce que vous aurez été trop vite tous les deux, alors prenez le temps de vous découvrir avant d'envisager autre chose entre vous. Je parle par expérience Bella et je ne souhaite pas que tu vives la même chose que moi.

Je vis toute de suite à son regard qu'il parlait de ma mère en me disant cela.

Je me levais donc et allais le prendre dans mes bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je ferais attention. Et puis de toute façon, il n'y a encore rien entre Edward et moi. Il faut qu'on en discute tous le deux, normalement aujourd'hui si l'occasion se présente. Mais je ne compte pas me précipiter dans une relation tant que je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il ressent pour moi. Je veux apprendre à mieux le connaitre avant. On a beau se connaitre depuis des années, on a jamais passés beaucoup de temps ensembles et encore moins ces dernières années. Je veux connaitre tout de lui avant de me lancer dans quoi que ce soit.

- Tu me rassures Bella. Mais sache que si il te fait du mal, il goûtera à ma propre médecine, foi de Charlie Swan! me dit mon père sur un ton à faire froid dans le dos. C'est qu'il peut être effrayant mon petit papa!

- D'accord papa, je lui passerais le message, lui dis-je tout en rigolant. _Pauvre Edward! _Tu n'es pas encore parti chez Billy?

- Non, je voulais prendre le petit déjeuner avec ma fille ce matin, me répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci c'est gentil. Je fus contente qu'il veuille passer un moment avec moi, rien que tous les deux. Cela n'arrive pas souvent mais cela changera peut-être à l'avenir.

On mangea donc ensemble tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Quand je vis qu'il était déjà 8h45 je me dépêchais de monter me brosser les dents. Je pris ensuite ma veste en cuir et mon sac à main et me précipitais en bas. Et tout cela sans tomber une seule fois! Je sais c'est un vrai miracle! Faut croire que les dieux sont avec moi aujourd'hui!

- J'y vais papa! Faut que je parte toute de suite si je ne veux pas être en retard. Tu connais Alice si je suis en retard même d'une minute elle va me faire une crise! lui dis-je en rigolant

En effet, elle ne supporte pas qu'on soit en retard, surtout quand s'est pour aller faire du shopping. Bah oui vous comprenez, une minute de retard c'est une minute en moins dans les magasins! Et ça c'est la fin du monde pour Alice!

Mon père se mit d'ailleurs à rire avec moi et me souhaita une bonne journée.

- A toi aussi papa. Ne ramène pas trop de poissons sinon on va encore en manger pendant des semaines le taquinais-je.

- Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promet rien, me dit-il en souriant. C'est pas de ma faute si ton vieux père est doué à la pèche!

Je rigolais face à son arrogance.

- Tu rentres vers quelle heure? lui demandais-je.

- Je serais là pour le dîner. Tu n'es pas obligée de préparer quelque chose on pourra commander si tu n'a pas le temps.

- D'accord, je verrais en fonction de l'heure à laquelle Alice décide de me délivrer.

Sur ce je décidais de partir parce que là je vais vraiment finir par être en retard. Je fis un bisou à mon père et partie en direction de ma voiture. J'ouvris le toit de celle-ci pour pouvoir profiter du soleil et je partis vers la villa Cullen. J'étais très impatiente de revoir Edward même si notre futur conversation me fais un peu peur. J'appréhende beaucoup ce qu'il va me dire.

J'arrive dans l'entrée des Cullen et quand je regarde l'heure sur le tableau de bord de ma voiture je vois qu'il es t 9h01. Oups je crois que je vais me faire passer un savon par le lutin moi! Cela ce confirme au moment où je sors de ma volvo et que je vois qu'Alice m'attends à l'entrée de la porte d'entrée tout en tapant du pied.

- Je sais Alice je suis en retard mais j'ai une bonne excuse je te le promet! lui dis-je avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle est bonne ton excuse, me dit-elle avec un air mauvais.

- Eh bien oui. Il se trouve que mon père a remarqué ce qui se passe entre Edward et moi et il a voulut qu'on est une petite conversation à ce sujet. Du coup cela m'a mise en retard. Mais je ne pouvais pas remettre cela à plus tard, Charlie avait besoin de m'en parler et au moins je sais qu'il ne sera pas contre que notre relation évolue en quelque chose de plus sérieux.

- Bon je te l'accorde tu avais une bonne raison d'être en retard mais que cela ne se reproduise pas, me dit-elle.

Elle me fait rire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 5 ans et de me faire réprimander par ma mère.

- Oui maman, lui dis-je en rigolant.

Elle se mit à rire avec moi tout en me donnant une tape sur le bras.

- En tout cas c'est cool que Charlie t'ai donné sa bénédiction.

- Oui mais il veut qu'on prenne notre temps tous les deux.

Je lui racontais également la menace de mon père contre son frère ce qui la fit rire.

C'est donc en rigolant que nous sommes rentrés dans le salon où tout le monde étaient présents.

- Bonjour tout le monde! leur dis-je encore à moitié morte de rire ainsi qu'Alice.

J'allais embrasser tout le monde.

- On peut savoir pourquoi vous riiez toutes les deux? J'aimerais bien rigoler moi aussi, nous demanda Emmett curieux de connaitre la raison de notre hilarité.

- Désolé Emmett mais tu ne le sauras pas, c'est un secret entre Alice et moi.

- Pff vous êtes pas drôle! nous dit-il en boudant.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et il retrouva le sourire. Il arrive jamais à m'en vouloir longtemps mon nounours.

Une fois arrivé en face d'Edward je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour aller l'embrasser sur la joue. Lui me pris carrément dans ses bras en m'embrassant dans le cou. Mais bon je ne vais pas me plaindre toute de même! J'adore être dans ses bras musclés, je m'y sens en sécurité, protégée.

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, me souffla t-il à l'oreille de sa voix de velours.

- Merci, contente que cela te plaise, lui répondis-je. Après tout c'était pour lui que je m'étais faites jolie ce matin.

Il finit par me lâcher et je me retournais vers les autres. Je pus constater que tout le monde nous regardaient en souriant. Je rougie une fois de plus comme une tomate ce qui les fis rire. Heureusement Alice mit fin à mon calvaire.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais les magasins nous attendent, lança t-elle en trépignant sur place. Je levais les yeux au ciel, elle ne changera jamais! Mais bon c'est comme cela qu'on l'aime et puis on s'y fait avec le temps!

- Ce sera sans nous les enfants, cela fait longtemps que Carlisle n'a pas eu une journée de repos alors on va en profiter pour passer la journée ensemble, nous dit Esmée. On va vous laisser entres jeunes. Et puis je suis sûr qu'Alice saura gérer tout ce qui concerne l'aménagement du cottage.

- T'inquiète pas maman je m'en occupe. C'est parti! s'exclama t-elle.

On souhaita une bonne journée à Carlisle et Esmée et ont partis tous dehors. Je sentais le regard d'Edward derrière moi et je ne pus m'empêcher d'exagérer légèrement mon déhanché. Je sais je suis mauvaise! Mais bon faut bien s'amuser un peu!

- Bon on va se répartir dans deux voitures. Les filles on va dans celle de Bella et les garçons dans celle d'Edward, décida Alice.

- OUI CHEF, criâmes nous en chœur.

Tout le monde se mis à rigoler, même Alice.

Rosalie et Alice montèrent donc dans ma volvo. Alice se mit devant avec moi tandis que Rosalie s'installa à l'arrière. Chez les garçons se fut bien sûr mon bel Apollon qui se mit au volant, Emmett à côté et Jasper derrière.

Je démarrais la voiture et mis la musique en marche. Les filles commencèrent d'ailleurs à chanter en même temps. Et bien le trajet promet je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser! Les mecs se foutaient à moitié de nous.

- Ne chanter pas trop les filles, il fait beau pour l'instant mais si vous continuez il risque de se mettre à pleuvoir! se moqua Emmett. Enfin à part toi Bella, toi tu sais chanter au moins!

- Ferme là Emmett, comme si tu chantais mieux que nous! lui dit Rosalie mauvaise.

Je rigolais face à leur joute verbale. Je décidais de partir pour éviter qu'ils continuent à se crêper le chignon. En passant à côter de la volvo d'Edward je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire auquel il me répondit.

Je roulais donc en direction de Seattle car selon Alice il y a plus de choix là bas qu'à Port-Angeles.

Cela faisait à peine 1 minute que nous étions partis qu'elle baissa le volume de l'autoradio et se tourna vers moi. Rosalie s'approcha également de mon siège.

- Alors raconte nous tout ma petite Bella! s'exclama ma meilleure amie. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dis hier soir avant que tu ne partes?

- Ouais, on veut tout savoir dans les moindres détails! surenchérit Rosalie.

Je rigolais face à leur impatience à toutes les deux.

- Il ne s'est pas passé grande chose désolé de vous décevoir les filles. Il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait qu'ont discutent tous les deux si l'occasion se présentait aujourd'hui.

D'ailleurs rien qu'en repensant à cette fameuse conversation je sentis mes inquiétudes revenir au galop.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella? Je te sens soucieuse tout à coup! me demanda Alice.

- Rien, c'est juste que j'appréhende beaucoup se face à face avec ton frère.

- Pourquoi? me demanda Rosalie.

- J'ai un peu peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose que moi. J'ai bien vu qu'il est attiré par moi mais si s'était seulement physique pour lui et qu'il n'a pas de sentiments plus fort vis à vis de moi? Je me pose tellement de questions depuis hier que je ne sais plus quoi en penser, leur confiais-je.

- Bella tu n'a vraiment pas à t'inquiéter par rapport à ce que ressent Edward pour toi. Mon frère s'est confié à moi hier soir et on se fait confiance tous les deux donc je ne peux pas de te divulguer tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais sache qu'il est sincère avec toi et qu'il est très sérieux vis à vis de toi. D'ailleurs j'arrangerais un moment toute à l'heure pour que vous discutiez ensembles.

J'acquiesçais pour simple réponse.

- Et puis on a tous pu voir le comportement qu'il avait par rapport à toi. Dés que tu rentres dans une pièce comme toute à l'heure par exemple il a les yeux qui s'illuminent. Il te jette tout le temps des petits regards qu'il pense discret mais on l'a tous remarqués. Il craque vraiment pour toi Bella et vous ferez un magnifique couple tous les deux, me dit Rosalie.

- Rosalie a raison Bella!

- Je crois que mon inexpérience avec les hommes ne m'aide pas non plus. Je sais pas trop comment réagir avec lui. Les seuls hommes que je fréquente à part mon père et Carlisle c'est Emmett et Jasper que je considèrent comme des grands frères et Jacob qui est mon meilleur ami. Edward lui est plus âgé, il a plus d'expérience il a sûrement certaines attentes et je ne sais pas si je saurais le satisfaire complètement.

- Tu n'a pas à te tracasser pour cela Bella. Tu dois tout d'abord en parler avec Edward mais sache qu'il ira à ton rythme. Il ne te forcera à rien si tu n'es pas prête, il saura te guider.

- N'hésites surtout pas à nous poser certaines questions si tu as besoin de conseils. Tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi! me dit Rosalie

- Merci les filles. Vous savez que je vous aimes!

- Nous aussi on t'aime Bella! me dirent-elles en chœur.

Alice augmenta de nouveau le volume de la musique et ont se mis à chanter à tue tête, les cheveux au vent et les mains en l'air. Enfin les filles pas moi faut pas oublier que je conduis toute de même! Ce fut comme cela tout le reste du trajet.

Cependant, lorsqu'on se trouvait près de l'entrée de Seattle, il ne devait rester que quelques kilomètres j'eus une petite idée pour nous amuser un peu. Les garçons nous suivaient toujours un peu en retrait derrière nous.

- Les filles ça vous dis une petite course avec les mecs jusqu'à Seattle comme on est presque arrivés? leur proposèrent.

- Oh ouais! s'exclama Alice. Rose fait signe aux garçons de se mettre à côté de la voiture de Bella.

Rosalie enleva sa ceinture de sécurité pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et fit ce qu'Alice lui avait demandé. Je vis dans le rétro la voiture d'Edward se diriger sur le côté et venir à mon niveau. Emmett abaissa sa vitre pour qu'on puisse communiquer, Jasper également.

- Ça vous dis une petite course jusqu'à Seattle pour le peu de chemin qu'il reste? leur demandais-je.

- Ouais carrément! s'exclama Emmett. C'est quoi l'enjeu?

- Et bien disons que les perdants devront acheter quelque chose aux vainqueurs dans le magasin qu'ils auront décidés, décida Alice. Vous êtes tous d'accord?

Tout le monde fus d'accord pour la récompense.

- Que le meilleur gagne! me lança Edward avec son petit sourire en coin.

Si il croit qu'il va gagner il se met le doigt dans l'œil le petit chéri!

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se mit à accélérer d'un coup et il nous dépassa en une seconde.

- Dépêche Bella sinon ils vont gagner et on va en entendre parler pendant des semaines, me dit Rosalie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les filles je gère. Ils ne savent pas de quoi je suis capable au volant de ma voiture! Accrochez-vous les filles! C'est parti!

Je me mis alors à accélérer le pied au plancher. On partis comme une fusée. J'entendais les filles hurler d'excitation dans la voiture. Je m'éclatais comme une folle. Je ne mis pas longtemps à rattraper la volvo d'Edward. Je ne mis que quelques secondes de plus à le doubler à vive allure. Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait rien vu venir vu la tête qu'il fait quand je passe à côter de lui. Les filles sont complètement hystériques et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de rigoler comme une malade.

Le panneau d'entrée de Seattle est à porter de vu et il fut très vite dépassé. Je ralentis une fois arrivé et me dirigeais en direction du centre commerciale.

Quelques minutes plus tard on pénétra dans le parking je trouvais rapidement une place et me garais. Les garçons n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ils se sont pris un feu rouge toute à l'heure.

- Bon dans quel magasin ils vont nous acheter quelque chose? nous demanda Rosalie.

On se mis toutes les trois à réfléchir à ce sujet, quand tout à coup Alice se mit à sautiller sur son siège. Apparemment elle avait trouvé!

- Dans un magasin de lingerie!

- QUOI! Non mais t'es malade Alice! m'horrifiais-je. Si tu crois que je vais laisser ton frère m'acheter des sous-vêtements c'est que tu crois encore au père-noël!

Les filles se mirent à rigoler de la tête que je faisais. Elles se foutent de ma gueule en plus!

- Voyons Bella ne te met pas dans un état pareil. L'idée d'Alice n'est pas si mauvaise que cela après tout. Quoi de mieux pour connaître les goûts d'Edward en matière de lingerie que de le laisser t'offrir quelque chose?

- Exactement! s'exclama Alice.

Vu comme ça! Je finis par abdiquer à la proposition du lutin diabolique!

Les garçons finirent par arriver. Edward se gara à côter de ma voiture. Ont sortis les attendre dehors et quand je vis la tête des mecs je décidais de les taquiner un peu.

- Bah alors vous en avez mis du temps! Vous vous êtes perdus en chemin ou quoi?

Les filles étaient mortes de rires à côtés de moi.

- La prochaine fois je monte avec toi Bella! me dit Emmett en boudant comme un petit garçon.

Cela ne fis qu'augmenter notre hilarité. Edward et Jasper rigolèrent aussi de lui.

- En tout cas Bella tu es très douée derrière un volant, bien joué! me dit Edward en me souriant.

- Merci mais je crois que la voiture m'a beaucoup aidé comme même!

- Bon dîtes nous tout! Qu'est-ce qu'on doit vous acheter? nous demanda Jasper.

- Et bien ont a décidés que vous nous offririez quelque chose dans un magasin bien particulier, leur dit Alice de façon mystérieuse.

- Oui enfin plus particulièrement les filles ont décidés je n'ai fait que suivre la majorité, me permis-je de préciser.

- Mauvaise langue, s'exclama Alice en rigolant.

- Je ne dis que la stricte vérité!

- Bref se sera un achat par couple. Edward tu n'es pas contre offrir un petit cadeau à Bella n'est-ce pas? lui demanda Rosalie.

- Ne te sens pas obligé surtout! ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter.

- Il y a pas de problème Bella, et puis cela me fais plaisir, me répondit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

Je lui souris pour le remercier. Rose ne put éviter de lancer une réplique.

- Et puis je suis sûr que cela te plaira Edward! lui lança t-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

- Tu m'intéresse Rose! De quel boutique vous parlez?

- D'une boutique de lingerie, s'exclama Alice en sautillant sur place.

Jasper et Emmett avaient l'air ravis de l'idée. Edward quant à lui était figé sur place. Je le vis secouer sa tête comme si il voulait balayer de mauvaises pensées. Aurait-il des idées peu recommandables?

- On aura droit à un petit défiler?

A votre avis qui à poser cette question. Emmett bien sûr qui d'autres, il regardait rose avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je la vis d'ailleurs chuchoter quelque chose à Emmett dans l'oreille. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit mais il à l'air très content parce qu'il a la banane le nounours!

- On y va maintenant? demanda t-il excité comme une puce.

- Faudra que tu sois patient Emmett, ce matin on s'occupe de ce qu'il faut pour le cottage d'Edward. Ensuite on va déjeuner dans un petit restau et après on fera les boutiques dont celle de lingerie, lui répondit Alice.

- Pff, c'est de ta faute Edward. Il va falloir que j'attende pour avoir un show privée de ma rosie!

Tout le monde se mis à rigoler de sa réaction. Je te jure celui là il ne changera jamais!

- C'est parti, on y va parce qu'on a une journée chargée qui nous attends! s'exclama Alice.

On suivis donc tous la reine de l'organisation jusqu'à l'intérieur du centre commerciale.

Edward marchait à côter de moi, il était si proche que je pouvais sentir sa délicieuse odeur. Nos yeux se croisaient de temps en temps.

On finis par arriver dans un magasin où on pourrait tout trouver en matière de peinture, d'outils, décoration d'intérieur... Edward avait déjà des idées sur ce qu'il voulait comme ambiance dans son futur logement donc se fut assez rapide surtout avec Alice, elle virevoltait dans le magasin comme une danseuse.

Ensuite se fut autour des meubles qui l'aurait besoin car le petit cottage ne possédait pas grands choses et surtout pas suffisamment pour y vivre.

Quand se fut le moment de choisir un lit pour Edward, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de lancer une réflexion. J'aurais préféré qu'il la garde pour lui celle-là!

Ont étaient tous en train de tester les fameux lits et j'en avais trouvé un plutôt pas mal, très confortable. Je proposais à Edward de venir l'essayer ce qu'il fit toute de suite. C'est là qu'Emmett ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir.

- Ta raison Bella teste le parce qu'après tout cela risque d'être bientôt le tien aussi, hein Edward! nous dit-il en s'esclaffant comme un benêt.

Tout le monde se mis à rire et moi je rougie comme une pivoine. Comme d'habitude quoi! Quand je jetais un coup d'œil en direction d'Edward je vis qu'il se retenais de rire lui aussi. Lâcheur va! Je lui mis une tape sur le bras pour le punir ce qui le fit éclater de rire cette fois ci! Je me mis alors à faire la moue, Edward se leva et me tendis sa main pour que j'en fasse autant. Je la lui pris et je sentis toute de suite un courant électrique me traverser tout le corps de la tête aux pieds. Je me levais donc et mon regard est resté accroché à celui d'Edward. Je le vis lever la main que je tenais pas et venir me caresser la joue. Je sentis mes joues redevenir rouge face à ce geste ce qui le fit sourire d'ailleurs.

Nous avons été interrompus par Alice qui était venu nous chercher car ils nous attendaient tous à la caisse pour commander tous les meubles qu'avait choisis Edward. Il lâcha donc ma main et je sentis toute de suite un vide à la perte de ce contact. Je deviens vraiment accro à lui moi! J'espère que je ne serais pas déçu à la fin de cette journée ne sachant toujours pas ce qu'il ressent réellement pour moi.

Une fois la commande passé pour tous les meubles qui devront arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ont sortis tous du magasin. Il n'était seulement que 11h30 ce qui est trop tôt pour aller déjeuner. Je me demandais ce que nous allions faire quand Alice prit la parole tout en me regardant avec un petit sourire. Oh oh qu'est-ce qu'elle mijote encore!

- Bon vu qu'ont a mis moins de temps que je ne l'aurais cru pour trouver tous ce qu'il fallait pour Edward, vous avez quartier libre pendant une heure. On se donne rendez-vous devant le restau pour le déjeuner.

Sur ce elle prit la main de Jasper et partit dans la direction opposée et je vis Rosalie faire la même chose avec Emmett. Je me retrouvais donc toute seule avec Edward.

Non de Dieu de petit lutin machiavélique! Putain j'ai mal au ventre tellement je stresse!

- Je crois qu'ils nous ont lâchement abandonnés tous les deux, me dit Edward sans doute pour détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenue pesante tout d'un coup.

- Ouais j'en ai bien l'impression, lui répondis-je un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ça te dit d'aller te balader, il y a un parc pas loin d'ici? me proposa Edward.

- Oui je veux bien.

Ça y est le moment de vérité est arrivé. Je vais enfin savoir si Edward ressent la même chose que moi.

Je le suivis donc vers la sortie du centre commerciale, puis en direction du parc.

- Alors tu es prête à commencer dans ton nouveau lycée demain? me demanda t-il.

- Malheureusement je n'ai pas trop le choix! lui dis-je en rigolant. Ce qui me dérange le plus c'est de retrouver toutes les pimbêches du collège. J'espère qu'elles ont un peu évoluées depuis cette époque bien que j'en doute.

- T'inquiètes pas et puis n'oublie pas qu'Alice sera là. La connaissant elle les remettra vite à leur place si elles t'embêtent, me rassura Edward.

- Oui je m'en doute, c'est bien pour ça que je ne m'en fais pas trop à ce sujet. J'ai un bon garde du corps!

Il se mit à rigoler avec moi. On continua à discuter de tout et de rien tout au long du chemin.

On arriva rapidement à l'entrée du parc. J'y suis déjà allée quelquefois étant plus petite avec ma mère du temps où ont habitaient encore à Forks. Ce qui remonte à loin en somme.

Edward nous emmena dans un coin tranquille où il y avait une table de pique-nique. Je m'assis dessus tandis qu'Edward restait debout en face de moi.

- Bella...

Ça y est c'est parti!

- Tu te doutes que je veux te parler d'autres choses que de la pluie et du beau temps, commença t-il.

- Oui, je sais quel sujet tu veux aborder, lui dis-je.

- Ah oui et de quoi je compte te parler exactement, me taquina t-il.

Aller Bella respire à fond et lance toi. Plus vite tu abordera le sujet et plus vite tu sera fixé.

- Je pense que tu veux discuter de ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre non? lui dis-je timidement.

Il me fit son fameux sourire en coin quand il vit mes joues devenir rouge comme une tomate. Il me caressa délicatement la joue de son pouce.

- Ah Bella... me souffla t-il. Tu sais que tu me rends complètement dingue. Depuis que je t'ai revu hier je ne fais que penser à toi. Tu es tellement belle, tu l'étais déjà il y a quatre ans mais là tu es juste magnifique. Je sais que tu vas sans doute trouver que cela va trop vite mais dés l'instant où j'ai croisé de nouveau ton regard j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre pour toi. Je sais que c'est dingue mais je suis très sérieux avec toi. C'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un mais je suis sûr de moi sinon je ne t'en aurait pas parlé.

OH MON DIEU! Est-ce qu'il vient vraiment de me dire tout ça! Pincer-moi je crois que je suis en plein rêve.

- Tu as du en briser des cœurs ces dernières années, belle comme tu es! me lança t-il en rigolant.

Aïe la question à ne pas poser! Je baissai la tête en rougissant une fois de plus. Je sentis Edward relever mon menton à l'aide de son index et il me regardais inquiet. Il était vraiment proche de moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal Bella? Tu sais je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi. Je serais déçu certes mais je ne t'obligerais à rien tu peux me croire.

Il fallait que je réagisse avant qu'il ne prenne ma réaction pour un refus de ma part. Je soufflais un bon coup et me lançais

- Edward tu n'a rien dit de mal au contraire même, lui dis-je en lui souriant timidement. Je ressens la même chose que toi. En faite cela fait un moment que j'ai le béguin pour toi. C'est juste que...

- Eh tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Bella je ne le prendrais pas mal je te le promet!

- Jaijamaiseudepetitami,lui balançais-je d'un seul coup.

- Tu peux répéter j'ai pas compris ce que tu as dis?

- J'ai jamais eu de petit-ami, lui répétais-je plus lentement. J'ai même jamais embrassé un garçon si tu veux tout savoir, finis-je par lui confier.

Edward était figé sur place la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne réagissait toujours pas, cela devenait vraiment gênant.

- Edward dit quelque chose, le suppliais-je. je ne supportais plus ce silence. Je le vis revenir à la réalité face à mon ton suppliant.

- Désolé mais ils sont aveugles à Phoenix ou quoi? Non mais sérieusement tu es belle comme un cœur je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne ta remarqué!

Je souris face à sa remarque.

- Tu sais je suis quelqu'un d'assez discrète. Dans mon ancien lycée je passais complètement inaperçu. J'avais très peu d'ami et je ne sortais pas beaucoup. Et puis je les trouvais tous tellement immature qu'ils ne m'intéressais pas du tout.

- Tu ne semble pas si timide avec ma famille pourtant?

- Ça c'est parce que je l'ai connait tous depuis que je suis petite. Vous êtes ma seconde famille pour moi. Tes parents sont un peu comme les miens, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur eux. Emmett et Jasper se sont comme mes grands-frères. Rosalie joue le rôle de la grande-sœur. Quant à Alice c'est comme si c'était ma sœur jumelle, elle me connait mieux que personne et vice versa. Nous sommes liées toutes les deux depuis qu'on c'est vues la première fois. Je me sens très à l'aise avec vous alors j'ai pas de mal à me lâcher par contre avec des gens que je ne connais pas c'est une tout autre chose! Du coup je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec toi, j'ai aucune expérience alors je sais pas comment réagir face à tout ça...

Edward m'interrompu en mettant son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- Bella calme toi tu veux! On ira doucement tous les deux ok?

J'hochais de la tête pour acquiescer.

- Je ne te forcerais en aucun cas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. On prendra notre temps, on fera par étape. On ira à ton rythme. Je veux tout connaitre de toi avant que cela n'aille encore plus loin dans notre relation. En tout cas je suis très honoré d'être le premier, me dit-il en me souriant.

Je rigolais avec lui face à sa réplique. Malgré tout je fus rassuré par tout ce qu'il m'a dit.

- Alors est-ce que tu accepte d'être ma petite-amie? me demanda t-il.

- Oui, lui soufflais-je.

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant face à ma réponse.

- Alors comme ça cela fait longtemps que tu as le béguin pour moi, me taquina t-il.

- Peut-être bien, oui.

Edward s'était encore plus rapproché de moi, il se trouvait à présent entre mes jambes. Ont ne se quittaient pas des yeux tous les deux. Je vis les yeux d'Edward dévier vers mes lèvres à plusieurs reprises. Il remit une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Puis il encadra mon visage de ses mains.

OH MON DIEU! Est-ce qu'il va vraiment faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire?

* * *

Je me fais toute petite...

Alors est-ce que cela vous a plu? Laissez-moi une review pour me faire partager votre avis. J'accepte toutes les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises tant qu'elles sont constructives!

Je vous retrouve très vite pour la suite. Je pense que je posterais tous les dimanches maintenant.

Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde, me voilà avec le chapitre 8 de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Premier baiser**

OH MON DIEU! Est-ce qu'il va vraiment faire ce que je pense qu'il va faire?

Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait faire. Il finit par poser son front contre le mien. Il avait toujours mon visage entre ses mains. Je sentais son souffle sur mes lèvres. Il me suffirais seulement d'avancer ma tête de quelques centimètres pour enfin pouvoir goûter à ses magnifiques lèvres qui m'ont donnés envie de l'embrasser depuis que je l'ai revu la veille.

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser Bella mais je ne veux pas te forcer à...

Je compris toute de suite qu'Edward me laissait le choix d'accepter ou pas. Mais qui refuserait un baiser de sa part? En tout cas pas moi!

Alors je ne lui laissais pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase et rompis la distance qui nous séparait et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut surprit dans un premier temps mais il finit par répondre à mon baiser. Nos bouches bougeaient en rythmes. C'était juste indescriptible ce que je ressentais en ce moment même. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique tellement il battait vite. Edward avait déplacé ses mains, il en avait mise une dans mes cheveux tandis que l'autre était posée sur ma hanche. Quant à moi j'avais mise les miennes autour de son cou et je m'accrochais à sa tignasse pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Au bout de quelques instants, je sentis sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur en une demande pour un baiser plus poussé. Je décidais de me laisser aller avec lui. Je lui autorisais donc l'entrée de ma bouche et sa langue alla immédiatement jouer avec la mienne. Tout d'abord timidement pour me laisser m'habituer à cette nouvelle expérience. Ensuite le baiser se fit vite plus passionné, le ballet de nos langues devient beaucoup plus endiablé. Elles se livraient une véritable bataille pour s'imposer l'une face à l'autre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser sortir un gémissement de plaisir face à ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Malheureusement toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et celle-ci ne fait pas exception. On du se détacher l'un de l'autre pour reprendre notre respiration. La mienne était haletante et celle d'Edward n'était pas mieux.

- Whaouh! C'était juste parfait, me souffla t-il.

Je décidais de le taquiner un peu.

- Moui, pour mon premier baiser c'était pas si mal que cela, lui dis-je mutine.

- Pas si mal que cela! Tu m'offense là! me dit-il une main sur le cœur de manière théâtrale.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu recommence pour voir, je suis sûre que cela sera mieux la prochaine fois, lui dis-je en essayant de garder mon sérieux.

- Si il n'y a que cela pour te faire changer d'avis, je me dévoue, me dit-il en souriant.

On s'embrassa de nouveau et cela dura quelques minutes. Il finit par se séparer de moi.

Putain j'ai déjà envie de recommencer! Je crois que je vais vite devenir accro à ses baisers moi!

- Alors verdict, c'était mieux? me demanda t-il avec son petit sourire en coin qui me fait craquer à chaque fois.

- Parfait, lui soufflais-je encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il rigola face à ma réaction.

- Mais c'était déjà parfait toute à l'heure. J'avais juste envie que tu m'embrasse à nouveau.

- Il fallait juste me le demander et j'aurais répondu à ta requête avec plaisir, me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement. Tu viens on va se balader? me proposa Edward.

- Ok, lui répondis-je.

Il me tendit sa main pour que je puisse descendre de la table de pique-nique. Il mit ensuite son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha le plus possible de lui. Je mis le mien autour de sa taille et s'est enlacer qu'on partis se promener dans le parc.

Au bout de quelques instants Edward finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé.

- Je veux tout connaître de toi Bella. Maintenant qu'on est ensemble je veux savoir tout tes petits secrets, me dit-il.

- Rien que ça! lui lançais-je en rigolant. On a qu'à faire le jeu des 20 questions? Celui qui pose la question doit ensuite répondre à celle-ci par la suite. Cela te va?

- C'est bon pour moi. Honneur aux dames, me dit Edward.

- Hum... Ta couleur préféré? finis-je par lui demander.

- J'aime beaucoup le bleu nuit.

- Moi j'ai toujours aimé le vert. _Et encore plus maintenant_, continuais-je tout bas.

- Pourquoi? me demanda t-il tout à coup très intéressé.

Merde il m'a entendu! Je sentis toute de suite mes joues se colorer de rouge.

- Allez dis-moi! s'exclama t-il en rigolant.

- Parce que c'est la couleur de tes yeux, finis-je par lui avouer. Satisfait?

- Oui assez!

On rigola ensemble pendant quelques secondes et Edward finit par m'embrasser le haut de la tête.

- Ton animal préféré? continua t-il.

- Les chiens. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un mais je n'ai jamais pu, lui révélais-je.

- Pour quelle raison? me questionna t-il.

- Malheureusement ma mère est allergique aux poils d'animaux alors j'ai mis mon souhait au placard. Et toi alors?

- J'aime beaucoup les chiens également.

- Ta plus grande peur? lui demandais-je.

- Je crois que ma plus grande peur c'est de perdre quelqu'un que j'aime. Je ne m'imagine pas perdre quelqu'un de ma famille.

- Moi je ne supporte pas d'être enfermée dans de petits espaces. Je me sens toute de suite oppressé et je finis par faire une crise d'angoisse.

- C'est bon à savoir. Cela t'es venue comme ça ou il y a eu quelque chose qui a déclenché ce phénomène?

- Quand j'avais 6 ans je suis restée enfermer dans le débarras de l'école. J'étais allée chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur quand la porte s'est refermée sauf qu'elle ne s'ouvrait que de l'extérieur. On a finit pas me faire sortir de là au bout de vingt minutes mais depuis je suis toujours traumatisée par cela, lui expliquais-je.

- Je comprends mieux. Ton dessert préféré?

- Le fraisier. Tu vois rien que d'en parler j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche! lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Gourmande? me taquina t-il

- Très. Et toi alors tu n'es pas gourmand?

- Si! rigola t-il. Je ne résiste pas à un bon moelleux au chocolat.

- Bon t'es pas obligé de répondre à la prochaine question si tu veux pas mais...

J'étais réticente à lui poser ma question, je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve trop curieuse.

- Vas-y pose la moi. Je t'ai dis que je voulais tout connaître de toi et ça marche dans les deux sens.

- Et bien j'aurais voulu savoir avec combien de filles tu es sorti, lui demandais-je timidement.

- Ah... Je vais être franc avec toi. Quand j'étais au lycée j'avais plutôt tendance à collectionner les filles. Faut dire qu'elles me facilitaient la tâche, elles me courraient toutes après. _Comme c'est étonnant!_ Je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser à cette époque là. Je me suis calmé en entrant à la fac de médecine. Avec la masse de travail que j'avais à faire je n'avais pas trop de temps pour cela bien qu'il m'arrivait d'avoir quelques conquêtes d'un soir, mais je n'ai plus eu personne depuis quatre mois. Je crois que ma dernière relation ma vacciné!

- Pourquoi ça? lui demandais-je curieuse.

Edward me raconta alors sa rencontre avec Tanya, le fait qu'il avait couché avec elle et que celle-ci n'avait plus voulu le lâcher par la suite. Il avait fini par accepter de sortir avec elle mais il s'était vite rendu compte de son erreur. Elle était complètement folle cette fille! Je la comprends un peu, je sais que quelqu'un qui aurait la chance d'être avec lui voudrait le garder pour toujours mais de la à le suivre à tout bout de champs il y a des limites! J'espère qu'elle ne le retrouvera pas! Sinon elle va voir ce qu'est une Swan, Edward c'est mon homme maintenant et je ne laisserais personne me le prendre! Merde c'est que je deviens possessive moi! En même temps qui ne le serais pas avec un apollon pareil!

Tout à coup, Edward s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi. Il prit mon visage en coupe et me fixa dans les yeux de façon très sérieuse.

- Cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant parce que je suis tombé sous le charme de la plus belle fille de la planète!

- N'exagère pas non plus! lui lançais-je en rougissant.

- Tu es encore plus jolie maintenant, me dit-il en souriant.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises! lui répondis-je en enfouissant mon visage contre lui.

- Bella, me souffla t-il. Tu ne te vois vraiment pas clairement ma puce.

Un sourire vint toute de suite orner mon visage au petit surnom dont il m'avait affublé. Ah je fonds complètement pour lui! Je crois que je suis irrémédiablement tombé amoureuse de cet homme! Je me mis alors sur la pointe des pieds et alla l'embrasser dans le cou. Je le sentis frisonner face à mon baiser et je fus satisfaite de l'effet que je lui faisais. Mais notre bulle de bonheur éclata quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

- C'est un message d'Alice. Ils nous attendent tous au restaurant.

- Déjà! J'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passé! m'exclamais-je.

- Moi non plus mais il va malheureusement falloir y aller. On continuera notre petit jeu une prochaine fois.

- D'accord. Oh tu peux me donner ton numéro de téléphone? Je l'ai pas dans mon répertoire.

- Bien sûr!

Je lui donnais donc mon portable pour qu'il puisse enregistrer son numéro. Je le bipais par la suite pour qu'il ait le mien.

On repartis ensuite mains dans la mains en direction du centre commercial. Une fois rentré à l'intérieur, il se stoppa brusquement et se mit face à moi et posa brutalement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tout d'abord surprise, je ne répondis pas immédiatement à son baiser mais une fois la surprise passé je l'embrassais tout aussi fiévreusement. On se sépara au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration haletante.

- Désolé, mais j'en avais besoin. Cela va me donner le courage d'affronter les remarques salaces d'Emmett dés qu'il va savoir qu'ont sort ensembles.

Oh non! J'y avais pas pensé! Il va vraiment se lâcher celui-là! Pitiez achevez-moi toute de suite! Cela va être un vrai supplice!

Je gémis à ce constat. Il me prit dans ses bras et mis sa tête dans mon cou.

- Courage ma belle, on se soutiendra mutuellement t'inquiète pas, me rassura t-il.

Edward reprit ma main dans la sienne et nous sommes partis en direction du restaurant "l'aile dorado" qu'ont avaient tous choisis le matin même. C'était un établissement assez simple, moderne et qui avait une bonne réputation. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée on s'arrêta quelques secondes.

- Prête? me demanda t-il.

- Allons-y avant que je ne fasse demi-tour! lui répondis-je.

Il serra ma main plus fort et poussa la porte. On entra à l'intérieur et on chercha immédiatement le groupe. Tout à coup ont entendis une fanfare derrière nous. Quand ont s'est tournés vers le bruit ont s'est vite rendus compte qu'ils s'agissaient des autres. Ils étaient en train de nous applaudir et Emmett ne pu s'empêcher de nous siffler comme pour en rajouter une couche. Ils n'avaient pas loupés le fait qu'ont se tenaient la mains tous les deux.

Putain, mais ils sont complètement cinglés de faire ça devant tout le monde! La honte!

Je me sentis rougir comme jamais et décidais de cacher mon visage contre le bras d'Edward. Ce dernier me fit d'ailleurs une bisou sur la tête comme pour me rappeler qu'il était là pour me soutenir.

Après cela, on s'avança dans leur direction et je m'assis à côter d'Alice. La table étant ronde, Edward pu s'asseoir à côté de moi. Lui même était à côté de son frère.

- Non mais vous êtes complètement malades! leur lançais-je mauvaise.

- Bah quoi on n'est seulement contents pour vous c'est tout! me lança Alice innocemment.

- Ouais peut-être mais pas besoin d'en faire autant et surtout pas devant tout le monde comme cela! surenchérit Edward.

- Roh, si on peut plus rigoler maintenant! se plaignit Emmett.

- En tout cas vous êtes mignons tous les deux! nous lança Rosalie.

- Merci Rose, lui répondit Edward.

Je lui lançais un sourire pour la remercier.

- Ouais, tu t'ai enfin décidé à te caser frangin, il était temps! rigola Emmett. Tu vois Bella que tu as bien fait de tester le lit toi aussi, je te l'avais bien dit que tu irais dedans!

Ça y est il commence!

Il eu droit à une claque derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie pour cette remarque. Je l'adore cette fille!

- Merci Rosalie! lui dis-je.

- Pas de quoi ma belle!

- Bon si on commandais! s'exclama Jasper.

- Ouais je meurs de faim moi! nous dis Emmett en se frottant les mains d'envie.

- Ça m'étonne pas t'a tout le temps faim! lui balançais-je.

- Edward ta copine est méchante avec moi! sa lamenta t-il à son frère.

Tout le monde se mis à rigoler face à sa réaction. Ensuite on regarda ce que le restau nous proposait sur la carte. On choisis tous de prendre un steak avec des frites.

Un serveur s'approcha de notre table pour prendre notre commande.

- Vous avez choisis? nous demanda t-il en me fixant un peu trop à mon goût.

Je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi. Bizarre. En lui jetant un coup d'œil je vis qu'il lançait un regard noir au serveur. Quand je retournais ma tête dans sa direction je pu remarquer qu'il me dévisageait toujours en attendant qu'on lui dise ce qu'on avait choisi. Et son regard avait dévié vers mon décolleté. Je souris face à la réaction d'Edward. Il était jaloux, mais il n'a vraiment pas de quoi. Je me penchais alors dans sa direction, je mis une de mes mains sur sa cuisse et avançais ma tête afin que ma bouche arrive au niveau de son oreille.

- Tu n'a vraiment aucune raison de te sentir jaloux tu sais! Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi! lui soufflais-je

Pour toute réponse il entrelaça ses doigts au miens qui se trouvaient toujours sur sa cuisse et me fit un magnifique sourire.

- Alors on prendra tous un steak avec des frites et un coca comme boisson, lui répondit Jasper.

- Double portion de frites pour moi s'il vous plaît, dit Emmett.

Décidément je ne sais vraiment pas comment il fait pour avaler toute cette nourriture! Il a un deuxième estomac ou quoi! Je devais faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il me lança:

- Bah quoi ma petite Bella, il faut bien nourrir cette montagne de muscles!

Je secouais ma tête de gauche à droite d'un air dépité. Il ne changera jamais! Il n'y a vraiment plus d'espoir pour lui!

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que le serveur était parti mais bon cela n'a aucune importance.

Il finit par revenir au bout dix minutes. On se mis tous à déguster notre assiette et Emmett s'était littéralement jeté dessus comme si il n'avait pas manger depuis trois jours!

Une fois qu'ont eus terminés Emmett fut désigné pour payer l'addition. En effet, ont avaient tous joués à pierre, papier, ciseaux pour savoir qui payerait le repas et il a perdu!

- C'est pas juste! Bella t'aurais du y aller, comme le serveur a flashé sur toi je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu avoir une réduction! me lança t-il.

Il reçut une nouvelle claque derrière la tête mais de la part d'Edward cette fois-ci.

- Ta finis de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi! répliqua mon homme.

- Quoi, le frérot est jaloux! rigola t-il.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré par son frère.

Finalement il alla comme même payer l'addition. On sortis ensuite tous du restaurant.

- Bella tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta rentrée de demain? me demanda Alice.

- Oui t'inquiète j'ai tout le nécessaire. Cela m'étonnerais qu'il faut plus de choses qu'à Phoenix.

- Bien, alors on va pouvoir commencer à faire les boutiques! s'exclama t-elle en sautant comme une puce et en tapant des mains. Ça y est je crois qu'on l'a perdu!

- Calme toi Alice! Tout le monde te regarde! lui lançais-je.

Je déconne pas, les gens qui passaient à côtés de nous la dévisageaient comme si elle était folle. Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort en même temps!

- On commence par quoi? demanda Rosalie.

- La boutique de lingerie! s'exclama Emmett.

- Comme c'est étonnant de ta part! lui balançais-je.

Tout le monde se mis à rigoler.

- Bon on va faire un vote! proposa Alice. Qui veut commencer par la boutique de lingerie?

Je vis toute de suite Emmett lever la main très haut, suivis par Jasper et quand je me tournais vers Edward je vis qu'il avait également la main levé. Il me regardait d'ailleurs en me faisant son sourire en coin. Je te jure les hommes, tous les mêmes! Dés qu'ils peuvent voir des filles en sous-vêtements ils sont les premiers à se proposer.

- Bon je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir le choix les filles! Ils sont tellement impatients! On se demande pourquoi! nous dis Rosalie en rigolant.

On alla donc tous en direction de la boutique Victoria's Secret. Edward me prit la main en cours de route . Je tournais ma tête vers lui et lui lançais un sourire. Je décidais de me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille et lui passa le sien autour de mes épaules. J'étais tout contre lui et je me sentais tellement bien. Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse qu'en ce moment même!

On entra bientôt dans la boutique. Alice décida qu'on irait par couple pour faire nos achats et que chaque garçon devrait nous offrir au moins un ensemble de leur choix. Je vis les deux autres couples partir de leur côté et je me retrouvais seul avec Edward.

- Que les choses intéressantes commence! me dit Edward sur un ton tout excité.

- Pervers! lui lançais-je taquine.

- Je ne suis qu'un homme et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ses petits ensembles sur toi!

- Qui te dit que tu me verra avec! J'ai pas dis que tu aurais droit à un défiler!

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça! me supplia t-il.

Je rigolais face à sa moue boudeuse.

- Bon si tu es sage et que tu ne choisis pas des ensembles trop osés peut-être que tu auras droit de jeté un petit coup d'œil.

Après tout, j'ai qu'à me dire que suis en maillot de bain. Et puis il me verra bien à un moment ou un autre dans cette tenue alors aujourd'hui ou un autre jour le résultat sera le même.

- Très bien, c'est partis!

Il m'entraîna donc dans les rayons. Tout y passa, les strings, les tangas, les boxers et shorty. Les ensembles avec plus ou moins de dentelles, avec des petits nœuds... Edward était un vrai coq en pattes. Mais je dois avouer qu'il avait plutôt bon goût en la matière. Les ensembles qu'il m'avait choisis étaient pas si mal que cela. Pas trop osés comme je lui avait demandé.

On alla ensuite en direction des cabines d'essayages. Je rentrais dans l'une d'entre elle et choisi un premier ensemble à essayer. Je mis un soutien-gorge en dentelle bleu nuit, la couleur préféré d'Edward, avec son shorty assorti. Je me regardais dans le miroir de la cabine et me trouvais plutôt jolie avec. Il m'était bien mes formes en valeurs. Maintenant, j'attends de voir la réaction de mon homme. Je savais qu'il attendait derrière la porte alors je l'appelais pour qu'il puisse rentrer à l'intérieur.

Quand il posa les yeux sur moi je vis qu'il eu du mal à déglutir. Je souris face à sa réaction. Il me déshabillait littéralement du regard. Ses yeux sont partis de mon visage pour arriver sur ma poitrine et continué sur le reste de mon corps. J'avais carrément l'impression qu'il allait me sauter dessus. Putain j'ai chaud tout à coup!

Quand il eut finit son matage en règle, il avança dans ma direction. Il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je touche le mur au fond de la cabine. Il plaça ses mains au dessus de ma tête et posa son front sur le mien.

- Tu es tellement belle, me souffla t-il.

Devinez quoi? Je me mis à rougir comme une tomate!

- Tu as un corps magnifique, me dit-il en passant un doigt de ma joue puis il continua à le faire descendre en direction de ma hanche en passant par le côté de ma poitrine. Son doigt laissait sur son passage une brûlure très agréable et qui se propageait même jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Merde si il continu c'est moi qui vais finir par lui sauter dessus!

Il refit le chemin inverse avec son doigt et je mordais ma lèvre inférieur pour éviter de laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Je compris pas toute de suite ce qui passait mais tout ce que je savais c'était que les lèvres d'Edward s'étaient posé brutalement sur les miennes.

Le baiser devint rapidement passionné. Nos langues bataillaient afin de gagner la partie. Edward avait une main dans mes cheveux et l'autre derrière mon dos pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je me cambrais afin d'être le plus proche de lui possible. Une de mes mains s'était glissée sous son t-shirt et je caressais ses tablettes de chocolat. Il se mit à grogner et me souleva de terre. Je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille et je m'accrochais à son cou. Le baiser devint encore plus pressant. J'étais tellement proche de lui que je pus sentir son érection contre mon centre. Je gémis à ce constat. Je ne contrôlais plus du tout mon propre corps. Je me mis à onduler des hanches de façon instinctive. Edward se mit également à gémir de plaisir. Ses mains remontèrent au niveau de ma poitrine et il se mit à caresser mes seins à travers mon soutien-gorge. Edward relâcha mes lèvres et mit sa tête dans mon cou. Il stoppa les mouvements de mes hanches. Je gémis de frustration.

- Bella ont devraient arrêter maintenant sinon je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir encore longtemps de te faire l'amour là toute de suite. Et je tiens vraiment à ce que ta première fois soit spéciale et pas faite à la va vite dans une cabine d'essayage, me dit-il la voix plus rauque de d'habitude.

- Ouais, désolé je crois que je me suis laissée emporter par mes hormones, lui dis-je encore un peu essoufflé après notre petite incartade.

- Tu n'es pas la seule, t'inquiète pas. Mais te voir comme ça j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, me lança t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Edward finit par me faire redescendre et j'eus du mal à rester debout tellement mes jambes étaient flageolantes. Il du me soutenir quelques secondes avant que je retrouve pleinement l'usage de celles-ci.

- Je crois que je vais prendre cet ensemble, lui dis-je mutine.

- Oh que oui, tu peux même tous les prendre. Je te les offres.

- Je peux pas accepter Edward, cela fait beaucoup trop! m'exclamais-je.

- J'insiste et puis ce n'est pas que pour toi, après tout je vais en profiter également de cette lingerie, me balança t-il espiègle.

- Bon ok pour cette fois, mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude j'aurais trop l'impression de profiter de toi sinon, lui expliquais-je.

- Je ne penserais jamais cela de toi Bella. Il va falloir que tu t'habitue à ce genre de chose parce que j'ai toujours aimé gâter les gens qui comptent pour moi et comme tu en fais partis ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière fois que je t'offre quelque chose! me dit-il en souriant.

- Si j'ai pas le choix! lui dis-je résigné.

- En effet tu ne l'a pas! me dit-il en rigolant.

Il m'aida à ramasser toute ma lingerie et ont sortis de la cabine. En sortant on croisa Emmett et Rosalie qui sortaient également d'une autre cabine d'essayage. Ce dernier avait un sourire idiot sur le visage. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qu'ils ont fais dans cette cabine! Beurk!

Je décidais d'aller voir ce qu'il avait comme tenue pour dormir. Je pris quelques nuisettes et un caraco avec son short assorti.

On se réunis tous à la caisse et comment dire... ont avaient tous littéralement dévalisés le magasin. C'est les vendeuses qui vont être contentes. Par contre nos portes monnaie le seront beaucoup moins!

- A ce que je vois mon frère a beaucoup apprécié te voir dans des tenues affriolantes vu tous ce qu'il t'achète! me souffla Alice quand elle fut à côté de moi.

- Il a insisté pour tout me prendre, lui soufflais-je dépité.

Elle se mit à rigoler et je finis par la rejoindre au bout de quelques secondes.

Une fois tous nos achats payés on sortis de la boutique et on se dirigea ensuite vers les magasins de vêtements et de chaussures. Alice ne tenait plus en place. Une vraie pile électrique! Putain mais il est où l'interrupteur déjà? Ah oui c'est vrai, elle en a pas! Pendant plusieurs heures j'ai pas arrêté d'essayer tout ce qu'elle me donnait à l'intérieur de la cabine. C'est pour dire, j'en ai vue défiler des jupes, des robes, des pantalons, des tops et j'en passe, de toutes les formes et de couleurs différentes. Les garçons avaient réussi à déserter au bout d'une demie heure en ayant pour excuse qu'Edward avait encore besoin de quelque chose pour son futur logement. C'est ça! J'y crois pas une seule seconde moi! Bande de lâcheurs va! Alice n'avait rien dit tellement elle était à fond dans sa folie acheteuse.

Une fois qu'Alice fut satisfaite de ses trouvailles ce fut au tour des chaussures. Et le manège recommença avec des ballerines, des sandales, des chaussures à talon bien que je réussi à la freiner sur ces dernières. Bah oui faut pas oublier que j'ai deux pieds gauches! J'ai pas envie de passer mon temps aux urgences à cause d'elles! Je réussi même à m'acheter une paire de tennis. Un vrai miracle!

- Bon Alice on y va! J'en ai marre là, cela fait des heures qu'on y est! me lamentais-je à ma meilleure amie.

- Rhoo! T'es vraiment pas drôle Bella! me dit-elle.

- Bella à raison Alice, je commence aussi à en avoir marre, lui lança Rosalie.

Merci mon dieu! J'ai déjà dis que j'adorais cette fille?

- D'accord, j'ai compris on y va! abdiqua t-elle.

On alla donc payer tous nos achats et ont partis à la recherche des garçons.

Ont eu pas à les chercher longtemps car ils se dirigeaient en direction du magasin qu'ont venaient de quitter. Quand Edward fut à côté de moi je me blottis toute de suite dans ses bras.

- Ta sœur m'a tué! gémis-je contre son torse.

Il me serra plus fort pour me réconforter.

On se dirigea ensuite en direction de nos voitures afin de mettre tous nos sacs dans les coffres. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'on ai venu avec deux voitures parce que je ne sais pas comment ont auraient fait sinon avec tous ces sacs!

Ont se répartis comme à l'allée dans les voitures. Edward vint me prendre à nouveau dans ses bras.

- A toute à l'heure ma belle, me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

On monta tous les deux dans notre voiture et ont partis en direction de Forks.

- Alors heureuse Bella? me demanda Rosalie.

- Tu peux pas savoir à quel point, lui répondis-je. J'ai encore l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire! s'exclama Alice.

- C'est vrai tu avais raison.

- J'ai toujours raison! se vanta t-elle.

On continua de parler de tout et de rien tout au long du trajet. On finit par arriver à la villa Cullens vers 18 heures.

Les filles récupérèrent les sacs qu'ils leurs appartenaient dans le coffre de ma voiture. Une fois cela fait j'étais prête à rentrer chez moi.

Les garçons venaient également d'arriver à leur tour.

- Bon je vais rentrer chez moi! J'ai une dure journée qui m'attends demain.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu vas devenir le nouveau joujou du lycée! me lança Emmett en rigolant. Tu en a de la chance!

- J'appelle pas cela de la chance moi! Ça va être un véritable enfer oui!

- T'inquiète pas Bella, je serais là pour les faire fuir, me rassura Alice.

- Merci Alice! Heureusement que tu sera là!

- Je sais. On peut pas se passer de moi, je suis indispensable! nous dit-elle hilare.

Tout le monde se mis à rigoler face à sa réplique.

- On se donne rendez-vous à 8 heures sur le parking? Comme ça je t'emmènerais au secrétariat pour aller chercher ton emploi du temps, me proposa ma meilleure amie.

- D'accord, lui répondis-je.

Je les embrassais tous pour leur dire aurevoir. Ensuite ils décidèrent de nous laisser un peu d'intimité pour qu'on puisse se dire aurevoir avec Edward.

J'étais appuyée contre la portière de ma volvo. Edward s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça en mettant sa tête dans mon cou. Je mis mes mains autour de son cou et me mis à caresser les petits cheveux qui étaient à la base de son cou. Il finit par relever sa tête et il se pencha afin de souder nos lèvres ensembles. On échangea un baiser tout en tendresse. On se sépara au bout de quelques minutes.

- On se revoit quand? lui demandais-je.

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'attends de connaître mes horaires de garde. Je te redis dés que suis disponible.

- D'accord.

- Je t'appelle demain soir, ok?

- J'attendrais ton appel avec impatience, lui dis-je.

On s'embrassa une dernière fois avant que je ne monte dans ma voiture. Je partis ensuite en direction de chez moi après avoir fait un dernier signe de la main à mon homme.

Putain quelle journée de folie! Non mais c'est vrai, je sors avec Edward Cullen! Vous imaginez!

Quand je fus arrivé en face de chez moi je pus voir que Charlie n'était pas encore rentrer de sa journée de pêche. Comme il n'était pas très tard, je décidais de préparer un bon repas à mon père. Je sortis tout d'abord les nombreux sacs de fringues et les boîtes à chaussures de mon coffre. Décidément Alice avait fait fort cette fois-ci. Heureusement que j'ai pu faire quelques économie grâce aux quelques soirées que je passais à chanter dans un bar dont le propriétaire était un très bon ami de Phil. J'adorais faire cela, je chercherais peut-être à le refaire si j'ai besoin. C'est pas les bars qui manquent à Port Angeles ou Seattle.

Une fois toutes mes affaires montées dans ma chambre je redescendais m'atteler à la préparation du repas. Je décidais de faire des pommes de terre au four avec des cuisses de poulet. Quand tout fut en train de cuire et la minuterie enclenché je remontais afin de prendre une bonne douche.

Une fois prête j'allais vérifier que tout était prêt. Mon père choisit ce moment pour rentrer à la maison.

- Bella? m'appela t-il.

- Dans la cuisine, lui répondis-je.

Il vint immédiatement m'embrasser le front.

- Hum ça sent bon! s'exclama t-il.

- Merci, tu arrive juste quand c'est prêt tu vas pouvoir t'installer. Tu as bien pêché?

- Oui regarde ce que je nous ai rapporté, me dit-il en brandissant tout un tas de poissons.

- Super, on va encore en avoir pour des jours à manger tout ça! lui dis-je en rigolant.

Charlie alla les mettre au congélateur puis il revint s'asseoir à table. Je lui servis son assiette et on commence à manger.

- Alors ta journée c'est bien passée? me demanda mon père.

- Oui c'était super! lui répondis-je en rougissant.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire jeune fille?

- Et bien il se trouve qu'Edward et moi on a discutés...

- Et?

- On sort ensemble maintenant.

- Ah, bien si vous êtes sûr de vous je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Mais fais attention toute de même, n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis ce matin.

- T'inquiète pas papa, je ferais attention.

- En tout cas ton repas est délicieux, comme d'habitude, me lança t-il.

- Merci papa.

- Ah au faite, Billy et Jacob te passe le bonjour. Jacob a hâte que tu aille le voir la semaine prochaine.

Une fois le repas terminé je décidais de monter me coucher épuisé après cette journée riche en émotion. La journée qui m'attendais demain allait l'être tout autant d'ailleurs mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Bonne nuit papa!

- Bonne nuit ma chérie! Et bonne chance pour demain, je serais partis quand tu te lèveras demain matin.

- Tu rentre à quelle heure demain?

- Je serais là pour le dîner, me dit-il.

- Ok.

Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre et me mis en tenue pour dormir. Une fois dans mon lit, j'entendis mon portable sonné. C'était un texto d'Edward. Je souris comme une idiote à ce constat. Je souris encore plus en le lisant.

_Tu me manques déjà._

_J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir. _

_Bon courage pour demain._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Edward._

Je lui répondis immédiatement.

_Tu me manque aussi._

_Bonne chance pour ta première garde demain._

_Je t'embrasse aussi._

_Bella._

Je mis ensuite mon réveil pour demain et me couchais. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir et replongeais dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre!

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés. N'oubliez pas que c'est mon seul salaire et que je passe pas mal de temps sur cette histoire pour que vous ayez un chapitre par semaine. Alors faites moi plaisir et laissez-moi des commentaires :-) !

On se retrouve donc normalement dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant qui vous l'aurez devinés relatera la rentrée de notre couple préféré.

A très bientôt!

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis vraiment désolé de mon retard mais j'ai vraiment pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ces derniers jours.

J'ai des journée de malade au boulot ce qui me laisse plus beaucoup de temps pour faire autre chose.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de poster dorénavant toute les deux semaines comme ça cela me laissera plus de temps car j'ai pas envie de bâcler les chapitres pour que vous ayez absolument un chapitre par semaine. Je les posterais avant si je peux.

Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je remercie encore une fois toutes celles qui m'ont laissées des reviews! Cela me fais très plaisir!

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Rentrée

Edward était venu me voir à la maison. Nous sommes montés dans ma chambre et depuis nous ne pouvions plus détacher nos lèvres l'une de l'autre. Putain il m'avait tellement manqué!

Nous étions allongés sur mon lit. Il me surplombait mais sans mettre tout son poids sur moi.

Le baiser était très passionné, nos bouches se dévoraient littéralement. Nos langues se livraient une bataille acharnée mais aucune n'arrivait à prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Mon corps était en feu! Il me faisait tellement d'effet que ma culotte était trempée à cause de mon excitation. Edward n'était pas en reste puisque je pouvais sentir son érection à travers son jean. Cela ne fit qu'accroître mon désir pour lui. Je me cambrais contre lui afin de frotter nos deux sexes ensembles. Mon bas ventre était un vrai brasier.

J'avais tellement besoin de plus, j'en pouvais plus!

J'ondulais des hanches pour l'inciter à aller plus loin. Pour toute réponse il se mit à grogner et à me donner un coup de reins directement sur mon centre. Merde il va vraiment me rendre folle!

Nos bouches finirent par se séparer afin que nous puissions reprendre un peu d'air. Les lèvres d'Edward dévièrent dans mon cou. Il se mit à l'embrasser avec ferveur.

Il laissait ma peau en feu sur son passage. Il finit par m'enlever mon haut devenu trop gênant pour lui et je me retrouvais en soutien gorge devant lui.

Il me dévorait littéralement du regard. Ses yeux étaient noir de désir.

Je me cambrais de nouveau contre lui pour qu'il puisse me retirer mon sous vêtement, ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Ensuite il se jeta sur mes seins. Je m'accrochais à ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Il se mit à lécher mon mamelon, à le mordiller. Il malaxait mon autre sein pour qu'il n'y ai pas de jaloux.

Merde c'est trop bon! Si cela continu je vais finir par jouir avant qu'il n'aille plus bas!

Ensuite il se mit à descendre plus bas en direction d'un endroit que j'ai hâte qu'il atteigne. Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de mon nombril.

Je gémissais de plus en plus fort. Il continua son chemin pour arriver...

BIP!BIP!BIP!

PUTAIN DE RÉVEIL DE MERDE!

Je tapais carrément du poing dessus afin d'éteindre cet engin de malheurs. Tu pouvais pas attendre la fin de mon rêve non! Il a fallut que tu me coupe alors que cela devenait encore plus intéressant! Rien de tel que d'être frustrée au réveil pour vous mettre de mauvais poil!

Je finis par me lever de mauvaise grâce quand je me rappelais qu'aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de cours au lycée de Forks. J'ai pas vraiment envie d'être en retard dés le premier jour. Rien de tel pour se faire remarquer!

Je partis donc en direction de la salle de bains pour prendre une douche, froide, encore une fois. Je vais vraiment finir par tomber malade à ce rythme! A cause de lui je deviens complètement nymphomane moi!

Après cette douche qui finis de me réveiller une bonne fois pour toute, je retournais dans ma chambre afin de m'habiller. Je décidais de mettre un jean slim blanc avec un top turquoise. Afin d'assortir tout cela je pris un boléro de la même couleur que mon jean et des chaussures en accord avec mon haut.

Voilà, Alice sera fière de moi sur ce coup là!

Je décidais de laisser mes cheveux détachés et de me maquiller légèrement.

J'allais ensuite ouvrir mes rideaux. Bon ça va le temps n'a pas l'air trop pourri aujourd'hui. Enfin pour l'instant!

La voiture de patrouille de mon père n'était plus dans l'entrée, donc il était déjà parti au poste.

Après je descendais dans la cuisine afin de prendre un bon petit déjeuner pour me permettre d'affronter cette matinée qui promet d'être épuisante moralement.

Je pris un bol de céréales avec du lait, un grand verre de jus d'orange ainsi qu'une pomme.

Quand je regardais la pendule, je vis qu'il était déjà 7h45. Je mis ma vaisselle sale dans l'évier et je me dirigeais en haut pour me brosser les dents. En plus j'avais rendez-vous avec le lutin à 8h sur le parking du lycée alors vaut mieux que je me dépêche!

Une fois cela fait je n'oubliais pas de prendre mon sac de cours qui était resté dans ma chambre. Bah oui se serait vraiment con de l'oublier celui-là!

Je sortis de la maison et fermais la porte à clés. Je montais dans ma volvo et démarrais.

Je me dirigeais en direction de mon enfer qui ne se trouvait qu'à seulement quelques minutes de chez moi. Une fois arrivé à destination, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Faut dire que les voitures présente sur le parking n'étaient plus toutes jeunes! Alors voir débarquer un cabriolet ca fait pas très discret. Mais bon j'adore cette voiture, moi! C'est pas de ma faute si il n'y a que des antiquités ici! A Phoenix, elle passait complètement inaperçue parmi toutes les porches, mercedes et autres voitures de grands concessionnaires.

Je remarquais assez vite la voiture d'Alice. En même temps personnes d'autres n'a une porche jaune dans le coin! Et vu la couleur je ne risquais pas de la louper! Alice a toujours aimé les couleurs vives.

Je me garais donc à côter d'elle. Elle m'attendais dehors appuyée contre sa portière en souriant de toutes ses dents et en sautillant sur place. Apparemment elle est contente de me voir arriver! Je sortis de ma volvo et allais dans sa direction. Une fois arrivé à son niveau, elle se jeta littéralement sur moi. Mais ayant prévu le coup, je réussis à rester sur mes deux pieds cette fois-ci!

- Bonjour Bella! chantonna t-elle.

Et bien j'en connais une qui est vraiment de bonne humeur ce matin!

- Bonjour mon petit lutin! lui répondis-je en lui embrassant la joue.

Ensuite elle se recula et m'examina de la tête aux pieds.

- Alors verdict? lui demandais-je sachant très bien pourquoi elle me reluquais comme cela.

- Tu es très jolie comme ça Bella, me dit-elle satisfaite de ma tenue. C'est que tu t'améliore de jour en jour me taquina t-elle.

- Merci pour le compliment. Et puis je ne peux que m'améliorer avec toi comme meilleure amie.

- C'est vrai, tu en as de la chance de m'avoir!

Nous nous sommes mises à rigoler toutes les deux.

- Bon allez viens je t'emmène au secrétariat pour que tu puisses récupérer ton emploi du temps.

Je la suivis donc en direction du bâtiment en question. Une fois à l'intérieur on se dirigea vers l'accueil où il y avait une femme d'une quarantaine d'années avec des cheveux rouges. Oui vous avez bien entendus des cheveux rouges! Je sais pas très discret quand on travaille dans un lycée mais bon.

- Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan. C'est mon premier jour alors je viens chercher mon emploi du temps, lui expliquais-je bien que je me doutais qu'elle savait qui j'étais.

- Bonjour. Oui bien sûr la fille du Chef Swan!

Qu'est-ce que je disais!

- Tiens, alors voilà ton emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée. Et je te donne également une feuille que tu dois faire signer par chaque professeur et me rendre en fin de journée, me dit-elle.

- D'accord, merci.

- Bon retour à Forks. J'espère que tu te plaira ici, me souhaita t-elle.

- Merci, lui répondis-je en lui souriant.

Nous sommes ensuite sortis du secrétariat toutes les deux.

- Fais voir ton emploi du temps, me demanda Alice.

Je lui donnais donc ce dernier et elle compara avec le sien.

- C'est super, on a les cours de Biologie, de Maths et de Sport ensemble, me dit-elle enthousiaste.

- Cool! Je commence par quoi?

- Alors, tu as 1h d'Espagnol, 1h d'Histoire et 2h de Biologie. Après c'est l'heure du déjeuner et ensuite nous avons les mêmes cours toute l'après midi, 2h de Maths et 2h de Sports.

- Dans quelle salle est mon premier cours?

- C'est dans le bâtiment B. Viens je t'y emmène, ma salle est dans le même.

Elle me rendis donc mes papiers et je la suivis dans les couloirs du lycée. Il est beaucoup plus petit que celui de Phoenix alors je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à me repérer. Tout au long du chemin je sentais que tous les regard étaient sur ma petite personne. Ils peuvent pas regarder ailleurs! Je ne suis pas une bête de foire toute de même!

- T'inquiètes pas ça leur passera, me rassura Alice. Aujourd'hui tu es la grande nouveauté de l'année. N'oublie pas qu'on est à Forks, il n'y a pas de nouveaux élèves très souvent alors dés qu'il y en a un c'est l'attraction pendant quelques jours et ensuite ils se lassent et passent à autre chose. Cela sera pareille pour toi.

- Ouais bah j'espère parce que ça me saoul déjà d'avoir les yeux de tout le monde rivés sur moi!

- Je vois ça, rigola t-elle.

- C'est pas drôle! lui dis-je en lui frappant le bras.

Son rire fut communicatif parce que je finis par la rejoindre dans son hilarité.

- Voilà, nous y sommes. Ta salle de cours est juste là. Je suis deux classes à côtés. Cela ne va pas tarder à sonner je te laisse ma belle.

- D'accord, on se retrouve en bio de toute façon.

- Ouais, en plus tu seras sûrement à côté de moi vu que je suis toute seule à ma paillasse comme nous sommes un nombre impair.

- Super, on sera ensemble comme cela! lui répondis-je enthousiaste.

- A plus Bella! me dit-elle en virevoltant en direction de sa salle de cours.

Je me retrouvais donc seule dans ce couloir et comme il ne restait que très peu de temps avant que cela ne sonne, je décidais de rentrer dans la classe. En plus, la prof, Mme Sanchez était déjà là alors j'allais en profiter pour lui faire signer ma feuille de présence avant que tout le monde n'arrive.

- Bonjour je suis Isabella Swan, la nouvelle élève.

- Bonjour Isabella. J'ai été prévenue de votre arrivée.

- Par contre je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella si cela ne vous dérange pas.

- Bien comme tu veux Bella, me répondit-elle.

Je lui donnais donc ma feuille qu'elle signa avant de me l'a rendre.

- Tiens je te donne le manuel pour l'année. Tu peux t'installer où tu veux il n'y a pas de place attribuées.

- Très bien, merci.

Je partis ensuite m'asseoir dans le fond de la classe et me fis la plus discrète possible. Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver et tous me regardaient et chuchotaient entres eux. Et devinez quel est leur sujet de conversations? Moi bien sûr! Géniale! Vivement qu'ils se trouvent une autre occupation ceux là!

La sonnerie retentit enfin ce qui permit à notre prof de pouvoir commencer son cours.

Merci mon dieu! Tout le monde se tourna vers le tableau. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur ma feuille et pris des notes sur la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

Mme Sanchez m'interrogea à quelques reprises au cours de l'heure. Sans doute afin de connaître mon niveau dans cette langue. Heureusement pour moi, je me débrouillais plutôt bien dans cette matière. Cela du plaire à ma prof puisqu'elle me complimenta sur mon accent.

L'heure passa assez rapidement et la cloche finit par se faire entendre annonçant la fin du cours. Je rangeais mes affaires dans mon sac pour me rendre à mon prochain cours.

Quand je relevais les yeux, je vis que quelqu'un venait dans ma direction. Il s'agissait d'un blond au visage poupon avec des yeux bleu. Je le reconnus assez facilement. C'était nul autre que Mike Newton, un ancien camarade de classe. Un petit boulet qui faisait exprès de laisser traîner des chose parterre afin que je me casse la figure devant tout le monde. Il se mettait ensuite à rigoler de moi et en générale les autres suivaient aussi. En gros, j'étais pas enthousiaste à ce qu'il vienne me parler. Mais bon, il a peut-être changé depuis le temps! Après tout cela fait dix ans qu'on ne c'est pas côtoyés. Il a dû grandir dans sa tête, enfin j'espère!

- Salut Isabella! me dit-il. Tu te souviens de moi?

- Salut Mike, bien sûr que je me souviens de toi. J'ai une bonne mémoire des visages. Et appelle moi Bella, je préfère.

Je sens que je vais répéter cette phrase un bon nombre de fois aujourd'hui.

- Alors de retour à Forks. Ça doit te changer de Phoenix!

- C'est sûr, c'est différent mais je me plais bien ici.

Et pour cause, j'ai retrouvé mon petit papa, ma meilleure amie et j'ai un beau docteur comme petit-ami. Que rêver de mieux?

Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si il continu à me tenir la grappe, je vais finir par être en retard à mon cours d'histoire moi.

- Désolé Mike, mais faut vraiment que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être à la bourre.

Je m'apprêtais à filer loin de lui quand il s'agrippa à mon bras. Je me dégageais rapidement de son emprise et le regardais en fronçant les sourcils ne sachant pas ce qu'il me voulait.

- C'est quoi ton prochain cours? me demanda t-il.

- J'ai histoire dans le bâtiment C, lui répondis-je en espérant qu'il me lâche après ça.

Mais c'était mal le connaître!

- Ça tombe bien, j'ai le même cours que toi! Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la salle, s'exclama t-il.

Misère! C'est qu'il s'accroche comme une moule à son rocher celui-là! Un vrai pot de colle!

Nous sommes partis dans le couloir en direction du bâtiment C. On arriva juste quand la cloche se mit à sonner. J'allais voir mon prof d'histoire, Mr Smith, pour me présenter et lui faire signer ma feuille de présence.

- Bienvenus parmi nous! me souhaita t-il.

- Merci, lui répondis-je.

J'allais ensuite m'asseoir à une table de libre au fond de la classe sous les regards de tout le monde encore une fois. Respire Bella, garde ton calme! Tu ne va pas en tuer un maintenant alors que c'est ta première journée. Je me mis à penser à mon bel apollon afin de faire redescendre la pression qui commençait à monter très fortement. Cela me calma immédiatement! Par contre rien que de penser à lui me fais sourire comme une idiote. C'est pas forcément mieux ça! Ils vont me prendre pour une folle si cela continu!

Le professeur commença son cours ce qui fit que tout le monde se concentra dans sa direction et non plus dans la mienne.

Cela me permis également de penser à autre chose. Je passais donc l'heure qui suivit à prendre des notes. J'ai tellement écris que j'ai mal au poignet!

Quand je vis que l'heure était presque écoulé, je regardais discrètement dans quel bâtiment était mon prochain cours. Il se trouve qu'il était dans celui où j'étais toute à l'heure. Ce qui fait que n'aurais pas de mal à m'y rendre toute seule.

Dés que la sonnerie retentit, je me dépêchais de ramasser mes affaires dans mon sac et me précipitais en dehors de la classe afin d'éviter que Mike me suive encore une fois.

J'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver Alice moi!

Quand je rentrais dans le labo de biologie, je vis qu'elle était déjà assise à sa paillasse. J'allais voir Mr Banner pour me présenter.

- Bonjour je suis Bella Swan, la nouvelle.

Autant donner mon surnom directement, cela m'évitera de me répéter comme un perroquet!

- Bonjour, tiens ton manuel et tu pourras aller t'installer à côter de Mlle Cullen, me dit-il.

Après une petite signature je rejoignis mon petit lutin qui sautillais sur son tabouret tellement elle était impatiente que je m'asseye à côter d'elle.

- Alors Bella, comment était des deux premiers cours de la matinée? me demanda t-elle.

- Un vrai paradis comme tu dois t'en douter! lui dis-je de façon ironique bien sûr.

- C'était si horrible que cela?

- Et bien les autres n'ont pas arrêtés de me regarder comme si j'étais un extraterrestre descendu de la planète mars. Et vue que je suis très chanceuse, il a fallut que je me coltine le mec le plus collant du lycée et que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de revoir.

- Qui ça?

- Mike Newton, lui dis-je en grimaçant.

- Ma pauvre Bella! Je te plains! me dit-elle morte de rire.

- Arrête de rire, c'est pas marrant! J'ai été obligée de fuir mon précédent cours comme si j'avais le diable aux fesses pour l'éviter. Encore heureux qu'il n'a pas le même cours que moi cette fois-ci!

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer son rire. Je finis par la rejoindre tellement son rire était communicatif. Bah oui vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer comme on dit!

Elle finit par se reprendre quand le cour commença. Aujourd'hui nous allions faire un TP sur la division cellulaire d'une lamelle d'oignon. Ce qui sera facile pour moi vu que j'ai déjà vu cela à Phoenix étant dans un cours de biologie avancé. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas ici.

- Bon vous avez les deux heures pour me décrire toutes les étapes de la mitose grâce aux différentes lamelles présentes sur vos paillasses. Je veux pour chaque étape un paragraphe détaillé de tous ce qui se passe. Ce travail se fait en binôme et sera ramassé à la fin du cours. Beaucoup râlèrent face au travail qu'ont devaient effectuer. Pas moi, vu que cela allait être très simple pour moi.

- Tu t'en sors avec la mitose? demandais-je à Alice.

- Oui je trouve cela très facile. Et puis je suis plutôt bonne dans cette matière.

- Moi aussi. C'est dommage qu'il n'est pas de cours de biologie avancé comme à Phoenix. Cela va vraiment être super facile cette année par rapport à ce que je faisais l'an passé.

- Ouais mais il n'y a pas assez de bon élève qui sont doués dans cette matière pour faire une classe.

On commença donc notre travail en prenant la première lamelle et en la regardant au microscope. Il s'agissait de la métaphase. Nous les avons toutes remises dans l'ordre pour pouvoir ensuite faire ce que Mr Banner nous avaient demandé. C'est-à-dire un paragraphe détaillé pour chaque phase. Et pour être détaillé nos paragraphe l'étaient. Je crois que notre prof sera impressionné par notre travail.

C'était tellement simple pour nous que nous avions finis au bout d'une heure et demi.

Quand le prof vis que nous ne travaillons plus mais que nous discutions d'autre chose il est venu vers nous.

- Vous avez déjà finis mesdemoiselles? nous demanda t-il.

- Oui Mr Banner! s'exclama Alice.

Il regarda nos feuilles et vu la tête qu'il fit je n'avais pas tort toute à l'heure quand je disais qu'il serait impressionné par notre boulot.

- Et bien je dois dire que c'est tout simplement excellent. Comme d'habitude pour vous Mlle Cullen. Quant à vous Mlle Swan je vois que vous avez un bon niveau également dans cette matière.

- Et bien dans mon ancien lycée j'étais dans une classe de biologie avancée, lui expliquais-je.

- Je comprends mieux en effet. Cela tombe bien que vous soyez à côter l'une de l'autre. Par contre vous allez vous ennuyer au cours de l'année si vous trouvées que ce que nous faisions est trop simple. Mais bon au pire je vous donnerais d'autres exercices un peu plus compliqués quand vous aurez finis ce que je prévois de faire pour les autres, nous dit-il.

- Pas de problème, lui dis-je tandis qu'Alice acquiesçais.

- Bon pour aujourd'hui je vous laisse discuter entre vous mais en silence pour ne pas déranger vos autres camarades qui n'ont pas terminés.

- D'accord, merci, lui répondit ma meilleure amie.

Il retourna derrière son bureau tandis qu'Alice se mit à me parler de son frère.

- Tu revois Edward quand?

- Il doit m'appeler ce soir pour qu'ont voient cela ensemble en fonction de nos emplois du temps respectifs.

- Tu sais qu'il était sur son nuage hier soir, me confia t-elle.

- J'étais pas mieux je crois, me mis-je à rigoler. Quand mon père m'a demandé si j'avais passé une bonne journée j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de rougir ce qu'il a remarqué bien sûr. J'ai dû lui dire qu'avec Edward nous sortions ensembles maintenant.

- Et comment il l'a prit?

- Bien, il veut seulement que je fasse attention à moi, comme tous les pères je suppose.

- Normal, le mien était pareil quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Jasper. Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ton anniversaire? me demanda Alice innocemment.

Merde, a quelle sauce je vais être mangée moi!

- Non, mais quelque chose me dis que tu as déjà une petite idée de ce que je pourrais faire. Je me trompe?

- Et bien il se trouve qu'en effet j'y ai réfléchis.

- Et?

- Pour commencer j'avais pensé que nous pourrions prendre un brunch tous ensemble chez nous. J'en ai déjà parlé avec ma mère et elle est d'accord. Et Charlie vient bien évidemment! Ensuite nous irions faire un peu de shopping mais seulement à Port-Angeles nous n'aurons pas le temps d'aller jusqu'à Seattle cette fois-ci.

Oh non pas encore du shopping!

- Quoi, pourquoi tu grimaces? Cela ne te plais pas?

- Non non! _Vite trouve une excuse! _C'est juste que je n'ai pas un compte en banque illimité comme le tien, moi. Alors faire les magasins tous les week-end ça fais beaucoup pour mes économies, lui expliquais-je.

- Désolé, me dit-elle un peu déçu tout de même.

Rha j'aime pas la voir comme ça!

- Mais bon je pourrais en profiter pour voir si il y a des bars qui cherche quelqu'un pour chanter quelques soirs par mois. Je le faisais déjà à Phoenix de toute façon. Comme cela je pourrais te suivre dans ta folie acheteuse, lui dis-je pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

- Cela serait trop géniale, s'exclama t-elle. En plus on connaît un bar qui est super à Port-Angeles. Il est tenu par un couple d'amis de Jasper et Edward, ils étaient au lycée ensemble. Du coup nous allons très souvent ensemble là bas. Je suis sûr qu'il seraient d'accord pour que tu chantes dans leur bar. Dés qu'ils vont t'entendre ils vont être envoutés comme nous tous.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Et quelle est la suite du programme pour la journée?

- Et bien je compte prendre rendez-vous pour Rosalie, toi et moi dans un salon de beauté où on pourra se faire toute belle pour la soirée que j'ai prévu. C'est-à-dire un petit restau tous ensemble et après boite de nuit. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

- Je vois que tu as déjà tout planifié et ce programme m'a l'air très bien. Mais tu es sûr que tous le monde sera disponible pour la journée?

- T'inquiète pas tout le monde sera là, m'assura t-elle.

La sonnerie qui annonçait la pause déjeuner finit par retentir. La classe devint alors un énorme brouhaha!

- N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos devoirs sur le bureau avant de partir, dit Mr Banner.

On alla ensuite en direction du réfectoire pour manger. En entrant tout le monde se mis à me regarder une fois de plus! Je suivis Alice dans la file d'attente. Quand se fus mon tour j'optais pour un plat de pâtes et une pomme ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

- Viens Bella je vais te présenter Angela et Ben.

Angela et Ben étaient les deux seuls personnes qu'Alice appréciait dans ce lycée. Elle mangeait avec eux tous les midi et je n'avais entendus que du biens du couple d'amoureux qu'il représentait.

- Salut vous deux! s'exclama t-elle. Je vous présente ma meilleure amie Bella qui arrive de Phoenix. Bella voici Ben et Angela.

- Salut, leur dis-je.

- Bonjour Bella, me répondirent t-ils. Nous avons beaucoup entendus parler de toi, me dit Ben hilare.

- Moi aussi lui dis-je en souriant. Mais que du bien rassure toi.

- J'espère bien!

Nous nous sommes donc installés avec eux autour d'une grande table.

- Alice ne nous avait pas dis que tu revenais, s'exclama Angela.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'était pas au courant elle-même, lui répondis-je.

- Alors imagine ma réaction! rigola Alice.

- Ça va, elle a pas l'air trop amoché, dit Ben en m'examinant du regard.

- Ouais bah j'ai comme même finis les quatre fers en l'air parce que le petit lutin m'a carrément sauté dessus dès qu'elle m'a vu!

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'elle, dit Angela.

Nous nous sommes mis tous à rire face à la moue d'Alice. Mais elle finit vite par nous rejoindre dans notre hilarité.

- C'est qu'ont rigolent bien ici! nous interrompit la personne que j'avais fuis toute à l'heure.

Et oui vous l'aurez deviné, Mike se trouvait devant nous avec deux filles, une brune et une blonde ainsi qu'un autre garçon.

- Bella je te présente Jessica, Lauren et Tyler.

Je leur fis un petit hochement de la tête pour les saluer qu'ils me retournèrent.

- On peut s'installer avec vous?nous demanda t-il.

Nous nous sommes tous regardés du regard et nous avons finis par accepter. Mike s'installa toute de suite à mes côtés ce qui me valut un regard mauvais de Jessica.

Apparemment elle avait des vus sur lui. Mais c'est pas de ma faute si il me colle comme cela! Je lui laisse volontiers moi! En plus il s'était vraiment collé à ma chaise le plus possible. Putain plus pot de colle y a pas! Du coup je me rapprochais d'Alice qui me fit un sourire désolé en voyant le petit manège de Mike.

- Alors Bella comment tu trouve notre petit lycée de Forks? me demanda t-il.

- Plutôt petit par rapport à celui de Phoenix, mais bon les profs ont l'air sympa jusqu'à maintenant.

- Alors tu viens de la Floride et bien on dirait pas, tu n'es même pas bronzé, me lança Lauren avec un regard arrogant.

Oh je sens que je ne vais pas l'apprécier celle là!

- J'ai une peau qui ne bronze pas c'est tout, lui balançais-je sur un ton sec.

- En tout cas Bella tu as une superbe voiture, dit Tyler pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère qui était devenu très tendu.

- Merci, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Tu fais quelque chose samedi soir Bella, on pourrait sortir tous les deux, me proposa Mike.

Si les yeux de Jessica pouvait me lancer des flammes je crois que je ne serais plus qu'un tas de cendres en ce moment même!

- Désolé Mike mais samedi on faites l'anniversaire de Bella et puis je ne crois pas que mon frère serait très ravi que tu drague sa petite amie, me sauva Alice.

Merci mon dieu! Je l'adore mon petit lutin!

- Ah, dommage, me lança t-il déçu.

- Parce que tu sors avec Edward? me dit Lauren en se moquant à moitié de moi.

- Oui pourquoi? Cela te pose un problème peut-être?

Non mais si elle me cherche elle va me trouver la blondasse! Je suis peut-être réservé mais faut pas trop me chauffer non plus. Faut pas oublier que je suis une Swan et que les Swan ne se laisse pas faire! Je me défendais pas quand j'étais plus jeune mais maintenant que j'ai presque 18 ans j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds!

- J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait choisi quelqu'un de son âge c'est tout.

- Ouais bah évite de penser à sa place cela t'éviteras de dire des conneries plus grosse que toi! lui balançais-je mauvaise.

Merde à la fin! Je décidais de quitter la table afin de me calmer avant le début des cours. Je pris donc mon plateau et le laissais à l'endroit qu'il fallait et sortis dehors. Je m'assis sur un banc un peu à l'écart des autres afin de faire redescendre la pression. Alice ainsi que Ben et Angela finirent par me rejoindre au bout de quelques minutes.

- Ouah Bella comment tu l'a rembarré! rigola Ben.

Tout le monde se mis à rire de sa réplique moi y compris.

- En tout cas Bella je ne te connaissais pas comme ça! me dit ma meilleure amie.

- Ouais et bien il est finit le temps où je ne me défendais pas face aux piques que me balançaient ce genre de pimbêches, m'exclamais-je.

- Tu as bien raison! me dit Angela.

On continua à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours ne sonne.

- Vous avez quoi vous deux? demanda Alice au couple.

- On a Histoire et Espagnol et après deux heures de sport et vous? nous questionna Ben.

- Deux heures de Maths et deux heures de sport aussi, répondis-je.

- C'est cool nous serons ensemble en sport! s'exclama Alice.

- Ouais on se retrouve dans les vestiaires les filles, nous dit Angela avant de partir avec Ben en direction de leur cours.

Nous nous dirigions également vers notre salle de Maths avec Alice.

- Ils sont vraiment sympas tous les deux, lui dis-je.

- Oui nous avons toute de suite accrochés.

Quand on entra dans la classe je me dirigeais vers notre prof de Maths et lui donnais ma feuille à signer. Il me remit le manuel et me dis de m'installer où je voulais. Alice m'avait gardé une place à côter d'elle. Le cours se passa bien, même si ce n'était pas ma matière préféré mais je réussi à comprendre la leçon du jour.

Une fois les deux heures passées nous sommes allés en direction du gymnase. Comme à Phoenix, il fournissais les tenus de sports aux élèves. Nous avons donc été chercher notre tenue pour ensuite aller dans les vestiaires pour nous changer.

Quand nous sommes rentrés dans les vestiaires je vis avec horreur que je partageais ce cours avec Jessica et Lauren. Cette dernière me jeta d'ailleurs un regard assassin quand elle me vit rentrer.

Nous avons rejoins Angela qui était déjà là. Après s'être changé nous nous sommes dirigées en direction du prof qui nous attendait. On retrouva également Ben et malheureusement Mike et Tyler qui étaient aussi présent dans ce cours.

- Bon approchez-vous on va commencer. Alors pour le premier trimestre j'ai décidé que nous ferions du volley. Je vais vous laisser faire des équipes de quatre personnes mixtes ou pas cela n'a pas d'importance.

Avec Alice, Ben et Angela on décida toute de suite de se mettre ensemble.

- Dans un premier temps vous allez vous échauffer en vous faisans des passes et par la suite on fera des matchs quatre contre quatre avec l'équipe qui gagne qui montera d'un terrain et celle qui perd qui descendra elle d'un terrain. Vous avez compris? nous demanda t-il.

Nous avons tous répondu par l'affirmatif.

Les deux heures furent comment dire... HORRIBLE! Déjà que j'ai deux pieds gauche mais imaginé la chose avec en plus un ballon de volley dans les mains et cela donne une vraie catastrophe! J'étais le point faible de l'équipe cela va sans dire et les autres en profitaient lors des matchs équipe contre équipe. Surtout quand nous nous sommes retrouvés face à celle qui était composé de Lauren, Jessica, Tyler et Mike. Lauren se faisait une joie de lancer le ballon dans ma direction avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait dans son lancer. Les autres essayaient de me défendre le mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais cela n'était pas toujours facile. Je me protégeais comme je pouvais avec mes bras et je tentais de renvoyer le ballon de l'autre côté du filet mais sans grand succès. J'allais avoir des bleus partout si cela continuait! Mon calvaire prit fin quand la sonnerie retentit dans le gymnase. Merci mon dieu! Je n'en pouvais plus!

Après que nous nous sommes changés on se rendis sur le parking au niveau de nos voitures.

- Et bien Bella je crois que tu t'ai fais une amie aujourd'hui! me taquina Ben.

- Ouais je crois aussi. Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!

- Qu'est-ce que tu va faire? me demanda Angela.

- Je sais pas encore, faut que je réfléchisse, lui répondis-je.

- T'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à trouver des idées de revanche, me dit Alice. Je l'ai toujours détesté cette fille et puis on s'en prend pas à ma meilleure amie sans que je riposte.

- Merci mon petit lutin, lui dis-je en lui faisant un gros câlin.

- Bon nous on va y aller! nous dit Ben. A demain.

- A demain! répondis-je ainsi qu'Alice.

Angela nous fit un petit coucou de la main et monta dans la voiture de son chéri.

- Alice faut que j'aille au secrétariat j'ai complètement oublié de ramener ma feuille de présence à Mme Cope.

- Ok bah je viens avec toi.

- Si tu veux.

- Alors comment a tu trouvé cette première journée?

- Bien, j'apprécie vraiment Ben et Angela et les profs sont plutôt sympa. Par contre je me serais bien passée de Lauren mais bon je vais devoir faire avec!

- Je crois qu'elle est jalouse de toi!

- De moi? Je ne vois pas pourquoi!

- Bella Bella tu es vraiment aveugle! Tu avais toute l'attention des garçons aujourd'hui chose qu'elle n'a pas du tout apprécié vu que d'habitude c'est sur elle que les regards sont dirigés. Et le pire c'est que tu sors avec mon frère chose qu'elle a toujours voulu mais il ne lui a jamais adressé un regard. Quand Edward venait à Forks pendant ses études il avait pour habitude de déjeuner avec moi le midi donc il venait me chercher et nous allions au snack ensemble. A chaque fois elle essayait de lui faire des avances et il l'a toujours repoussé. Alors de savoir que tu es sa petite amie l'a fait de détester encore plus.

- Ouais bah qu'elle ne me chauffe pas trop parce qu'elle va voir ce qu'est une Swan si elle continue!

Alice se mit à rigoler face à ma réplique. Nous sommes arrivés à l'accueil et heureusement Mme Cope était encore là.

- Je viens vous rendre ma feuille de présence, lui dis-je.

- Ah oui merci. Ta journée c'est bien passée?

- Oui très bien.

- Bien bonne fin de journée les filles, nous dit-elle.

- Merci vous aussi! nous lui répondirent en chœurs.

On repartis en direction de nos voitures respectives pour ensuite rentrer chez nous. Avant de partir je décidais de proposer à Alice de venir avec moi voir Jacob demain après les cours. Chose qu'elle accepta avec joie comme elle l'appréciait beaucoup également.

- A demain Bella!

- A demain Alice! Tu embrasseras tout le monde pour moi, lui demandais-je.

- Pas de problème! Tu passeras le bonjour à Charlie.

Je montais ensuite dans ma volvo et partis en direction de chez moi dans l'attente du coup de fil de mon homme. J'allais faire mes devoirs en attendant comme une bonne petite élève studieuse. Après je préparerais un bon petit plat pour mon petit papa et je jouerais un peu de piano pour me détendre.

* * *

PDV d'Edward

Je me levais à 7h ce matin pour ma première journée de travail à l'hôpital de Forks. J'étais encore sur mon petit nuage de la veille. J'étais le plus heureux des hommes depuis que Bella avait accepter d'être ma petite amie. Quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi par rapport à elle je me suis sentis tellement bien. Un poids c'était envolé de mon cœur. J'avais vraiment hâte de la revoir! J'espère que j'aurais un peu de temps cette semaine sinon faudra que j'attende samedi pour sa journée d'anniversaire. D'ailleurs faut que j'aille voir Charlie pour voir si mon idée de cadeau ne le dérangera pas. J'irais toute à l'heure avant d'aller à l'hôpital, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

J'allais vite me préparer et je descendis dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Esmée et Carlisle y étaient déjà.

- Bonjour maman, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonjour mon chéri, me répondit-elle.

J'allais ensuite embrasser mon père et je m'assis autour du bar pour manger.

- Alors tu es prêt pour ton premier jour? me demanda mon père.

- Ouais je suis pressé de commencer, j'espère juste que je ne travaillerais pas samedi.

- Pour l'anniversaire de Bella? me demanda ma mère.

- Oui Alice à prévu tout un programme pour cette journée et j'aimerais vraiment être là pour Bella.

- Je suis sûr que tu pourras t'arranger avec quelqu'un si tu dois travailler et puis Bella comprendra si tu peux pas être là pendant la journée, me dit mon père.

- Je verrais bien toute à l'heure.

- Tu dois être à quelle heure à l'hôpital?

- A 8h15. D'ailleurs je me dépêche il faut que je passe voir Charlie au poste avant d'y aller, leurs dis-je.

- Pourquoi? me questionna Esmée.

- Je dois lui demander quelque chose pour l'anniversaire de Bella.

Je finis mon petit déjeuner et montais vite me brosser les dents. Je pris mes affaires et redescendis en direction de la porte d'entrée. Mes parents me rejoignirent et me souhaitèrent bonne chance. Mon père ne commençait qu'en début d'après midi donc je le verrais plus tard.

Je pris donc ma volvo et me dirigeais en direction du poste pour m'entretenir avec le Chef Swan. J'espère qu'il sera là.

En arrivant je vis que sa voiture de patrouille était présente donc il devait être dans son bureau. J'entrais et demandais à la réception si je pouvais parler à Charlie. L'agent m'autorisa à y aller et je frappais donc à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez, entendis-je.

- Bonjour Charlie, le saluais-je.

- Bonjour Edward. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi mon garçon?

- Je voulais vous parler de l'anniversaire de Bella. J'avais pensé à une idée de cadeau mais je voulais avoir votre accord d'abord.

- Et bien je t'écoute, tu as pensé à quoi?

- Hier nous avons beaucoup parlé des choses que nous aimions. Je sais pas si vous êtes au courant de l'évolution de notre relation avec Bella..., laissai-je en suspend.

- Bella m'a en effet dit que vous sortiez ensemble et à ce sujet j'espère pour toi que tu es sur de tes sentiments et que tu ne joue pas avec elle. Sinon cela ira mal pour toi! N'oublie pas que j'ai une arme et que malgré qu'elle me serve rarement je sais très bien m'en servir et que je n'hésiterais pas si tu fais du mal à ma fille.

Merde, c'est qu'il fait peur le chef quand il veut!

- Je vous rassure toute de suite Charlie je ne compte pas faire du mal à Bella, ce n'est pas du tout mon attention. Je ressens vraiment quelque chose de fort pour elle.

- Bien alors ton idée de cadeau c'était quoi?

- Et bien pendant notre conversation elle m'a confié qu'elle avait toujours rêvé avoir un chien alors j'avais pensé lui faire cadeau d'un chiot pour ses 18 ans. Mais je voulais avoir votre accord avant de le faire, après tout vous avez votre mot à dire vous allez vivre avec si vous acceptez.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a toujours voulu en avoir un mais comme elle vivait avec sa mère et qu'elle ne venait qu'un mois à Forks je ne pouvais pas prendre un chien, je n'aurais pas pu m'en occuper alors que je suis très souvent au poste.

- Vous êtes d'accord alors?

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, me dit-il. Tu va prendre quoi comme chien?

- Je sais pas encore. Je verrais sur place mais je ne prendrais pas quelque chose de trop gros rassurez-vous.

- Très bien.

J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la réaction de Bella quand je vais lui offrir le chien qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Elle va sûrement sauter de joie!

- Bon je vais devoir vous laissez, je dois être à l'hôpital dans un quart d'heure.

- Ah oui, c'est ton premier jour aujourd'hui.

- Oui, je vais voir à quel sauce je vais être mangé, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Bon courage alors, me dit-il en rigolant lui aussi.

- Bonne journée Charlie lui dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- A toi aussi mon garçon.

Je sortis ensuite du poste et me dirigeais cette fois-ci en direction de l'hôpital où m'attendais mes futurs patients.

Je réussis à trouver une place de parking assez rapidement et je m'y garais.

Je me suis ensuite rendu à l'accueil qui était tenue par une jeune femme blonde à forte poitrine. En faite on ne voyait que cela vu le décolleté qu'elle avait. Elle était en train de se limer les ongles. Très professionnel tout ça!

Je me raclais la gorge pour attirer son attention mais elle ne daigna même pas relever la tête.

- C'est pourquoi? me demanda t-elle comme si je l'ennuyais royalement.

- J'aimerais que vous appeliez le Dr Andrew pour qu'il vienne ici s'il vous plaît.

C'était le chef du service de chirurgie et il devait m'accompagner dans le service et me montrer comment il fonctionnait.

- Vous avez rendez- vous?

- Non mais...

- Si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous il ne pourra pas vous recevoir, m'interrompit-elle sans même me laisser finir ma phrase.

- Je sais que je n'ai pas de rendez-vous mais je suis le nouveau...

- Dans ce cas prenez un rendez-vous et revenez quand cela sera fait.

Nom de Dieu mais elle va me laisser finir ma putain de phrase oui!

- Au lieu de vous limer les ongles sur votre lieu de travail vous pourriez peut-être me laisser finir ma phrase. Comme ça vous sauriez que je suis le nouveau chirurgien et que le Docteur Andrew m'attends, lui dis-je durement.

Non mais faut pas se foutre de ma gueule non plus!

Elle avait finit par lever la tête vers moi quand j'ai commencé à lui faire des reproches et elle me regardait avec les yeux exorbités. Apparemment elle n'était pas habituer à se faire remonter les bretelles mais elle était mal tomber avec moi. J'aime pas du tout les personnes qui n'en n'ont rien à faire de leur travail et qui se permette d'être désagréable avec les autres.

Au bout de quelques secondes néanmoins elle changea d'attitude et elle se mit à me détailler dans les moindres détailles. Et ce qu'elle vit dus lui plaire puisqu'elle se pencha exagérément sur son bureau pour mettre en avant son décolleté. Si elle croit qu'elle va m'intéresser elle se met le doigt dans l'œil et bien profondément. J'ai déjà la plus belle fille de la planète avec moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais voir ailleurs.

- Je l'appelle toute de suite, minauda t-elle. _Seigneur!_

Elle prit donc son téléphone et appela la personne que je voulais voir.

- Il arrive dans quelques minutes, me dit-elle après avoir raccroché.

J'espère qu'il allait vite arriver parce que je ne vais pas supporter très longtemps son petit manège.

- Je m'appelle mandy et toi?

En plus elle se permettait de me tutoyer. _Garde ton calme Edward!_

- Pour **vous** se sera Dr Cullen, lui dis-je sèchement.

- Vous êtes de la même famille que Carlisle Cullen?

Au moins elle en était revenu au vouvoiement.

- En effet c'est mon père, lui répondis-je.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me poser une autre question puisque mon sauveur venait d'arriver à l'accueil.

- Bonjour Dr Cullen, content que vous soyez là, me dit-il enthousiaste en me serrant la main.

- Bonjour Dr Andrew, je suis ravi d'être là.

Il avait l'air d'être sympas. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux brun, assez grand.

- Bien suivez-moi je vais vous conduire dans le service.

Je le suivis donc vers les ascenseurs où nous montions au quatrième étage.

- Voilà donc l'étage qui est dédié à la chirurgie.

Le service était plutôt grand. Il y avait une trentaine de chambres ainsi que plusieurs salles de consultations.

- Là tu as les vestiaires du service. Chaque étage à le sien. Voici ton casier avec tes blouses à ton nom. Tu as les tenus de bloc ou ce que tout le monde appelle des pyjamas d'ailleurs, qui sont dans cette armoire, me dit-il en rigolant.

Ah oui les fameux pyjama bleu! C'est tout un style!

- Tu as des questions? me demanda t-il.

- Oui j'aurais voulu savoir mon planning de la semaine si c'est possible.

- Bien sûr, je te laisse te changer et je te conduirais ensuite dans la salle de repos où est affiché le planning avec les heures de tout le monde.

- Ok.

Il quitta donc les vestiaires pendant que je me changeais. Je pris une tenue à ma taille et je mis ma belle blouse blanche. J'étais tellement fière de la porter.

Le Dr Andrew m'attendais à l'extérieur. Nous sommes allés par la suite dans la salle de repos.

- Alors voilà tes horaires, me montra t-il.

Je vis sur le tableau que j'étais toute la semaine de journée. Je commençais à 8h pour finir à 18h30 avec une pause d'une heure le midi. Je vis avec soulagement que je ne travaillais pas samedi par contre j'étais de garde de nuit à partir de dimanche soir de 20h à 8h le matin et cela toute la semaine suivante et j'avais mon week-end suivant. Ça va il ne m'ont pas mis de garde de nuit dés la première semaine, je vais avoir le temps de m'habituer avant.

- Cela te va? me questionna t-il.

- Oui pas de problème. Je suis soulager de ne pas travailler samedi c'est l'anniversaire de ma petite amie ce jour là et je voulais passer cette journée avec elle.

- Tant mieux alors. Elle ta suivis de New-York?

- Non en fait elle vient de revenir à Forks également, elle était à Phoenix avant. Pour tout vous dire c'est la fille du Chef Swan, Bella.

- Oh là, tu n'as pas choisis n'importe qui toi. T'a intérêt de faire gaffe à ton matricule avec le Chef comme beau-papa! s'esclaffa t-il.

- Je sais, il m'a déjà menacé de me faire la peau si jamais je faisais du mal à sa fille! rigolais-je avec lui.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas de lui!

Il me conduit ensuite dans l'une des salles de consultations de libre.

- Voilà pour ce matin tu vas t'occuper des consultations, tu as les rendez-vous de marquer sur cet agenda avec les noms et l'heure des rendez-vous. Tu pourras prendre ta pause de 12h30 à 13h30. Pour cette après midi tu sera en charge d'une opération je verrais laquelle au moment venu et puis tu pourras être également appelé aux urgences si ils ont besoins d'un avis chirurgical.

Il me montra donc tout ce que je devais savoir, où était ranger chaque chose. Il me donna également un biper et les différents codes qui vont avec.

- N'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- D'accord merci.

Il me laissa ensuite me préparer pour que je puisse recevoir mon premier patient.

La matinée se déroula parfaitement bien. Je ne l'ai pas vu passer tellement j'étais occupé. Il fut vite l'heure pour moi d'aller déjeuner. Je me rendis à la cafète où je pris un plateau bien garnis. J'avais une faim de loup! J'aperçus assis à une table seul Jasper qui déjeunait aussi. Je décidais de le rejoindre pour lui tenir compagnie.

- Salut le blond! le taquinais-je.

- Salut, et ne m'appelle pas comme cela si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle Eddie, me dit-il mauvais.

- Non c'est bon j'arrête.

Je déteste vraiment ce surnom.

- Alors cette première matinée?

- Ça va écoute je l'ai passé à faire des consultations. Je dois opérer normalement cette après midi donc que tu bonheur.

- C'est cool pour toi.

- En plus le Dr Andrew est sympas donc c'est bien.

- Ouais il a plutôt bonne réputation dans l'hôpital. Je ne le côtoie pas beaucoup mais a chaque fois cela c'est bien passé.

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne travaille pas samedi. Je pourrais passer la journée avec tout le monde comme cela.

- Oui enfin surtout avec Bella, hein?

- On peut rien te cacher à toi! lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Et non on ne peut rien cacher à un psy mon vieux!

On continua à discuter de tout et de rien pendant le reste du déjeuner avant que nous repartions chacun de notre côté pour reprendre le travail.

A peine arrivé dans le service mon biper se mit à sonner. C'était le code pour les urgences.

Je redescendis donc en bas où c'était en pleine effervescence. En effet il y avait eu un accident de la route entre Forks et Port-Angeles et quelques blessés avaient été conduis ici. Je passais donc mon après-midi au bloc à sauver les victimes de cet accident. Avec chance aucune ne décéda même si c'était moins une pour l'une d'entre elle. Elle avait fait une hémorragie interne mais j'avais réussi à la stopper rapidement.

En sortant de ma dernière opération je tombais sur le Dr Andrew. Apparemment il m'attendais.

- Alors cette première journée cela s'est bien passé?

- Très bien merci.

- En tout cas tu as fait du très bon travail. Nous sommes contents d'avoir un chirurgien supplémentaire dans cet hôpital. Nous ne sommes jamais assez dans des cas comme aujourd'hui. Et en plus quand il s'agit d'un excellent chirurgien cela est encore mieux.

- Merci pour le compliment.

- En même temps cela ne m'étonne pas. Tel père tel fils, me dit-il en rigolant. Sur ce je te dis à demain tu vas pouvoir y aller tu as largement dépassé la fin de ta garde.

En effet il était déjà 19h30 mais je n'allais pas partir en plein milieu d'une opération.

- A demain Dr Andrew.

- Oh appelle-moi John et tutoie-moi après tout on se verra souvent tous les deux donc cela sera plus sympas non?

- Très bien pas de soucis, alors appelle moi Edward dans ce cas.

- Bien alors à demain Edward.

- A demain John.

Je me rendis au vestiaire afin de me changer puis j'allais voir si mon père était dan son bureau. Mon père était lui spécialisé dans la médecine général, je me rendais donc au première étage.

Arrivé à la réception je demandais à l'infirmière qui était là si mon père était dans son bureau et si il pouvait me recevoir. Elle me dit que je pouvais alors je suis allé frapper à sa porte. Après avoir eu son autorisation j'entrais à l'intérieur.

- Ah fiston je suis content de te voir. Tu fais déjà des heures sup me taquina t-il.

- Oui il y a eu un grave accident de la route. Plusieurs des victimes ont été conduites ici. Je viens juste de terminer ma dernière opération.

- C'est vrai j'en ai entendu parler. Apparemment il y a eu pas mal de dégâts.

- Oui mais heureusement aucun décès à déplorer.

- Sinon ta journée c'est bien passé?

- Oui très bien tout le monde est sympa, pour l'instant je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Je suis content pour toi.

Le biper de mon père se mit à sonner et il du partir pour une urgence.

Je retournais donc à ma voiture et décidais d'appeler ma belle maintenant. J'avais hâte d'entendre sa voix elle me manque déjà alors que nous nous sommes vu hier. Je suis déjà complètement dépendant de ce petit brin de fille. On peut même dire que je suis tombé amoureux de mon bel ange.

Elle décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries et je pus entendre le doux son de sa voix.

- Bonsoir ma belle.

- Bonsoir mon beau.

J'aimais déjà quand elle me donnait des petits surnoms comme cela.

- Comment a été ta journée au lycée?

- Ça c'est bien déroulé à part quelques rencontres que j'aurais bien voulu éviter mais bon on ne choisis pas ce qu'on veut malheureusement, me dit-elle dépité.

- Tu parles de qui par exemple? lui demandais-je curieux.

- Un garçon que j'ai connu quand je vivais encore à Forks. Nous étions dans la même classe et il s'amusait à me faire tomber pour amuser la galerie. Là il a décidé de me coller le plus possible, un vrai boulet.

Le faite qu'elle est déjà quelqu'un qui est après elle ne me plus pas du tout. Si il continu faudra que j'aille lui dire deux mots à ce petit abruti. Bella s'est chasse gardé! Je sais cela fait très possessif mais je suis quelqu'un de très jaloux.

- J'ai aussi fait la rencontre d'une de tes groupie d'ailleurs elle n'a pas été ravie de savoir que tu n'étais plus célibataire.

- Qui ça?

- Lauren Mallory. Apparemment dès qu'elle te voit elle te fait des avances selon Alice.

- C'est vrai mais c'est pas du tout mon style de filles.

- Ah oui et c'est quoi ton style de filles? me demanda t-elle taquine.

- Et bien j'aime beaucoup une jolie brune aux yeux chocolat, environ 1m65, le plus beau sourire qui puisse exister et qui porte un prénom tout à fait à son image. Tu vois de qui je veux parler? lui dis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

- Je crois que oui, cela ressemble beaucoup à ma description, enfin pour le début en tout cas.

- C'est le cas pour le reste aussi crois moi.

- Si tu le dis.

Décidément elle ne se voit vraiment pas comme moi je l'a perçois. Je vais devoir changer cela à l'avenir.

- Et toi ta journée c'est bien passé?

- Ouais je commence à prendre mes marques doucement. En plus mon chef est super sympa ce qui est un bon point. Et bonne nouvelle je ne travaille pas samedi.

- C'est cool ça! En plus Alice à prévu tout un programme elle m'en a parlé ce matin.

- Oui je sais elle m'en a touché deux mots à moi aussi.

- On va pouvoir se voir quand?

- Je suis de journée jusqu'à vendredi. Je commence à 8h et je finis normalement à 18h30 cela dépend des urgences. Par contre j'ai une heure de pause pour le déjeuner alors si tu veux on peut manger ensemble avec Alice le midi cette semaine.

- Ce serait bien mais ça ne te dérange pas si on vient avec deux autres personnes? Alice a l'habitude de manger avec Ben et Angela je ne sais pas si tu les connait mais ils sont super sympas.

- Non pas de soucis. Alice m'en a déjà parlé mais je ne les ai jamais rencontrés mais se sera l'occasion.

- D'accord, j'ai hâte d'être à demain midi alors!

- Et moi donc! Tu fais quoi de beau en ce moment?

- J'étais en train de jouer du piano en attendant le retour de Charlie. Il ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs.

- Tu en a de la chance! Je ne joue plus beaucoup depuis quelques années, cela me manque un peu.

- Ouais et bien tu n'a pas perdu la main a ce que j'ai pu entendre samedi dernier.

- Merci mais je dois dire que j'adore encore plus t'écouter chanter au piano, lui dis-je.

- Et bien si tu es sage peut-être que je te jouerais quelque chose samedi, me dit-elle en rigolant.

- Tu crois que tu vas avoir le temps de jouer avec la journée que le petit lutin diabolique ta concocté?

- Je trouverais bien l'occasion t'inquiète pas.

J'entendis le Chef Swan appeler sa fille en arrière plan.

- Ton père est rentré, je vais te laisser, lui dis-je.

- On se voit demain de toute façon?

- Oui je vous attendrais sur le parking, la rassurais-je.

- Ok a demain alors.

- A demain ma Bella. Je t'embrasse fort.

- Et moi encore plus, me souffla t-elle.

Elle raccrocha la première son téléphone et je remettais le mien dans ma poche. Cela m'a fait du bien de discuter avec elle, en plus j'allais la voir demain midi. Je suis vraiment pressé de pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras et de pouvoir respirer sa douce odeur de frésia.

Je démarrais ensuite ma volvo et je partis en direction de la villa de mes parents. Ma mère devait m'y attendre pour me parler de l'avancer des travaux de mon futur cottage. En effet elle avait décidé de le rénover elle-même et je lui faisais entièrement confiance pour qu'elle fasse de cet endroit une magnifique petite maison pour moi et qui sait peut-être qu'un jour prochain Bella viendra y vivre avec moi. Je le souhaite de tout cœur en tout cas.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 9!

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensés!

A bientôt pour la suite!

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

Me voilà avec le dixième chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fais attendre trop longtemps :-)! Comme vous pourrez le remarquer il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude mais j'ai pas réussi à le couper en deux! Alors je vous l'ai mis en entier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Je remercie Anonymous people pour sa review.

Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Joyeux anniversaire !**

Je me réveillais en ce samedi 13 septembre de très bonne humeur. Bah oui, après tout on n'a pas tous les jours dix-huit ans! Je regardais mon réveil, il n'était seulement que 7 heures, j'avais encore du temps devant moi. Nous devions être à la villa des Cullen pour 9 heures donc je décidais de flemmarder un peu dans mon lit.

Je repensais à ma première semaine qui ma foi c'est plutôt bien déroulée. Si on oublie la présence de Mike Newton et Lauren Mallory bien sûr! Je ne peux vraiment pas l'encadrer celle-là! Encore plus depuis que je l'ai vu faire du rentre dedans à mon homme quand il est venu nous chercher mardi pour que nous allions déjeuner tous ensembles avec Alice, Ben et Angela. Je revois encore la scène dans ma tête. J'ai vraiment eu des envies de meurtres à ce moment-là!

**_Flashback_**

J'étais en cours de Biologie avec Alice et je ne tenais plus en place. Il ne restais plus que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours mais j'avais l'impression que les secondes duraient des heures. J'étais tellement pressée de voir Edward que j'en sautillais sur mon siège! Et voilà que je devenais comme Alice maintenant! D'ailleurs cette dernière se moquait bien de moi!

- J'en connais une qui est impatiente de voir une certaine personne. Je me trompe? me demanda t-elle en souriant.

- Ah,ah,ah! Très drôle! Je n'y peux rien si j'ai hâte de voir ton frère. Cela ne fait même pas deux jours que je ne l'ai pas vu mais c'est comme si cela faisait des semaines. Il me manque tellement, lui soufflais-je.

- Tu es vraiment raide dingue de lui, hein?

- Complètement! lui avouais-je.

- Tu sais je suis super contente pour vous deux, me dit-elle. Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Et puis je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme belle-sœur! s'exclama t-elle en rigolant.

- Merci Alice, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis. Tu sais que je t'aime mon petit lutin?

- Moi aussi ma bell's!

Notre petite conversation avait fait passer le temps plus vite. La cloche se mit à sonner quelques secondes plus tard et je redevins immédiatement excité comme une puce.

Je rangeais mes affaires illico presto dans mon sac et me précipitais en dehors de la classe avec Alice sur les talons qui rigolait de me voir comme ça.

Une fois sortis sur le parking je le cherchais toute de suite du regard. Mais quand je le trouvais enfin, mon sang ne fis qu'un tour. Edward était adossé à sa volvo mais il n'était pas seul. La pouffiasse de Lauren Mallory, ma nouvelle meilleure ennemi dans ce lycée était avec MON homme. Putain, elle va voir de quel bois je me chauffe si elle croit que je vais l'a laisser faire des avances à mon petit-ami sans réagir. Elle rêve!

A ce constat je m'étais arrêtée net en plein milieu du parking ce qui fit qu'Alice me rentra littéralement dedans!

- Merde Bella! Pourquoi tu t'ai arrêté comme ça? me demanda t-elle irrité.

- A ton avis! lui répondis-je mauvais en me décalant légèrement sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse voir ce qui me mettait en rogne.

- Je comprends mieux! me dit-elle. Putain mais elle a toujours pas comprit que mon frère ne s'intéresserait jamais à elle! Elle a quoi dans la tête? Un pois chiche!

J'avais toujours mes yeux rivés sur eux. Lauren se collait le plus possible à Edward alors que lui tentait de s'éloigner le plus loin de cette harpie. Mais dés qu'il bougeait elle se rapprochait encore plus.

En plus elle était vraiment habillée vulgairement aujourd'hui. Enfin encore plus que d'habitude! Mais bon habillé n'était pas le mot que j'emploierais vu sa tenue. Elle portait seulement un bout de tissu qui lui cachait à peine ses faux seins. Bah quoi je vous jure, tout est refais chez elle! C'est ça d'avoir des parents qui ont de l'argent, elle en profite! Et ne parlons même pas du bas, elle avait une jupe qui lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses. Alors imaginez si mademoiselle se baisse la vision d'horreur! J'en grimace rien que d'y penser! Pour résumer c'est une vrai pouffiasse pour être gentil.

Mais d'un seul coup sans qu'Edward ne la vit venir, elle se jeta carrément sur lui pour essayer de l'embrasser. Et là je vis rouge! J'entendis le cris outré d'Alice derrière moi mais je me précipitais déjà dans leur direction sans regarder si ma meilleure amie me suivait.

Mon homme c'était vite éloigné d'elle quand elle lui avait sauté dessus. J'étais assez proche d'eux maintenant pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et je peux vous dire qu'Edward était furieux et le mot est faible. Si il n'avait pas reçu la bonne éducation d'Esmée je crois qu'il l'aurait même giflé. Ne t'inquiète pas bébé je vais m'en charger si il le faut. J'en meure d'envie!

- Non mais ça va pas! l'entendis-je dire sur un ton des plus froid.

- Oh allez ne fais pas ton timide eddie! Je suis sûr que tu en a envie, lui répondit-elle en minaudant.

- Je ne crois pas! lui dis-je vraiment hors de moi en arrivant à leur niveau.

Edward me regardais avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux et je compris toute de suite la raison à cela.

- T'inquiète pas mon cœur j'ai assisté à toute la scène le rassurais-je en lui souriant.

Je le vis souffler de soulagement comme si il avait retenu sa respiration depuis le moment où j'étais arrivée. Mon regard c'était quelque peu adoucit en lui adressant la parole mais dés que je me retournais en direction de la blondasse il redevint meurtrier.

- Quant à toi, lui dis-je en m'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Tu ferais mieux de dégager de là si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve vraiment lui dis-je dans une colère noire.

- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner! Si tu crois qu'une fille comme toi me fais peur! me dit-elle en rigolant.

- Et bien tu devrais, n'oublie pas que mon père est shérif. Il m'a appris pleins de choses que tu n'aimerais sûrement pas. Alors si tu ne veux pas que je te casse ton pauvre petit nez tout refait tu ferais mieux de foutre le camp et vite lui crachais-je à quelques centimètres d'elle les poings serrés.

- Tu me menaces? me dit-elle mauvaise.

- Prends le comme tu veux mais ne t'approche plus d'Edward sinon tu le regretteras! T'as compris où c'est trop dur à comprendre pour ce qui te sers de cervelle! Et ça c'est une promesse!

Elle recula de quelques pas en me regardant toujours aussi mauvaise.

- J'en ai pas terminé avec toi Bella! cracha t-elle. Personnes ne me menace sans en subir les conséquences!

- Ta plutôt intérêt de ne rien tenter contre Bella parce que sinon c'est moi qui te le ferais regretter et crois moi se sera encore pire lui lança Edward.

Elle partit ensuite en direction de la cafète où son groupe l'attendais.

Quand je regardais autour de moi, je vis que tout le monde avait suivis notre altercation. Je suis sûr que tout le lycée allait être au courant avant la fin du déjeuner. Je respirais un bon coup afin de me calmer. Putain elle m'avait vraiment mise hors de moi! Je ne me met pas souvent dans cet état de colère mais quand on me cherche on me trouve! J'ai vraiment apprécié que mon bel apollon me laisse gérer la situation bien que je savais qu'il été là si jamais cela avait dégénéré.

Une fois un peu plus calme je me retournais vers Edward. Il me dévorait de yeux avec son petit sourire en coin. Merde, il m'avait vraiment manqué!

- Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu es en colère bébé, me dit-il de son doux ténor.

- Seulement quand je suis en colère? lui demandais-je taquine.

Pour seul réponse il m'ouvrit ses bras en une invitation à me lover contre lui. Chose que je fis immédiatement. Dés que je fus à l'intérieur de son étreinte remplis de tendresse je mis ma tête dans son cou et je respirais sa merveilleuse odeur à pleins poumons. Il avait lui mit la sienne dans mes cheveux et faisais la même chose que moi.

- Tu m'as manqué lui soufflais-je.

- Toi aussi mon ange me répondit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras protecteur.

On resta encore quelques secondes enlacés avant qu'il ne relève sa tête. Mais à peine s'était-il éloigné qu'il s'empara de mes lèvres pour m'embrasser de façon urgente. Le baiser devint rapidement passionné et sa langue alla vite retrouver la mienne. Nous étions dans notre bulle et plus rien ne comptait à part nous et le besoin que nous avions l'un de l'autre. Le moment devint encore plus chaud quand il finis par me plaquer contre sa volvo. Je m'accrochais à sa chevelure pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Edward avait une main dans mes cheveux et une autre dans le bas de mon dos et il me collait le plus possible contre lui. Je pouvais d'ailleurs commencer à sentir l'effet que je lui faisais à travers son jean. On était tellement collés l'un contre l'autre qu'on aurait pas pu passer ne serait-ce une feuille de papier entre nous!

Mais notre moment ne dura pas car nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge derrière nous. Cela nous fis nous arrêter bien que nous n'en avions nullement l'envie.

- Je voudrais pas vous déranger mais tout le monde vous regarde, nous dit Alice en rigolant. Et n'oubliez pas que vous êtes dans un lycée et pas dans une chambre continua t-elle.

Sa réplique me fis immédiatement reprendre pieds dans la réalité tout comme Edward qui recula quelques peu de moi. Il s'adossa à son tour à sa voiture mais il me prit toute de suite dans l'étau de ses bras en me mettant devant lui. Quand il me plaqua un peu contre lui je compris pourquoi. Je sentis contre mes fesses qu'il ne s'était pas encore tout à fait calmé suite à notre moment d'égarement. Et vu le sourire d'Alice elle avait deviné le petit problème de son frère c'est pourquoi c'est elle qui vint le saluer.

Je vis que Ben et Angela étaient également arrivés entre temps et ils me souriaient tous les deux. Par contre celui de Ben ne présageait rien de bon. Je sens qu'il va sortir une boutade de son cru. Il a le même sens de l'humour qu'Emmett celui là!

- Et bien c'était chaud comme bonjour!

Qu'est-ce que je disais, un second Emmett! Ça promet! Ils vont bien s'entendre ces deux là.

Je me sentis rougir alors que tous les autres se mirent à rire de ma gêne. Edward essayait de se retenir pour ne pas me mettre en rogne mais je voyais bien qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire comme le reste de la bande. Ils se calmèrent au bout de quelques secondes et Edward m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou comme pour se faire pardonner. J'arrive vraiment pas à lui en vouloir de toute façon. Je suis trop faible face à lui! Chose que je ne lui dirais pas pour pas qu'il en profite!

Suite à cela il alla comme même dire bonjour à Ben et Angela vu que la bête s'était rendormit. Puis il revint à mes côtés en mettant un bras autour de ma taille.

- En tout cas Bella, je te félicite, me lança Alice. Tu l'as bien remise à sa place la sale blonde décolorée!

- Merci, lui dis-je en rigolant. Mais je t'avais prévenu qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle me cherche trop si elle ne voulait pas que j'explose.

- Dommage que nous ayons loupés ça Angie. J'aurais bien voulu voir Bella péter un câble. Cela devait être quelque chose! dit Ben hilare.

- Tu l'aurais vu, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait lui foutre son poing dans la figure à un moment lança Alice.

- J'en mourrais d'envie, ça c'est sûr!

- Par contre la connaissant fait attention à toi Bella. Elle va vouloir se venger maintenant, me dit Angela.

- Tu crois qu'elle oserait s'en prendre physiquement à Bella? lui demanda Ben.

- Je sais pas si elle irait jusque là mais elle en serait capable. Elle déteste ne pas avoir ce qu'elle veut et qu'on lui résiste.

- Qu'elle essaye ne serait-ce que de toucher à un seul cheveu de Bella et va voir de quel bois je me chauffe! lança Edward mauvais.

Il resserra également son bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui comme pour me protéger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ferais attention, le rassurais-je tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- On fera tous attention à elle frérot, répliqua Alice.

Ben et Angela acquiescèrent aussi à l'affirmation de ma meilleure amie. Je leurs souris pour les remercier.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si nous allions manger j'ai une faim de loup moi! s'exclama Ben.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu pas toi? me demanda mon homme.

- Tu as remarqué toi aussi! lui répondis-je.

- Faut dire que c'est assez flagrant. A part la carrure c'est la copie conforme de mon frère.

Nous nous sommes mis à rire tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? Faites donc partager, nous lança Ben.

- Rien allons manger, lui dis-je en rigolant encore à moitié.

Nous avons décidés de ne prendre qu'une seule voiture pour y aller. Comme Ben voulait monter dans ma volvo se fut la mienne que nous allions prendre. Pour faire plaisir à mon chéri je lui donnais les clés pour qu'il prenne le volant.

- Fais toi plaisir! Je sais que tu voulais l'essayer alors c'est l'occasion.

- Merci ma belle! s'exclama t-il.

Il était comme un gosse qui va jouer pour la première fois avec son nouveau jouet un matin de noël. Je rigolais en le regardant.

- Tu viens de faire un heureux là Bella, me dit Alice en rigolant elle aussi en voyant l'attitude de son frère.

- Je vois ça! lui répondis-je.

Ah les hommes et les voitures!

Je montais donc côté passager pendant qu'Alice, Ben et Angela allaient s'installer à l'arrière. Edward parti ensuite en direction du snack qui ne se trouvait qu'à seulement quelques minutes du lycée.

Le déjeuner se passa sous les rires de tout le monde. Ben et Angela s'entendaient très bien avec Edward et il fut même décidés qu'ils viendraient samedi pour ma journée d'anniversaire. Ils étaient d'ailleurs ravis de venir. Par contre cela promettait, avec Ben et Emmett dans la même pièce cela va être l'enfer!

Malheureusement, il fut vite l'heure pour nous de retourner au lycée et à l'hôpital pour Edward.

Une fois sur le parking j'eus beaucoup de mal à me séparer de lui et inversement. Mais il finit par partir pour ne pas être en retard en promettant de m'appeler le soir même.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

Edward m'avait téléphoné tous les soirs de la semaine. Nous avions déjeunés presque tous les jours ensembles sauf hier où il avait eu une urgence et qu'il n'avait pas pu se libérer. Mais il m'avait prévenu avant de rentrer au bloc. Alors autant dire que j'étais vraiment pressée de le voir toute à l'heure!

En ce qui concerne Lauren elle n'avait pas encore tenté quelque chose contre moi. Bien que j'évitais de rester toute seule pour ne pas lui en donner l'occasion. Néanmoins je restais sur mes gardes. Mais pour l'instant à part des regards assassins qu'elle me lançait à chaque fois que l'on se croisait elle ne faisait rien d'autres. Regards qui me faisaient d'ailleurs ni chaud ni froid!

Avec Alice nous avions également été voir Jacob après les cours mardi. Il avait été ravi de nous voir et réciproquement. Ont avaient bien rigolés ensembles.

_**Flashback**_

Nous étions en route en direction de chez Jacob. Il vivait à la Push, une réserve indienne qui se trouvait à côté de Forks. Nous avions pris ma voiture pour y aller. Alice avait laissé la sienne devant chez moi. Jacob n'était pas au courant que nous venions aujourd'hui. Il savait que je devais passer cette semaine mais il ne connaissait pas le jour exact. Mais je pense qu'il sera content que je sois venu avec le petit lutin.

Une fois arrivé en face de la petite maison en bois rouge de mon ami qu'il partageait avec son père, Billy, qui était en fauteuil roulant suite à un accident de la route. Sa mère étant morte quand il était petit, il n'avait plus que son père et ses nombreux amis de la réserve ainsi que nous qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

Je décidais de klaxonner pour lui signaler notre présence puis nous descendions de la voiture. Jacob ne mit que quelques secondes à sortir de chez lui et quand il vit que c'était nous il se précipita dans notre direction.

- Bell's! s'exclama t-il en venant m'enlacer dans ses gros bras musclés. Il avait la même carrure qu'Emmett alors autant dire que je me sentais toute petite quand il me prenait contre lui.

- Salut Jacob! Contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi. Salut la naine! lança t-il à Alice en allant aussi la serrer dans son étreinte d'ours.

- Salut grand dadet! répliqua t-elle.

C'était devenu un jeu au fil du temps pour eux de se trouver des surnoms pour se dire bonjour. Ils pouvaient en trouver des vraiment ridicules par moment.

En même temps pour Alice il était assez facile d'en trouver par rapport à sa taille et vice versa pour Jacob qui mesurait pas loin de 2 m de haut.

- Non mais dis donc à qui appartient cette merveille! siffla t-il en admiration devant ma voiture.

Je me doutais de la réaction de ce dernier quand il verrait ma volvo. Jacob est un fana de belles voitures et il a une passion pour la mécanique depuis qu'il est tout petit. Il envisage d'ailleurs d'ouvrir son propre garage dés qu'il aura obtenu son diplôme l'année prochaine.

- A moi, lui répondis-je. Elle te plait?

- Carrément! s'exclama t-il.

Alice et moi nous avons éclatés de rire face à sa réaction.

- Tu pourras l'essayer si tu es sage! le taquinais-je.

- C'est pas demain la veille alors! balança Alice en rigolant.

- Oh toi le lutin fais attention à ce que tu dis si tu ne veux pas que je te foute à la flotte, menaça Jacob.

- C'est ça essaye toujours et tu verras ce qui t'arrivera! lui dit-elle en lui enfonçant son doigt parfaitement manucuré dans le torse.

- J'en tremble tellement tu me fais peur, se moqua t-il.

Je me mis à rire face à leur joute verbale. Ils étaient tout le temps entrain de se lancer des piques tous les deux mais tout le monde savait qu'au fond ils s'aimaient beaucoup.

Quand ils remarquèrent que je me foutais d'eux ils me lancèrent chacun un regard mauvais pour me faire taire mais cela eu l'effet contraire puisque j'éclatais encore plus de rire.

- Arrêter de te foutre de notre gueule, c'est pas drôle! se plaignit Jacob.

- Oh que si ça l'est! J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux enfants de cinq ans devant moi qu se chamaillent leur dis-je après avoir repris quelque peu mon calme.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à faire une moue boudeuse face à ma réplique.

- Bon allez les enfants et si nous allions sur la plage? leur lançais-je en souriant moqueuse.

Ils secouèrent la tête dépités par mon attitude mais acquiescèrent comme même à ma question.

Nous avions notre endroit rien qu'à nous sur la plage où nous allions discuter ensembles dés que l'occasion se présentait comme aujourd'hui. Une fois arrivés sur place et sans chute de ma part ce qui est un vrai miracle, nous nous rendions sur un tronc d'arbre qui s'était échoué depuis longtemps pour nous asseoir dessus. Jacob préféra se mettre en face de nous assis sur le sable.

- Bon alors les filles quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois, nous demanda t-il.

- Que du vieux pour moi, lui répondit Alice. Par contre pour Bella... laissa t-elle en suspend en agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Saleté de petit lutin diabolique!

Les yeux de Jacob s'illuminèrent toute de suite aux sous entendus d'Alice.

- Bella Bella Bella. N'aurais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire par hasard? me demanda t-il malicieux.

- Moi? Non je vois pas lui répondis-je innocemment.

J'avais décidé de le faire mariner un peu. Alice ayant deviné mes attentions ne répliqua pas. Elle savait très bien que je finirais par lui dire. Je lui racontais toujours tout comme avec elle. Jacob faisait pareille avec nous.

- Allez Bell's dis-moi, me supplia t-il.

- Tu sais que tu deviens pire qu'une fille avide de potin, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- C'est de votre faute. C'est ça de trainer avec vous, vous me contaminez!

Nous rigolions avec Alice à sa remarque.

- Il se trouve que Bella n'est plus sur le marché des célibataires, ne pus s'empêcher de dire Alice.

- Et bien ma petite Bella tu n'as pas perdu de temps! A peine revenu que tu trouve déjà ton prince charmant, s'exclama t-il pour me taquiner.

- C'est ça les joies de l'amour, cela nous tombe dessus d'un seul coup, répliqua Alice.

- Et je peux savoir qui est l'heureux élu? demanda Jacob. Je le connais?

- Oui, c'est Edward le frère d'Alice.

- Non! Le mec que t'a toujours kiffé en secret!

- Et oui! Dés que mon frère a revu Bella il ne l'a plus quitté des yeux. Un vrai coup de foudre! T'aurais vu ça, j'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient se sautés dessus! se moqua t-elle.

Je me sentis rougir face à la dernière partie de sa phrase. Jacob rigola face à ma réaction.

- Mais dis moi je croyais que ton frère était à New-York? demanda Jacob à Alice.

- Il est revenu le même jour que Bella. Il a obtenu un poste à l'hôpital de Forks alors il est rentré à la maison, lui expliqua t-elle.

- En tout cas je suis content pour toi Bella, tu le mérites. Tu es heureuse?

- Je ne peux pas être plus heureuse que je ne le suis en ce moment. Edward est juste parfait avec moi.

- Il a plutôt intérêt si il ne veut pas que j'aille lui dire deux mots me dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts de façon explicite sur ce qu'il comptait lui faire.

- Non mais vous avez finis de tous vouloir lui faire la peau! m'exclamais-je.

C'est vrai après tout je veux le garder en un seul morceau moi!

Jacob fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Mon père m'a déjà promit de lui faire payer si jamais il ne se conduisait pas bien avec moi, lui expliquais-je.

- Ça m'étonne pas de Charlie! rigola t-il.

- Bon et sinon toi quelqu'un en vu? lui demandais-je.

Bien que je savais qu'il avait déjà un faible pour une fille de la réserve qui s'appelait Leah Clearwather. Je l'avais rencontré à plusieurs reprises quand je venais voir Jacob à la réserve pendant mes vacances et elle était très sympas. Elle serait quelqu'un de bien pour lui.

Jacob se mit à rougir à son tour à ma question. Oh le petit cachotier! Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des petits secrets apparemment.

- Qui? le questionnais-je directement.

- A ton avis? me lança t-il en souriant.

Non il lui avait enfin demandé! Je jetais un coup d'œil à Alice complice. Et c'est ensemble que nous nous exclamions:

- Leah Clearwather!

- Tu lui as enfin demandé de sortir avec toi! C'était pas trop tôt! lui dit Alice.

- Et bien oui, je me suis dis qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis allé lui proposer de boire un verre avec moi et elle a accepté. Et depuis on sort ensemble, ça fait deux semaines maintenant, nous raconta t-il.

- Je suis trop contente! Mes deux meilleurs amis sont enfin casés! Ça se fête! s'exclama Alice en sautillant sur le tronc d'arbre en tapant des mains.

Il nous suffit d'un seul regard à Jacob et moi pour que nous éclations de rire face à la réaction du petit lutin.

On continua à parler de tout et de rien mais il fut vite l'heure pour nous de rentrer. Jacob nous raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture et nous embrassa pour nous dire aurevoir.

- Jacob on fête l'anniversaire de Bella samedi donc tu es attendu pour 9 heures à la villa avec Leah bien sûr, lui dit Alice.

- Bien chef! s'exclama t-il au garde à vous.

- Repos soldat! répliqua Alice entrant dans son jeu.

Je te jure ces deux-là!

_**Fin de Flashback**_

J'en rigolais encore toute seule dans mon lit! Quand je regardais de nouveau mon réveil il était pas loin de 8 heures. Mon petit retour en arrière m'avait fait passer le temps.

Je décidais de me lever afin de me préparer pour cette folle journée. J'allais donc dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche chaude. Cela me fis un bien fou! Une fois prête, je m'enroulais dans une grosse serviette toute moelleuse et je me rendis ensuite devant mon armoire pour me décider sur ma tenue du jour.

Je voulais me faire jolie pour l'occasion. Mon choix se porta sur une petite robe fushia qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Je pris une paire de ballerine de la même couleur puis je décidais de m'occuper de mes cheveux. Je refis mes boucles avec mon fer à friser et les laissais tomber dans mon dos.

Pour le maquillage, j'optais pour un léger fard à paupières de couleur rose, un trait de crayon noir sous mes yeux et une touche de mascara waterproof cela va s'en dire. Parce que je crois que je vais avoir la larme facile aujourd'hui! Pour les lèvres je décidais de mettre un peu de gloss à la fraise.

J'allais par la suite me regarder dans le miroir pour voir le rendu que cela donnait. Je fus satisfaite du résultat, je me trouvais jolie comme ça. J'espère que cela plaira à Edward.

Pour finir, je descendis dans la cuisine où mon père se trouvait déjà en train de lire son journal.

- Bonjour papa!

Dés qu'il me vit il se leva et se dirigea vers moi.

- Bonjour ma chérie! Joyeux anniversaire, me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

- Merci.

- Déjà 18 ans, le temps passe si vite souffla mon père. Je te revois encore quand tu es née comme si c'était hier, me dit-il de façon nostalgique. Et regarde toi aujourd'hui, tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme et tu voleras bientôt de tes propres ailes.

- T'inquiète pas, tu seras toujours mon petit papa et j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, même quand je ne vivrais plus avec toi, le rassurais-je.

Il me prit dans ses bras pour seul réponse.

- Tiens les cadeaux de la part de ta mère sont arrivés ce matin et celui là est de ma part me précisa t-il.

- Merci, mais j'espère que tu n'a pas fait de folie. J'ai pas envie que tu te ruine pour moi.

C'est vrai, ma mère n'est pas toute seule contrairement à mon père qui n'a lui qu'un seul salaire de flic alors que Phil gagne plutôt bien sa vie.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour mon compte en banque Bella, allez ouvre-le, me dit-il.

Je commençais donc par ouvrir celui de Charlie et quand je découvris ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur je lui sautais au cou. Il m'avait acheté un appareil photo numérique. J'allais pouvoir prendre pleins de photos pendant la journée afin de les garder en souvenir.

- Merci papa! Ça fait un moment que j'en voulais un. C'est super! m'exclamais-je super contente.

- Content que cela te plaise me souria t-il.

Je pris ensuite les deux autres cadeaux qui étaient de la part de ma mère. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je l'appelle après.

Je choisis d'ouvrir le plus gros d'abord. Il s'agissait d'un magnifique album photo avec une belle couverture en cuir.

- Vous vous êtes concertés avec maman? lu demandais-je.

- Oui pour que tu n'es pas la même chose deux fois, me répondit-il.

- Je comprends mieux alors, lui dis-je en lui montrant l'album.

- Tu pourras ranger tes futurs photos dedans comme ça.

Quand je pris le plus petit présent, je me demandais vraiment ce que cela pouvais être. Mais quand je vis que c'était une boite de bijoutier je fus encore plus intriguée. J'ouvris le couvercle et je fus émerveillée par le magnifique médaillon en or blanc qui était présent à l'intérieur. C'était un de ceux que l'on pouvait ouvrir afin d'y mettre une photo dedans. Alors je l'ouvris et quand mes yeux accrochèrent le cliché qui était là mes larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues sans que je ne le veuille. Il y avait une photo de moi petite, j'étais sur les genoux de ma mère. Je souriais de toute mes dents bien qu'il m'en manquait une devant. Ma mère avait les yeux rivés sur moi et me souriait tendrement. Derrière le médaillon, ma mère avait fait graver quelques mots d'une fine écriture. Elle avait fait inscrire " Je t'aime ma Bella".

Qu'est-ce que je disais toute à l'heure au sujet du waterproof? Je bénis l'inventeur parce que sinon je ressemblerais vraiment plus à rien à l'heure actuelle!

- Il est vraiment magnifique me dit mon père. Tu veux que je te le mette autour du cou? me proposa t-il.

- Oui je veux bien, acceptais-je.

Une fois fait il se plaça devant moi.

- Allez sèche tes larmes ma puce, me dit-il en me les essuyant avec ses pouces. Sinon j'en connais un qui voudra me faire la peau si il te voit dans cet état là rigola t-il.

Je me mis à rire avec lui bien que je doute que mon homme tente quelque chose contre lui. Il aurait trop peur que ce dernier sorte son arme de service. Mais ça je le garde pour moi! Je ne voudrais pas que mon petit papa en profite si il le savait.

- Je vais vite aller appeler maman. Par contre vu l'heure, nous risquons d'être en retard chez les Cullen. Tu peux les prévenir s'il te plait. Je sais pas du tout combien de temps je vais être au téléphone mais j'ai vraiment besoin de l'appeler maintenant.

En effet il était déjà 8h45 mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ma mère et de lui dire merci pour son cadeau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie je comprends. Je me charge de les prévenir et puis ils comprendront j'en suis sûr.

- Merci papa, je t'aime lui dis-je en venant l'enlacer.

- Je t'aime aussi, me répondit-il en m'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête.

Je montais ensuite dans ma chambre pour appeler ma mère.

**PDV de Charlie**

Je regardais Bella monter les escaliers en direction de sa chambre. Elle avait grandi tellement vite. Le cadeau que sa mère lui avait envoyé l'avait vraiment bouleversé.

J'allais ensuite dans le salon afin de prévenir les Cullen que nous aurions un peu de retard pour le brunch. On décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries seulement.

- Résidence Cullen , Edward à l'appareil.

- Bonjour mon garçon c'est Charlie, lui dis-je.

- Bonjour Charlie! On attends plus que vous à la villa, tout le monde est arrivés me dit-il.

- C'est pour ça que j'appelle on aura un peu de retard.

- Rien de grave au moins! Bella va bien? me demanda t-il inquiet tout un coup.

- Rassure toi elle va bien. C'est juste qu'elle vient d'ouvrir les cadeaux que sa mère lui a envoyé pour son anniversaire et l'un d'entre eux l'a un peu chamboulé. Elle avait besoin d'appeler Renée maintenant alors elle voulait que je vous prévienne pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétiez de ne pas nous voir arriver.

- Ok il n'y a pas de problème je préviendrais les autres. Je comprends qu'elle ait eu besoin de parler à sa mère aujourd'hui. Qu'elle prenne son temps surtout me dit mon futur gendre.

Je vous vois déjà me dire que je vais vite en besogne mais je connais ma fille. Elle fonctionne comme son vieux père! Dés qu'elle accorde son amour à quelqu'un c'est pour toujours. Et je sais qu'Edward prendra soin de ma Bella c'est un bon garçon.

- En parlant de cadeau, as-tu trouvé ce que tu voulais? lui demandais-je curieux.

- Oui. Bella sera aux anges quand elle le verra. Il est adorable et très affectueux. Tout le monde est sous son charme! rigola t-il.

- J'en doute pas. Mais prévois la boite de mouchoirs parce que je crois qu'aujourd'hui notre Bella sera une vraie fontaine! m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

Il me rejoint d'ailleurs dans mon hilarité.

- Pas de problème, nous avons ce qu'il faut à la maison.

- Bien je te dis à toute à l'heure. Nous arriverons dés que possible.

- Pas de soucis Charlie, nous vous attendons.

Je raccrochais le combiné et attendis que ma petite Bella redescende au salon. Je décidais alors de mettre un match de baseball pour faire passer le temps plus vite.

**PDV de Bella **

Ma mère ne mit que quelques secondes à décrocher son téléphone.

- Bonjour maman.

- Oh bonjour ma puce. Joyeux anniversaire me souhaita t-elle enthousiaste.

Ah ça m'avait manqué de l'entendre de vive voix. Depuis mon arrivé chez mon père nous communiquions seulement par mails.

- Merci lui répondis-je.

- Tu as bien reçus mes petits cadeaux? me demanda t-elle.

- Oui ils sont arrivés ce matin, je viens juste de les ouvrir. C'est d'ailleurs en partie pour cela que te téléphone, lui dis-je.

- Ça te plait au moins?

- Tu veux rire! C'est juste parfait! L'album est très beau. Quand au médaillon il est juste... j'ai pas de mots pour le décrire. Il est magnifique et la photo que tu as choisi je l'ai toujours adoré.

- Oui je m'en suis souvenu c'est pour cela que j'ai mise celle-là. Tu pourras mettre une autre photo de l'autre côté si tu le souhaite. En tout cas je suis contente qu'il te plaise.

- C'est le cas. Et comment va Phil?

- Il va très bien. Il te souhaite d'ailleurs un joyeux anniversaire.

- Tu le remercieras de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Bon sinon à part ça, tout se passe bien à Forks? Est-ce qu'il y a de beaux garçons dans ton lycée? me demanda t-elle impatiente.

- Maman! gémis-je.

Pire qu'une adolescente! Elle peut-être tellement excentrique par moment qu'on pourrait se demander qui est l'adulte entre nous deux!

- Bah quoi je m'intéresse ma chérie! Alors tu réponds à ma question! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a su attirer ton attention?

Je décidais de me confier à ma mère. Mais je voulais la faire mariner un peu.

- Pas au lycée non finis-je par lui avouer.

- Ça veut dire que tu as trouvé quelqu'un mais en dehors du lycée? Allez dis-moi! me pressa ma mère.

- Ok soufflais-je résigné. Il se trouve que le frère d'Alice est également revenu à Forks et que depuis dimanche nous sortons ensemble.

- Tu parle d'Edward celui qui faisait des études de médecine à New-York?

- Oui, il a obtenu son diplôme et on lui a proposé un poste à l'hôpital de Forks. Il a accepté pour pouvoir se rapprocher de sa famille.

- Je suis contente pour toi. En plus, de ce que je me souviens la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était déjà un beau garçon alors il n'a pas du s'enlaidir en vieillissant me dit ma mère en rigolant.

- Non c'est vrai lui dis-je en l'a rejoignant dans son hilarité.

- Tu es amoureuse?

- Oui maman je le suis. Il me rend heureuse.

- Bien c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Tu as prévu quoi pour ton anniversaire?

- Et bien tu connais Alice. Elle m'a organisé tout un programme pour la journée. Là avec papa nous sommes invités chez les Cullen pour un brunch. Ensuite avec les filles nous allons faire un peu de shopping à Port-Angeles. Après Alice nous a pris rendez-vous dans un salon de beauté pour que nous puissions se faire belles pour la soirée qu'elle a prévu. C'est-à-dire un restau et pour finir nous allons aller en boite. Alors autant te dire que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer aujourd'hui!

- Je vois ça rigola t-elle. Tu vas bien t'amuser!

-Oui je le pense aussi! Je vais devoir te laisser maman. Ils vont m'attendre, je suis déjà en retard. Mais j'avais vraiment envie de te parler. Tu me manque lui soufflais-je.

- Oh ma puce tu me manque aussi. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Phil doit normalement jouer d'ici quelques semaines à Seattle alors nous viendrons à Forks en même temps d'accord?

- C'est vrai! J'ai hâte de te voir m'exclamais-je folle de joie.

- Moi aussi. Je te redirais quand exactement nous viendrons une fois que j'en saurais plus.

- Ok, je te laisse. Je t'aime maman lui dis-je.

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Tu passeras le bonjour à tout le monde me dit-elle.

- D'accord, tu embrasseras Phil pour moi.

- Pas de problème.

- Bisous maman.

- Bisous ma chérie.

Je raccrochais le téléphone. Cela m'avait fais beaucoup de bien de pouvoir parler à ma mère. Grâce au médaillon j'avais toujours un peu d'elle près de mon cœur bien qu'elle ne le quittait jamais.

J'allais vite fait dans la salle de bain me refaire une petite beauté puis je redescendais dans le salon. Je ne voulais pas faire attendre trop longtemps toutes les personnes qui m'attendais chez les Cullen. Et puis j'étais pressée de me retrouver dans les bras de mon chéri.

Une fois arrivé dans le salon je pu voir que mon père regardait un match de baseball. Ah mon petit papa il ne changera jamais!

- C'est bon papa je suis prête, on va pouvoir y aller.

- Bien. Comment va ta mère? me demanda t-il.

- Elle va très bien. D'ailleurs d'ici quelques semaines Phil doit jouer à Seattle alors elle viendra me voir à Forks en même temps.

- C'est bien je sais qu'elle te manque.

- C'est vrai mais je suis contente d'être avec toi. Faut bien qu'on s'occupe un peu de toi aussi! le taquinais-je.

- Merci de penser à ton vieux père me répondit-il en rigolant.

- T'es pas si vieux que ça lui dis-je.

- Bon on devrait y aller tout le monde nous attends.

Quand je regardais l'heure je pus voir qu'il était déjà 9h15.

- Merde j'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer m'exclamais-je.

- T'inquiète pas Edward m'a dis que tu devais prendre ton temps.

- C'est lui que tu as eu au téléphone dis-je en souriant niaisement.

- Oui d'ailleurs il c'est toute de suite inquiété à ton sujet quand je lui ai dis que nous aurions du retard. Mais au moins sa réaction me montre qu'il se soucie vraiment de toi et cela me rassure.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à te faire de soucis à ce sujet, lui fis-je remarquer.

Je sais qu'il est sincère avec moi. Il ne serait pas capable de jouer avec mes sentiments de cette façon. C'est vraiment pas son genre.

Après cette petite conversation nous décidions d'enfin prendre la route pour aller chez les Cullen. Nous prenions la voiture de mon père cette fois-ci vu que c'est Alice qui nous emmènera à Port-Angeles cette après-midi.

Une fois arriver devant la villa je pu remarquer qu'il y avait pas mal de voitures présentes dans l'entrée. Comme l'avait dit mon père toute à l'heure tout le monde devait nous attendre à l'intérieur. J'avais de la chance il faisait beau aujourd'hui.

- Prête pour une journée pleine de surprises? me demanda mon père avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Oh je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose!

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotés encore? lui demandais-je intrigué.

- Tu le verra bien assez tôt me répondit-il en rigolant. Je peux juste de dire que tu apprécieras.

- Bon d'accord, lui dis-je résigné.

Je connaissais assez mon père pour savoir qu'il ne me dirais rien de plus.

Nous sommes donc sortis de la voiture de patrouille. Une fois arrivé devant la porte il y avait un mot d'accroché dessus nous disant d'entrer directement. Chose que nous avons faites. Tout était calme à l'intérieur. Trop calme si vous voulez mon avis!

Je compris pourquoi quand nous avons pénétrer dans le salon. A peine l'entrée franchis que tout le monde s'exclama en même temps:

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE BELLA!

Je fus surprise sur le moment mais leur accueil me fit chaud au cœur.

- Merci leur répondis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents. Et désolé pour le retard.

- T'inquiète pas ma chérie c'est normal que tu es voulu appeler ta mère aujourd'hui me dit Esmée.

- En tout cas elle vous passe à tous le bonjour.

J'allais ensuite dire bonjour à tout le monde. Tous les Cullen était là, Ben et Angela ainsi que Jacob et Leah.

- Contente de te revoir dis-je à cette dernière.

- Moi aussi Bella me répondit -elle.

J'avais gardé le meilleur pour la fin. Quand je fus arrivé à Edward je me réfugiais toute de suite dans ses bras. Il me serra immédiatement contre lui.

- Bonjour mon ange, me souffla t-il.

- Bonjour mon cœur, lui répondis-je.

Nous sommes restés quelques instants dans cette position avant qu'il ne prenne mon visage en coupe.

- Tu vas bien? me demanda t-il légèrement inquiet.

- T'inquiète pas c'est juste que c'est le premier anniversaire où ma mère n'est pas présente avec moi alors elle me manque. Et les cadeaux qu'elle m'a envoyé m'ont beaucoup touchés.

En disant cela je caressais mon médaillon ce que remarqua Edward. Il le pris dans une de ses mains et le contempla. Quand il le retourna il sourit attendri par le message de ma mère.

- Ouvre-le lui intimais-je.

Quand il le fit il me lança son fameux sourire en coin.

- Tu sais que tu es mignonne sur cette photo me dit-il taquin.

- Ne te moque pas de moi je devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans et il me manquait une dent lui fis-je remarquer.

- Et alors tu étais déjà très jolie à cette époque me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Je ne cherchais pas à approfondir le baiser et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Bah oui faut pas oublier que mon shérif de père se trouve dans la même pièce que nous!

- Tu es très belle aujourd'hui me dit-il après avoir relâché ma bouche.

- Merci lui dis-je.

Nous nous sommes ensuite retournés vers les autres qui nous regardaient tous avec un petit sourire plaqué sur leur visage.

- Ne sont-ils pas mignons tous les deux! s'exclama Ben avec une voix des plus niaise.

- Notre bébé a tellement grandi! pleurnicha Emmett qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il faisait semblant de sécher des larmes imaginaire avec ses mains.

Je secouais la tête dépité face à ces deux clowns. Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée de les mettre tous les deux dans la même pièce.

- Vous avez finis de faire les idiots tous les deux! leur balançais-je.

- Regarde comment nous sommes remerciés mon pote! lança Emmett à Ben. Ingrate!

- C'est ça les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, plus aucun respect pour leur ainé! continua Ben.

Tout le monde finis par éclatés de rire en les écoutant faire les idiots.

- Bon et s'y tu ouvrais tes cadeaux maintenant Bella. Je crois qu'il y quelqu'un qui est pressé de te voir rigola t-elle mystérieuse.

- Qui ça? lui demandais-je intrigué.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils manigancent encore!

- Tu verra bien me lança t-elle.

Je décidais de me retourner vers mon chéri qui me tenait contre son torse afin de le faire parler mais il devina immédiatement mon attention.

- Je ne te dirais rien ma Bella mais ça va te plaire.

- Vous n'avez pas fait de folie j'espère! m'exclamais-je.

- Mais non, tu nous connais! me lança Alice.

- Justement je m'attends au pire avec vous! lui souris-je.

- Allez va t'installer sur le canapé me dit-elle.

J'allais donc m'asseoir suivi de tous les autres. Mon homme s'installa à mes côtés tandis que les autres ont pris les places qui restaient.

- Que la fête commence! s'exclama mon petit lutin.

Je rigolais face à l'entrain de ma meilleure amie. Tout le monde m'apporta leur cadeau chacun leur tour.

J'eus droit de la part de Ben et Angela à un bon d'achat pour m'acheter des livres à la librairie de Seattle. Jacob et Leah eux m'avait offert de nouvelles partitions pour mon piano. Quand aux autres ils s'étaient tous cotisés pour me payer un week-end en amoureux à Seattle dans un hôtel 5 étoiles.

- Non mais vous êtes fous cela a du vous coûter la peau des fesses leur dis-je pour rester polie.

- Ça nous fais plaisir de t'offrir ce cadeau Bella, tu le mérite me dit Jasper.

- Merci à tous. Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me touche, leur dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

- Je crois qu'il y en a un autre qui va être content de pouvoir profiter de ce week-end. Hein frangin! balança Emmett à son frère.

- Tu crois pas si bien dire, lui dit-il tout en me regardant de ses magnifiques émeraudes. Il avait le regard remplis de promesses.

Merde il fait chaud tout d'un coup! J'ai déjà quelques idées pour nous occuper pendant ces deux jours seul rien que lui et moi. Et tout ça sans personnes pour nous déranger! J'ai hâte d'y être!

- Bon et bien je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'un cadeau n'est-ce pas Edward? me sortie Rosalie de mes pensées lubriques.

- En effet, je vais le chercher toute de suite je crois qu'il doit s'impatienter tout seul.

Je me demande vraiment de qui il peut parler. Je remarque que tout le monde à l'air de savoir ce dont il fait référence et qu'ils sont tous impatient.

Mais quand je vis mon homme revenir avec dans ses bras une petite boule de poil de couleur sable je sentis toute de suite des larmes se mettre à couler le long de mes joues. Edward tenait contre lui un magnifique petit chiot, un labrador si je ne me trompe pas.

Je me levais alors du canapé et m'avançais doucement dans sa direction.

- Regarde qui vient vers nous mon pote, c'est ta nouvelle maman dit Edward à la petite boule de poil qui aboya comme pour lui répondre.

Il mit le chiot par terre et il se dirigea immédiatement vers moi. Je me baissais et le prit contre ma poitrine.

- Coucou toi lui dis-je d'une douce voix. Je suis Bella et je vais bien m'occuper de toi lui dis-je des trémolos dans la voix.

Pour toute réponse il me lécha le visage et effaça les larmes qui avaient coulées sur mes joues. Oh je crois que je l'aime déjà ce petit! Il mit ensuite sa petite tête dans mon cou et il ne bougea plus de sa place.

- Et bien j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y en a un qui se plait bien là où il est! lança Emmett en rigolant ainsi que les autres qui était présent dans la pièce.

Je souris à la remarque de ce dernier. J'allais ensuite vers Edward et me mis dans ses bras en faisant attention au petit chiot qui était contre moi. Il leva d'ailleurs la tête pour voir qui était la personne avec nous. Quand il vit que c'était mon homme il lui lécha le menton avant de remettre sa tête à sa place initial.

- Et bien je crois qu'il a trouvé son papa ce petit! rigola Ben.

Tout le monde se mit à rire nous y compris.

- Merci Edward, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir, lui dis-je en laissant encore couler quelques larmes qu'il essuya avec ses pouces.

- Je suis content que cela te plaise. Quand tu m'as dit que tu rêvais d'avoir un chien j'ai toute de suite pensé à t'en offrir un pour ton anniversaire.

- T'es le meilleur petit-ami qu'on puisse avoir tu le sais ça? J'ai vraiment de la chance de t'avoir!

- C'est moi qui est de la chance, me dit-il en m'embrassant tendrement.

- Il a quel âge? Est-ce qu'il a un nom? lui demandais-je.

- Alors c'est un petit labrador de 2 mois et demi. Il n'a pas encore de nom, je te laisse choisir celui que tu veux.

Je me mis à réfléchir à quel nom je pourrais lui donner. C'était un vrai petit ange ce qui me donna une idée.

- Je vais l'appeler Angel lui dis-je.

- C'est un beau prénom et puis ça lui va bien.

- Bien sûr que ça lui va bien hein Angel! T'aime bien ton nom? lui demandais-je en le soulevant pour que sa tête soit en face de la mienne.

Il aboya pour me répondre et il me lécha la figure.

- Tu vois il aime bien lui fis-je remarquer.

- Je vois ça me dit-il en rigolant. J'ai mis toute ses affaires dans mon cottage je te les donnerais toute à l'heure.

- Alors ça y est il terminé ? lui demandais-je enthousiaste.

- Oui ma mère m'a donné les clés ce matin, il est comme neuf.

- Tu me feras visiter?

- Bien sûr on ira après le repas si tu veux.

- Ok.

- Et si nous allions manger nous invita Carlisle.

- Oh oui je meure de faim! s'exclamèrent Emmett et Ben en chœur.

On éclata tous de rire face à leur superbe synchronisation. Qu'est-ce que je disais de parfaite copie tous les deux.

- Bah quoi! dirent-ils encore ensemble.

Cela ne fis qu'accentuer notre hilarité.

- Allez viens Ben on va manger, on a pas besoin d'eux de toute façon.

- T'as raison on est incompris ici!

Ils partirent donc tous les deux bras dessus bras dessous en direction de la salle à manger.

Nous avons finis par nous calmer au bout de quelques secondes.

- Je te jure il ne changera jamais souffla Angela dépité.

- Je te comprends parfaitement répliqua Rosalie dans le même état d'esprit.

Nous sommes ensuite partis dans la même direction que les garçons avait pris et je pus voir qu'Esmée avait préparé un vrai festin. Il y avait de tout des viennoiseries, des cupcakes, des pancakes et autres nourritures sucré. Par la suite Esmée apporta des œufs brouillés, des saucisses et du bacon. Alors autant dire que les deux estomacs sur pattes se faisaient une joie de tout dévorer.

J'avais toujours le chiot avec moi. Il avait finis par s'endormir sur mes genoux. Il était tellement mignon!

- C'était délicieux dis-je à Esmée une fois le repas terminé.

- Merci ma chérie me répondit-elle.

- Ouais j'ai trop mangé nous dit Emmett en se caressant le ventre.

- T'a raison mec je crois que je vais exploser répliqua Ben.

Une fois de plus tout le monde se mit à rigoler.

- Tu viens Bella je vais te faire visiter le cottage, les autres l'ont déjà vu me dit Edward.

- D'accord. Je peux prendre Angel avec moi? lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr. Mais je crois que je vais finir pas être jaloux de cette petite boule de poil moi!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il va avoir toute ton attention et tes câlins! me dit-il sérieux.

- T'inquiète pas j'aurais toujours des câlins en réserve pour toi.

- Ouf tu me rassure me répondit-il en rigolant.

- A toute à l'heure la compagnie! lançais-je aux autres.

- Ne faites pas de bêtises vous deux! s'exclama Emmett.

- Que veux-tu que nous fassions! N'oublie pas que nous avons un bébé avec nous dis-je en lui montrant le chiot. Je ne voudrais pas déjà le traumatiser!

Tout le monde rigola de ma réplique.

- Bella nous partons dans une demie heure pour Port-Angeles me précisa Alice.

- Pas de problème lui répondis-je.

Je suivis donc Edward en direction de l'entrée de la Villa. Une fois sortis il mit un bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui. Je tenais toujours Angel contre moi. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Un vrai pacha!

Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivions devant le cottage de mon homme. Tout l'extérieur avait été rafraichit. Esmée avait planté des fleurs dans des parterres tout autour de la propriété. C'était vraiment magnifique avec la forêt qui se trouvait non loin. Ça faisait vraiment havre de paix, un lieu paisible où l'on viendrais se ressourcer après une longue semaine de travail.

- Esmée a vraiment fait du superbe boulot lui fis-je remarquer.

- Attends de voir l'intérieur me lança t-il.

Je compris pourquoi quand il m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée. C'était juste incroyable le boulot qu'elle avait réussit à faire en une semaine. Tous les meubles qu'avait choisit Edward étaient installés. En entrant on tombait toute de suite dans le salon avec un escalier sur la droite. Les murs du salon était dans les tons beige et taupe ce qui rendait la pièce très lumineuse. En continuité il y avait la salle à manger qui donnait ensuite sur la superbe cuisine toute équipée qui était séparée du coin repas par un bar avec des spots au dessus de celui-ci. Tous les meubles de la cuisine étaient de couleur blanc laqué avec tes touches de rouge.

- C'est vraiment magnifique! m'exclamais-je en me tournant dans sa direction. Et cette cuisine elle me donne vraiment envie de cuisinier!

- Oh mais tu viens quand tu veux si c'est pour me faire de bons petits plats! me répondit-il en rigolant.

- Je pourrais de prendre aux mots tu sais?

- Je parlais sérieusement Bella me dit-il tout d'un coup très sérieux. Je voudrais que tu acceptes de prendre cette clé me dit-il en me donnant cette dernière.

- C'est celle du cottage?

- Oui je veux que tu puisse venir quand tu le souhaite même si je ne suis pas là. Ce sera un peu comme ta deuxième maison.

- T'es sûr de toi?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose.

- Merci.

- Tiens regarde j'ai mis les affaires d'Angel ici. Alors tu as un panier pour chez ton père, j'en ai également acheté un pour ici quand tu viendra avec.

Je le mit toute de suite dedans. Il releva la tête pour voir où il était et quand il vit que nous étions avec lui il se rendormit immédiatement rassuré.

- Il est vraiment adorable.

- Comme sa maman me répondit Edward.

Je lui fis un magnifique sourire pour seule réponse.

- Tu as également tous ce qu'il faut pour le nourrir, le laver et quelques jouets.

- Ok, je donnerais tout ça à mon père pour qu'il puisse tout mettre dans sa voiture.

- Tu viens je te fais visiter le haut.

- Je te suis.

Après avoir monté les escaliers nous nous retrouvions dans un couloir avec plusieurs portes de chaque côté et une en face.

Sur la gauche il y avait un bureau et une chambre d'ami. La porte devant nous était la salle de bain qui était absolument splendide avec une grande baignoire qui pouvait accueillir au moins deux personnes voir plus. Cela me donna toute de suite des idées! Non, non j'ai pas du tout les idées mal placés! Il y avait aussi une douche à l'italienne, un double lavabos avec un immense miroir au dessus. Sur le côté droit du couloir, il y avait un placard pour pouvoir ranger les produits ménager et tout ce qui faut pour l'entretien de la maison. Et pour finir la dernière porte la chambre d'Edward. Elle était dans les tons de vert et de bleu nuit. Comme par hasard il s'agit de nos couleurs préférées à tous les deux. Il y avait un immense lit à baldaquin au milieu de la pièce. Un vrai lit de princesse! Les meubles était en bois clair et la chambre possédait également un dressing.

- C'est par pur hasard les couleurs?

- Pas vraiment, j'ai demandé à ma mère de faire la chambre afin qu'elle nous plaise à tous les deux.

Son attention m'a beaucoup touché. Ça me prouvait encore une fois qu'il nous voyait ensemble pour un bon moment. Pour ma part j'espérais que cela durerait pour toujours.

- Merci elle est parfaite.

- Je n'utiliserais pas ce mot quand tu es dans la pièce me dit-il en se rapprochant de moi comme un prédateur vers sa proie.

- Ah oui et pourquoi? lui demandais-je taquine.

- Parce que c'est toi qui est parfaite me souffla t-il sur mes lèvres avant de s'en emparer.

Le baiser fut dans un premier temps plein de douceur mais il devint vite passionné. Nos langues ne mirent pas longtemps à se retrouver et elles entamèrent un balai endiablé. Nous sommes restés encore quelques minutes à nous embrasser avant qu'il ne relâche mes lèvres pour que l'on puisse reprendre notre respiration. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin de respirer!

Il posa ensuite son front sur le mien. Il me tenait par les hanches pendant que moi j'avais mes mains sur son torse.

- Vous avez prévu quoi avec les garçons cette après midi?lui demandais-je.

- On va aller se faire un petit karting avant de rentrer se changer. On ira ensuite vous rejoindre directement au restaurant me dit-il.

- Tu en a de la chance! Moi va falloir que je supporte encore une fois ta sœur dans les magasins lui dis-je en faisant la moue.

- Ma pauvre chérie me répondit-il en rigolant.

- Eh ne te moque pas! m'exclamais-je en lui tapant le torse.

- Aie! me dit-il en se massant là où je l'avais frapper.

- Chochotte! répliquais-je.

- Ah ouais tu le prends comme ça.

Oh merde il avait le regard qui ne me disait rien qui vaille!

Ça ne loupa pas il me sauta dessus pour s'adonner à ce qui était une torture pour moi. Les chatouilles!

Pour finir nous sommes tous les deux tombés sur le lit. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer tellement je rigolais.

- Arrê...te Edw...ard s'il...te ...plait tentais-je de lui dire entre deux éclats de rire.

- Alors est-ce que je suis encore une chochotte? me dit-il malicieux.

Je n'en pouvais plus, si il continuait j'allais finir par me faire pipi dessus!

- Non réussis-je à dire pour qu'il stoppe sa torture.

- Bien je préfère répliqua t-il en souriant.

Maintenant que j'avais reprit mon calme je pus remarquer dans quelle position nous étions. Edward était allongé sur moi et je ne m'en plaignais pas au contraire. Je mis d'ailleurs mes bras autour de son cou et lui caressais ses petits cheveux qu'il avait au niveau de sa nuque. Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa à nouveau. sauf que dans cette position tout devenait beaucoup plus passionné. Étant en robe elle c'était un peu relevé pendant la séance de chatouille. Au lieu de m'arriver au dessus des genoux, elle m'arrivait maintenant à mi cuisse. Ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Edward! En effet il c'était mit à caresser les parties découvertes. J'avais de plus en plus chaud! Apparemment je n'étais pas la seule vu ce que je sentais sur le haut de ma cuisse. Je déplaçais mes mains pour les placer sous sa chemise ce qui le fit grogner immédiatement. Ma réaction ne se fit pas attendre, je me cambrais contre lui afin de me frotter contre son érection. Je gémis de concert avec lui. Il montait de plus en plus ses mains si bien qu'elle finir par entrer en contact avec mon sous-vêtement.

Malheureusement nous ne pûmes aller plus loin puisque le portable d'Edward se mit à sonner. Je gémis de frustration quand il se sépara de moi.

- Putain vivement notre week-end! s'exclama t-il aussi frustrer que moi.

- Ah oui! Et qu'est-ce que Mr Cullen a prévu de faire pendant ces deux jours?

- Et bien je compte bien te séquestrer dans la chambre et faire tout ce que je veux ma superbe petite-amie.

- Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon programme. J'ai hâte d'y être! lui soufflais-je contre ses lèvres.

- Et moi donc!

Nous avons finis par nous relever et remettre nos vêtements en place avant de redescendre en bas. Je pris Angel avec moi tandis que mon homme prit les affaires de ce dernier avec lui.

- Et bien c'est pas trop tôt! J'étais à deux doigts d'aller vous chercher afin de vous décoller l'un de l'autre! s'exclama Emmett.

Je décidais d'ignorer la remarque.

- C'est bon Alice on va pouvoir y aller.

- Bien et Bella on a vu cela avec ton père, il est préférable que tu reste dormir à la maison cette nuit vu que nous allons rentrer tard. Ce sera plus pratique comme ça.

- Oui et puis ça m'arrange j'ai eu un coup de fil du poste toute à l'heure. Celui qui était de garde cette nuit est malade alors je le remplace. Je suis rassuré que tu ne sois pas seule cette nuit.

- D'accord papa. Tu vas pouvoir ramener les affaires d'Angel comme j'ai pas ma voiture? lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr. Par contre tu vas en faire quoi cette après midi?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Charlie je vais le garder avec moi! Hein Angel! dit-elle au chiot qui était dans mes bras.

Elle s'approcha de moi et je lui passais.

J'allais ensuite dire aurevoir à mon petit papa parce que je n'allais pas le revoir avant demain.

Je retournais après dans les bras de mon chéri pour l'embrasser avant de partir. Je n'allais le revoir que ce soir et il allait me manquer. Mais quelque chose me dit que je n'allais pas voir le temps passé avec tout ce qu'avait prévu mon petit lutin.

- A toute à l'heure mon cœur lui dis-je.

- A ce soir ma belle. Bon courage avec ma sœur!

- Merci je crois qu'il va m'en falloir! lui dis-je en rigolant.

Je partis rejoindre Alice qui m'attendais dans sa voiture. Rosalie, Angela et Leah était à l'arrière et je pris place côté passager.

Pendant toute la durée du trajet nous n'avons pas arrêtés de chanter toutes les chansons qui passaient à la radio.

Une fois arrivé à Port-Angeles, nous nous rendîmes au centre commercial. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent épuisantes moralement. Alice quand à elle était totalement en transe comme d'habitude. Leah était dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

- Elle est toujours comme ça? me demanda t-elle.

- Malheureusement oui! Et là encore elle est plutôt calme. Tu ne l'as pas vu au centre commerciale de Seattle qui est beaucoup plus grand que celui-ci.

- Et bien je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir! s'exclama t-elle en rigolant. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais!

- Je ne sais pas non plus! lui dis-je en l'a rejoignant dans son hilarité.

J'étais contente que Leah est pu venir aujourd'hui comme cela je vais pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur celle qui fait battre le cœur de mon meilleur ami.

Pendant ces deux heures Alice nous avait fait essayer des tenues pour trouver celle qui serait parfaite pour ce soir. Ce que nous réussîmes à faire.

Quand il fut 16 heures nous nous rendîmes toutes au centre de beauté où Alice avait pris rendez-vous.

Dés que nous avons franchis la porte du salon nous avons eu droit à des massages, manucure/pédicure, épilation (bien que je m'en serais bien passé ça fait un mal de chien!) ainsi qu'un soin du visage et du corps. Pour finir nous avons été maquillées et coiffées. A la fin de la journée j'étais complètement relaxée!

Nous avons ensuite enfilés nos robes pour ce soir. La mienne était une robe bustier de couleur bleu nuit pour faire plaisir à Edward. Elle m'arrivait au dessus des genoux et le bas finissait en plusieurs volants de différents bleu. Elle était juste magnifique!

Celle d'Alice était noir avec une bande de tissus blanc sous la poitrine. Angela avait une robe verte avec des strass sur un des côté. Rosalie quand à elle avait une robe rouge qui était fendu jusqu'à sa cuisse. Et pour finir Leah avait choisi le même style de robe que la mienne mais de couleur marron.

- Bon les filles allons retrouver nos hommes! s'exclama Alice.

- Ouais je crois qu'ils ne vont pas s'en remettre quand ils vont nous voir arrivés! rigola Rosalie.

Nous nous sommes toutes mises à rire en imaginant la tête des garçons.

- Bella après le restau ça te dit que nous allions dans le bar de nos amis que je t'avais parlé? me demanda Alice.

- Vous ne vouliez pas aller en boite?

- L'Éclipse est un peu entre les deux en fait. Il y a une scène ouverte pour que les gens qui veulent chanter puisse y aller mais il y a également un DJ qui vient mixer. Il alterne entre les deux.

- Moi ça me va si tout le monde est d'accord lui dis-je.

Toutes les filles acquiescèrent dans un même mouvement.

Nous remontions ensuite toutes dans la voiture d'Alice pour nous diriger vers le restaurant "le Bellite".

Une fois devant le dites restaurant je fus choquée devant le luxe de celui-ci.

- Non mais il a combien d'étoile? m'exclamais-je.

- Seulement 4 me répondit Alice comme si de rien n'était.

- 4 mais vous êtes malade ça va coûter une fortune!

- T'inquiètes pas Bella ça nous fait plaisir de t'offrir ça et puis on a pas 18 ans tous les jours, me répondit Rosalie.

- Comme même un simple hamburger m'aurais suffis.

- Allez Bella on ne discute pas! Sort de cette voiture il y a quelqu'un qui doit être impatient de retrouver sa belle me lança ma meilleure amie.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je ne crois pas que tu l'ai rigola Angela.

Nous sommes toute sortis de la voiture pour nous diriger vers l'entrée du restaurant. Une fois la porte poussé nous sommes allées à la réception.

- Bonsoir nous avons réservés une table au nom de Cullen. On doit déjà nous attendre dit Alice.

- En effet il vienne d'arriver. Suivez-moi je vais vous conduire à votre table.

Nous le suivions donc à travers la salle avant d'arriver dans un coin plus intime séparé des autres tables par un paravent.

Quand les garçons nous virent arriver ils se levèrent immédiatement de leur chaise.

Chacune d'entre nous alla rejoindre son homme. Ils étaient tous très beau. Ils portaient tous un jean avec une chemise de couleurs différentes. Comme par hasard chaque garçon avait une chemise de la couleur de la robe de sa chérie. Encore un coup du petit lutin!

Je respirais la douce odeur de mon Edward tandis que lui aussi faisait la même chose.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus lui répondis-je.

Tout le monde s'installa ensuite autour de la table, chaque couple à côté.

Tout le repas se déroula à merveille entre les blagues des deux clowns de services et les anecdotes que nous racontions de l'époque où nous étions gamins. Bien que Jacob en profitais un peu trop à mon gout pour raconter mes nombreuses mésaventure du à ma maladresse. Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là!

Après la fin du repas qui fut délicieux je dois le dire nous sommes tous sortis dehors.

- C'est quoi le programme maintenant? demanda Jasper.

- Et bien nous allons tous à l'Éclipse! s'exclama Alice.

- Cool ça fait un moment que nous ne sommes pas allés voir James et Victoria. Vous verrez ils sont super sympas dit-il à l'attention de ceux qui ne l'est connaissait pas comme moi d'ailleurs.

- Vous êtes venus à combien de voitures? demanda le lutin.

- J'ai ma voiture et Jacob la sienne lui répondit Edward.

- Ok alors Bella avec Edward, Ben et Angela avec moi et Jasper et Rosalie et Emmett avec Jacob et Leah. Des questions? nous demanda t-elle.

- Non Chef! s'exclamèrent Emmett et Ben.

Tout le monde se mis à rigoler.

Je partis donc avec mon chéri en direction de sa voiture. On resta silencieux tout le long du trajet mais pas un de ces silence pesant non au contraire c'était pour moi un silence reposant après cette après-midi très mouvementé. Edward avait posé sa main sur ma cuisse et j'avais entrelacé nos doigts ensemble. Il ne retirais sa main que pour passer les vitesses mais il l'a remettais rapidement à sa place ensuite.

On arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant l'Éclipse. Il y avait pas mal de monde qui attendait devant l'entrée de la boite. Nous avons rejoins tous le reste de la bande et nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés immédiatement vers le videur sans faire la queue.

- On attend pas comme les autres? demandais-je.

- Non, nous avons nos entrées ici. Nous sommes des V.I.P si tu préfères rigola Emmett.

- Mais regardez qui nous fait l'honneur de leu présence ce soir! s'exclama le colosse à l'entrée.

- Salut Félix! dit Emmett en allant faire une accolade viril à ce dernier.

- Et voyez vous ça! Vous avez ramenés les plus belles filles de Forks les gars!

A cette réplique Edward resserra son bras autour de la taille.

- Tout doux mon pote, elles sont toutes prises alors pas touche répliqua Jasper en allant le saluer également.

- Tant pis pour moi alors! rigola t-il. Et bien Cullen tu t'es enfin casé à ce que je vois! lança t-il à mon homme.

- Comme tu le vois.

- Et comment s'appelle cette charmante demoiselle?

Je décidais de me présenter moi-même.

- Je m'appelle Bella lui répondis-je.

- Enchanté Bella me répondit-il en me lançant un regard charmeur qui ne me fit aucun effet.

Comme si j'allais aller ailleurs alors que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait à côté de moi!

- Félix si tu veux pas que te démonte tu ferais bien d'arrêter de draguer ma copine lui lança Edward jaloux.

- T'inquiète pas bébé son numéro de charme ne me fait ni chaud ni froid! le rassurais-je.

- Outch tu me blesses là Bella. C'est quelle a tu caractère la petite! rigola t-il.

- C'est pas étonnant c'est la fille du shérif de Forks alors elle a ça dans les gènes répliqua Emmett.

- Je comprends mieux! Bon courage Edward!

- J'ai pas à me plaindre au contraire lui répondit-il en m'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Salut le microbe! dit Félix à Alice.

- Salut l'idiot! lui répondit-elle.

Alice continua les présentations et nous sommes ensuite rentrés à l'intérieur.

Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et l'ambiance était assez intime vu que pour le moment c'était scène ouverte. Il y avait des gens qui dansaient sur la piste de danse. Sur la scène on pouvait voir de nombreux instruments de musique qui était à la disposition de tout le monde. Cela me donnais toute de suite envie d'aller jouer un morceau.

Quand je détournais la tête de la scène je pu voir qu'un couple venait dans notre direction sans doute les propriétaires des lieux.

- Regarde qui nous avons là Victoria, les Cullen! Je croyais que vous nous aviez oubliés s'exclama James je suppose dans notre direction.

Tous les Cullen sont allés les saluer.

- James, Victoria je vous présente Ben,Angela, Jacob et Leah désigna Alice qui hochèrent de la tête pour les saluer. Et là dans les bras d'Edward c'est Bella ma meilleure amie et accessoirement sa petite-amie continua t-elle.

- Enchanté de vous connaitre leur dis-je.

- Nous aussi Bella. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu finirais par enfin te caser Edward! s'exclama Victoria.

- J'attendais seulement le bon moment voilà tout répondit-il.

- Bien votre table habituelle vous attends, nous dit James. Et la première tournée est pour nous.

- Merci répondîmes-nous en chœur.

Nous sommes donc allés à notre table. Il y avait une banquette de couleur rouge tout autour de cette dernière. Je m'installais entre Alice et mon homme.

- Vous prenez comme d'habitude? nous demanda Victoria.

- Oui répondit Rosalie.

- Et pour les autres se sera quoi?

- Je prendrais un coca lui dis-je.

Les autres prirent la même chose que moi.

- On vous amène ça toute de suite, nous dis James.

- Ils sont plutôt sympas leur dis-je.

- Ouais ils sont supers me répondit Jasper.

Quelques minutes plus tard on les vit revenir avec chacun un plateau à la main.

- Et voilà pour vous.

- Merci dîmes nous en chœur.

Le couple resta un peu avec nous et on discuta de tout et de rien pendant un moment.

- Eh James tu recherches pas quelqu'un pour chanter le samedi soir? lui demanda Alice.

- Si pourquoi tu connais quelqu'un?

- Il se trouve que Bella joue du piano et chante depuis qu'elle est petite et comme elle recherche un endroit qui voudrait d'elle j'avais pensé à ici lui expliqua t-elle.

- Tu as déjà fait ça? me questionna Victoria.

- Oui je le faisais à Phoenix avant de revenir à Forks lui répondis-je.

- Et bien on va t'écouter pour voir ce que tu donne et si ça nous convient on t'embauchera me dit James.

- C'est quoi ton style de musique? me demanda Victoria.

- Je chante de tout bien que j'ai une préférence pour les chansons qui sont accompagnées du piano. Mais si vous avez les bandes sons ou des musiciens je peux chanter ce que vous voulez.

- Ça pourrait être bien pour les soirées à thèmes dit Victoria à James.

- C'est vrai, bon Bella la scène est à toi, me lança ce dernier.

- Ok.

Je savais déjà quelle chanson j'allais interpréter. J'avais tellement de choses à dire à Edward mais j'avais du mal à trouver le bon moment alors rien que tel que ce soir pour lui dire. Et le fait de lui dire en chantant se sera encore plus fort.

C'est pour ça qu'avant de partir en direction de la scène je lui soufflais à l'oreille:

- Cette chanson elle est pour toi.

Il me fis son sourire en coin pour seul réponse.

Je me dirigeais donc vers le piano et m'installais derrière. Tout le monde me regardait alors je pris une grande inspiration et fixait mon regard dans celui d'Edward. Il me souriait et cela me donna le courage nécessaire pour me lancer.

_( à écouter en même temps)_

_**Quand l'amour souffle de Léa Castel**_

_Comme dans ma tête j'ai plus d'espoirs_  
_ Je te vois et ma vie vire dans tes bras_  
_ Je ne veux plus tourner de pages_  
_ Ne t'en vas pas.._  
_ Quand l'amour souffle, il emporte les gens_  
_ Moi j'attendais mon tour, contre le vent_  
_ Mais depuis ton tout premier regard.._  
_ J'ai trop de mal à respirer sans toi_  
_ Comme dans ma tête j'ai plus d'espoirs_  
_ Je te vois et ma vie vire dans tes bras_  
_ Je ne veux plus tourner de pages_  
_ Ne t'en vas pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi_  
_ Besoin de toi.._  
_ Quand dans ma tête j'ai plus d'espoirs_  
_ Je te vois et ma vie vire dans tes bras_  
_ Je ne veux pas tourner de pages_  
_ Ne t'en vas pas, j'ai trop besoin de toi.._

_ Je t'aime.._

Tout le long de la chanson je n'avais pas quitté des yeux le regard d'Edward et quand j'eus finis la chanson je me relevais sous les applaudissement des gens présents ce soir.

Je retournais ensuite en direction des autres un peu inquiète malgré tout. Je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction à ce que je lui avait dis. Même si ces trois mots faisaient partis de la chanson je l'ai pensais vraiment quand je les ais chantés.

Edward c'était également levé et marchait vers moi. Tous les autres nous regardaient avec des petits sourires au coin des lèvres.

Quand il fut à ma hauteur il posa une de ses mains sur ma joue. Il posa ensuite son front contre le mien et j'attendis qu'il prenne la parole.

Mais au lieu de cela il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser plein de douceur. Quand il relâcha ma bouche quelques instants plus tard bien que nous étions seulement qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre il prononça ce que j'espérais entendre depuis toute à l'heure.

- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

Cette fois-ci se fus moi qui m'emparais de sa bouche la première. Le baiser se fit par contre beaucoup plus passionné et nos langues sont rapidement entrées en action. On se sépara au bout de quelques minutes pour aller rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne viennent nous chercher.

Arrivé à proximité de la table, tout le monde se mis à m'applaudir.

- Merci leur dis-je.

- Bella tu as une voix magnifique! s'exclama Victoria.

- Merci beaucoup! lui souriais-je.

- Je pense que Vicky ne me contredira pas en te disant que tu es embauchée. Tu étais vraiment géniale. Cela ne m'étonnerais même pas qu'on augmente notre clientèle grâce à toi me dit James en rigolant.

Décidément c'était ma journée aujourd'hui!

- Je suis contente que cela vous ai plu à tous les deux leur dis-je.

- Reviens samedi prochain et tu signeras ton contrat.

- D'accord.

- Bon on va vous laisser. Passez une bonne soirée et appelez nous si vous avez besoin de quelques choses.

Avec Edward nous ne nous quittions plus de la soirée. Un DJ était venu mixer à ma suite alors nous sommes tous allés danser sur la piste.

Quand il fut une heure du matin on décida de rentrer étant donné qu'Edward était de garde de nuit à partir de ce soir il avait besoin de se reposer un minimum.

Une fois devant les voitures Alice se tourna vers moi.

- Bella tu restes avec Edward cette nuit? me demanda t-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans la direction de ce dernier et il me souriait attendant comme tout le monde ma réponse.

Qui ne voudrait pas passer la nuit avec Edward! Franchement je vois pas pourquoi je refuserais!

- Si Edward veut bien me laisser une petite place lui lançais-je taquine.

- Oh mais tu auras toute la place que tu veux amour répliqua t-il le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Très bien alors vous rentrez tous les deux avec Emmett et Rosalie, nous on va ramener Ben et Angela comme on a été les chercher ce matin. Jacob, toi tu as ta voiture alors vous allez pouvoir rentrer directement.

Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête.

- Bella comme je me doutais que tu serais rester au cottage cette nuit je t'ai laissé un sac avec quelques affaires pour toi dans le dressing de mon frère me lança le petit lutin.

- D'accord, merci Alice.

- Pas de quoi ma belle.

Sur ce je suis allée dire bonne nuit à tout le monde à part Emmett et Rosalie qui rentraient avec nous et je suis ensuite montée dans la volvo.

Le trajet de retour se fit en silence. Un miracle en soi quand on pense qu'il y avait Emmett avec nous! Il était devant avec son frère tandis que j'étais à l'arrière avec Rosalie.

Nous étions de retour à la villa au bout d'une demie heure. Esmée ou Carlisle avait du laisser la lumière de dehors allumé pour nous avant d'aller se coucher puisque celle-ci éclairait le perron.

Avec Edward nous sommes descendus de la voiture afin de dire bonsoir à Emmett et Rosalie.

- Bonne nuit Rosalie lui dis-je en l'enlaçant.

- Bonne nuit Bella.

J'allais ensuite embrasser mon nounours.

- Bella n'oublie pas que mon frangin à besoin de se reposer alors ne le fatigue pas trop cette nuit!

- Imbécile lui lançais-je en m'éloignant de lui et en retournant en direction de la porte côté passager. Et merci encore pour cette journée leur dis-je.

- Pas de quoi petite bella! me répondit Emmett.

Par la suite nous remontions dans la volvo pour nous rendre au cottage puisque celui-ci était accessible en voiture.

Une fois arrivés nous montions directement à l'étage pour nous rendre dans la chambre d'Edward. A peine la porte franchis qu'il me pris dans ses bras pour une douce étreinte.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée? me demanda t-il.

- C'était le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu même si ma mère n'étais pas avec moi.

- Elle te manque me dit-il affirmatif.

- Oui, mais je ne regrette pas d'être revenu à Forks puisque j'y ai trouvé l'amour. Et puis ma mère m'a dit au téléphone ce matin que Phil devait jouer un match à Seattle d'ici quelques semaines. Donc elle en profitera pour venir me voir.

- C'est super comme ça je l'a reverrais depuis le temps que je l'ai pas vu. Par contre elle ne me verra plus comme le frère de ta meilleure amie mais comme ton petit-ami me souria t-il.

- Ça te dérange si je prends une douche? lui demandai-je.

- Pas besoin de demander tu es ici chez toi n'oublie pas.

- Ok, j'en ai pas pour longtemps, lui dis-je.

Je partis prendre le sac qu'Alice m'avait laissé puis je me suis rendu dans la salle de bain. Je ne mis pas longtemps à prendre ma douche je ne voulais le faire trop attendre. Après avoir enroulé une serviette autour de mon corps, je suis allée ouvrir le sac pour voir se qu'elle m'avait apporté. Néanmoins j'étais un peu inquiète de ce que j'allais découvrir à l'intérieur connaissant le petit lutin.

Bon cela aurait pu être pire! La tenue qu'elle m'avait laissé pour dormir était décente bien qu'assez sexy comme même. C'était une nuisette bleu avec de la dentelle au niveau du décolleté ainsi que son string assorti.

Une fois tout cela enfilé je retournais dans la chambre pour y trouver un Edward torse nu. J'eus du mal à déglutir avec cette vision de rêve devant mes yeux. Il était juste magnifique, musclé juste comme il fallait.

- Ce que tu vois te plait? me demanda t-il taquin.

- Tu peux pas savoir réussis-je à sortir.

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée me répondit-il en me reluquant à son tour tandis que son regard se remplissait de désir au fur et à mesure de son examen.

Il s'avança ensuite vers moi d'une démarche féline. Merde je suis déjà toute excitée!

Plus il avançait et plus je reculais mais je fus vite stoppé par le mur. Edward posa ses deux mains au dessus de ma tête ce qui fit que j'étais complètement piégée contre le mur. Pas que je m'en plaigne!

Il se pencha ensuite vers moi et il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser plein de désir. Les choses devinrent rapidement passionnée quand il me souleva et qu'il me plaqua contre le mur. Instinctivement j'avais enroulé mes jambes autour de sa taille et je gémis de plaisir quand je sentis son érection à travers son jean. Je me cambrais pour le sentir encore plus ce qui le fit grogner. Ce son se répercuta directement jusqu'à mon centre ce qui me fis mouiller encore plus. J'avais besoin de tellement plus, j'avais l'impression que j'allais m'enflammer d'un moment à l'autre.

Edward finit par nous décoller du mur pour nous emmener sur le lit où il continua de m'embrasser avec envie. Je me mis à onduler des hanches contre son sexe qui était de plus en plus dur contre ma cuisse.

Il mit fin à notre baiser afin que l'on puisse reprendre un peu notre respiration. Il me regardait avec des yeux remplis de désir comme devait être les miens.

- Tu me rends fou amour. Bien que je meure d'envie de te faire l'amour sur le champ je veux pas précipiter les choses. Mais il y a beaucoup de façon de se faire plaisir sans pour autant passer à l'acte si tu es d'accord me dit-il le regard lubrique.

- Arrête de parler tu veux et agis parce que je vais finir pas mourir de combustion spontanée si tu ne fais pas quelque chose pour me soulager là maintenant! lui répondis-je fiévreuse.

- A tes ordres! me lança t-il avant de s'emparer une nouvelle de mes lèvres dans un baiser urgent.

Ayant toujours mes jambes autour de sa taille, il remonta ses main en dessous de ma nuisette et il s'empara de mes fesses pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Je gémis de plaisir au contact de son sexe. Je ne restait pas en reste puisque mes mains étaient partis à la découverte de son torse. Je passais sur ses pectoraux pour ensuite descendre sur ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent à mon toucher. Je déboutonnais ensuite le bouton de son jean et je descendis sa braguette tout en effleurant sur mon passage son érection qui était dur comme la pierre ce qui fit grogner Edward. Je descendais son jean sur ses hanches et il m'aida à lui enlever. Il se retrouva donc en boxer au dessus de moi. Et vu la taille de la bosse qui déformait son boxer il a été gâté par la nature!

Je sentis Edward relever petit à petit ma nuisette et je levais mes bras pour qu'il puisse me l'enlever. Je me retrouvais donc pour la première fois seins nus devant un homme et je me mis à rougir à cette constatation.

- Tu es tellement belle me souffla t-il.

Je souris à sa phrase mais je me mis vite à gémir de plaisir quand il posa sa bouche sur un de mes seins. Il commença par lécher mon téton avant de le mordiller pendant qu'il s'occupait de l'autre avec sa main. Mon string était complètement trempé tellement j'étais excitée par ce qu'il me faisait découvrir comme sensations. Au bout d'un moment je le sentis descendre plus bas en direction de mon bas ventre. Quand il fut arrivé à mon sous-vêtement il releva sa tête pour me demander si il pouvait aller plus loin. Ce qu'il du voir dans mes yeux du l'inciter à continuer puisqu'il me retira le dernier morceau de tissu que je portais encore. Je me retrouvais donc nu devant son regard gourmand. J'avais l'impression qu'il allait me dévorer d'un moment à l'autre! Finalement je ne regrettais pas la séance d'épilation de toute à l'heure.

Sa tête continua donc sa lente descente en direction de mon bas ventre et quand sa langue entra en contact avec mon clitoris je crus que j'allais jouir immédiatement tellement c'était bon. J'agrippais les cheveux d'Edward pour le rapprocher encore plus de mon intimité en feu. Au bout de quelques secondes il entra doucement un doigt en moi et il commença à faire des va et viens qui me rendirent folle de désir. Je gémissais de plus en plus face à ce qu'il me faisait. Il entra ensuite un deuxième doigt et il se stoppa un moment afin que je m'habitue à cette nouvelle intrusion. Il n'avait pas arrêté ses coup de langues sur mon clitoris et j'étais prête à exploser. Alors quand il reprit ses vas et viens dans mon intimité je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir autour de ses doigts

J'eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration tellement il m'avait fait monter au septième ciel. Merde qu'est-ce que se sera quant il me fera l'amour!

Après avoir repris mon souffle j'embrassais mon homme dont son sexe était toujours tendu à bloque. Je descendis donc ma main pour le caresser à travers son boxer. Il gémit quand ma main entra en contact avec sa verge.

- Tu n'ai pas obligé Bella me souffla t-il.

- Je veux te faire plaisir mais je sais pas... montre moi lui demandais-je.

Il retira son boxer et quand mes yeux descendirent en direction de son sexe je pus voir qu'en effet il avait été gâté par la nature.

Il prit ensuite ma main dans la sienne et la dirigea vers son érection. Il posa ma main dessus et commença à faire des va et viens le long de son manche en alternant la pression de cette dernière de temps en temps. Il finit par me laisser gérer la situation au bout d'un moment et vu ses gémissement je ne devais pas trop mal me débrouiller. Je passais mon pouce sur son gland et il se mit à gémir plus fort alors je recommençais à plusieurs reprises. Je sentais que sa verge devenait de plus en plus dur dans ma main.

- Oh Bella...je vais venir, gémit-il.

J'accélérais donc mes mouvements et il vint en grognant mon prénom en de longs jets sur mon ventre. Edward avait posé sa tête dans mon cou et tentait de reprendre une respiration normale. Quand se fut la cas il se releva et m'embrassa tendrement.

- C'était parfait ma belle. Je t'aime me dit-il.

- Je t'aime aussi lui répondis-je.

- Je crois qu'une bonne douche ne nous ferais pas de mal, me fit-il remarquer.

En effet j'étais toute collante à cause de la semence d'Edward qui était sur mon ventre.

Après une bonne douche à deux qui était resté relativement sage nous retournions dans la chambre afin de nous coucher. Il était comme même plus de 2 heure du matin et cette journée m'avait complètement épuisé.

Je me couchais dans le lit et Edward vint se mettre derrière moi en mettant ses bras autour de moi. C'est donc tout contre lui que je m'endormis en quelques minutes.

Je ne pouvais vraiment pas rêver mieux comme anniversaire!

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Les choses bougent entre nos deux amoureux!

Si vous voulez la suite rapidement, moi je veux des reviews :-)!

J'ai été un peu déçu par le nombre de reviews sur le précédent chapitre alors lâchez-vous sur celui-ci!

J'ai vraiment envie de connaitre vos impressions sur ce que j'écris pour savoir si mon histoire plait toujours.

A bientôt pour la suite!

Bye.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tout le monde me voilà avec le onzième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Ce chapitre sera principalement du PDV d'Edward.

Je tiens à remercier Larsand, Lilou, nanou, twilight0507, Ponne Cullen et nana10 pour leur review.

Je remercie également toutes les lectrices (ou lecteurs ^^) qui se font plus discrètes.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Petite frayeur**

Un mois était passé depuis que l'on avait fêté mon anniversaire. J'avais vraiment passé une journée inoubliable. Et pour couronner le tout, Edward m'avait fait vivre la meilleure nuit de ma vie en me donnant mon premier orgasme. Rien que d'y repenser me rendais toute chose! Néanmoins cela ne resta pas la seule fois qu'il me fit monter au septième ciel. J'avais passé quelques nuits avec lui depuis cette fameuse soirée et il ne c'était pas privé de recommencer et vice versa de mon côté. J'adorais le voir quand il arrivait au summum de son plaisir et savoir que j'en étais la cause était la cerise sur le gâteau. En tout cas tout se passait super bien entre nous et depuis que l'on c'était avoués nos sentiments tout était encore plus merveilleux. Nous nous voyions dés que nous avions un moment de libre bien que je gardais du temps pour le passer avec les filles en faisant du shopping ou d'autres choses mais qui ne nécessitait aucun mâles avec nous.

J'allais également tous les samedis chanter à l'Éclipse et tout le monde venait me soutenir et faire la fête. C'était devenu notre rendez-vous hebdomadaire afin de tous nous réunir après une semaine de travail ou de cours. James et Victoria étaient satisfait de mes prestations et je prenais énormément de plaisir à chanter ici. J'adorais l'ambiance de cette boite et les clients étaient au rendez-vous tous les samedis soir.

Aujourd'hui nous étions lundi et j'avais déjà hâte d'être à vendredi! Alors autant dire que je n'étais pas très motivée à sortir de mon lit ce matin. Mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je me ferais sonner les cloches par mon père si je venais à sécher une journée de cours seulement parce que j'avais la flemme d'y aller. Heureusement que nous étions en vacances d'ici deux semaines, cela allait vraiment me faire du bien!

Je me mettais un coup de pieds aux fesses mentalement et je finis par me lever parce que sinon j'allais finir pas être vraiment en retard. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller une bonne fois pour toute. Ensuite j'allais vite m'habiller dans ma chambre. Je choisis un pantalon en jean avec un pull avec un léger décolleté en v de couleur noir. Les températures étaient de plus en plus fraîches ces derniers temps et il pleuvait pratiquement à longueur de journée. En même temps nous sommes à Forks,on ne peut pas s'attendre à mieux dans ce trou!

Je laissai mes cheveux lâchés dans mon dos et me maquillais légèrement avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Mon père était déjà partit au poste à l'heure qu'il est mais il avait quand même pris le temps de préparer ce qu'il me fallait pour manger. Ah ce que je l'aime mon petit papa! Il a toujours des petites attentions pour moi pour se faire pardonner du temps qu'il passe à son boulot. Mais je comprends que l'on ait besoin de lui, après tout c'est lui le shérif de la ville. Cela va avec l'insigne et je m'y étais habitués avec le temps.

Une fois mon petit déjeuner englouti je remontais me brosser les dents. Je pris ensuite mon sac de cours et je me précipitais dans les escaliers parce qu'il était déjà 8h15. Mauvaise idée! Parce que je loupais la dernière marche et que je m'étalais de tout mon long parterre. Putain la journée commence bien! Cela m'apprendra à trainasser au lit un jour de cours! Je me relevais sans aucun bobos. En même temps je commence à voir l'habitude de ma maladresse, vu le nombre de fois où je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation. Je ne l'ai compte même plus!

Une fois remise de ma chute je sortais de chez moi et verrouillais la porte d'entrée. Je montais ensuite dans ma volvo et démarrais. Je roulais vite en direction du lycée en espérais ne pas croiser un collègue de mon père ou bien je me ferais tirer les oreilles par le Chef Swan!

J'arrivais à 8h25 sur le parking. Ouf je suis dans les temps! Alice, Ben et Angela m'attendaient à côté de leurs voitures. Je me garais à gauche de celle du lutin et je partis ensuite les rejoindre.

- Bah alors Bella, tu as eu une panne de réveil? me demanda Ben en rigolant.

- Même pas! J'ai juste eu la flemme de me lever! lui répondis-je en allant lui dire bonjour.

J'allais embrasser les filles et nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers nos salles de cours. On se sépara pour aller chacun dans notre salle. J'allais retrouver Alice en Biologie tandis que Ben et Angela nous rejoindront à la cafète pour le déjeuner.

A peine étais-je assise à ma table que je sentis mon portable vibrer. Je le sortis de ma poche et quand je vis que c'était mon chéri un sourire débile orna mon visage. Je sais je suis complètement accroc mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise! C'est d'Edward dont on parle, qui ne le serais pas à ma place!

Mon sourire devint encore plus niais quand je vis ce qu'il m'avait envoyé:

_Bonjour ma belle,_

_Hâte de te voir ce soir._

_Passe une bonne journée._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Edward._

Comment ne voulez-vous pas fondre quand on vous envoie ce genre de message. Je décidais de vite lui répondre avant que le cours ne commence.

_Bonjour mon cœur._

_Moi aussi je suis pressée de te retrouver ce soir. _

_Tu me manque._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta Bella._

En fin de journée je devais aller chez lui pour commencer à lui préparer un bon repas pour quand il allait rentrer. Normalement il devait finir vers 18h30 mais on ne sait jamais si il devait y avoir une urgence il devrait rester plus longtemps.

La prof d'Espagnol commença ensuite son cours alors je me concentrais sur la leçon du jour.

La matinée se passa sans incidents particuliers et il fut vite l'heure d'aller retrouver les autres à la cafétéria pour le déjeuné. Ils nous attendaient d'ailleurs à l'entrée et c'est donc ensembles que nous sommes allés dans la file d'attente pour prendre nos plateaux.

Quand se fut mon tour je pris un plat de frites avec un steak, du fromage et un muffin en dessert. Je vous vois déjà faire les gros yeux en me disant que je vais grossir avec tout ça. Mais j'ai faim moi! Faut bien que je prenne des forces surtout que j'ai sport toute à l'heure!

D'ailleurs il y en a une qui ne se gêna pas pour me faire la remarque quand je passais à côté de sa table.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu mange Swan si tu ne veux pas qu'Edward te laisse tomber parce que tu sera trop grosse pour lui! dit-elle en rigolant avec Jessica.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi va! Edward est très satisfait de mon corps. Au moins chez moi tout est naturel! Tout le monde ne peux pas en dire autant! N'est-ce pas Lauren, lui dis-je satisfaite de ma répartie.

J'entendis d'ailleurs les autres qui me suivaient se mettre à rire de la tête que faisait la pimbêche. Elle me regardait avec un regard noir que je lui rendis avant de continuer mon chemin en direction d'une table de libre.

- Comment tu l'a mouché la Lauren! s'exclama Ben hilare en s'asseyant.

Tout le monde continua à rire quelques instants avant que l'ont finissent par se calmer et manger.

- Tu va chez mon frère ce soir? me demanda Alice.

- Oui je vais lui préparer un bon petit plat lui répondis-je en retrouvant mon sourire niais.

- Y en a un qui a de la chance! souria Angela.

- Ça c'est sûr il doit pas être malheureux notre Edward! répliqua Ben.

- Qu'est- ce que vous voulez je suis comme ça avec les gens que j'aime leur lançais-je.

- Vous avez décidés quand vous allez faire votre week-end en amoureux? me questionna Angela.

- Oui, on va y aller le premier week-end des vacances. Edward a réussi à avoir ces deux jours donc on va en profiter!

- Vous en avez de la chance! s'exclama Angela.

- Je sais vous m'avez vraiment gâté dis-je en regardant ma meilleure amie en lui souriant.

- Nous sommes contents de t'avoir fait plaisir me dit-elle. Et puis j'en connait un qui doit être pressé d'y être me balança t-elle en relevant ses sourcils de haut en bas de manière très explicite.

Je me mis à rougir ce qui fit rire les autres bien évidemment!

- Bah alors Bella pourquoi tu rougis? Tu compte faire quoi pendant ces deux jours? se moqua Ben.

- Oh la ferme toi! lui lançais en rigolant malgré moi.

On continua à parler de tout et de rien pendant le reste du repas et ils fut vite l'heure pour nous de retourner en cours.

- A toute à l'heure les filles, nous lança Ben en partant avec sa chérie en direction de leur prochaine classe.

- A toute à l'heure vous deux! dîmes nous en chœur avec Alice.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent assez vite et c'est un peu à reculons pour ma part je dois l'avouer que nous allâmes vers le gymnase pour notre cours de sport.

En entrant dans les vestiaires nous avons eu le droit comme d'habitude aux regards noir de la part de la pouffiasse et de son acolyte. On partit rejoindre Angie qui nous attendait dans un coin de la pièce le plus éloigné des deux poufs.

- Je crois que tu l'a vraiment énervé ce midi. Elle arrête pas de casser du sucre sur ton dos depuis toute à l'heure me confia Angela.

- Je sens que je vais avoir encore des bleus à la fin du cours moi! m'exclamais-je.

Nous avons finis de nous changer et quand nous fûmes prête nous avons été rejoindre Ben qui nous attendait sur le terrain.

Une fois que tout le monde fut réunis autour du prof le cour put commencer. Il se déroulait à chaque fois de la même manière. Dans un premier temps nous devions nous échauffer en faisant plusieurs fois le tour du terrain en trottinant. Ensuite on devait se faire des passes entres nous et ensuite on commençait les matchs quatre contre quatre.

Nous étions toujours ensembles avec Alice, Ben et Angela. On formait une bonne équipe bien que j'étais sans aucun doute le maillon faible du quatuor.

Par contre quand arriva le tour d'affronter l'équipe avec les deux pimbêches je le sentais pas. Vu les regards qu'elles s'échangeaient j'allais déguster aujourd'hui! Elles en profitent à chaque fois vu qu'elle savent que je ne saurais pas me défendre sur ce coup là.

Le match débuta et j'étais immédiatement devenu la cible des deux filles. Mike et Tyler essayait d'envoyer le ballon vers les autres mais à chaque fois que Jessica et Lauren l'avait elle le lançais dans ma direction. Les membres de mon équipe me défendais comme ils pouvaient mais ils ne pouvaient pas être sur tous les fronts en même temps.

Tout à coup je ressentis une vive douleur au niveau de mon arcade et je m'écroulais immédiatement au sol. Je sentais quelque chose couler le long de mon visage. J'entendis vaguement Alice hurler mon prénom avant de perdre connaissance.

**PDV d'Alice**

- BELLA! hurlais-je.

Lauren venait de faire un smash mais elle avait lancé le ballon directement dans la tête de ma meilleure amie sans qu'elle ne le voit venir. L'impact fut tellement violent que son arcade sourcilière s'ouvra sous le choc et une quantité importante de sang s'écoula le long de son visage. Suite à cela je vis Bella tomber au sol sans qu'elle ne se relève. Je me précipitais donc dans sa direction suivis de Ben et Angela et une fois à genoux à côté d'elle je vis qu'elle était inconsciente.

- Bella tu m'entends? lui demandais-je les larmes coulant sur mes joues en lui tenant la main.

Mais aucune réaction de sa part. Le prof accourut dans notre direction. Quand il vit l'état de Bella il décida d'appeler toute de suite une ambulance. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Les secours arrivent, nous dit-il.

Ensuite la rage prit possession de mon corps et je me levais les poings serrés.

- Alice tu ne devrais pas... tenta de me dissuader Ben mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Au lieu de cela je me précipitais vers la garce de Mallory.

- T'es contente de toi! lui hurlais-je en l'a poussant avec force. Si bien qu'elle se retrouva les fesses parterre.

Je sentis Ben me retenir par les épaules afin que je ne reparte pas à la charge alors que je meure d'envie de lui éclater la gueule après ce qu'elle vient de faire.

- Non mais ça va pas! me répondit-elle en se relevant en grimaçant de douleur. J'ai pas fais exprès. Je n'y peut rien si elle a pas intercepté le ballon! me balança t-elle.

- Mais oui et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre. Si tu crois que je vais te croire c'est que t'es encore plus conne que je ne le pensais! répliquais-je hors de moi. Mais une chose est sûr c'est que tu va le regretter. Tu t'es vraiment attaquée à la mauvaise personne. Alors méfie-toi parce que je vais te faire vivre un véritable enfer à partir de maintenant. J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'a rien de grave parce que sinon je peux te garantir que je ne serais pas la seule à vouloir de faire la peau, mon frère se fera une joie de m'y aider!

Je l'a vis avoir du mal à déglutir face à mes paroles. Tant mieux elle fait bien d'avoir peur parce que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle va vraiment morfler!

Je retournais avec Bella qui n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard et ils s'occupèrent immédiatement d'elle. Je reculais de quelques pas pour ne pas les gêner dans leur travail.

- Angela tu peux aller chercher mes affaires et celles de Bella s'il te plait? lui demandais-je.

- Bien sûr je reviens toute de suite me répondit-elle.

Une fois qu'Angela m'eut ramener nos sacs je sortis immédiatement mon portable du mien. Il fallait que j'appelle Edward toute de suite. Oh mon dieu il va être fou quand je vais lui annoncer. Il aime tellement Bella qui ne supporte pas quand elle va mal, alors l'a savoir dans cet état va lui faire un choc.

Je composais son numéro en espérant qu'il n'était pas en pleine opération et qu'il pourrait me répondre.

Il décrocha au bout de quelques sonneries et quand j'entendis le son de sa voix je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot.

- Edward... pleurais-je.

**PDV d'Edward**

J'avais vraiment hâte que cette journée se termine afin d'aller retrouver ma Bella au cottage. Je l'aimais tellement et depuis que nous nous étions dis je t'aime notre relation était encore plus fusionnelle qu'avant.

J'avais profité d'un petit moment de calme pour faire une petite pause et j'en avais profité pour aller demander à mon père si il pouvait venir boire un café avec moi. Chose qu'il avait accepté toute de suite.

Nous étions occupés à discuter de chose et d'autres quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche. Je me demandais qui cela pouvait être à cette heure-ci. Quand je vis que c'était Alice je fronçais les sourcils.

- Un problème fils? me demanda mon père.

- C'est bizarre c'est Alice elle devrait être en cours en ce moment, lui répondis-je.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et il se confirma une fois que j'eus décroché.

- Edward... pleurait-elle à l'autre bout du fil.

- Alice qu'est-ce qui se passe? la questionnais-je toute de suite inquiet face à l'état de ma petite sœur.

Mon père s'était rapproché de moi en entendant le ton de ma voix. Elle continuait de sangloter au téléphone et n'arrivait pas à sortir un mot.

- Calme toi Alice et dis moi ce qui t'arrive? la priais-je calmement.

- Bella réussit-elle à sortir.

Je crus que j'allais m'écrouler quand elle me parla de ma Bella.

- Quoi Bella? Que lui est-il arrivé? lui demandais-je immédiatement préoccupé par son état.

Ma sœur continuait de pleurer alors que j'avais plus que besoin de savoir ce qui se passait. C'est alors que j'entendis quelqu'un prendre le téléphone à la place d'Alice.

- Edward c'est Ben.

- Ben qu'est ce qui se passe avec Bella? lui demandais-je sans perdre un instant.

-On est en cours de sport. Comme tu le sais on fait du volley en ce moment. Ont jouaient avec les filles contre Lauren et compagnie...

- Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait la garce? l'interrompis-je dés qu'il eut prononcé son prénom.

- Elle a smashé directement en pleine tête de Bella. Sous la violence du choc son arcade c'est ouverte et elle a perdu connaissance toute de suite.

Je fermais les yeux afin de me calmer. Mon poing était tellement serré que je sentais mes ongles transpercer légèrement ma peau. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie à l'heure actuelle et c'était d'aller casser la gueule à cette pouffiasse qui avait osé s'en prendre à mon ange. Mais je devais me reprendre, Bella allait avoir besoin de moi et je devais être là pour elle. La garce attendrais!

- Comment elle va est-ce qu'elle a reprit connaissance? le questionnais-je.

- Les ambulanciers sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes il s'occupe d'elle. Elle a l'air de commencer à revenir parmi nous mais elle est sonnée.

- Ok je l'ai attends à l'entrée des urgences.

- D'accord on vous rejoint de toute façon.

- Bien lui répondis-je avant de raccrocher mon téléphone et de le remettre dans ma poche.

- Edward tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe tu es blanc comme un linge! s'exclama mon père inquiet.

Je l'avais complètement oublié!

- Bella arrive en ambulance. Elle a reçut un ballon de volley en pleine tête. Son arcade est ouverte et elle a perdu connaissance c'est tout ce que je sais, lui dis-je.

- Décidément elle a vraiment un mauvais karma notre Bella me répondit-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère bien qu'il était inquiet malgré tout.

- Sauf que là ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait qu'elle est un mauvais karma, c'était volontaire et non accidentelle lui dis-je d'un ton dur en repensant à cette garce.

- Comment ça?

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard lui lançais-je alors que je partais en direction de l'entrée des urgences afin d'attendre l'ambulance qui devrait arriver sous peu. Mon père attendis à mes côtés en silence ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin.

**PDV de Bella**

Ah ma tête! J'avais l'impression qu'un semi remorque avait roulé dessus. Je réussis à ouvrir les yeux difficilement et je pus voir que plusieurs personnes étaient autour de moi.

- Vous êtes de retour parmi nous Mlle Swan me sourit un homme.

Merde c'est qui lui et puis qu'est-ce qui m' est arrivée? Je me rappelle seulement avoir ressentis une grosse douleur à la tête et après c'est le trou noir.

Quand je détaillais un peu plus la tenue de l'homme qui venait de me parler je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un secouriste.

Géniale je suis encore bonne pour un tour aux urgences moi! Elle ne m'ont pas manqué celle-là!

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passé? me questionna t-il.

- Je me souviens seulement d'une forte douleurs à la tête et puis plus rien.

- Vous avez reçu le ballon de volley au niveau de votre arcade ce qui l'a ouverte sous le choc. Avez-vous mal autre part?

Je bougeais un peu toutes les parties de mon corps avant de grimacer quand j'ai bougé mon poignet gauche.

- Mon poignet gauche lui dis-je.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus avec douceur.

- Il est un peu gonflé, ils vous feront une radio à l'hôpital. Vous avez du tomber dessus quand vous avez perdu connaissance.

Il me banda le tête pour stopper quelque peu le saignement mais il me dit que j'aurais besoin de points sutures.

- Bien on va vous conduire à l'hôpital, vous avez besoin de passer un scanner pour vérifier que vous n'avez pas de traumatisme crânien et pour suturer votre arcade.

Il me mit alors sur le brancard et c'est là que je remarquais que j'étais perfusé. Beurk! Je déteste les aiguilles!

- Bella tu vas bien? me demanda ma meilleure amie qui était en larmes.

- Je pète le feu ma lilly! lui dis-je pour la faire rigoler.

Ce qui marcha un peu puisque j'eus le droit à un petit sourire de sa part.

Une fois dans l'ambulance je l'entendis demander si elle pouvait venir avec moi. Les ambulanciers acceptèrent et elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

J'avais un mal de tête épouvantable et je grimaçais à chaque fois que le véhicule roulait dans un trou ou prenait des dos d'âne. Putain le conducteur peut pas faire un peu attention! C'est pas lui qui a la tête qui va exploser!

- Vous avez mal à la tête? me questionna le secouriste qui était resté avec nous à l'arrière.

- Ouais j'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser lui dis-je en fermant les yeux pour voir si cela atténuait quelque peu la douleur.

- Je vais vous injecter un antidouleur me dit-il.

- Merci lui soufflais-je.

Je gardais mes yeux fermés tout le reste du trajet qui ne dura que quelques minutes. Je ne l'ai ouvrais qu'une fois que je fus sortis de l'ambulance et que j'entendis la voix inquiète d'Edward m'appeler.

**PDV d'Edward**

Quand j'ai vu ma belle sortir de l'ambulance je devins encore plus livide que je ne l'étais auparavant. Elle avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air de souffrir au moindre mouvement que les ambulanciers faisaient afin de la sortir du véhicule de secours. Sa tête était bandé et elle avait du sang séché le long de son visage de porcelaine. Il y avait une poche de glace sur son poignet gauche. En l'a voyant dans cet état là je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir des envies de meurtres envers cette conne de Lauren Mallory.

Je me précipitais immédiatement à ses côtés.

- Bella l'appelais-je très inquiet.

Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et je plongeais toute de suite dans ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat. Elle me fit un faible sourire et je lui pris la main qui n'était pas blesser dans la mienne.

- Eh lui dis-je. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie que quand Alice m'a appelé lui confiais-je en traçant des cercles sur sa main de mon pouce.

- Désolé me répondit-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma puce tu n'y es pour rien. C'est l'autre garce qui est responsable de tout ça et crois moi elle va le regretter lui dis-je mauvais.

- Ne t'attire pas des ennuis à cause d'elle. Cette fille n'en vaut pas la peine me répondit-elle.

- T'inquiète pas frangin je m'occupe de la blondasse me lança ma petite sœur qui était dans les bras de Carlisle. Elle avait encore les traces des ses larmes sur ses joues.

- Et bien qui vois-je ma patiente préféré! s'exclama mon père en s'approchant du brancard.

- Et oui Carlisle vous me manquiez trop lui répondit ma belle de façon ironique bien sûr.

Ce qui fit rire mon père et les autres personnes présentes avec nous.

Une fois à l'intérieur des urgences le Docteur Andrew qui était présent à l'accueil se rapprocha du brancard.

- Qu'est-ce que nous avons demanda t-il à l'ambulancier qui avait le dossier de Bella dans les mains.

- Jeune femme de 18 ans qui a reçut un ballon de volley au niveau de l'arcade. Sous le choc celle-ci s'est ouverte et elle a perdu connaissance une dizaine de minutes. Elle présente aussi un léger gonflement au niveau de son poignet gauche. Je lui ai administré un anti douleur au cours du trajet en ambulance car elle présentait de fort maux de tête. Son rythme cardiaque et sa tension artérielle était bonne sur les lieux lui expliqua t-il.

- Bien on s'en occupe messieurs vous pouvez y aller lui répondit le Docteur Andrew.

Une fois les ambulanciers repartis il se retourna vers Bella.

- Et bien à ce que je vois vous êtes bien entourée lui dit-il. Vous avez l'air de tous vous connaitre nous fit-il remarquer en nous regardant moi et mon père.

- En effet John je te présente Isabella Swan lui révélai-je.

- Oh je comprends mieux alors. Je suis content de faire la connaissance de la fille du Chef Swan bien que j'aurais préféré vous rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances. Je suis le Docteur Andrew le chef de la chirurgie se présenta t-il a mon ange.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Edward m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- En bien j'espère rigola t-il.

- Évidemment lui répondit-elle.

- Bien Isabella..

- Bella je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella l'interrompit-elle.

- Bien alors Bella comment vont vos douleurs à la tête? lui demanda t-il.

- C'est un peu mieux depuis qu'on m'a injecté l'anti douleur. Et mon poignet est un peu douloureux également.

- Très bien on va examiner tout ça. Edward comme tu t'en doutes tu ne peux pas t'occuper d'elle, ni toi Carlisle nous dit-il.

En effet il y a une règle à respecter quand on est médecin. On ne doit pas soigner quelqu'un de notre famille ou qui est trop proche de nous car nous serions moins concentrés sur nos actions et nous pourrions faire des erreurs qui pourraient s'avérer fatales.

- Je sais John lui répondis-je bien que j'aurais préféré rester avec elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien m'occuper d'elle me rassura t-il.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas je sais qu'elle est entre de bonnes mains lui lançais-je.

Je me penchais ensuite vers ma Bella et posais mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes pour un baiser tout en douceur.

- A toute à l'heure mon amour lui soufflais-je.

- A plus tard mon cœur me répondit-elle de la même façon.

- Vu l'heure qu'il est Edward pas la peine que tu finisse ta garde tu récupéra bien tes heures un autre jour de toute façon me lança John.

- Merci John lui répondis-je soulagé.

Je n'aurais vraiment pas eu la tête à ce que je faisais si j'avais du continuer ma garde.

Il emmena ensuite ma belle pour qu'elle puisse passer son scanner et lui recoudre l'arcade. Quand à nous, nous sommes allés dans la salle d'attente afin d'attendre les nouvelles sur l'état de santé de mon ange.

Quelques minutes plus tard on entendit tous le Chef Swan arriver aux urgences. Il était audible de la où nous étions.

- Ma fille vient d'être amenée ici! Comment va t-elle? demanda t-il à toute vitesse à l'accueil.

- Je vais le chercher dis-je aux autres.

Je m'avançais donc en direction de Charlie et dés qu'il me vit il se précipita sur moi.

- Edward! Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Comment va ma fille? me questionna t-il très inquiet.

- Calmez-vous Charlie ou vous allez vous sentir mal lui lançais-je en le voyant devenir tout rouge.

Charlie prit une longue inspiration pour se calmer et il releva ses yeux vers les miens.

- Je t'écoute Edward.

- Bella s'est prit un ballon de volley en pleine tête, au niveau de son arcade. C'est une zone assez fragile ce qui fait que sous la violence du choc elle s'est ouverte. Elle a également perdu connaissance pendant quelques minutes. Ils sont en train de lui faire passer un scanner pour voir si elle n'a pas de traumatisme crânien ou de commotions. On attends tous qu'ils terminent pour avoir plus de détails sur son état de santé.

- Tous?

- Oui, mon père , ma sœur, Ben et Angela. Ils attendent tous dans la salle d'attente. Venez.

Nous avons rejoins les autres qui nous attendaient. Je pus remarquer que Jasper était arrivé entre temps.

- Eh Edward, Alice m'a prévenu. Ça va? me demanda t-il.

- J'irais mieux une fois que je saurais que Bella n'a rien de grave lui soufflais-je.

- T'inquiète pas notre Bella a la tête dur. Je suis sûr qu'elle va aller bien.

- Ouais bah j'espère sinon je crois que je vais tuer cette Lauren Mallory! m'exclamais-je mauvais.

- Quel est le rapport avec Mlle Mallory? me questionna Charlie intrigué tout à coup.

- C'est elle qui a envoyée le ballon dans la tête de Bella lui dis-je.

- C'était un accident, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès.

- C'est là que vous vous trompé Charlie lui lança Alice. Bien qu'elle affirme le contraire nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis le début de l'année elle a pris en grippe Bella et passe son temps avec sa copine Jessica à s'acharner sur elle en cours de sports comme elles savent qu'elle ne pourra pas se défendre sur ce terrain là. Vous savez bien quel est le niveau de votre fille en sport. Alors à chaque fois que notre équipe se retrouve face à la leur elles en profitent pour viser Bella dés qu'elles ont le ballon. Avec Ben et Angela on fait de notre mieux pour intercepter le ballon mais aujourd'hui nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit et voilà le résultat lui expliqua ma petite sœur les larmes aux yeux à la fin de son monologue.

Jasper partit prendre Alice dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- C'est pas de votre faute les enfants leur dis Charlie. Je vais m'en occuper ça vous pouvez en être sûr. Elles ne vont pas continuer encore longtemps ce petit jeu. On ne touche pas à ma fille sans en subir les conséquences par la suite. Je vais devoir avoir une petite conversations avec leurs parents. Et si elles continuent je vais devenir méchant et je ne pense pas qu'elles veulent voir ce dont je suis capable quand c'est le cas nous dit-il avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Merde rappelez-moi de ne jamais le mettre en rogne!

- Vous inquiétez pas Chef le petit lutin lui a déjà remonté les bretelles. Enfin si je ne l'avais pas retenu je crois qu'elle lui aurait carrément refait le portrait mais bon! dit Ben en rigolant.

- T'aurais pas du la retenir lui lançais-je les dents serrées.

- Non il a bien fait me dit Charlie. Ta sœur aurait pu avoir des ennuis à cause de cela. Il ne faut pas se mettre à son niveau il faut plutôt être plus sournois et faire des coups en douce. Ce sera sa parole contre la votre. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? nous dit-il avec un petit sourire diabolique.

- Ouais vous avez raison. C'est pas bête du tout même! Oh merde j'ai plein d'idée qui me vienne à l'esprit! s'exclama Alice.

Charlie lui avait rendu sans le vouloir le sourire. Il lui avait donné une chose sur laquelle se concentrer pour qu'elle puisse oublier un peu ce qui était arrivé à sa meilleure amie. Chose qui me soulagea parce que je n'aime pas voir ma petite sœur triste.

Quelques minutes plus tard je pus voir arriver en trombe dans la salle d'attente ma mère qui avait un air très inquiet sur son visage. Elle était suivit par Jacob, Emmett et Rosalie tout aussi préoccupés par l'état de Bella.

- Tu as prévenu tout le monde à ce que je vois! lançais-je à mon petit lutin.

Elle me fit un petit sourire triste pour me répondre.

- Bella sera contente de tous vous voir lançais-je à tout le monde.

- Comment va ma petite chérie? me demanda toute de suite ma mère.

- On attends les résultats de son scanner lui dis-je. Elle a l'arcade d'ouverte ce qui va nécessiter quelques points de sutures. Elle avait aussi mal au poignet gauche, ils vont surement lui faire une radio de contrôle.

Quelques minutes plus tard le Dr Andrew revint nous voir.

- Et bien en voilà du monde! La salle d'attente n'a jamais été aussi remplie! dit-il en souriant.

- Comment va ma fille? me devança Charlie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Chef Swan elle n'a rien de grave. Le scanner à néanmoins révélé une légère commotion cérébral c'est pourquoi je compte la garder en observation cette nuit en cas de complications. Je lui ai fait quatre points de suture pour son arcade, elle gardera une petite cicatrice mais peu visible. Quand à son poignet, la radio n'a pas révélé de fracture ou autres, c'est seulement un hématome du à sa chute lors de sa perte de connaissance. Je lui est mis une crème qu'elle devra appliquer deux fois par jour et il devrait se résorber tout seul bien qu'il sera douloureux pendant plusieurs jours nous expliqua t-il.

- Elle pourra sortir demain matin? lui demanda Alice.

- Oui si tout va bien pendant la nuit. Par contre elle aura besoin de repos alors comme je lui ai dit toute à l'heure je lui conseil de rester chez elle pendant au moins les deux prochains jours. Elle risque d'avoir des maux de tête et des pertes de concentration du à sa commotion alors aller en cours ne serait pas une bonne idée dans l'immédiat.

- Nous pouvons aller la voir? demanda ma mère.

- Bien sûr. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas un cas de chirurgie je l'ai mise dans notre service comme il y avait des lits de disponibles. Je suis de garde cette nuit donc je vais pouvoir garder un œil sur elle en même temps me dit-il.

- Merci John mais si tu es d'accord je crois que vais rester aussi dans le coin. De toute façon je ne pourrais pas dormir en la sachant ici alors autant que je me rende utile.

- Comme tu veux mais dans ce cas là tu ne viendras pas demain. De toute manière le Dr Davis sera présent donc cela ne posera pas de problème m'expliqua t-il.

- D'accord, merci en tout cas.

- De rien je comprends. J'aurais réagis comme toi si ma femme aurait été à la place de Bella me dit-il.

Je considérais vraiment Bella comme telle. Pour moi c'était la femme de ma vie et je comptais bien lui demander de m'épouser un jour prochain. Mais bon on a encore le temps faut déjà qu'elle passe son bac après on verra. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'avoir une longue période de fiançailles. Bon Edward revient dans la réalité et arrête ton délire mental!

- Elle est dans quelle chambre? lui demandais-je.

- La 420 me répondit-il alors qu'au même moment son biper se mettait à sonner. Je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai une urgence. Edward tu connais le chemin et on se voit plus tard. Quand aux autres bonne fin de journée à vous.

- Vous aussi leur répondirent-ils en chœur.

Je conduis ensuite les autres en direction de l'ascenseur mais vu le nombre de personnes que nous étions il fallait nous diviser en deux groupes. Je pris la tête du premier groupe et mon père le deuxième. Arrivé au quatrième étage nous attendions que les autres arrivent avant de tous nous diriger dans la direction de la chambre de ma Bella. Tout le monde nous regardait en nous voyant passer devant eux. En même temps un groupe de dix personnes ne passe pas inaperçu dans les couloirs!

Une fois devant la porte 420 je frappais avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Mes yeux accrochèrent immédiatement ceux de ma belle et elle me fit un magnifique sourire que je lui rendis. Elle portait un gros pansement au niveau de son arcade ainsi qu'un bandage au poignet gauche. Mais à part ça elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien vu les circonstances.

J'allais toute de suite dans sa direction et m'assit sur son lit. Je pris délicatement son visage en coupe et m'emparais de ses lèvres pour un baiser plein de douceur.

- Comment tu te sens? lui demandais-je.

- Ça va mieux bien que j'ai encore mal à la tête mais avec les médocs qu'on m'a donnés c'est moins douloureux me dit-elle.

Quand elle releva la tête elle put voir tous les autres qui était rentrés également dans la chambre.

- Eh fallait pas tous vous déplacer pour moi leur dit-elle.

Néanmoins je pouvais voir sur son visage qu'elle était contente de tous les voir.

Son père alla de l'autre côté du lit et lui embrassa doucement le front.

- Tu vas finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque un jour Bella, lui dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire.

- Désolé mon petit papa mais là ce n'était pas de ma faute lui souffla t-elle.

- J'ai cru comprendre mais on réglera cela plus tard pour l'instant il faut que tu te reposes lui lança son père.

Je me relevais ensuite pour que tout le monde puisse venir l'embrasser et ma mère la prit doucement dans ses bras et la câlina un moment. Au bout de quelques instants elle me laissa la place et je m'assis à côté de ma belle. Je mis mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle mit sa tête sur mon torse.

- En tout cas Bella t'es trop sexy dans cette tenue! lui dit Emmett en rigolant.

- Ferme ta gueule _Emmy_ lui répondit-elle en lui souriant malgré tout.

- Et bien malgré ton coup sur la tête tu n'a pas perdus ton fichu caractère rigola t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois je suis une Swan et notre caractère c'est inscrit dans nos gènes alors c'est pas un coup sur la tête qui changera ça! s'exclama t-elle.

- Ça c'est ma fille! lança Charlie.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et tout le monde se mis à rire face à cela. On continua à discuter de nos journées respectives mais quand il fut l'heure pour eux de partir parce que les visites étaient terminées ils rentrèrent tous chez eux après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Bella.

- Bella je vais passer chez toi pour prendre quelques affaires pour toi lui dit ma sœur avant de partir.

- Merci mon petit lutin.

- Pas de quoi ma bell's lui répondit Alice en venant lui faire une bisou sur la joue.

- On se voit demain ma chérie lui dit son père.

- A demain papa.

- Je reviens Bella je vais nous chercher des sandwichs à la cafète. Je doute que tu veuille déguster la nourriture de l'hôpital.

- Sans façon, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience et c'était juste dégueulasse! me dit-elle en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps je reviens toute de suite lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Ok.

Je quittais donc la chambre en même temps que le Chef Swan, cela tombais bien j'avais quelque chose à lui demander.

Nous nous sommes dirigés ensembles vers les ascenseurs et nous redescendions au rez de chaussé.

- Charlie comme je ne travaille pas demain je me demandais si Bella pouvait venir directement chez moi demain à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Cela me permettra de garder un œil sur elle et elle ne serait pas toute seule.

J'avais surtout envie d'être près d'elle et de la chouchouter.

- Et bien oui c'est une bonne idée. Je serais plus rassuré comme ça. Je viendrais comme même demain matin pour voir comment elle va avant d'aller au poste.

- Ok pas de problème.

- A demain Edward et prends bien soin de ma fille me dit-il en me faisant une accolade.

- Comptez sur moi lui répondis-je.

Charlie partit en direction de la sortie alors que moi je marchais en direction de la cafétéria.

Je décidais de prendre deux sandwichs à la dinde, deux bouteilles d'eau ainsi que deux pommes.

Ensuite je remontais pour retrouver ma belle, mais quand je rentrais dans la chambre mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Bella tu compte faire quoi là? lui demandais-je.

Elle était assise sur son lit prête à se lever toute seule alors qu'elle avait une commotion.

- J'ai besoin d'aller au toilette me dit-elle.

Je posais la nourriture dans le bas du lit et la rejoignit de son côté. Je mis un bras autour de ses hanches et l'aidait à se lever.

- Tu sais j'aurais pu me débrouiller toute seule me souffla t-elle.

- Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. J'ai eu assez de frayeur pour aujourd'hui lui répondis-je.

Après qu'elle été faire ses petites affaires nous avons mangés ce que je lui avais rapporté.

Peu de temps après on frappa à la porte et une infirmière entra dans la chambre avec un sac à la main.

- Mlle Swan on a déposé ce sac pour vous à l'accueil lui dit-elle.

- Merci lui répondit-elle en prenant le dit sac.

L'infirmière ressortit après dans le couloir.

- C'est sûrement des affaires pour moi qu'Alice devait me ramener me lança t-elle. Je vais pouvoir prendre une douche comme ça.

Au même moment mon biper résonna dans la pièce. Quand je le regardais je vis que c'était les urgences. Merde je vais devoir y aller!

- Va falloir que j'y aille ma puce lui dis-je.

- Tu es encore de garde? me demanda t-elle étonné.

- Oui comme tu restes cette nuit j'ai décidé d'être de garde comme ça demain je serais avec toi toute la journée lui racontais-je.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais.

- Je sais mais de toute façon je n'aurais pas pus dormir en sachant que tu étais ici alors autant que je me rende utile. Et puis comme ça je reste près de toi.

- T'es adorable tu le sais ça?

- Oui je sais mais c'est parce que je t'aime lui soufflais-je.

- Je t'aime aussi me répondit-elle en penchant sa tête pour m'embrasser.

- J'essaierais de repasser toute à l'heure lui dis-je.

- Ok

Une fois à l'extérieur de la chambre j'interpellais Cathy, l'infirmière qui avait apporté le sac avec les affaires de ma belle.

- Excusez-moi est-ce que vous pourriez repasser d'ici quelques minutes voir ma petite-amie dans la chambre 420. Elle a une commotion et comme elle voulait prendre une douche je ne voudrais pas qu'elle est un malaise alors que je ne suis pas avec elle. On m'a biper aux urgences et je ne peux pas rester.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Dr Cullen je m'occupe d'elle me répondit-elle.

- Merci Cathy.

Je partis ensuite en direction des urgences où l'on m'attendais. Je passais ainsi une partie de la nuit au bloc et c'est vers 3h du matin que je me dirigeais vers le chambre de ma Bella.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, je pus voir qu'elle dormait profondément. Elle était sur le côté et elle était belle comme un ange. Une fois près d'elle je lui embrassais délicatement son front afin de ne pas la réveiller. J'enlevais ma blouse et mes chaussures et décidais de m'allonger à ses côtés. Après la journée que j'avais passé j'avais vraiment besoin de la serrer dans mes bras afin de me rassurer sur le fait qu'elle allait bien. Je me mis alors derrière son dos et mis mon bras autour de son ventre pour l'a rapprocher le plus possible de moi. Malgré qu'elle était plongée dans le sommeil elle du ressentir ma présence puisqu'elle se serra encore plus contre mon torse et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens qui était posés sur son ventre. Dans son mouvement elle frotta ses fesses contre mon sexe et cela ne loupa pas, je me sentis durcir dans la seconde. Putain, pense à autres choses Edward, c'est vraiment pas le moment! Je réussi à me calmer au bout de quelques minutes et je finis par m'endormir la tête contre celle de la femme que j'aimais plus que tout.

C'est de douces caresses qui me réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux je vis que ma Bella c'était retournée et qu'elle me regardait dormir tout en me caressant le visage.

- Bonjour ma belle lui soufflais-je.

- Bonjour mon beau. Bien dormis?

- Toujours quand tu es avec moi lui répondis-je.

- Tu es revenu vers quelle heure?

- Il était environ 3h du matin. D'ailleurs il est quelle heure là? lui demandais-je.

- Il est presque 7h me répondit-elle.

- Ils vont bientôt t'apporter ton petit déjeuner. En règle générale ils commencent vers 7h15.

- Hum ça nous laisse un peu temps pour faire autre chose me dit-elle mutine.

- Et qu'as-tu en tête? la questionnais-je bien que j'avais bien ma petite idée sur la question.

Pour toute réponse elle s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser plein d'amour. Il se fit très vite plus passionné quand je sentis sa langue me demander l'accès à ma bouche. Nos langues bataillaient l'une contre l'autre afin d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre mais aucune n'y arriva. Je me plaçais au dessus d'elle et elle pu sentir mon érection contre son centre ce qui l'a fit gémir. Elle commença d'ailleurs à onduler des hanches ce qui me fit grogner car je me sentis encore plus durcir. Je déplaçais mes mains sur son corps et pris toute de suite un de ses seins dans l'une de mes mains tandis que l'autre pris sa cuise pour la mettre sur ma hanche afin de rapprocher encore plus nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. Je titillais son téton à travers son débardeur. Putain j'avais tellement envie de la faire mienne mais c'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour cela. Par contre rien ne pourrait m'en empêcher quand nous serions rien que tous les deux lors de notre week-end en amoureux.

Tout à coup , un coup fut porter à la porte et je me remis illico à ma place à côté d'elle.

Cathy l'infirmière entra avec un plateau repas pour ma belle. Elle nous sourit quand elle nous vit enlacés tous les deux. C'était une de infirmières que je préférais dans le service. Elle avait une quarantaine d'année et elle était d'une grande gentillesse.

- Je me doutais que vous seriez également là alors je vous ai préparé un plateau pour deux me dit-elle.

- Merci Cathy c'est gentil de votre part lui répondis-je.

Je me levais donc pour aller chercher le plateau et le posais sur la tablette à roulette que je plaçais devant ma belle.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ce matin Mlle Swan? lui demanda t-elle.

- Bien j'ai encore quelques maux de tête mais beaucoup moins qu'hier, mais appelez-moi Bella, le mademoiselle fait trop formel pour moi lui répondit-elle.

- Très bien Bella alors appelez-moi Cathy. Le docteur Andrew va passer vous voir avant de finir sa garde il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder nous dit-elle.

Après qu'elle soit partis nous avons mangés tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Peu de temps après on frappa de nouveau à la porte et c'était cette fois-ci le Dr Andrew mais il n'était pas seul il y avait aussi Charlie qui suivait derrière.

- Bonjour tous les deux nous salua John.

- Bonjour répondîmes nous en chœur.

Le chef Swan alla embrasser sa fille et moi j'eus droit à une poignée de main chaleureuse.

- Alors Bella comment allez-vous ce matin?

- Je vais mieux mais j'ai toute de même quelques maux de tête encore.

- C'est normal avec une commotion, cela sera la cas pendant quelques jours encore.

Il continua à l'examiner pendant quelques minutes.

- Bon tout m'a l'air en ordre. N'hésitez surtout pas à revenir si vous vous sentez mal ou si vous avez des problèmes de vision ou autres.

- D'accord lui répondit-elle.

- Mais je pense que vous êtes entre de bonnes mains avec Edward.

- En effet je crois qu'il ne va pas me laisser faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui lui dit-elle en rigolant.

Tout le monde se mit à rire à mes dépend.

- Eh oh c'est pas ma fête aujourd'hui alors on arrête de se foutre de moi! m'exclamais-je.

- Allez boude pas mon chéri, c'était juste pour plaisanter.

Après cela John nous laissa et on se retrouva tous les trois avec Charlie. On discuta quelques instants pendant que Bella préparais ses affaires pour partir.

Une fois prête nous sommes partis en direction du hall d'accueil. Charlie devait aller au poste alors il nous souhaita une bonne journée. Je devais ramener ma belle ce soir pour le dîner pour qu'elle puisse passer un peu de temps avec son père.

Bella devait remplir quelques papiers avant de pouvoir rentrer. Malheureusement pour moi c'était Mandy qui était présente à l'accueil.

- Bonjour Docteur Cullen minauda t-elle.

Je tenais Bella contre moi alors je l'a senti toute de suite se tendre à la manière qu'elle avait de me parler.

- Mandy ma petite amie a quelques papiers à signer alors tu voudrais bien t'en occuper lui dis-je en insistant bien sur le fait que Bella était ma copine.

Peut-être qu'elle comprendra enfin qu'elle n'a aucune chance d'obtenir quelque chose de ma part. Depuis que je suis revenu à Forks elle n'arrête pas de minauder à chaque fois qu'elle me voit et ça commence vraiment à me taper sur le système.

Quand elle tourna son regard vers Bella je vis qu'elle lui lançais une regard mauvais et je levais les yeux au ciel d'exaspération face à sa réaction.

Par contre le fait que Bella faisait la même ne me fit pas le même effet. Cela me plaisais qu'elle soit jalouse bien qu'elle n'est aucune raison de l'être mais cela me prouvait qu'elle tenait à moi. On peut dire que c'était un peu comme une preuve d'amour.

- Quel nom? demanda t-elle d'un ton brusque.

- Isabella Swan lui répondit mon ange tout aussi sec.

Une fois les papiers signés nous sommes partis en direction de ma voiture qui était garé sur le parking.

- J'aime vraiment pas la manière qu'à cette fille de te regarder! s'exclama t-elle.

- Moi non plus tu peux me croire. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne comprends pas quand on lui dit non.

- Et bien elle a plutôt intérêt à se calmer parce que sinon c'est moi qui le ferait et ce ne sera pas du jolie tu peux me croire!

On été arrivé à ma voiture et je la plaquais contre en me mettant en face d'elle.

- Tu sais que j'aime vraiment quand tu es jalouse lui lançais-je taquin.

- Ah ouais me souffla t-elle.

- Cela me donne des envies de t'embrasser là toute de suite.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends Dr Cullen. Tu parles beaucoup mais il n'y pas beaucoup d'action.

Sur ces paroles je m'emparais avidement de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Au bout de quelques minutes je me détachais à regret de sa bouche et lui caressais la joue de mon pouce.

- Je t'aime lui soufflais-je.

- Je t'aime aussi me répondit-elle.

Nous sommes ensuite montés dans ma voiture et je partis en direction de la maison.

Une fois arrivés nous sommes directement montés à l'étage.

- Ça te dit une bonne douche? me demanda t-elle en se collant à moi.

Merde je sentais déjà mon sexe se durcir au ton qu'elle avait employé en me demandant cela.

Pour seule réponse je la conduis dans notre salle de bains et je commençais toute de suite à la déshabiller. Elle en fit tout autant avec moi et on se retrouva rapidement nu tous les deux. Elle avait vraiment un corps magnifique, des seins ni trop gros ni trop petit parfait pour mes mains. Elle me tourna le dos pour entrer dans la douche et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de descendre vers ses superbes fesses qui ne demandaient qu'à être croquées.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à la rejoindre et je ne réussis pas à retenir mes mains de caresser le corps de ma Bella. D'ailleurs cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger elle faisait la même chose de son côté. Rapidement ses mains descendirent en direction de mon sexe qui était au garde à vous depuis un moment déjà.

- Et bien y en a un qui est bien réveillé me taquina t-elle en enroulant une de ses petites mains autour de ma verge engorgée.

- Vu ce que tu me fait je ne peux pas faire autrement lui répondis-je en grognant tellement j'aimais quand elle s'occupait de moi comme ça.

- Edward j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose me dit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

- Tout ce que tu veux ma belle lui soufflais-je.

Quand je la vis se mettre à genoux devant moi je compris toute de suite à quoi elle faisait allusion. Bien que j'en meure d'envie je veux qu'elle soit sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu es sûr bébé je ne veux pas que tu sente obligé de le faire. N'oublie que tu dois te reposer après ce qu'il t'ai arrivé hier.

- T'inquiète pas je vais très bien et j'ai vraiment envie de te faire plaisir de cette façon me dit-elle en continuant de faire des va et viens avec sa main sur mon sexe.

Mais quand elle commença à lécher mon gland je me sentis près à jouir sur le champ tellement c'était bon.

- Putain grognais-je en plaquant mes mains sur le mur de la douche.

Elle lécha ensuite ma bite de toute sa longueur en insistant bien sur mon gland. Vu les sensations qu'elle me faisait ressentir je n'allais vraiment pas durer très longtemps. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour prendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait et elle commença à faire des va et viens tout d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. Elle avait mise une de ses mains sur mes fesses tandis que l'autre branlait ce qui ne rentrait pas dans sa magnifique petite bouche.

Merde elle se débrouillait vraiment bien pour une première fois. J'ai jamais ressentis ça avec mes autres partenaires quand elles me faisaient une fellation.

J'allais pas tarder à venir si elle continuait à ce rythme.

- Hum c'est bon...bébé...je vais venir, lui dis-je.

Je tentais de me reculer mais elle s'accrocha encore à moi et je finis par venir dans sa bouche en de longs jets en criant son prénom. Putain c'était la meilleure pipe de ma vie! J'ai jamais jouis aussi fort!

Une fois remis de mes émotions je l'a relevais et la plaquais contre le carrelage de la douche en m'emparant fiévreusement de sa bouche. J'allais immédiatement retrouver sa langue et je pouvais me goûter à travers ce baiser. Je pris ensuite ses seins en coupe dans mes mains et je titillais ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Je descendis ensuite ma bouche sur son cou, puis en direction de sa magnifique poitrine. Je remplaçais alors une de mes mains par ma bouche et me mis à lécher son mamelon. Ma belle gémissais de plaisir et s'accrochait à mes cheveux pour me rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

T'inquiète pas ma puce j'ai pas du tout envie de m'éloigner!

- Tu as la peau tellement douce lui dis-je.

- Hum Edward...s'il te plait... j'ai besoin...

- De quoi tu as besoin mon ange? lui demandais-je.

- Edward! gémis t-elle.

- Dis-le! lui répondis-je de façon autoritaire.

- Touche moi me dit-elle.

- Mais je te touche déjà la taquinais-je.

- Putain Edward! J'ai besoin que tu touche à ma putain de chatte maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je m'en occupe moi même me répliqua t-elle les yeux noir de désir.

Merde mon sexe est redevenu aussi dur que toute à l'heure!

Je m'agenouillais alors devant elle et plaçais une de ses jambes sur mon épaule et me mis à souffler sur son sexe qui était luisant de son plaisir. Je me léchais les lèvres à ce constat.

- Et bien Mlle Swan on est toute mouillée à ce que je vois! lui dis-je en écartant ses lèvres pour aller caresser son clitoris qu était déjà tout gonflé.

- C'est de votre faute Mr Cullen, le fait d'avoir sucé votre grosse bite m'a tellement excité... ah putain!

Je l'avais coupé dans sa phrase en allant engloutir son point sensible et en le mordillant. Je mis un doigt à l'entrée de son vagin et commençais à la pénétrer avec tout doucement. Je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Je continuais à sucer son clitoris en même temps que je débutais des vas et viens dans son antre. La respiration de Bella était complètement haletante et je sentais qu'elle ne tarderais pas à venir. Je décidais de rajouter un deuxième doigt avec le premier et je pompais de plus en plus vite.

- Oh Edward... c'est trop bon... je vais... EDDWARRRD cria t-elle en se resserrant autour de mes doigts.

Je me relevais ensuite et l'a pris dans mes bras vu que ses jambes avaient du mal à la soutenir.

- C'était juste parfait ma puce lui soufflais-je.

- En effet, je suis d'accord avec toi me répondit-elle après avoir retrouver une respiration normale.

Ensuite on se lava minutieusement tous les deux et c'est complètement nu que nous sommes allés nous coucher pour quelques heures de repos bien mérités.

C'est donc tout contre ma belle que je m'endormis heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été de toute ma vie. Et j'espère que cela ne s'arrêtera jamais!

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre!

Laissez-moi une petite trace de votre passage ça me motivera encore plus pour poster le chapitre suivant plus rapidement. Moi je veux pleins de reviews ^^!

Alors pour le prochain chapitre se sera LE week-end tant attendu!

On se retrouve dans 15 jours.

A bientôt.


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà le chapitre 12 de cette histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais en ce moment j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Malheureusement les journées ne durent que 24h ^^! Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai écris un long chapitre et il contient comme vous pouvez le déduire avec le titre du chapitre le moment que beaucoup attendent avec impatience. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que les lemons ne seront pas trop mal écris.

Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui lisent ma fiction.

Nana10, merci pour ta review! J'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.

Je rappelle que les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Un week-end orgasmique**

Enfin nous étions Vendredi et en plus ce soir c'est les vacances. 15 jours sans avoir besoin de se lever pour aller en cours. 15 jours de grasse matinée!Le pied!

J'étais actuellement dans les gradins de la salle de sport en train de regarder les autres jouer au volley. J'étais encore dispensée d'activité sportive suite à ma mésaventure de la semaine dernière. Ben, Angela et Alice ne se gênaient plus pour lui faire goûter à sa propre médecine en lui jetant le ballon dés qu'ils le pouvaient. Je dois dire que mon petit lutin s'en faisait même un plaisir. C'était d'ailleurs devenu son activité préféré de la journée! Faut dire qu'elle l'a bien cherché la garce. Heureusement maintenant elle n'ose plus m'approcher. Je crois que mon homme lui a légèrement foutu les jetons quand il lui a dit ses quatre vérité en face le jour où j'ai repris les cours. Vous vous demandez ce qu'il lui a dit? Et bien laissez-moi vous raconter un peu ma journée de reprise. Je crois qu'elle va vous faire rire!

_Flashback_

Nous sommes jeudi et je reprends les cours ce matin après deux jours de repos forcé à cause de Mallory la pouffiasse. J'avais de moins en moins de maux de tête par contre mon poignet était toujours douloureux. Ce qui fait qu'il était difficile pour moi de conduire alors Edward a décidé qu'il me conduirait au lycée ce matin. Alice prendrait la relève par la suite jusqu'à ce que je puisse reprendre le volant. Je crois qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête en voulant m'emmener aujourd'hui. Je voudrais pas être à la place de Lauren moi je vous le dis! Bien que je voudrais qu'il lui pète le nez je vais comme même essayer de le modérer dans ses actions. Je ne veux pas qu'il est des problèmes à cause d'elle.

Une fois dans la salle de bain je me regardais dans le miroir et je grimaçais en voyant mon reflet. La zone autour de mon arcade était devenu verte et jaune. Avec en plus mes points de sutures j'ai une tête d'enfer! J'essaye d'atténuer tout ça avec du maquillage mais le résultat est pas terrible.

Une fois prête je suis descendue en direction de la cuisine où mon père m'attendait. En effet il avait voulu être présent ce matin. Il irait au poste en même temps que moi je partirais en cours. A peine arrivé en bas des escaliers qu'il y en a un qui me sautait dessus.

- Coucou toi m'exclamais-je en le prenant contre moi.

Il se mit à me lécher partout sur le visage ce qui me fit rire.

- Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime lui dis-je en le reposant parterre. Il fila directement dans la cuisine pour avoir sa ration de nourriture.

Angel était tellement adorable! Il c'était très bien habitué à la maison et il était très calme. Je le sortais tous les jours après les cours dans le jardin qui se trouvait derrière chez nous et qui donnait dans la forêt. Ça lui permettais de dépenser son énergie vu qu'il se retrouvait pratiquement tout seul dans la journée, mon père ne rentrant que très rarement déjeuner à la maison.

- Bonjour papa! lui lançais-je en allant le prendre dans mes bras et en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

- Bonjour ma chérie! Comment tu te sens ce matin? Pas de maux de tête? me demanda t-il.

- Non pas pour l'instant, lui répondis-je. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je prends mes médicaments avec moi si jamais ça me prends dans la journée.

- Ok mais n'hésite pas à rentrer à la maison si cela ne va pas.

- D'accord mais ça devrait aller.

Nous avons mangés ensembles et je suis ensuite remontée pour me brosser les dents et prendre mon sac de cours. Les autres m'avaient apportés les cours les deux jours précédents ce qui fait que je n'avais de travail à rattraper.

Une fois dans les escaliers j'entendis deux voix d'hommes dans le salon et je reconnus immédiatement celle de mon homme. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Bien que j'étais pressée de le voir je pris mon temps pour descendre les marches. Bah oui j'ai pas envie de retourner à l'hôpital toute de suite! Avec ma chance je me casserais quelque chose cette fois-ci!

Quand je pénétrais dans le séjour, Edward était assis sur le canapé et mon père dans son fauteuil. Mais dés qu'il me vit arriver il se leva et avança dans ma direction avec son petit sourire en coin. Une fois devant moi il posa sa main contre ma joue et la caressa avec son pouce.

- Bonjour amour me souffla t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

- Bonjour lui répondis-je de la même façon.

- Ça va? me questionna t-il en tournant mon visage afin qu'il puisse voir mon arcade.

- Oui bien que cela ne soit pas très jolie à voir.

- Tu seras toujours la plus belle pour moi me dit-il en m'embrassant chastement sur les lèvres.

Edward du se détacher de moi car un petit chenapan voulait lui aussi un bisou. En effet, Angel était en train de gratter sur son pantalon pour attirer son attention. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et il se mit à lui lécher tout le visage.

- Et bien on dirait qu'il y en a un qui est content de te voir! s'exclama mon père.

- Mais moi aussi je content de te voir! Tu as été sage avec maman j'espère? lui demanda Edward en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Ouaf lui répondit-il.

On se mis tous à rigoler face à sa réaction. Quand je disais qu'il était adorable ce n'était pas pour rien. C'est une vrai crème ce petit!

- Bon c'est pas le tout les jeunes mais je vais devoir y aller nous lança mon père. A ce soir Bella me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le front. Bonne journée Edward.

- A vous aussi Charlie.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis toute à l'heure? lui demanda mon père.

- Désolé Charlie je vais essayer.

- N'oublie pas mon garçon, reste calme si tu la vois je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver au poste lui dis mon père.

Apparemment ils avaient eu le temps de discuter avant que je n'arrive. Je me doutais bien de quoi ils avaient parlés.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien lui répondit mon homme.

- T'inquiète pas papa si je vois qu'il perd le contrôle je trouverais un moyen de le distraire lui dis-je.

- Bien passe une bonne journée me dit-il.

- Toi aussi papa.

Une fois que mon père fut partis Edward reposa Angel qui partit se coucher dans son panier pour dormir. Il a vraiment la belle vie celui-là!

- Je peux savoir de quelle manière tu comptes me distraire si je m'emporte contre la garce de Mallory? me demanda t-il taquin.

- Et bien j'ai plein d'idée en tête lui répondis-je mystérieuse.

- Ah oui et je peux savoir lesquelles?

Je me rapprochais de lui et mettait mes bras autour de son cou. Je me mis ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et m'emparais de ses lèvres. Je retrouvais très vite sa langue et on continua à s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes.

- Cela te va comme distraction? le questionnais-je après avoir relâché ses lèvres.

- Ça devrait faire l'affaire me dit-il en me souriant. On va devoir partir maintenant si on ne veut pas être en retard me lança t-il.

Quand je regardais l'heure je vis qu'il était 8h.

- T'as raison et puis les autres doivent déjà m'attendre sur le parking.

- Alice était très excitée ce matin quand je l'ai croisé me dit-il en rigolant.

- Moi je sais pourquoi. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle attend de pouvoir faire des crasses à l'autre parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que j'en rate une miette. Alors comme je reviens aujourd'hui elle ne doit plus tenir en place lui répondis-je en rigolant aussi.

Sur ce nous sommes sortis et j'ai fermé la porte de la maison. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers la volvo de mon chéri. Il m'ouvrit la porte côté passager pour que je puisse monter à l'intérieur.

- Quel gentlemen! lui lançais-je en souriant.

- C'est dans les gênes des Cullen va falloir t'y faire ma belle.

- Oh mais t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas avoir beaucoup de mal à m'y habituer! rigolais-je.

Il me rejoignit dans mon hilarité tout en allant de l'autre côté pour prendre le volant.

- Alors prête à affronter le lycée? me demanda t-il tout en prenant ma main dans la sienne et en y déposant un baiser sur le dessus.

- Va bien falloir que j'y retourne de toute façon lui répondis-je.

Bien que je serais bien restée à la maison avec mon chéri comme il y a deux jours.

Edward démarra par la suite la voiture et nous sommes partis en direction du lycée où tout le monde nous attendaient.

Le trajet qui fut ma foi trop court se passa dans le silence, Edward étant concentré sur la route et moi dans mes pensées.

Une fois sur le parking, il se gara à côté de la voiture de sa sœur. Alice était comment dire... très enjouée! Je peux même dire qu'elle était survoltée aujourd'hui! Edward ne plaisantait pas toute à l'heure quand il disait qu'elle était excitée. C'était une vraie plie électrique! Elle sautillait sur place en tapant des mains. Vraiment elle ne changera jamais! Ben et Angela étaient mort de rire à côté d'elle.

- Et bien ça promet me dit mon homme en rigolant.

- Estime toi heureux tu ne va pas devoir la supporter toute la journée dans cet état! lui balançais-je.

- Vu comme ça je te plains ma chérie! me répondit-il.

C'est sûr cette dernière réplique que nous sommes descendus de la voiture pour aller les rejoindre.

A peine étais-je en face du lutin diabolique ou devrais-je dire du lapin duracell vu comment elle était en forme à seulement 8h15 du matin, elle me sauta dessus.

- Bonjour Bella! me lança t-elle joyeusement.

- Bonjour mon petit lutin! lui répondis-je.

- Vas-y doucement Alice! N'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas encore totalement remise lui dit son frère.

- Désolé lui répondit-elle en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Je rigolais face à sa réaction et allais ensuite dire bonjour à Ben et Angela tout comme mon homme qui me suivais derrière.

Une fois cela fait il resta derrière moi et me garda contre lui. Je me sentais tellement bien dans son étreinte. Tellement en sécurité que je me sentais invincible face au monde entier.

- Alors Bella prête à revoir ta meilleure ennemi? me questionna Ben.

Je sentis Edward se raidir à la mention de Lauren et il resserra ses bras contre moi.

- Elle à plutôt intérêt à se faire discrète si elle ne veut pas que je lui pète le nez lui balançais-je mauvaise.

- Merde tu sais que tu fais peur avec ce regard là me lança Angela.

- Ouais ta raison mon cœur j'aimerais pas être à la place de la pouffiasse lui réplique son amoureux.

Je me mis à rigoler et tout le monde me suivis mais nous nous sommes tous arrêtés à l'instant même où nous avons aperçus Lauren la garce Mallory.

Elle était toujours habillée comme une pute avec une jupe qui n'en n'est même pas une tellement elle était courte et un top qui lui écrasait littéralement les seins ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient pas loin de sortir à la vu de tout le monde. Ce qui serait une vraie vision d'horreur croyiez moi!

Elle marchait avec Jessica son double qui n'était vraiment pas mieux qu'elle. Qui se ressemble s'assemble comme on dit! Il y avait également Mike et Tyler qui parlaient entres eux derrières elles.

Quand elles m'aperçurent elles se mirent à chuchoter ensembles tout en me regardant à plusieurs reprises.

Face à cela je sentais Edward de plus en plus tendu. Je ne sais pas si il allait réussir à se contrôler face à elles.

Mais quand le groupe est arrivé à notre hauteur je cru halluciner sur le moment.

- Bonjour Edward minauda t'elle en battant des cils tellement vite qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle avait un tic nerveux.

Je tournais ma tête vers ma meilleure amie qui regardait Lauren avec un regard meurtrier.

- Alice je crois qu'on c'est trompées l'autre fois à son sujet. Nous avons été trop généreuse avec elle en disant que son cerveau avait la taille d'un pois chiche parce que là je me rends compte que finalement elle doit pas en avoir du tout pour qu'elle ose faire ça lui soufflais-je tout bas. Elle m'entendit très bien vu qu'elle juste à côté d'Edward et moi.

- Ta raison. D'ailleurs je crois qu'Edward à envie de la tuer sur le champ vu sa tête.

- Comment tu vas? lui demanda t-elle vu qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

Comme si il allait lui répondre de toute façon!

Mais je crois que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase comme le dit le proverbe parce que je sentis Edward se détacher de moi et se mettre devant moi. Il se retrouvait donc en face de la garce.

Quand à moi j'étais toujours sidérée qu'elle est eu le culot de venir adresser la parole à mon homme après ce qu'elle a fait. Mike et Tyler étaient même restés en retrait par rapport aux deux poufs ne voulant s'en doute pas s'en mêler.

- Comment je vais? Tu oses me demander comment je vais après ce que tu as fais à Bella! Non mais t'es complètement idiote ou tu le fait exprès! s'exclama t-il hors de lui.

- C'était un accident, je...

- Comme si j'allais te croire la coupa t-il. Alors écoute moi bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter. La prochaine fois que tu tentes encore quelques chose contre Bella ça va vraiment mal aller pour toi. Tu as de la chance que j'ai promis de garder mon calme parce que là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'en coller une! Alors à partir de maintenant tu as intérêt à l'ignorer. Tu ne lui adresse pas la parole et que je n'entende pas dire que tu parles dans son dos. Tu ne la regarde même plus. Est-ce que je me suis fais bien comprendre? grogna t-il.

Ça c'est mon homme! Putain ce qu'il est sexy quand il se met en colère! Je n'ai qu'une envie là maintenant et c'est de me jeter sur lui pour faire de vilaines choses avec son corps!

Pendant sa longue tirade il s'était avancé dans sa direction du coup elle se retrouvait collé contre la voiture qui était derrière elle. Elle le regardait avec des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes à cause de la peur.

Je m'étais également rapprochée d'Edward afin d'être là si il perdait complètement le contrôle mais il avait su rester maître de lui-même.

- J'ai pas entendu s'exclama t-il d'un ton brusque comme elle n'avait toujours pas répondu.

Bah oui le temps que ça monte à ce qui lui sert de cerveau! Enfin si elle en a un!

- J'ai compris lui souffla t-elle apeuré.

- Bien alors maintenant dégage de là j'ai plus envie de voir ta sale tronche devant moi lui balança t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle partit toute de suite le plus loin possible de mon chéri avec le reste de sa clique ce qui nous fis rire avec les autres.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon homme qui avait l'air toujours aussi tendu bien qu'il essayait de se calmer en faisant des exercices de respirations et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez signe qu'il était vraiment énervé.

Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver au niveau de son oreille. Je voulais le détendre et j'avais ma petite idée sur comment faire.

- Tu sais que tu es très sexy quand tu es en colère lui soufflais-je. Je suis toute excitée à cause de toi. Tellement que j'en ai mouillé ma petite culotte à cause de l'effet que tu me fais.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il se jeta sur moi en s'emparant durement de mes lèvres. Cette fois ci c'était moi qui était collée contre la voiture derrière moi mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre! Le baiser se fit rapidement passionné et nos langues bataillaient ensemble. Il finit par se calmer et le baiser finit par devenir pleins de douceur.

Au bout de quelques minutes nous avons finis par nous séparer la respiration haletante. Il posa son front contre le mien et me fit son petit sourire en coin.

- Pas mal comme distraction me taquina t-il.

- Je t'avais dis que j'avais pleins d'idées lui soufflais-je joueuse.

Il me fit un dernier bisou avant de se retourner vers les autres en m'emmenant dans son sillage.

- Et bien ça c'était une remise en place en bonne et due forme! s'exclama Ben en rigolant.

- Ouais vous avez le sang chaud chez les Cullen! Vous êtes pas frère et sœur pour rien tous les deux dit Angela en parlant d'Alice et d'Edward.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Angie chez nous la famille c'est sacré alors quand on s'attaque à un membre de notre famille on sort les crocs répliqua Alice.

- Je vois ça répondit Angela en rigolant.

Nous avons été interrompus par la sonnerie qui annonçait le début des cours. Il allait falloir que je laisse Edward partir même si je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Je me tournais vers lui pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

- On se voit toute à l'heure je viendrais te chercher à la fin des cours me dit-il.

- Ok. Tu me manques déjà lui soufflais-je.

- Toi aussi ma puce. Tu n'as pas oublié ta dispense de sport? me demanda t-il.

- Oh que non c'est la première chose que j'ai mise dans mon sac ce matin m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

Comme si j'allais oublier ce qui va me permettre d'échapper à ma torture personnelle!

Edward rigola face à ma réplique et m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de monter dans sa voiture et de partir en direction de l'hôpital.

Quand à nous autres pauvres lycéens nous sommes allés en direction de nos classes respectives.

La matinée se passa comme d'habitude. Tous me jetaient des regards dés que je passais devant eux. Ouais je sais j'ai une sale tête pas besoin de me le dire! C'est pas de ma faute de toute façon! Tant que je plais toujours à mon homme c'est l'essentiel, les autres je m'en fous! Et puis d'ici quelques jours cela se sera atténué.

A l'heure du déjeuner nous nous sommes tous retrouvés pour aller manger ensembles. Quand nous nous sommes dirigés dans la file d'attente pour nous servir les poufs étaient quelques personnes devant nous. Je sais pas mais cela ne sentais pas bon pour l'une d'entre elles vu le sourire sadique qui ornait le magnifique visage de ma meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances mon petit lutin? lui demandais-je tout bas.

- Tu verras bien mais je te promet que cela sera très drôle me souffla t-elle.

Se fut Lauren qui se dirigea la première vers une table de libre. Il se trouve qu'elle devait passer à côté de nous pour cela. J'ai pas toute de suite compris mais en tous cas la garce c'est retrouvée parterre la tête dans son assiette. Vous vous demandez ce qu'elle avait pris comme plat? Et bien je vais vous le dire. Elle avait eu la brillante idée de prendre une assiette de pâtes bolognaise alors imaginez sa tête avec de la sauce et des nouilles collées partout sur son visage. C'est juste hilarant! D'ailleurs tout le monde était mort de rire. Elle finit par se relever et quand elle remarqua que tous les autres se moquaient d'elle elle courut immédiatement vers la sortie de la cafète sans doute pour aller en direction des toilettes.

- Alice t'es vraiment mauvaise! m'exclamais-je en rigolant. Rappel-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère!

- C'est pas moi c'est mes Jimmy choo qui se sont mises sur son passage me dit-elle espiègle.

On rigola tous face à sa réplique et nous avons continués à avancer pour pouvoir nous servir de quoi manger.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien vu que j'étais tout le temps avec Alice. J'avais donné ma dispense au prof de sport dés que je suis rentrée dans le gymnase. Il fut d'ailleurs content de voir que je m'étais bien remise de mon coup à la tête.

Je passais donc les deux heures suivantes à regarder les autres jouer au volley. Quand Ben, Angela et Alice se retrouvèrent à jouer contre Lauren ils se faisaient une joie lui renvoyer le ballon de toute leur force dessus. Elle a pas l'air d'apprécier cela vu sa tête!

Comme quoi le retour de bâton peut-être difficile quand on se croit la reine du lycée alors qu'on est rien d'autre qu'une garce écervelée.

C'est sur cette note que se termina ma journée de reprise.

_Fin de Flashback_

Le coup de sifflet final résonna dans la salle de sport ce qui me fit revenir dans le moment présent.

J'allais donc attendre la bande à la sortie des vestiaires. Quelques minutes plus tard ils sortirent et nous nous sommes dirigés vers nos véhicules.

Nous devions tous nous rejoindre ce soir à l'Éclipse pour notre soirée. Exceptionnellement j'allais chanter ce soir vu qu'avec Edward nous devions partir pour notre week-end demain matin.

- Bon ont se retrouvent à 21h30 comme d'habitude! nous lança Ben en montant dans sa voiture.

- Ouais à toute à l'heure les amoureux! répondit Alice.

- A plus les filles nous dit Angie avant de rejoindre son homme dans la voiture.

Je montais ensuite dans la porche du lutin. En effet je me rendais directement chez les Cullen comme ça j'allais pouvoir voir Carlisle et Esmée. Bien que Carlisle ne rentrera que ce soir avec mon chéri. Nous devions dîner tous ensembles avant de nous rendre à la boîte.

Et comme on ne changera jamais Alice, elle voulait absolument me préparer pour ce soir. Alors elle avait prévu tout un programme pour cette fin d'après-midi.

J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir. Avec Edward nous voulions leur faire une petite surprise. Comme ils voulaient nous voir sur scène en même temps nous avions décidés de leur faire plaisir en interprétant un morceau ensemble. Edward m'accompagnera au piano pendant que je chanterais.

Alice n'a mit que quelques minutes pour nous conduire à la villa. Nous sommes descendus et nous sommes rentrés dans la maison.

- C'est nous maman! s'exclama t-elle.

- Dans la cuisine mes chéries! répondit-elle.

Je souris au fait qu'elle m'incluait avec Alice. J'aime vraiment Esmée comme ma deuxième maman et elle me le rends bien.

Une fois dans la cuisine nous avons été l'embrasser sur la joue chacune notre tour.

- Alors Bella tu es prête pour ton week-end? me demanda t-elle.

- Oh que oui! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être lui répondis-je.

- On se demande pourquoi! s'exclama le lutin.

- Alice! lui dis-je gêné qu'elle face de tels sous-entendus devant sa mère qui est aussi celle de mon petit-ami faut pas l'oublier.

- Ne sois pas mal à l'aise ma chérie. Je me doute bien que vous ne passés pas votre temps à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux quand vous êtes ensembles me dit-elle en me souriant.

Je me sentis rougir face à ses paroles.

- Tu a besoin d'un coup de main pour préparer le dîner? lui demandais-je.

Oui j'avoue j'essaie de changer de sujet mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec ma belle-mère même si je l'aime beaucoup.

Elle comprit toute de suite mon intention mais elle me fit un petit sourire compréhensif.

- Et bien il me reste le dessert à faire mais je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Vous avez une idée les filles? nous questionna t-elle.

Oh moi j'en avais des tas! J'aimais beaucoup faire de la pâtisserie.

- Je pourrais faire mon fondant au chocolat proposais-je.

- Oh oui! Tu verras maman c'est une vraie tuerie! s'exclama Alice.

Je rigolais face à sa réaction. Il est vrai que quand elle venait chez Charlie pendant les quelques semaines que je passais chez lui je lui en faisant toujours et elle était ravie à chaque fois.

- Et bien je suis pressée d'y goûter si c'est une _tuerie_! rigola Esmée

Je me mis donc à la préparation de mon fameux fondant. Esmée me donna tout ce dont j'avais besoin et nous avons discutés avec Alice de tout et de rien tout au long de la réalisation du dessert.

Une fois dans le four je réglais la minuterie et le tour était joué.

Vu l'heure qu'il était soit 18h30, Carlisle et Edward ne devraient pas tarder à arriver si ils n'avaient pas eu d'urgences entre temps.

J'avais hâte de me retrouver dans les bras de mon chéri.

- Bonsoir la compagnie! s'exclama Emmett en entrant dans la cuisine suivit par Rosalie et Jasper.

Il sait faire ses entrées celui-là! Il m'avait fait faire un bond sur mon tabouret.

Il alla embrasser sa mère et sa sœur tandis que moi je me levais pour saluer Rose et Jasper.

Quand Emmett arriva dans ma direction il ne se contenta pas de me faire un bisou sur la joue. Oh non se serait mal le connaitre! Il me fit carrément décoller du sol et me serra dans son étreinte d'ours.

- Peux...plus...respirer lui dis-je difficilement.

- Désolé bell's me dit-il en me relâchant. Comment tu-vas? me demanda t-il.

- Ça va. Je suis en vacances pendant deux semaines et je part en week-end deux jours avec mon amoureux que demander de plus lui répondis-je.

- Y en a qui on de la chance toute de même lança t-il.

- Tu l'as dit! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un peu de vacances ajouta Jasper.

- Et moi donc! surenchérit Rosalie.

- Bandes de jaloux leur lançais-je en rigolant.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler avec moi face à ma boutade.

Chacun pris place autour de l'ilot central et on se mit à raconter nos journées respectives.

Nous rigolions encore une fois à l'une des pitreries d'Emmett quand les deux dernières personnes manquantes arrivèrent.

- Et bien on s'amuse bien ici! s'exclama Carlisle en entrant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? nous demanda t-il.

- Ton fils qui fait l'idiot! lui répondit Esmée en souriant.

- Comme d'habitude quoi lui répondit-il.

- Et oh je suis là! leur dit-il en boudant comme un gamin.

Tout le monde était écroulé de rire face à sa moue digne d'un enfant de 5 ans et encore je suis gentille.

Je vis mon homme se diriger vers moi après qu'il est dit bonsoir à tous les autres alors je retournais mon tabouret pour lui faire face. Il se plaça entres mes jambes et il posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me souriait de son sourire en coin et il se pencha pour me donner un délicieux baiser dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Ça c'est un bonjour comme je les aime lui soufflais-je quand il eu relâché mes lèvres.

- Tu peux avoir cela sans que je ne te dises bonjour tu sais me répondit-il de la même manière.

- J'espère bien lui lançais-je avant de m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres.

Après un moment à discuter tous ensembles nous sommes passés à table et quand il fut temps de servir le dessert je me levais pour aller le chercher dans la cuisine.

J'entendis Alice leur dire que c'était moi qui l'avait préparé.

Une fois que je fut revenu à table je vis Edward me regarder ou plutôt le plat que je tenais dans les mains avec gourmandise. Il est vrai que lui aussi raffolais de mon fondant au chocolat depuis que je lui avais fait goûter un soir que je lui avais préparé un bon repas. Il en repris d'ailleurs une deuxième fois tout comme Emmett. Tout le monde fut unanime pour dire qu'il était super bon. J'en fus heureuse!

Quand arriva la fin du repas je vis qu'Alice était de plus en plus excitée sur sa chaise. Elle ne tenait plus en place!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Alice tu as des piques aux fesses ou quoi! s'exclama Emmett.

- Ah Ah très drôle! lui répliqua t-elle. Bon les filles il va être temps de nous préparer pour ce soir nous dit-elle survolté.

Misère! Sauvez-moi de cette folle!

Comme je n'avais pas le choix et que si je résistais elle serait capable de me trainer de force dans sa chambre je me levais à sa suite suivie de Rosalie.

J'embrassais une dernière fois Edward avant que l'on parte pour Port-Angeles.

- Bon courage me souffla t-il.

- Merci il va m'en falloir!

L'heure et demi qui suivi fut composée d'une douche, de soins pour le corps, épilations et j'en passe. Elle m'avait mise une robe de côté pour moi et rose. La mienne était noir avec une broche en strass entre mes seins. Elle arrivait au niveau des genoux. Celle de rose était plus longue que la mienne et était de couleur rouge. Alice avait quand à elle une robe verte avec des voilage de plusieurs vert différents.

Une fois nos tenues enfilées ce fut le moment du maquillage et de la coiffure. Alice avait refait mes boucles et les avait laissés lâchées dans mon dos. Elle avait juste rajouté une pince en strass pour rappeler celle que j'avais sur ma robe. J'étais très contente du résultat.

Rosalie avait lissé ses cheveux et Alice les avait laissé comme d'habitude.

A 21h il fut l'heure pour nous d'aller rejoindre nos hommes en bas pour partir à l'Éclipse.

Nous avons donc descendus les escaliers pour aller dans le salon où nous attendaient les autres. Quand je croisais le regard d'Edward je vis qu'il me détaillais de la tête aux pieds. Apparemment le résultat devait lui plaire vu le petit sourire qu'il me lança.

Il était également très beau dans sa tenue qui se composait d'un jean qui lui faisait un jolie petit derrière ne nous le cachons pas. Il portait aussi une chemise noir qui lui allait à merveille.

Je me dirigeais dans sa direction et une fois arrivé à son niveau je me blottis dans ses bras.

- Tu es magnifique comme d'habitude me souffla t-il dans l'oreille.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus lui répondis-je en lui faisant un bisou dans le cou.

Je le sentis frisonner face à mon geste. Je souris face à sa réaction. Cela me plaisais de savoir que je n'était pas la seule à être sensible à ses baisers. Mais de savoir que je lui faisais autant d'effet que lui pour moi me faisais plaisir.

- Bon tout le monde en voiture nous lança Jasper. Sinon on va être en retard et les autres vont nous attendre.

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que nous sommes tous partis en direction de la porte d'entrée après avoir souhaités une bonne nuit à Carlisle et Esmée qui allaient rester tous les deux à la villa en amoureux.

Il nous fallait deux voitures alors nous avions décidés de prendre la volvo d'Edward et Alice prendrait également la sienne. Je montais donc avec mon homme tandis que les autres allaient avec le lutin.

- Alors prête pour notre week-end amour me demanda t-il au bout de quelques minutes de trajet.

- Oh oui j'ai hâte! lui lançais-je

Il rigola face à mon entrain.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes? me questionna t-il.

- Oui j'ai fais mon sac hier et on n'aura plus qu'à aller le chercher chez mon père avant de partir pour Seattle. Comme cela je vais pouvoir aller faire un petit coucou à mon père avant qu'on parte lui dis-je.

- Ok pas de problème me répondit-il.

- Tu es prêt pour notre surprise?

- Bien sûr! J'ai hâte de voir leurs réactions mais je pense qu'ils vont être contents depuis le temps qu'ils voulaient nous voir jouer ensembles.

- C'est clair! rigolais-je.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans le calme et on arriva vite à destination vu la conduite de mon homme. Mais je ne dis rien je suis comme lui de toute façon.

Une fois arrivé devant l'Éclipse on trouva rapidement une place où nous garer. Alice gara sa porche à côté et nous sommes ensuite tous partis en direction de l'entrée de la boite. C'était comme d'habitude Félix qui était à l'entrée et après l'avoir salués nous avons pénétrés à l'intérieur. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde dans la salle.

Malgré le monde nous avons comme même réussi à rejoindre notre table. En effet nous en avions toujours une de réservé pour nous. Ben et Angela mais aussi Jacob et Leah nous attendaient déjà autour de cette dernière. Quelques minutes après nous être installés nous vîmes arriver James et Victoria avec un plateau remplis de boissons. C'était à chaque fois comme cela, il nous offrait la première tournée qu'il nous apportait pour boire un verre avec nous avant de retourner à leur occupation.

- Salut tout le monde nous lancèrent-ils en chœur.

- Salut vous deux avons nous répliqués.

- Alors Bella en forme pour chanter? me demanda Victoria.

- Oui et en parlant de ça je peux vous voir deux secondes tous les deux? leur demandais-je.

Il acquiescèrent toute de suite à ma demande et nous nous sommes écartés quelques peu des autres. Je voyais bien que tous les autres se posaient des questions à part Edward qui savait ce que je comptais leur dire.

- Il y a un soucis Bella? me questionna James soucieux.

- Non, non aucun. En fait je voulais vous demander si c'était possible qu'Edward vienne m'accompagner pour une de mes chansons toute à l'heure. Ça fait un moment que tout le monde nous réclame un duo et nous voulions leur faire une petite surprise mais je voulais avoir votre accord avant leur expliquais-je.

- Bien sûr que c'est d'accord! s'exclama Victoria. Au contraire cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas entendus Edward jouer cela nous fera très plaisir de le réentendre me dit-elle.

- Ouais et puis j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que cela va donner vous deux en duo. Ça promet d'être chargé en émotions! ricana James.

- Merci à vous deux. Mais surtout ne dites rien aux autres pour l'instant!

- Comptes sur Bella me lança James.

Nous repartions ensuite rejoindre tout le monde autour de la table et une fois devant je lançais un clin d'œil à mon homme qui comprit que j'avais eu le feu vert de la part de James et Victoria. Il me répondit par son fameux sourire en coin et je me rassis à ses côtés en lui embrassant les lèvres au passage.

On continua à discuter de tout et de rien et il fut vite l'heure pour moi d'entrer en scène.

James alla donc annoncer mon entrée et je fus acclamée par la foule présente qui venait m'applaudir devant la scène. Je pris donc le micro pour faire un petit discours et ainsi inviter Edward à me rejoindre.

- Bonsoir tout le monde! m'exclamais-je. Vous allez bien ce soir? leur demandais-je.

Ce fut alors un ensemble de oui qui fut hurlés dans l'ensemble de la boite. Je voyais tous les membres de ma famille, car c'était ma famille, les gens qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux bien que tout le monde n'était pas présent ce soir.

- Bien je suis contente que tout le monde soit en forme. Alors pour cette première chanson je vais inviter quelqu'un à me rejoindre sur scène. Cette personne est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde alors je veux que vous fassiez une ovation à l'homme de ma vie. Edward vient vite par ici chéri lui lançais en lui souriant tendrement.

Je pus voir que l'ensemble des membres qui était autour de notre table furent surpris par mon petit discours. Ils ne s'y attendaient vraiment pas et cela me fis sourire encore plus. Mais après la surprise passé c'est un sourire immense qui orna chaque visage.

C'est donc sous les exclamations de tout le monde que mon homme me rejoignit sur scène. Il m'embrassa sur les lèvres chastement et me souffla un je t'aime avant d'aller se placer derrière le piano. Quand à moi je me hissais sans me casser la gueule si qui est un vrai miracle sur le piano.

Une fois qu'il fut près il me fixa de ses magnifiques émeraudes et je lui fis un signe de tête pour lui dire que j'étais également prête à commencer.

Il débuta alors les première note de la chanson que j'avais voulu interpréter ce soir. C'était une chanson de Demi Lovato, Warrior. J'aime beaucoup cette artiste je trouve qu'elle a vraiment des chansons magnifiques. C'est pourquoi j'avais choisi d'en interpréter une ce soir.

Je commençais alors à chanter. (_ à écouter en même temps_)

This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal and you steal like you're a pro  
All the pain and the truth I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars that I will never show  
I'm a survivor in more ways than you know  
'Cause all the pain and the truth I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed, so confused, I'm not broken nor bruised

Now I'm a warrior, now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior, I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior, I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior and you can never hurt me again  
You can never hurt me again

Tout au long de la chanson je jetais régulièrement des coup d'œil à mon chéri qui à chaque fois qu'il accrochait mon regard me lançais un sourire plein d'amour.

Tout le monde c'était mit à danser avec son ou sa partenaire et quand la chanson prit fin nous fûmes applaudis par l'ensemble des gens présents ce soir ce qui me rendais toujours aussi heureuse. De savoir que les gens appréciaient quand je chantais était pour moi une vrai récompense.

Edward finit par se relever et il vint me rejoindre. J'étais toujours perchée sur le piano alors il me prit par les hanches et me fit redescendre. Merci mon dieu! La honte si je m'étais rétamée comme une crêpe devant tout le monde!

Une fois les deux pieds sur terre il me garda contre lui et remit une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Tu étais sublime comme d'habitude me souffla t-il.

- Je te retourne le compliment lui répondis-je.

Il s'empara alors de ma bouche sous les sifflements de la foule. Nos langues se retrouvèrent rapidement et c'est essoufflés que nous rompîmes ce baiser avant que cela ne dérape encore plus. Il ne faut pas oublier que nous n'étions pas tous seul! Tout d'un coup j'ai vraiment hâte d'être à demain et de pouvoir profiter de mon homme qui ne sera rien qu'à moi et sans personne pour nous déranger.

Bella pense à autre si tu ne veux pas finir par lui sauter dessus devant tout le monde!

Nous avons finis par aller rejoindre les autres à notre table. Une fois à leur niveau c'est sous les applaudissement que nous fûmes accueillis.

- Vous étiez magnifiques tous les deux s'exclama Alice et se jetant sur nous.

- Merci répondîmes nous en chœur.

- En tout cas Edward tu reviens jouer quand tu veux lança James.

- Merci, j'y penserais à l'occasion lui répondit-il.

- En tout cas c'est une belle surprise que vous nous avez faites. On ne s'y attendait pas! s'exclama Rosalie.

- Oui, nous savions que vous vouliez nous voir ensemble alors nous avons décidés de le faire ce soir. Et puis c'est un peu pour vous remercier pour ce week-end et parce qu'on vous aime tous bien qu'ils manquent quelques personnes.

- Nous aussi on vous aime! lança Emmett.

- Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai tous filmés me dit Jasper en me souriant.

- Merci lui répondis-je.

La soirée continua son cours. Je suis retournée chanter quelques chansons puis se fut autour du DJ de rentrer sur scène.

Nous sommes tous allés danser. La tension sexuelle entre Edward et moi était de plus en plus palpable. Nous savions tous les deux que ce week-end nous ferions l'amour pour la première fois ensembles. Ce qui sera ma première fois tout cours pour moi. Bien que j'avais une petite appréhension je savais que tout se passerait bien du moment que j'étais avec lui. Je l'aime tellement que je savais que se serait le premier mais aussi le dernier.

Nous sommes partis vers 1h du matin de la boite pour rentrer nous coucher. Nous devions nous lever de bonne heure demain, enfin plutôt toute à l'heure pour partir pour Seattle et profiter de notre suite dans un hôtel de luxe. Autant dire que j'ai vraiment hâte même si cela va être dur de se réveiller d'ici quelques heures.

Nous avions laissés Ben, Angela, Jacob et Leah devant la boite et nous étions partis avec les autres pour rentrer à la villa.

Une fois arrivés chez les Cullen nous avions souhaités une bonne nuit aux autres ainsi qu'un bon week-end puisqu'à l'heure où nous allions partir ils allaient surement encore dormir.

Ensuite avec Edward nous sommes retournés au cottage et nous nous sommes couchés après une bonne douche à deux qui était cependant resté sage vu l'heure tardive qu'il était.

Après cela c'est allongés tout contre mon homme que je me suis endormis en quelques instants.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

C'est le réveil qui quelques heures plus tard nous réveilla. Il était 7 h du matin et je n'avais qu'une envie et c'était de rester tout contre Edward pour continuer à dormir. D'ailleurs je me blottis encore plus contre lui en nichant ma tête dans son cou. Pour réponse il resserra ses bras contre mon corps.

- J'ai pas envie de me lever! gémis-je.

- Moi non plus mais pense à notre week-end chérie. Pense à tous ce que je vais pouvoir te faire dans cette chambre me souffla t-il dans l'oreille. Ça en vaut la peine non? me taquina t-il.

Rien que de penser à ce qui allait se passer me réveilla d'un coup. Je relevais la tête et l'embrassais vite fait sur la bouche avant de me lever immédiatement pour me rendre dans la salle de bain. J'entendis Edward rigoler face à ma réaction. Quelques secondes plus tard je le sentis me rejoindre derrière moi et il m'enlaça de ses bras autour de mon ventre.

- Tu es bien pressée tout à coup! me lança t-il en souriant.

- Tu as su trouver le bon argument lui répondis-je en me tournant en face de lui.

Après quelques baisers nous nous sommes tous les deux préparés pour partir.

Une fois prêts nous avons pris notre petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine tout en se jetant des petits regards de temps en temps.

Quand il fut 8h il fut l'heure pour nous de quitter le cottage puisqu'on devait encore passer chez moi pour récupérer mon sac. Il fallait également que l'on passe à la villa pour dire bonjour aux parents d'Edward qui voulaient absolument nous voir avant que l'on quitte Forks.

Cinq minutes plus tard c'est donc chez eux que nous fîmes notre premier arrêt. Nous sommes entrés à l'intérieur et nous sommes dirigés dans la direction de la cuisine où se trouvaient Carlisle qui lisait son journal et Esmée qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour vous deux! S'exclama Edward en allant embrasser ses parents.

Je fis la même chose et Esmée me garda quelques secondes contre elle tandis que Carlisle m'embrassait sur le front.

- Vous êtes prêt à partir? nous demanda Esmée.

- Oui, on a plus qu'à passer chez moi récupérer mon sac et embrasser Charlie et nous pourrons ensuite partir lui dis-je.

- Bien. Vous avez mangés? nous questionna Carlisle.

- Oui t'inquiètes pas papa lui répondit mon homme. Bon pas qu'on est pas bien avec vous mais il va falloir que l'on y aille si on veut profiter pleinement de notre week-end lança Edward.

- Bien sûr. Amusez-vous bien les enfants nous dit Esmée en venant nous embrasser chacun notre tour.

- Bon week-end à vous deux et merci encore pour le cadeau les remerciais-je.

- De rien Bella cela nous fait plaisir me répondit Carlisle en me prenant dans ses bras.

C'est sur ces belles paroles que nous nous sommes dirigés vers la sortie et que nous sommes remontés dans la volvo de mon chéri pour aller en direction de chez moi. Les quelques minutes de trajet se passèrent dans le silence et nous fûmes vite arrivés à destination. La voiture de police de mon père était dans l'entrée dons il était encore là. De toute façon il savait que l'ont devaient passer donc il attendait que nous soyons là pour partir au poste.

- Bonjour papa lui lançais-je une fois que nous l'avons retrouvés dans le salon.

- Bonjour ma chérie. Comment vas-tu? me demanda t-il.

- Ça va très bien et toi?

- Oui comme d'habitude me lança t-il en me souriant.

Mon petit Angel vint également nous dire bonjour à sa manière c'est-à-dire à grands coup de langue sur le visage.

On continua à discuter quelques instants avant que j'aille chercher mon sac dans ma chambre. Une fois que je l'eus récupérer je redescendis rejoindre les deux hommes de ma vie dans le salon.

- Bon papa nous allons devoir y aller! lui lançais-je.

- Très bien alors passés un bon week-end vous deux nous dit-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça lui répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers Edward qui me lança son sourire en coin. Et toi ne profite pas de mon absence pour te goinfrer de pizza lui balançais-je en le pointant du doigt.

- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien me répondit-il en rigolant. Edward prend bien soin de ma petite fille dit mon père en serrant la main de mon homme.

- Comptez sur moi Charlie je vais en prendre soin lui répondit-il en me gratifiant d'un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Putain je suis pressée d'être arrivée moi!

C'est donc sur ces pensées perverses que nous nous sommes dirigés vers la porte d'entrée. Mon père me fit un dernier bisou dur le front avant que je monte dans la voiture d'Edward. Je lui fis un dernier signe de la main et mon homme démarra sa volvo et partit en direction de Seattle pour notre week-end qui promettait d'être chargé en émotions.

Tout au long du trajet, le calme régnait dans l'habitacle. Edward avait mit un peu de musique classique et j'étais tellement détendus que je crois que je finis par m'endormir car c'est une caresse sur ma joue qui me réveilla quelque temps plus tard. Quand j'ouvris mes yeux je vis que nous étions arrivés à destination.

- Je me suis endormis?

- Oui peu de temps après que nous ayons quittés Forks. Tu es tellement belle quand tu dors que c'était un magnifique spectacle me souffla t-il tendrement.

Pour toute réponse je posais ma main sur son visage d'ange et je m'emparais de ses lèvres pour un baiser plein d'amour.

- Je t'aime lui dis-je après avoir mis fin au baiser.

- Je t'aime aussi tellement me souffla t-il en mettant son front contre le mien.

On resta quelques instants à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux. Son regard était remplit d'amour et le mien devait être semblable au sien.

Ensuite Edward descendis de la voiture et se dépêcha d'en faire le tour pour m'ouvrir ma portière. Je souris face à ses petites attentions de gentleman.

- Si mademoiselle veut bien se donner la peine de sortir de son carrosse me lança t-il en me souriant.

- Mais bien sûr mon cher monsieur lui répondis-je en entrant dans son jeu.

Il me tendis sa main que je pris toute de suite et je sortis de la volvo.

Par la suite il alla prendre nos affaires dans le coffre et c'est main dans la main que nous nous rendîmes dans le hall de l'hôtel. Rien que la devanture de ce lieu puait le luxe mais quand nous sommes rentrés à l'intérieur se fut encore pire. Tout était composés de matériaux hyper cher comme le marbre, il y avait des moulures avec tant de détails que cela en était impressionnant.

- Putain c'est dingue tout ce luxe! m'exclamais-je.

- C'est pas un hôtel 5 étoiles pour rien surenchérit Edward en rigolant.

J'avais vraiment l'impression de faire tâche dans le décor avec mon jean et mes baskets!

Nous nous sommes dirigés vers la réception qui était tenus par une magnifique femme blonde à forte poitrine qui quand elle me regarda me lança un regard dédaigneux. Par contre quand elle vit Edward elle se redressa tout en bombant le torse pour relever sa poitrine.

_Pétasse_

- Bonjour bienvenu à l'Acacia Hôtel que puis-je faire pour vous? minauda t-elle en ne regardant que mon homme.

Involontairement je resserrais ma main dans celle d'Edward qui fit la même chose pour me rassurer.

- Ma fiancée et moi avons une réservation au nom de Cullen lui dit-il en insistant bien sur le mot fiancée.

Je restais choquée face ce qu'Edward venait d'insinuer. _Fiancée_. Isabella Cullen. Bella Cullen. Cela sonne bien non? Bon ok j'arrête mon délire bien que je m'imaginais très dans cette situation là.

Mais bon il avait sûrement dit cela pour qu'elle stoppe son petit jeu de séduction à deux balles.

- Bien sûr laissez-moi regarder dans l'ordinateur dit-elle tout en me jetant un regard noir au passage.

C'est ça fait donc cela! Pauvre conne! pensais-je en moi même tout en lui rendant son regard mauvais.

Je sentis le souffle d'Edward au niveau de mon oreille.

- Ne sois pas jalouse mon ange parce que là je n'ai qu'une envie et je ne pense pas que ce soit la politique de l'hôtel d'autoriser ses clients à être exhibitionniste à la vue de tout le monde me dit-il la voix chargé de luxure.

J'eus du mal à déglutir face à ses paroles et je me sentis rougir immédiatement.

Afin de reprendre contenance je me concentrais sur la réceptionniste.

- En effet il y a bien une réservation à ce nom nous dit-elle. Vous avez la suite 607 au sixième étage, voici la carte magnétique pour ouvrir la porte. Avez-vous besoin de quelqu'un pour porter vos affaires dans votre chambre?

- Non ça ira merci lui répondit Edward après avoir prit la carte.

- Dans ce cas je vous souhaite un bon séjour et n'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez le moindre soucis lui dit-elle.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas de moi dans ce cas là?

Nous avons alors pris la direction des ascenseur pour nous rendre au sixième étage. Une fois arrivés à destination nous cherchâmes la chambre 607. Même les couloirs était aussi luxueux que le reste de l'hôtel avec ses grandes moquettes digne du tapis rouge des grands gala. Nous trouvâmes rapidement le numéro de notre suite et Edward actionna le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte avec la carte magnétique. Il me laissa passer la première et quand je pénétrais à l'intérieur je restais comment dire... sur le cul tellement c'était sublime. La suite était composée d'un salon avec un petit canapé et une table. Il y avait également un mini-bar et une télé à écran plat de fixer au mur. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment doit être la chambre vu l'état du salon. Poussée par la curiosité je m'avançais en direction de la dite chambre et quand je poussais la porte mes yeux sortirent de leur orbite et ma bouche resta grande ouverte de stupéfaction. Elle était juste magnifique. Une vrai chambre de princesse! Le lit King size prenait une grande partie de la surface de la pièce. C'était un lit à baldaquin avec des voilages tout autour. Ce sera comme un petit cocon pour nous. Il y avait une porte à droite qui devait probablement être la salle de bains. Je me dirigeais vers celle-ci et elle était tout aussi magnifique avec sa douche à l'italienne ainsi que la baignoire qui pouvait accueillir au moins trois personnes facilement. Il y avait aussi une double vasques avec au dessus un immense miroir.

Quand je me tournais vers Edward je vis qu'il me regardait avec son petit sourire en coin. Il était tellement beau que j'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il soit avec moi.

- La suite est vraiment magnifique lui dis-je.

- Pas aussi magnifique que toi mais c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal me répondit-il en s'avançant dans ma direction.

Arrivé à ma hauteur il posa ses bras autour de mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui. Il posa son front contre le mien. Quand à moi je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou et jouais avec ses cheveux qui étaient à la base de sa nuque.

- Quel est le programme de ce week-end? lui demandais-je.

- Et bien que dirais-tu que l'on fasse une petite sieste avant que je t'emmène déjeuner dehors. Ensuite nous pourrions profiter de la piscine qui est à disposition et ce soir je t'invite à dîner au restaurant de l'hôtel. quand à demain je ne compte pas sortir d'ici afin de profiter de toi toute la journée me souffla t-il.

Merde le programme de demain est intéressant!

- Le programme m'a l'air bien surtout celui de demain lui dis-je en me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Par contre je n'ai rien à ne me mettre pour ce soir. Je suppose que si je met un jean je risque de faire tâche parmi les autres clients.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Alice a laissé une house de vêtements pour toi dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je suppose que c'est une robe me dit-il. On ira la chercher toute à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans elle! Elle me sauve vraiment la mise sur ce coup là!

Après quelques instants à rester enlacés tous les deux ont finis par se détacher l'un de l'autre pour déballer nos affaires bien qu'elles ne soient pas nombreuses. Après tout nous ne restons que deux jours ici pas une semaine. Bien que connaissant ma meilleure amie si cela avait été elle elle aurait emporté sa garde robe au complet!

Une fois cela fait nous nous sommes allongés sur le grand lit et c'est enlacés que nous nous sommes endormis heureux d'être ensembles.

C'est seulement deux heures plus tard que nous nous sommes réveillés. Il était déjà presque que midi et mon ventre commençait à crier famine.

Après un passage rapide dans la salle de bains pour me rafraîchir j'étais prête pour quitter la suite. Edward m'attendait dans le petit salon et c'est main dans la main que nous avons quittés la chambre. Il m'emmena dans une pizzéria qui était situé à quelques rues de l'hôtel. On se partagea une grande pizza à deux. Nous étions placés dans un petit coin tranquille. Une banquette était tout autour de la table ce qui m'arrangeais puisque je pouvais me serrer tout contre mon homme.

Une fois que nous avions finis de manger Edward prit ma main dans la sienne mais je voyais qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Je me demandais bien de quoi il s'agissait d'ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? lui demandais-je pour savoir ce qui le tracassait.

Je vis qu'il hésitait à me le dire.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire lui dis-je en resserrant mes doigts autour des siens.

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur me souffla t-il.

- Dis-moi le priais-je.

- C'est juste que toute à l'heure à la réception quand j'ai dit que tu étais ma fiancée ça ma vraiment donné envie que ce soit vrai me dit-il presque timidement.

Putain de merde! Je repensais encore au délire que je me suis payée dans ma tête à ce moment là. Malgré moi j'avais espéré qu'il ne l'ai pas dit seulement pour remettre en place la blonde de la réception. Et savoir que c'était le cas fit redoubler les battements de mon cœur. Je sentis même les larmes me monter aux yeux tellement j'étais ému par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Voyant que je ne disais toujours rien il répliqua rapidement déçu.

- Désolé je n'aurais pas du te dire cela c'est beaucoup trop tôt pour toi je le comprends...

Putain mais réagit Bella! me lança ma conscience.

Ce que je fis dans la seconde qui suivit en me jetant sur lui et en m'emparant de ses lèvres. Tout d'abord surpris par mon geste il ne répondit pas toute de suite à mon baiser mais très vite je sentis ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes. Au bout de quelques instants je me détachais à regret de sa bouche et plongeais mon regard dans ses émeraudes qui me regardait avec questionnement face à ma réaction.

- Edward bien que cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensembles sache que le jour où tu me feras ta demande je te répondrais oui sans hésitations lui soufflais-je.

Bah oui j'ai beau n'avoir que 18 ans je suis sûr qu'Edward est l'homme de vie alors pourquoi perdre du temps pour rien. Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

Cette fois-ci se fut lui qui se jeta sur mes lèvres. Nos langues se retrouvèrent rapidement et elles s'enroulèrent ensembles dans un ballet endiablés. Nous nous sommes séparés la respiration haletante et un sourire niais sur le visage.

Edward prit mon visage en coupe et fixa son regard dans le mien. Je pouvais lire tellement d'émotions dans ses beaux yeux mais la principale était l'amour.

- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux amour. Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de monde et je le saurais encore plus le jour où je te ferais ma demande et que tu me diras oui me souffla t-il. Bien que je meure d'envie de le faire maintenant je vais attendre le bon moment. Je veux vraiment que se soit parfait.

- Je suis sûr que cela le sera lui répondis-je.

- Je t'aime mon ange me dit-il.

- Moi aussi chéri lui dis-je en l'embrassant une fois de plus mais plus chastement cette fois-ci.

Après ce petit moment riche en émotions Edward partit payer l'addition et nous repartîmes en direction de l'hôtel pour aller profiter des services qu'il nous proposait.

Au passage nous avons récupérés la house qu'Alice m'avait laissé dans la voiture d'Edward.

Nous sommes remontés dans la suite afin de nous changer. Je mis le maillot de bain que j'avais apporté car je me doutais bien qu'il y aurait eu une piscine dans un hôtel de cet acabit là. Il était de couleur noir et il était plutôt sexy. Si ce n'était pas pour Edward je ne l'aurais pas mis mais j'aime tellement voir ses yeux noircis par le désir quand il me voit dans ce genre de tenues que je ne m'en lasse pas. Et puis c'est plutôt flatteur!

Une fois le maillot enfilé je mis l'un des deux peignoirs qui étaient mis à notre disposition, puis je sortis de la salle de bains. La vision que j'ai eu alors était juste merveilleuse. Edward avait mis un boxer de bains et il était juste à tomber parterre. Le voir torse nu avec seulement ce petit bout de tissu me donna des idées vraiment pas catholiques du tout. Je devais sûrement avoir l'air d'une obsédé à le regarder comme je le faisais. J'étais limite en train de baver devant lui!

- Ce que tu vois te plaît? me demanda t-il taquin.

- Oh que oui! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point cela me donne de vilaines pensées lui répondis-je en souriant de façon la plus sexy que je pus.

Il s'avança vers moi et joua avec le nœud de mon peignoir.

- Et je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête? me souffla t-il.

- Ah ça tu le découvrira bien assez tôt chéri lui répondis-je malicieuse.

Je comptais bien réaliser une partie de mes idées pendant ce week-end.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça me lança t-il avec un regard coquin.

Et moi donc!

Je lui souris pour seule réponse.

On finit par se diriger au rez de chaussé où était situé la piscine de l'hôtel. Il y avait également un sauna à côté.

Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers l'accueil pour y prendre deux serviettes puis nous sommes allés en direction de deux transat de libres autour de la piscine. Nous y avons déposés nos serviettes et j'ai enlevé mon peignoir. Quand Edward posa son regard sur moi je vis toute de suite ses yeux se noircir. Je fus satisfaite de sa réaction après tout c'est ce que je voulais.

- La vue te plais lui lançais-je de la même manière que lui toute a l'heure.

- Putain Isabella tu veux me tuer ou quoi! siffla t-il.

- Moi? Oh non j'ai encore besoin de toi lui répondis-je mutine. Tu n'aimes pas? lui demandais-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Il s'avança vers moi d'une démarche féline avant de se retrouver en face de moi.

- A ton avis? me balança t-il en me collant contre lui.

Je sentis immédiatement son début d'érection même à travers son peignoir.

- Cela répond à ta question amour? me questionna t-il.

- Je crois oui lui souriais-je.

Nous sommes restés plusieurs heures à nager dans la piscine ou à se poser sur nos transats. Dans ces moment-là nous discutions de tout et de rien. Ensuite nous avons profités un peu du sauna avant de nous diriger de nouveau en direction de notre chambre. Il était déjà 18h j'ai vraiment pas vu l'après-midi passé!

- Tu as réservé à quelle heure ce soir? lui demandais-je.

- A 20h cela te convient? me questionna t-il.

- C'est parfait. Je te laisse prendre ta douche en premier j'irais après.

- Tu ne préfère pas la prendre avec moi me demanda t-il en me prenant contre lui.

- C'est très tentant mais si tu veux être à l'heure pour le dîner vaut mieux qu'on la prenne séparément lui soufflais-je. On se rattrapera la prochaine fois lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Le baiser est devenu rapidement langoureux et c'est la respiration haletante que nous nous sommes séparés l'un de l'autre.

- Allez file avant que je ne change d'avis lui lançais-je en rigolant.

Il se dirigea donc en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Quand à moi je me dirigeais vers la chambre et plus particulièrement vers le lit où était posé la house qui contenait ma robe pour ce soir. J'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'elle m'avait choisi. Mais connaissant le petit lutin cela devait être quelque chose de sublime comme d'habitude.

J'ouvris alors délicatement la fermeture et je restais éblouie par la beauté de la robe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était une magnifique robe bustier de couleur rouge avec des strass d'un rouge plus foncé sur un côté. Tout simplement merveilleuse! Vu la longueur elle devait m'arriver à mi-cuisse. J'avais hâte de voir la tête d'Edward quand il me verra dedans. Il y avait également les sous-vêtements qui allait avec composé d'un string rouge en dentelle et d'un soutien gorge sans bretelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis du mouvement au niveau de la salle de bain et mon homme en sortit quelques secondes après.

Merde il veut vraiment m'achever! Je gémis face à la vision de rêve que j'avais devant mes yeux. Edward ne portait simplement qu'une serviette autour de sa taille qui tombait bas sur ses hanches. Un vrai dieu vivant!

Pour éviter de lui sauter dessus je pris immédiatement le house contenant la robe et les sous-vêtements et je me précipitais dans la salle de bains. Quand je passais à côté de lui je lui soufflais un "sadique" du bout des lèvres ce qui eu le don de le faire rire.

Pour calmer mes ardeurs je me jetais sous la douche. Cela me détendis immédiatement. J'en profitais pour m'épiler là où il fallait et c'est propre comme un sous neuf que je sortis. Je me mis du lait pour le corps et ensuite j'enfilais mes sous-vêtements. Une fois cela fait je sortis la robe de sa house et je l'enfilais délicatement pour ne pas la déchirer. Quand je fus fait je me regardais dans le miroir et elle m'allait comme un gant. Elle moulait parfaitement mes formes. Je crois que je vais avoir ma petite vengeance pour toute à l'heure.

Pour ce qui est du maquillage je choisis de me faire un regard charbonneux et je mis un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres.

En ce qui concerne mes cheveux je l'ai laissais tomber dans mon dos. Je ne portais comme bijou que le médaillon que m'avait offert ma mère. Je ne le quittais jamais.

Après une petite touche de parfum je fus enfin prête. Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir et c'est satisfaite du résultat que je sortis pour rejoindre Edward qui devait m'attendre.

Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Il devait être dans le salon. Avant de partir le rejoindre je pris une paire d'escarpin noir. Je vous vois déjà faire un regard étonné. Bella avec des escarpins mais on va droit à la catastrophe! Mais rassurez-vous le talon est très petit. Je suis pas suicidaire toute de même!

Une fois mes chaussures enfilées je me suis dirigée dans la pièce à côté. Edward était devant la fenêtre en train de regarder la vue que l'on avait de notre chambre. Je me raclais la gorge pour attirer son attention et il se retourna vers moi. Je sentis son regard passer sur l'ensemble de mon corps. Le résultat devait lui plaire puisqu'il me lança son sourire en coin tout en venant dans ma direction. Une fois à ma hauteur il posa ses mains autour de mes hanches et posa son front contre le mien.

- Tu es magnifique me souffla t-il.

- Merci lui répondis-je. Tu es très beau toi aussi.

Il était même plus que ça! Non mais imaginez un Edward en costume noir avec une chemise blanche ainsi qu'une cravate. Il était juste super sexy habillé comme cela! C'était la première fois que je le voyais porter ce genre de vêtements mais c'est une chose qu'il faudra réitérer à l'occasion.

- Allez allons manger je meure de faim! lança t-il.

- Emmett sort de ce corps! m'exclamais-je en rigolant.

Edward me rejoignit dans mon hilarité et il me prit la main pour nous diriger ensuite vers la sortie de la suite. Nous avons pris l'ascenseur en direction du premier étage où se situait le restaurant de l'hôtel.

En entrant dans le restaurant je remerciais encore plus Alice d'avoir pensé à mettre une robe dans la voiture de son frère parce que j'aurais vraiment eu l'air d'une clocharde avec mes vêtements à l'intérieur. C'était sans conteste un restaurant de luxe avec ses lustres en cristal et tout le monde était sur son trente-et-un.

Un majordome vint à notre rencontre dés que nous eûmes pénétrés à l'intérieur.

- Bonsoir Madame, Monsieur nous salua t-il. Avez-vous une réservation? nous demanda t-il.

- Bonsoir j'ai réservé pour 20h au nom de Cullen lui dit Edward.

Il regarda dans son carnet si le nom y était et comme se fut le cas il nous conduit à notre table. Elle se situait dans un coin isolé du restaurant où nous ne serons pas trop dérangés par les autres clients.

Une fois arrivés à destination le majordome me tira ma chaise pour que je puisse m'asseoir et après l'avoir remercié il nous donna à chacun une carte avec les nombreux plats qu'il nous proposait. Il repartit ensuite pour nous laisser le temps de choisir ce que nous voulions.

Comme par hasard il n'y avait pas les prix des plats sur la mienne. Moi qui voulais prendre quelque chose de pas trop cher vu le luxe du restaurant c'est raté.

Je finis par prendre le canard avec ses légumes et un tiramisu en dessert. Edward quand à lui choisit la pièce de bœuf avec ses pommes de terre sautés et il prit une mousse au chocolat en dessert.

Dés que nos plats arrivèrent j'avais toute de suite hâte d'y goûter tellement cela sentait délicieusement bon.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur bien que l'on sentais bien qu'il y avait une certaine tension sexuelle entre nous deux. A chaque fois que nos regards se croisait on pouvait y lire plein de désir l'un pour l'autre.

Cela s'amplifia au moment du dessert où mon tiramisu était tellement bon que j'en gémis de satisfaction. Je crois que se fut trop pour mon homme qui s'agitait sur sa chaise.

- Un problème chéri? lui demandais-je taquine.

- C'est toi qui va avoir des problèmes quand nous serons remontés la haut me répondit-il la voix rauque.

Merde sa réplique me fit mouiller mon string!

On se dépêcha de finir nos desserts et après qu'Edward soit allé payer l'addition il me prit la main et se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs. A peine étions nous dedans qu'il me plaqua contre la paroi de celui-ci et il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser qui se fit rapidement fougueux. Nos langues ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se rejoindre et de se caresser. Je pouvais déjà sentir l'érection d'Edward contre mon ventre ce qui me fit mouiller encore plus mon sous-vêtement.

J'espère vraiment que nous n'allons croiser personnes sur le chemin qui mène à notre suite!

Nous fûmes rapidement arrivés au sixième étage. Nous nous sommes séparés à l'ouverture des portes et nous avons littéralement courus en direction de notre chambre.

Une fois la porte franchit, Edward me poussa contre le mur et s'empara une nouvelle fois brutalement de mes lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. Je m'accrochais désespérément à ses cheveux pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Je gémis quand je sentis une fois de plus son sexe en érection.

Pour toute réponse il me souleva et je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille et avec cette position sa verge dur comme la pierre se retrouva directement contre mon centre ce qui m'excita encore plus.

Je pris les devant et commençais à le déshabiller en lui enlevant sa veste de costume qui tomba au sol.

Ensuite je m'attaquais à sa chemise. Edward finit par relâcher mes lèvres pour que nous puissions respirer. Il ne resta pas sans rien faire pour autant et il commença à couvrir mon cou de baisers mouillés. Il me rendait tellement ivre de plaisir que je me mis à onduler des hanches contre lui. Il se me mit à grogner pour toute réponse. Ses mains qui étaient dans un premier temps derrière mon dos se déplacèrent pour se retrouver sur mes fesses. Il rapprocha encore plus mon bassin du sien et il donna un coup de rein ce qui fait que son sexe tapa en plein dans mon point nerveux ce qui déclencha un long gémissement de ma part.

Edward finit par me décoller du mur et me conduit dans notre chambre. Il me posa sur mes pieds et descendit doucement la fermeture éclaire de ma robe qui tomba dans un tas à mes chevilles. Je me retrouvais donc en string et soutien-gorge devant lui. Et vu son regard le vue devait lui plaire!

- Tu es tellement belle me souffla t-il la voix remplit de désir.

- Tu es trop habillé par rapport à moi lui répondis-je.

Pour remédier à cela je continuais de déboutonner sa chemise qui était à moitié défaite. Elle tomba parterre comme ma robe plutôt.

Je me mis à lécher mes lèvres face au spectacle de voir mon homme torse nu. Il était tellement sexy!

Je me rapprochais de lui et me mis à embrasser son torse d'une multitude de baisers mouillés ce qui le fit gémir. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement il me fit relever la tête et prit possession de ma bouche avec ferveur. Je descendis mes mains le long de ses pectoraux et de ses abdos qui se contractèrent sous mon toucher. Je finis par arriver au niveau de son pantalon et continuais pour déboutonner le bouton de ce dernier. Je baissais également sa braguette tout en frôlant son sexe au passage ce qui le fit grogner. Je fis descendre son pantalon en bas de ses chevilles et Edward l'enleva à l'aide de ses pieds. Il se trouvait dorénavant en boxer devant moi. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs bien déformé par son érection. Je me mis à le caresser à travers son sous-vêtement avant qu'il ne repousse ma main et qu'il me dise de grimper sur le lit. Chose que je fis toute de suite. J'étais donc allongée sur le dos au milieu du lit King size.

Edward me rejoignit immédiatement et me surplomba de tout son corps sans pour autant peser sur moi. J'écartais mes jambes pour lui faire de la place et il s'empara de nouveau de ma bouche et il m'embrassa pendant quelques instants avant de descendre en direction de ma poitrine. Toutes les zones qu'il embrassait était en feu après son passage. Mon string était trempé à cause de tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir depuis toute à l'heure. Je sentis sa main passer derrière mon dos pour aller dégrafer mon soutien à gorge. Une fois cela fait il me l'enleva pour le jeter dans la pièce ensuite. J'étais seins nu devant lui mais vu le nombre de fois que je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation avec lui je n'en fus aucunement gênée. Il prit mes seins en coupe et les malaxa en passant ses pouces sur mes tétons qui durcir de plus en plus. Bientôt il ajouta sa langue dans l'équation ce qui me rendis dingue. C'était tellement bon!

Il se mit à lécher, sucer et mordiller mes tétons l'un après l'autre. Quand il ne s'occupait pas de l'un avec sa bouche il le faisait avec sa main en le pinçant doucement. Il étais vraiment doué dans cette exercice.

Quand il eut finit de jouer avec mes seins il continua sa route sur mon ventre. Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour de mon nombril avant d'arriver sur les bords de mon string. Ce dernier ne fit pas long feu et se retrouva rapidement parterre comme le reste de nos vêtements. Il poursuivit sa lente torture et une fois arrivé au niveau de mon sexe trempé de désir il passa un grand cou de langue tout le long de ce dernier.

- Edward gémis-je tout en m'accrochant à sa tignasse pour le rapprocher encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bébé? me demanda t-il la voix rendu rauque par le désir.

- Plus... j'ai besoin de plus... s'il te plaît lui dis-je au bord de l'orgasme tellement ce qu'il me faisait ressentir depuis toute à l'heure était divin.

Pour seule réponse il entra un doigt en moi et commença des va et viens dans mon antre. Je levais mes hanches sous le plaisir qui me submergea et Edward du me plaquer sur le lit pour que je reste tranquille. Au bout de quelques secondes il rajouta un autre doigt et il continuait en même temps ses coup de langues sur mon clitoris. Putain à ce rythme là je n'allais pas tarder à jouir! Je mouillais tellement que les doigts d'Edward glissaient comme du beurre en moi. Quand il ajouta un troisième doigt ce fut trop pour moi et je me resserrais autour de ces derniers en criant le nom de mon homme. Il continua à s'occuper de mon bouton nerveux le temps que mes spasmes de plaisirs s'atténuent.

Edward remonta vers moi et je m'emparais de ses lèvres brutalement. Je rejoignis immédiatement sa langue et je pouvais me goûter à travers ce baiser ce qui m'excita de nouveau. Mais maintenant c'était à moi de m'occuper de lui comme lui l'avait fait avec moi.

Je le repoussais alors pour qu'il soit sur le dos et je me mis à califourchon sur lui. Je sentais son sexe en érection et je peux vous dire qu'il était vraiment dur comme la pierre en ce moment. Je partis explorer la moindre parcelle de son corps d'apollon. Je commençais tout d'abord par embrasser son cou et la zone qui se situait derrière son oreille qui était une zone très sensible chez lui. Ensuite je descendis vers ses pectoraux en passant par ses tétons que je léchais l'un après l'autre. Edward ne faisait que gémir signe que ce que je lui faisait lui plaisait. Je continuais vers ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent sur mon passage pour arriver au bord de son boxer qui allait finir par craquer si ça continuait. Je me plaçais entre ses jambes et le lui enlevais pour libérer sa verge et balançais son sous-vêtement. Quand mes yeux sont descendus en direction de son érection je me léchais les lèvres d'anticipation ce qui fit grogner Edward.

Je pris sa bite entre mes doigts et commençais par le branler doucement.

- Bella gémit-il.

- Oui bébé le taquinais-je.

- Ne me fais pas languir s'il te... Putain!

Je venais de l'engloutir dans ma bouche sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa supplication.

Je faisais aller et venir son membre dans ma cavité buccale tout en masturbant la partie que je ne pouvais pas prendre d'une main tandis que l'autre allait malaxer ses boules.

- Merde c'est trop bon grogna t-il la respiration difficile alors que je titillais son gland avec ma langue.

Je le repris dans ma bouche et je le sentis durcir encore plus signe qu'il était proche alors je redoublais d'effort et augmentais la vitesse de mes vas et viens.

- BELLA cria t-il en venant dans de long jets.

J'avalais tout ce qu'il me donna et le nettoyais bien le temps qu'il se remette de son orgasme. Je remontais ensuite vers son visage tout en le parsemant de baisers mouillés sur mon passage. Arrivé à sa hauteur il s'empara de mes lèvres pour un long baiser plein de tendresse.

Edward se remit au dessus de moi et son membre fut en contact avec mon clitoris ce qui me fis gémir. J'avais tellement envie de le sentir en moi, de me sentir remplir par lui. J'ondulais des hanches contre sa bite ce qui le fit redevenir aussi dur que toute à l'heure.

- Edward... viens lui dis-je la respiration hachuré et en mettant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

- Attends il faut que j'aille chercher un préservatif me lança t-il.

Il entamait un mouvement de recul mais je le retint avant qu'il ne parte.

- Je veux te sentir sans barrière amour lui dis-je. Je prends la pilule depuis quelques années pour réguler mes cycles lui expliquais-je.

- D'accord, j'ai fais un test de dépistage avant de revenir à Forks et je suis clean me répondit-il.

- Bien alors maintenant fait moi tienne lui ordonnais-je dans l'oreille.

- A vos ordres mademoiselle Swan me dit-il.

Il se remit alors à m'embrasser passionnément tandis qu'il frottait son membre contre mes plis trempés par mes jus de plaisirs.

Il finit par relâcher ma bouche et il me regardait avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux que je me sentis pleines d'émotions toutes plus fortes que les autres.

- Tu es tellement belle me dit-il avant de commencer à rentrer en moi centimètres par centimètres.

Il m'étirais complètement et quand il arriva à mon hymen il donna un coup de rein pour rentrer entièrement dans mon antre. Je gémis de douleur sous la brulure que cela engendra et je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Edward avait cesser tout mouvement pour que je m'habitue à cette intrusion.

- Ça va amour? me demanda t-il inquiet tout en effaçant la trace de ma douleur sur mon visage.

- Laisse-moi juste une minute ça va passer lui répondis-je la respiration difficile.

Rapidement la sensation de brulure s'estompa et je bougeais mes hanches pour inciter Edward à continuer ce qu'il fit en commençant des vas et viens lentement dans un premier temps.

Mais quand il vit que je ne ressentais que du plaisir face à cela et que la douleur n'était plus il entama un rythme plus soutenu. Je gémissais sans retenu face à ses coups de reins. Mais quand Edward tapa directement dans mon poing G je me mis à crier littéralement de plaisir. J'espère que les murs sont bien isolés parce que sinon tout l'étage risque de m'entendre! Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter au vu de ce que je ressentais au moment même. Edward était était juste parfait. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme première fois. J'étais sienne et il était mien et ce pour toujours.

Edward était proche et moi aussi je sentais mes parois se contracter de plus en plus.

- Bella... viens avec moi gémit-il en s'emparant de ma bouche.

- J'y suis presque lui soufflais-je.

Il descendit alors sa main là où nous étions liés et il titilla mon bouton nerveux. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus et je me resserrais violemment autour de son membre ce qui déclencha sa propre jouissance. Je le sentis se déverser en moi en plusieurs fois et c'est la respiration haletante tous les deux que nous reprîmes nos esprit après ce moment extraordinaire. Edward se retira de moi et je sentis toute de suite un vide à ne plus l'avoir en moi.

Nous étions en sueur mais complètement rassasié l'un de l'autre. Enfin pour l'instant! Je comptais bien recommencer au plus vite! Merde il m'a fait devenir une vraie nymphomane! En même temps qui ne le serait pas à ma place.

Il prit ensuite mon visage en coupe et posa son front contre le mien.

- Tu as été merveilleuse me souffla t-il. J'ai jamais ressentis quelque chose d'aussi fort. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi lui répondis-je. J'ai trouvé cela magique bien que j'ai eu mal au début mais je m'y attendais. Si je n'étais pas aussi fatigué je recommencerais bien mais je suis morte là lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il me suivit dans mon hilarité et m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.

- Je reviens me lança t-il.

Je le vis partir en direction de la salle de bain et il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un gant de toilette dans les mains. Il me nettoya au niveau de mon entrejambe vu que j'avais un peu saigné quand il avait brisé mon innocence. Ensuite il se rallongea à côté de moi et il me prit contre lui. Je posais donc ma tête contre son torse et c'est ainsi que je sombrais dans les bras de Morphée bercé par les battements de cœur d'Edward.

La journée du lendemain se passa comme l'avait prévu mon homme la veille. Nous n'avions pas quittés la chambre de la journée et avions profités à fond d'être seuls sans personnes pour nous déranger. Nous avons baptisés toutes les pièces de la suite et nous faisions des pauses seulement pour manger les repas que nous montait le room service. Autant dire que j'avais des courbatures un peu partout en cette fin d'après-midi!

Malheureusement nous devions rentrer à Forks. Il était déjà 17 heures et Edward travaillait demain. Il commençait sa garde à 7h du matin alors que moi j'étais en vacances. Nous sommes donc descendus à la réception pour rendre la carte magnétique de la suite. Nous n'avions rien à payer vu que les autres avaient déjà réglés pour nous. Je ne l'ai remercierais jamais assez pour nous avoir offert cela. Mais je comptais bien leur faire plaisir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une fois dans la voiture Edward posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me sourit tendrement.

- Alors ce week-end comment tu l'as trouvé? me demanda t-il.

- C'était vraiment super! m'exclamais-je. J'ai hâte de recommencer bien que je n'ai pas besoin que ce soit dans un hôtel de luxe, du moment que je suis avec toi l'endroit m'importe peu lui dis-je.

- T'inquiètes pas on le refera très vite je te le promet me répondit-il.

Il démarra ensuite sa volvo et nous voilà partis en direction de Forks pour un retour à la réalité qui je ne le savais pas encore allait être très éprouvant.

- Ta mère et ton beau-père arrivent à quelle heure demain? me questionna t-il au bout de quelques minutes de trajet.

- Leur avion est à 9 heures demain matin donc il devrait atterrir en début d'après-midi. Ils ont loués une voiture à Seattle alors je n'ai pas besoin d'aller les chercher. Ils doivent passer à leur hôtel avant de venir me voir. Phil ne joue que mardi soir donc je vais pouvoir profiter d'eux mais surtout de ma petite maman lui expliquais-je enthousiaste.

- Elle t'a manqué hein! me souria Edward.

- Oh que oui! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être séparée d'elle aussi longtemps. Heureusement que je vous ai tous cela m'aide à ne pas trop y penser.

- Nous serons toujours là pour toi tu le sais me lança t-il en serrant ma main qui était posée sur ma cuisse.

- Je le sais ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis ta mère est là alors c'est moins dur grâce à elle. Depuis que je suis partie vivre à Phoenix et que je revenais tous les étés je me suis toujours dis que j'avais deux mamans. La mienne à Phoenix et la tienne à Forks.

- C'est vrai que ma mère t'as toujours considéré comme sa fille. Pour elle tu fais partie intégrante de la famille Cullen au même titre que Jasper et Rosalie.

- Et c'est réciproque de mon côté. Vous faites tous partie de ma famille et ce pour toujours lui répliquais-je.

Pour toute réponse il embrassa le dos de ma main avant de reposer son regard sur la route.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le calme et c'est vers 18h que nous arrivâmes à destination. Je devais rester dormir chez Edward cette nuit avant de rentrer chez mon père le lendemain matin.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés à la villa avant d'aller au cottage et c'est une Alice surexcité qui nous sauta dessus à peine la porte d'entrés de franchit.

- Coucou vous deux! s'exclama t-elle. Alors comment c'est passé votre week-end? Ça vous a plu? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? Comment était l'hôtel?

Elle n'a pas une seul fois reprit sa respiration pendant son interrogatoire. Enfin c'est peut-être pas le bon mot vu qu'elle ne nous a pas laissés le temps de répondre à aucunes de ses questions.

- Du calme le lutin! la coupa Edward avant qu'elle ne reparte dans sa diarrhée verbale.

- Désolé mais je veux tous savoir! nous dit-elle en sautant sur place.

- Laisse nous embrasser les autres veux-tu lui répondis-je en rigolant.

Tout le monde attendait au salon et c'est de bras en bras que nous avons été accueillis.

Pendant l'heure qui suivie nous avons racontés notre week-end bien que nous avons passés sous silence nos activités nocturnes et celles d'aujourd'hui. Bien que tout le monde se doutait que nous avions franchis cette étape personnes n'en fis allusions. Enfin tout le monde à part Emmett qui ne se gênait pas pour nous lancer des blagues salaces à tout va ce qui lui valut un bon nombres de tapes derrière la tête de la part de Rosalie.

Esmée nous invita à rester dîner avec eux ce que nous acceptèrent toute de suite avec plaisir. Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de préparer quoi que ce soit ce soir. J'étais morte de fatigue après ce fabuleux week-end que j'ai passé avec mon homme. Et puis je n'avais que très peu dormis pendant ces deux jours. Faut dire que nous étions occupés à autre chose de plus intéressant que dormir!

C'est vers 21 heures que nous sommes rentrés au cottage. Nous avons déposés nos affaires dans la chambre avant de se diriger en direction de la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche.

J'entrais la première dans la cabine et j'allumais le jet d'eau pour régler la température. Je fus vite rejointe par Edward qui passa ses bras autour de ma taille. Il se mit à embrasser mon cou et à me caresser le ventre avant de remonter vers mes seins qu'il titilla de ses doigts. Je pouvais sentir son membre durcir au niveau de mes fesses ce qui m'excita immédiatement.

- A ce que je sens il y en a un qui n'est pas encore rassasié lui dis-je mutine.

- Je ne le serais jamais quand je te vois nu devant moi me répondit-il la voix rauque.

Je me mis à frotter mes fesses contre son érection et Edward se mit à grogner de plaisir dans mon cou. Ce son se répercuta directement au niveau de mon bouton nerveux et je sentais mes jus couler au niveau de mes plis. Alors sans perdre de temps je me retournais pour faire face à mon homme et me jetais sur ses magnifiques lèvres qui ne demandaient qu'à être dévorées. Le baiser se fit toute de suite langoureux et je descendis une de mes mains pour m'emparer de son sexe pour faire des vas et viens tout d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite. N'y tenant plus Edward finit par me soulever et je crochetais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il me plaqua ensuite contre la paroi de la douche et le contraste de température me fit frisonner.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi amour me lança t-il.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me prendre lui répondis-je taquine.

- Je te préviens se ne sera pas doux cette fois-ci me dit-il les yeux noir de désir.

- Qui t'as dis d'être doux lui répliquais-je.

Surement pas moi! J'avais envie que se soit sauvage pour une fois. A ce moment j'avais besoin qu'il me baise et non pas qu'il me fasse l'amour. Chose qu'il fit quand il entra en moi d'un seul coup de rein. Nous gémissions de concert en se retrouvant connectés tous les deux. Il donna immédiatement un rythme soutenu à ses va et viens. Parfois il ressortait de mon antre avant de revenir dans un coup de rein profond qui me faisait voir des étoiles puisqu'il touchait à chaque fois mon point G ce qui me faisait crier de plaisir. Il avait l'air d'aimer que je m'exprime puisqu'il redoublait d'ardeur à chaque fois que cela se produisait.

- Putain c'est bon s'exclama t-il.

Pour seule réponse je gémissait de nouveau tout en accompagnant ses coups de reins en balançant mes hanches vers les siennes.

Je sentais mes muscles vaginaux se resserrer de plus en plus et c'est dans un long cri que l'orgasme me foudroya sur place.

- BEELLAA! cria Edward en se déversant en moi quelques va et viens plus tard.

Nous avions tous les deux du mal à reprendre une respiration normale. Edward finit par sortir de moi et je gémis de frustration devant le manque.

Il me reposa au sol mais me garda contre lui puisque mes jambes avaient du mal à me porter. Il me lava tendrement et je fis pareille de mon côté.

Après s'être séchés j'enfilais une de mes nuisettes et Edward un boxer puis nous sommes aller nous coucher enlacés dans les bras de l'autre.

- Bonne nuit amour. Je t'aime.

- Bonne nuit bébé. Je t'aime aussi lui répondis-je en embrassant son torse là où était son cœur.

Il resserra son étreinte et nous nous endormîmes heureux.

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux quand je sentis du mouvement à côté de moi.

- Rendors- toi mon ange c'est juste l'heure pour moi de me lever pour aller à l'Hôpital me souffla t-il en embrassant mon front.

- D'accord, bon courage alors lui répondis-je la voix pleine de sommeil.

- Merci et passe une bonne journée avec ta maman me répondit-il avant que je ne sente mes yeux se refermer tout seul et que je ne retombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que je me réveillais de bonne humeur. Il était 9 heures et d'ici quelques heures j'allai retrouver ma petite maman. Elle et Phil devaient être dans l'avion à l'heure qu'il est.

C'est donc surexcité que je me préparais pour ces retrouvailles. Je pris un bon petit déjeuner et sortis ensuite pour aller récupérer ma voiture à la villa. En effet Alice avait été me l'a récupérer chez moi pour que je puisse rentrer par mes propre moyens. C'est donc au volant de ma volvo que je rentrais chez Charlie qui était déjà partis au poste.

Je fus accueillis par Angel qui me fit la fête dés qu'il me vit. Après quelques minutes à jouer avec lui je montais en haut pour déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Je passais les heures suivantes à faire un brin de ménage dans la maison, la lessive et le repassage. On peut pas dire que mon père soit une fée du logis alors cela ne fit pas de mal que je le fasse.

Je venais à peine de finir quand mon portable se mit à sonner. Quand je le pris et que je vis que le numéro qui s'affichait m'étais inconnu je fronçais les sourcils perplexe. Je décidais de toute même répondre pour savoir qui c'était. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Alors c'est le cœur battant à tout rompre que je finis par décrocher.

- Allo dis-je la voix peu assuré.

- Bonjour c'est bien Mlle Swan à l'appareil me répondit une voix d'homme au bout du fil.

- Oui c'est bien moi. Qui êtes vous? le questionnais-je intrigué.

- Je m'appelle David Johnson et je vous appelle suite à un accident qui c'est produit ce matin.

Ma respiration se coupa à la suite de sa phrase et je sentis toute de suite les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que j'avais du mal à rester debout.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Alors selon vous qu'elle est la mauvaise nouvelle que Bella va recevoir? J'attends vos idées!

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends vos réactions face à ce que vous avez lu! Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez aimés ou pas! Cela me permettra de savoir si mon histoire plait toujours ou pas.

On se retrouve le plus vite possible et désolé d'avance si il y a un peu de retard dans les publications. Je fais le plus vite possible promis ^^!

A bientôt!


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tous le monde! Me voilà avec le 13ème chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Douleur**

_- Je m'appelle David Johnson et je vous appelle suite à un accident qui c'est produit ce matin._

_Ma respiration se coupa à la suite de sa phrase et je sentis toute de suite les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que j'avais du mal à rester debout._

_- Je suis désolé mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer..._

- De qui s'agit-il? demandais-je d'une voix blanche.

- C'est votre mère et votre beau-père. Un camion a grillé un feu rouge et il est entré en collision avec leur véhicule au alentour de 8h ce matin m'annonça t-il navré.

Moi tout ce qui m'intéressais était de savoir comment allaient Renée et Phil, le reste je m'en fous.

Mes larmes avaient passées la barrière de mes yeux et coulaient librement le long de mes joues.

- Comment vont-ils? le questionnais-je en priant pour qu'ils aillent bien.

- Je suis désolé mais ils n'ont pas survécus. Le choc a été tellement violent que les secours n'ont rien pu faire pour...

Il continuait de me parler mais j'avais arrêté de l'écouter au moment où il m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts. Mes jambes ne me portèrent pas plus longtemps et je tombais à genoux sur le sol de ma chambre où je me trouvais au moment où mon portable avait sonné. J'avais la gorge tellement noué par les sanglots que j'avais du mal à respirer normalement.

- Mlle Swan vous êtes toujours là? entendis-je à l'autre bout du fil.

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre et je n'en avais pas du tout envie alors je raccrochais carrément mon téléphone. Et là je laissais libre cours à ma douleur et éclatais en sanglots bruyants. Je me mis à littéralement hurler de chagrin.

POURQUOI? Pourquoi ma mère?

Je suis également triste pour Phil mais ma mère ce n'est pas la même chose. C'est la personne qui m'a mise au monde, qui m'a tout donné pour que j'ai la plus belle vie possible. C'était ma maman et me dire que je ne l'a reverrais plus jamais fit redoubler mes larmes. Je ne reverrais plus son sourire, ses yeux qui pétillaient à chaque fois que quelque chose la rendait heureuse, ses mimiques qui me faisais toujours sourire. Je l'aimais tellement que mon cœur me faisait mal à chaque pulsation. Car chaque battement de mon cœur me fais penser que celui de ma mère ne battrait plus. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer, j'avais l'impression que j'allais finir par m'étouffer.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici! De l'air il me faut de l'air!

Je sortis en trombe de ma chambre et me précipitais dans les escaliers. Peut importe si je tombais, cela n'avait pas d'importance.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée et pu voir que le temps avait changé depuis toute à l'heure comme si il était relié à mes émotions. C'était le vrai déluge dehors comme à l'intérieur de moi. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau et les températures c'était considérablement rafraîchies. Je m'en rendais bien compte vu que j'étais dans un simple petit pull et que je n'avais pas pris de veste. Mais je m'en foutais je ne ressentais plus grand chose à l'heure actuelle à part se trou béant qui était en train de se former dans ma poitrine.

Je ne pouvais pas rester ici alors je pris mes clefs de voiture qui était restée dans ma poche de jean et montais dans cette dernière. Je ne pris même pas la peine de fermer la porte de la maison que je démarrais et quittais l'allée.

Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessés de couler et associé à la pluie qui tombait fortement j'avais du mal à bien distinguer la route mais je ne m'arrêtais pas pour autant. Je suis passée devant le poste de police mais j'ai continué ma route. Je n'avais pas la force de voir mon père surtout qu'il allait être dévasté quand il allait apprendre la mauvaise nouvelle. J'avais besoin d'être toute seule dans mon chagrin. Alors j'ai poursuivis ma route sans savoir vraiment où j'allais. J'étais sur pilote automatique. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience de ce qui passait autour de moi. Heureusement, je ne croisais personne sur mon chemin. Personne n'osait sortir sous cette pluie ce qui m'arrangeais.

Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvais sur le petit chemin qui menait aux falaises de la Push. C'est un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup en temps normal alors je décidais de m'y rendre. Je sortis alors de ma voiture que je laissais là et me mis à marcher en direction des falaises. La pluie c'était un peu calmée mais je fus toute de même vite trempée jusqu'au os.

Je suis arrivée à destination au bout de quelques minutes et c'est à bout de force que je me laissais tomber à genoux sur le sol. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et était traversée par des spasmes à cause de mes sanglots qui ne c'était pas taris depuis toute à l'heure. Je caressais sans arrêt le médaillon que ma mère m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Je l'ouvris et y touchais tendrement la photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Bientôt la colère prit place à la tristesse et je hurlais en direction du ciel.

- POURQUOI! POURQUOI TU M'AS ABANDONNÉ MAMAN! Pourquoi tu m'as laissé pleurais-je la voix cassée par mes cris.

Comme pour me répondre il y eu un énorme coup de tonnerre au même moment. Comme si ma mère me répondait de là haut.

Mais je n'entendrais plus jamais le son de sa voix. Je me couchais à même le sol en position fœtale et laissant libre cours à ma douleur. J'avais une main sous ma tête et l'autre qui serrait avec force mon médaillon, la seule chose qui me restait de ma mère.

Cela devait faire un moment que j'étais là mais je n'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps. Je ne sentais même plus la pluie sur moi. J'étais complètement anesthésiée. Je ne ressentais plus que cette douleur qui m'engloutissait petit à petit et je finis par sombrer dans le noir en espérant ne plus avoir mal.

**PDV de Charlie**

J'étais de retour au poste après une intervention à la sortie de la ville. En effet avec toute cette pluie il y a avait eu un accident mais heureusement sans gravité. Il était donc 14h quand je pénétrais à nouveau à l'intérieure et je me dirigeais vers la réception qui était gardée par Lucie notre secrétaire. C'était une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'année mais qui était d'une gentillesse hors pair.

- Des messages pour moi? lui demandais-je.

- Oui Chef Swan. Un certain David Johnson a appelé toute à l'heure. Il m'a demandé de vous dire que c'était urgent et qu'il fallait que vous le rappeliez dés que possible me dit-elle.

Je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

- Très bien Lucie je vais le rappeler toute de suite dans ce cas lui répondis-je.

Je pris le bout de papier qu'elle me tendit avec les coordonnées de ce Johnson et me dirigeais ensuite vers mon bureau. Je m'assis derrière ce dernier et m'emparais de mon téléphone. Je composais le numéro et attendis quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un me réponde.

- David Johnson? demandais-je.

- Oui c'est bien moi me répondit-il.

- Ici Charlie Swan. Apparemment vous avez essayé de me joindre mais j'étais absent lui dis-je.

- Effectivement Mr Swan.

Il avait tout d'un coup une voix plus gênée qu'au début de la conversation. Et je n'aimais pas ça! Cela ne présageait pas quelque chose d'agréable pour la suite je le sentais.

- Je vous écoute lui dis-je.

- J'ai bien peu d'avoir une mauvaise nouvelle à vous dire...

- Allez droit au but Mr Johnson le coupais-je un peu sèchement.

J'ai pas vraiment envie de tourner autour du pot. Autant qu'il me dise directement ce qu'il a à me dire sans perdre de temps.

- Renée et Phil Dwyer ont eu un accident de voiture ce matin et malheureusement ils n'ont pas survécus me lança t-il.

Je restais sous le choc de cette nouvelle pendant quelques secondes qui me parurent des heures. Je sentais mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et elles coulèrent rapidement le long de mes joues silencieusement.

- Mr Swan m'appela Johnson ce qui me ramena au moment présent. Je suis sincèrement désolé de devoir vous apprendre cela me dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? lui demandais-je la voix rauque ma gorge étant noué par le chagrin que je ressentais en ce moment même.

Malgré les années qui ont passées une partie de mon cœur aimait toujours Renée.

- Le conducteur d'un camion à grillé un feu rouge et à percuter la voiture que conduisait Mr Dwyer m'expliqua t-il. Le choc a été d'une telle violence qu'ils sont morts sur le coup tous les deux.

Je fermais mes yeux face à cela. Ils ne méritais pas ça. Bien que je n'avais jamais rencontré Phil, Bella le respectait beaucoup. C'était une bonne personne selon elle et surtout il rendait Renée heureuse là où j'avais échoué.

Bella. Comment je vais lui annoncer qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais sa mère. Elle qui était tellement contente de la revoir. Elle va être dévastée.

- J'ai également prévenu Isabella de la mauvaise nouvelle me dit-il comme si c'était normal.

- QUOI!? Vous avez appelé ma fille pour lui dire que sa mère était morte! Non mais vous êtes complètement inconscient lui hurlais-je au téléphone.

- Mr Swan calmez-vous me pria t-il.

- Que je me calme! Pas quand un idiot à la bonne idée d'appeler une jeune fille de seulement 18 ans pour lui annoncer qu'elle ne reverra plus jamais sa mère alors que je n'étais pas là. Dieu seul sais dans quel état elle est à l'heure actuelle lui lançais-je hors de moi.

Non mais quel crétin!

- Je suis...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre et raccrochais le téléphone avant de sortir en trombe de mon bureau.

- Lucie je ne suis disponible pour personne lui balançais-je avant de sortir du poste sans attendre de réponse de sa part.

Je montais dans ma voiture et me précipitais à toute vitesse en direction de la maison. Je sais pour un flic c'est pas glorieux de faire des excès de vitesse mais là c'est vraiment un cas d'urgence. J'espère que ma petite Bella n'a pas fait de bêtise. S'il vous plait faites qu'elle va bien!

Mais la vision que j'eus en arrivant devant la maison me certifia le contraire. La voiture de Bella n'était plus dans l'allée et la porte était grande ouverte. Je descendis et couru à l'intérieure.

- Bella! criais-je bien que je doutais qu'elle soit là vu que sa voiture avait disparu.

Je montais dans sa chambre mais je ne retrouvais que son téléphone sur le sol. Je n'avais dons aucun moyen de la joindre. Je sentis de nouveau des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je m'assis sur son lit et posait mes coudes sur mes genoux. Je me pris la tête entre les mains et me tirais les cheveux de désespoir.

Si il arrivait quelque chose à ma petite Bella je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre. Ce serais au dessus de mes forces!

Edward!

Elle était peut-être allée le rejoindre à l'hôpital. J'essayais de me convaincre que oui bien que je n'en étais pas sûr.

Je fis donc le chemin inverse et me rendis de nouveau dans ma voiture et je me dirigeais en direction de l'hôpital où j'espérais que Bella se soit rendue.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber et j'espérais qu'elle ne soit pas dehors sous ce temps.

J'arrivais en un temps record sur le parking de l'Hôpital et me précipitais à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'accueil d'un pas pressé.

- Il faut que je vois de toute urgence le Docteur Edward Cullen lançais-je à la secrétaire d'un ton brusque.

Ce qui l'a fit carrément sursauter sur son siège! J'aurais ris dans d'autres circonstances mais là ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Bien je vais le biper toute de suite me dit-elle.

Je faisais les cent pas devant le bureau d'accueil en attendant qu'Edward arrive. Je doutais de plus en plus que Bella soit là. Si elle aurait été présente, Edward ne serait plus dans les locaux. Il l'aurait emmené ailleurs pour qu'ils soient tranquilles tous les deux.

Mais où pouvait-elle être bon sang!

- Charlie tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Quand je me retournais je vis que Carlisle arrivait dans ma direction.

- Carlisle le saluais-je rapidement. Vous pouvez biper encore Edward s'il vous plait. C'est vraiment important demandais-je à la secrétaire vu qu'il n'était toujours pas descendu.

- Il y a un problème Charlie? Tu n'as pas l'air bien me dit-il inquiet.

Je sentais de nouveau mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Mais je ne n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre car je vis qu'Edward sortait de l'ascenseur. Quand il croisa mon regard il blêmit et se précipita vers nous.

- Charlie qu'est-ce qui se passe? me demanda t-il à peine arrivé à notre niveau. C'est Bella?

J'avais tellement la gorge noué que j'eus du mal à parler.

- Quand je suis revenu au poste toute à l'heure j'avais un message qui me disais de rappeler un certain Johnson. Ce que j'ai fait toute de suite et là il m'a annoncé que... que Renée et Phil avaient eu un accident de voiture ce matin. Un camion les a percutés de plein fouet et... ils sont morts sur le coup tous les deux leur expliquais-je tant bien que mal.

- Oh mon dieu! souffla Carlisle. Je suis vraiment navré Charlie.

Quand je fixais de nouveau mon regard dans celui d'Edward il comprit qu'il y avait autre chose.

- Bella? me demanda t-il.

Je fermais les yeux une seconde et mes larmes se mirent une fois de plus à couler le long de mes joues à la mention de ma petite fille.

- Cet abruti avait déjà appelé Bella pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle débitais-je avec de la colère dans la voix. Dés que je l'ai su je me suis précipité à la maison mais quand je suis arrivé sa voiture n'était plus là et la porte d'entrée était grande ouverte. Elle a laissé son portable dans sa chambre ce qui fait que je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre. Je ne sais pas où elle peut être. J'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle aurait pu être venu te rejoindre mais quand j'ai su que tu étais toujours ici j'en ai toute suite conclus que ce n'était pas le cas. Je me fais vraiment du soucis pour elle. Bella aimait tellement sa mère qu'elle doit être dans un sale état. J'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise leur soufflais-je.

- Non elle ne peut pas... elle a pas le droit... Alice!

Sans que nous ayons le temps de réagir Edward se précipita vers la sortie.

- Edward! appela son père mais il était déjà loin.

Carlisle alla ensuite vers l'accueil.

- Prévenez le Dr Andrew qu'Edward a du s'absenter de toute urgence pour raison familiale lui dit-il.

- Très bien Dr Cullen lui répondit-elle.

Il revint ensuite vers moi.

- Allez viens Charlie on y va. Edward est partit à la villa. Il doit sûrement penser qu'Alice doit savoir où elle est. Elle est peut-être même avec elle en ce moment me dit-il.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il disait vrai parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je perdais également ma Bella. Je n'y survivrais pas!

**PDV d'Edward**

Je venais à peine de sortir du bloc quand mon biper sonna dans ma poche. Je le sortis et vis que c'était l'accueil qui me demandais. J'espère que ce n'était pas encore un coup de Mandy la secrétaire parce que sinon elle va m'entendre.

Je pris donc les ascenseurs et me rendis au rez de chausser. J'aperçus immédiatement le père de ma douce et le mien qui discutaient ensembles. Par contre quand Charlie finit par tourner sa tête et croiser mon regard je me sentis blêmir immédiatement. Il avait les yeux rougis comme si il venait de pleurer. Je sentis mon cœur battre plus fort sous le coup de l'inquiétude. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Charlie pleurer alors c'est qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave. Je pensais toute de suite à Bella. Pitié faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivée!

Je me suis alors précipité dans leur direction et j'ai immédiatement demandé ce qui se passait à Charlie. Il réussit péniblement à nous dire la raison de son état et mon souffle se coupa face à ce qu'il nous annonça. Non c'était pas possible! Pas Renée! Mon ange doit être dévastée. Elle qui était tellement pressé de retrouver sa mère.

La réaction de Charlie quand je lui ai demandé comment allait Bella m'a fait craindre le pire. Des larmes c'étaient mises à couler le long de ses joues ce qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

Mais quand il nous expliqua que ce Johnson avait appelé mon ange avant lui mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Il est complètement inconscient ma parole! On annonce pas à une jeune fille de 18 ans que sa mère et son beau-père sont morts sans savoir si elle était seule ou pas.

Mais le pire pour moi fut de savoir que ma belle avait disparu. Le fait qu'elle est prit sa voiture dans son état ne me rassurais pas du tout.

Quand Charlie insinua qu'elle pourrait faire une bêtise me fis perdre mes moyens. Non elle ne ferait rien qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Elle n'avait pas le droit! Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser tout seul! Je crois que j'essayais de me convaincre plus qu'autre chose mais je ne voulais pas y penser.

Je devais la retrouver, j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi, de l'a serrer dans mes bras.

Je pensais toute de suite à ma sœur. Si quelqu'un devait savoir où était Bella c'était forcément elle. Elle connait ma belle mieux que personne.

Je ne perdis pas une minute et me précipitais en dehors de l'hôpital. J'entendis vaguement mon père m'appeler mais je ne me retournais pas et me dirigeais vers ma voiture. Il pleuvait fortement en ce moment même. J'espérais sincèrement que Bella n'était pas dehors par un temps pareil sinon je crains vraiment pour sa santé.

Je montais dans ma volvo et démarrais en un rien de temps. Je partis à toute de vitesse vers la villa. Quand je suis arrivé dans l'allée je pus voir plusieurs voitures présentes en plus de celle de ma mère. Il y avait celle d'Alice, de Jasper ainsi que celle de Jacob et de Rose et Emmett. En fin de compte quasiment tout le monde était là mais malheureusement la volvo de mon ange n'en faisait pas partie.

Arrivé devant l'entrée je freinais dans un dérapage contrôlé. A peine le moteur coupé je sortis de la voiture et couru en direction de la porte.

Rose et Emmett venaient sans doute d'arriver puisqu'ils étaient encore sous le porche.

- Bah alors Eddie on est pressé! rigola t-il mais il perdit vite son sourire quand je relevais mon visage vers lui. Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Je devais faire peine à voir vu sa réaction!

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre et fonçais à l'intérieur de la maison. Je les entendis me suivre jusqu'au salon où je trouvais tous les autres.

Quand ma mère me vis elle accourut vers moi immédiatement.

- Mon chéri qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Dans cette tenue en plus rajouta t-elle.

C'est vrai que je portais toujours ma tenue de bloc avec ma blouse blanche par dessus.

Je me dirigeais tout de suite vers ma sœur qui était assise sur le canapé avec Jasper et Jacob.

- Alice est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Bella? lui demandais-je légèrement essoufflé.

- Non, mais elle doit être avec sa mère en ce moment.

- Merde, merde, merde criais-je de frustration.

Je me mis à faire les cent pas tous en me tirant les cheveux désespérer.

- Que se passe t-il Edward? me questionna ma mère inquiète par mon attitude.

- La mère et le beau -père de Bella ont eu un accident de voiture ce matin sur le chemin de l'aéroport, ils sont décédés leur dis-je.

J'entendis ma mère hoqueter face à la nouvelle. Tout le monde était attristés.

- Où est Bella alors?

Jacob avait posé LA question.

- J'aimerais bien le savoir! Elle a prit sa voiture et on ne sait pas où elle se trouve. Alice est-ce tu a une idée de l'endroit où elle aurait pu aller? lui demandais-je en priant intérieurement pour qu'elle en ai une petite idée.

Je voyais bien qu'elle était bouleversée par tout cela mais il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

- Alice s'il te plait la priais-je.

- Il y a deux endroits qui me vienne à l'esprit là toute de suite. Je sais qu'elle apprécie beaucoup notre clairière dans la forêt. Nous l'avions trouvées il y a quelques années quand nous faisions nos randonnées toutes les deux. Sinon je sais que quand elle veut réfléchir tranquillement elle va aux falaises qui se trouvent à la Push. Le bruit des vagues qui heurtent les rochers lui rappelle Phoenix me répondit-elle.

- Elle n'est comme même pas dehors sous ce temps! s'exclama horrifié ma mère.

- Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas c'est pourquoi il est impératif qu'on l'a retrouve rapidement. On ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est au courant. Charlie était en intervention quand la personne de Phoenix a essayé de le joindre.

- Il faut qu'on se répartisse les endroits où elle peut être nous lança Emmett.

- Bien Alice et moi nous allons voir si elle est dans la clairière dit Jasper. Vous êtes les seules à savoir où elle se trouve continua t-il en direction d'Alice.

- Ok je m'occupe des falaises répliquais-je.

- Je viens avec toi je connais un raccourci pour y aller balança Jacob.

- Très bien les premiers qui la trouve appelle les autres leurs dis-je

Je me précipitais à nouveau en direction de ma voiture suivis par Jacob. A peine étions-nous montés dans ma volvo que l'on vit arriver mon père et le Chef mais je n'avais pas le temps d'attendre. Je démarrais et reculais rapidement pour faire demi-tour.

Tout le long du chemin seul la voix de Jacob qui m'indiquait la route retentissait à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

J'étais de plus en plus inquiet pour Bella alors que la pluie s'était remise à tomber fortement.

10 minutes plus tard nous étions arrivés au bout du chemin et la voiture de Bella était également là.

Merci mon Dieu!

Je sortis précipitamment de ma volvo et couru en direction des falaises.

J'avais du mal à voir à cause des trombes d'eau qui tombaient du ciel. J'étais déjà trempé au bout de 30 secondes alors je n'imaginais pas Bella.

Une fois arrivé sur les falaises je scannais les lieux et quand j'aperçus la femme de ma vie recroquevillé en position fœtale à même le sol mon sang se glaça.

- BELLA! hurlais-je mais je n'eus aucune réaction de sa part.

J'étais fou d'inquiétude et me précipitais dans sa direction. Je tombais à genoux à côté d'elle.

- Bella ma puce tu m'entends? lui demandais-je en la secouant légèrement.

Je n'obtiens pas plus de résultats.

J'enlevais les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage et commençais à l'examiner.

Elle n'avait même pas prit de veste, elle était complètement gelée. Ses lèvres étaient en train de devenir bleu signe d'hypothermie. Il fallait la réchauffer au plus vite! Je pris son pouls et il était lent , trop lent!

- Merde! Comment elle va? me demanda Jacob qui venait d'arriver derrière nous.

- Pas bien, pas bien du tout. Il faut la conduire rapidement à l'hôpital. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Ma voix se brisa à la fin de ma phrase et je sentis mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je pris Bella délicatement dans mes bras et me mis à courir en sens inverse.

Une fois arrivé à ma voiture je montais à l'arrière avec ma belle.

- Jacob apporte moi la couverture qui se trouve dans le coffre lui criais-je pour qu'il m'entende à cause de la pluie.

Une fois qu'il me l'a donna j'enroulais Bella dedans.

- Prends le volant et roule le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'hôpital lui lançais-je.

Il ne perdit pas une minute et monta immédiatement derrière le volant et démarra dans la seconde.

- Allez Bella tu dois tenir le coup ma belle. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser lui soufflais-je avec des sanglots dans la voix.

J'essayais de la réchauffer le plus possible en frottant ses membres avec mes mains.

- Jacob met le chauffage à fond s'il te plait.

Ce qu'il fit dans la seconde.

Je pris mon portable et composais le numéro des urgences. Quelqu'un décrocha au bout de quelques secondes.

- Ici le Dr Edward Cullen. Préparez un brancard à l'entrée des urgences, j'arrive avec une jeune femme de 18 ans en hypothermie sévère. Prévenez également une équipe de réanimation l'état de la patiente est critique lui dis-je.

Je sentis Jacob accélérer encore plus face à la fin de ma phrase.

- Nous serons là dans 5 minutes.

- Bien Dr Cullen je fais le nécessaire me répondit la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

- Merci dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je composais ensuite le numéro de mon père.

- Edward tu l'a retrouvé? me demanda t-il dés qu'il eu décroché le téléphone.

- Oui je suis en route pour l'hôpital. On arrive d'ici 2 minutes lui dis-je.

- Dans quel état elle est?

- C'est pas bon papa lui répondis-je la voix tremblante. Elle est en hypothermie et son cœur bat faiblement. Ça fait sûrement des heures qu'elle est dehors sous cette pluie. Elle n'avait même pas prit de veste!

- Ça va aller Edward, Bella est quelqu'un de fort. Ça va aller.

J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de se convaincre plus qu'autre chose.

- Préviens les autres. Je te laisse on arrive.

- Pas de problème on vous rejoint de toute façon me dit-il.

Je raccrochais mon téléphone et le remis dans ma poche.

A peine la voiture arrêté devant les urgences que je me précipitais à l'extérieur. Une équipe avec le Dr Andrew nous attendait avec un brancard. Je l'a posais immédiatement dessus.

- Que c'est-il passé? me demanda t-il alors que l'on se précipitais à l'intérieur des urgences.

- Elle vient d'apprendre que sa mère et son beau-père sont morts dans un accident ce matin. Elle est restée dehors sous cette pluie sûrement depuis plusieurs heures.

Il l'examina rapidement et son visage devint soudainement grave.

- Merde on est en train de la perdre cria t-il avant de se mettre à califourchon sur ma Bella et commencer un massage cardiaque.

- Non Bella! hurlais-je de douleur. Reviens je t'en pris. Tu n'a pas le droit de m'abandonner la priais-je en sanglotant après lui avoir pris la main.

- On l'emmène immédiatement en salle de réanimation continua John. Edward je te promet de tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte mais tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir avec nous me dit-il en passant les portes battantes que ne j'avais pas le droit de passer vu les liens que j'avais avec Bella.

Je me laissais glisser contre le mur et mis ma tête entre mes genoux avant de laisser libre cours à ma peine.

Bella je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas! Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans elle. Je l'aimais tellement que le simple fait de m'imaginer être sans elle me brisait le cœur. Je n'avais plus du tout conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

J'étais complètement murer dans ma douleur.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Remplis d'émotions et avec une fin assez dur.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqués le chapitre est beaucoup plus court par rapport à d'habitude. Mais vu le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre d'avant (seulement 3 pour plus de 600 visites) alors que j'avais fais un long chapitre, je n'ai pas été motivée pour faire la même chose cette fois-ci.

Alors j'ai décidé que la longueur des prochains chapitres se feront en fonction du nombres de reviews que j'aurais au chapitre d'avant. Donc si vous voulez un long chapitre pour le prochain vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire :-) !

Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt!


End file.
